Kit vs Kat
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: I became an exorcist for the soul purpose of finding her. My friend, my sister, practically my twin...and also my enemy. I'll find her, but I'm gonna need the help of some certain Esquires to get the job done... OC insert
1. Chapter 1: Best Friends

** Kit vs. Kat**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own blue Exorcist**

**hey Azure here. finally got my new story up! 2nd story FTW!**

**also, go check out my first story A New Enemy.**

**i hope to follow the Blue Exorcist storyline, but the first few chapters won't.**

**don't worry, Rin will come soon ;)**

**Read on and enjoy~!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Best Friends

I paced impatiently in the clearing. It was midnight, and I was in the middle of one of the creepiest forests you could ever imagine. Why was I here?

I am waiting for my lazy friend to show her face.

So far, that hasn't gone so well. I even showed up half an hour late…and THAT was FOUR hours ago. My legs are killing me!

Well, I guess I should take this time to explain myself. My name is Kit. I, as you may have figured out, am half human- half fox. My friend, Kat, is half cat-half human. We both never really knew out parents, so I guess that's what brought us together.

It was kind of like a random, 'what's your name oh wow you live on the streets too?' moment.

We're both 12, a little young to be living on our own, but I don't really mind. My funny and deranged attitude can support that. Besides that, I have waist length red hair; I wear a black knee length skirt with a black t-shirt.

I wear a blue bandana to cover my white fox ears and I just hide my tail (which is extremely hard with a skirt). Kat is a little different…actually, I don't even know if we are the least bit alike.

I'm the midget, she's the tall person. She has knee length black-almost purple- hair, always wears some sort of ripped up black jacket, and torn jeans. She has black cat ears and a tail…which she never bothers to hide. She has absolutely NO shame.

Also, her personality suggests she's some cold hearted demon with little patience (and I'm the one waiting). The only one she tolerates is me…she kind of thinks of me as a little sister.

But, unfortunately, if I was her sister she wouldn't be almost FIVE HOURS LATE TO MEET UP WITH HER!

"I'm right here, you can quit yelling." I nearly jumped out of my skin as I looked behind me to see Kat, casually leaning against a tree. Had I said that out loud?

"Eheh…gomen…I just got a bit anxious." I lied. I'm an amazing liar. "If you don't want to follow me, Chibi, then you can stay here." Her voice held that cold and uncaring demeanor. But I knew, that deep down, she cared for me.

Why else would she give me an adorable nickname that I'm so fond of?

"Kat-Chan! (Ha-Ha that sounds so weird when you say it out loud) I've been here forever! Why would I stay here when I can go with you?" I pouted, and a very microscopic smile played on her lips. "Gomen, Chibi. I ran into some trouble on the way here…" her violet eyes shifted over the clearing, as if waiting for something to spring out and attack.

I knew nothing of what she spoke of. She'd always say 'I ran into some trouble' or 'something came up'. Even stranger the fact that she'd show up injured. Kat never let me leave the woods and explore the city like she did.

She said I'd be hurt by other demons or 'exorcists'. I'm still having trouble pronouncing that.

I sat on the ground and crossed my arms over my chest, pouting. "You always say that…" I mumbled, and another small smile spread on her face. It made me feel good that I was the only one that made her happy.

She, even though she doesn't show it, always holds onto her past. I let mine go and completely forgot about it, so I have no reason to be all cold and venomous as Kat.

"Let's go." She commanded, flicking her tail back and forth as I hurriedly stood and ran over to her. She towered over me by a good few feet. Maybe because I was up to her elbows in height and she was almost a good 5 feet tall.

"Kat-Chan, what's it like in the city?" I asked, excitedly hopping up and down to her right as we walked through the woods. Her face seemed to darken a bit as she spoke, "It's not a place for you, Chibi. Never go there." I pouted again at this, it's a habit.

I know a long time ago I lived in the city, but I can't really remember that far back. Kat said something about 'bullies' before we moved into the woods, but that's all I can remember.

"But you go all the time to get food and stuffs. Sometimes you go for no reason." She sighed deeply and looked up at the trees. "If people know of my or your existence…they have to be…" she paused, searching for the words, "…dealt with." I raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off.

"Maybe that's because you show your cat side a lot." I giggled, poking her tail. She rolled her eyes at this, "I don't like hiding my true nature. If being half demon is wrong, then being half human is too. Why hide when we shouldn't have too?" the question made me thinks for a while before I spoke up.

"But…aren't I hiding?" her ear twitched and she passed a glance over at me. "No Chibi, there's a difference between hiding and protecting. Hiding is for cowards. Protecting is for the one's that can't fight." This made me scowl, "I can fight perfectly well, Kat-Chan!"

She let out a small chuckle and ruffled my hair, "I'm sure you can. But I'd rather be safe than sorry." I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest. She always babies me…

Then again, it could have something to do with her never-let-go-of past. As I said before, we both never really knew our parents. All I remember is playing in a park all alone…while Kat remembers a lot more.

This probably mentally scared her for life. She had told me that she only remembers being mistreated by humans and beaten. She also remembers she had a little sister…who she watched die in front of her.

She couldn't remember the killer…but by the look on her face when she told it, I doubt she wanted too. Then again…Kat might be the type to get revenge.

I hope I never have to find out.

"You look deep in thought." Kat pointed out, still gazing up at the trees. I shook out of my stupor and nodded. "Just wondering where our next home will be." I lied, weaving my mad lying skills.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, probably contemplating what she was going to say. Wherever we lived, it was usually and abnormally large tree or cave. I was seriously hoping it was somewhere near the beach. I've always wanted to see the ocean…

"It's a ways from here; it'll take the whole day to get there." Kat answered truthfully. I could hear a bit of…anxiety? Was Kat nervous? "Is something wrong, Kat-Chan?" She sighed, rubbing a hand through her hair.

"You always have that bizarre gift to read people's emotions…" I raised an eyebrow at here. Since when did I have super powers? She looked at me and chuckled at my confused expression, "The area we're passing through is commonly used by exorcists…you've never run into one, and I don't want that to change."

"Don't worry Kat-Chan, nothing can bring me down!" I cheered, at which she shook her head, "And you have the ability to make almost anyone smile and become your friend…" I raised another eyebrow at her but she waved her hand dismissively, obviously not going to explain it.

The things she says I swear…it could probably confuse einste…einstern…uhm…

"Hey, what's the name of that scientist that was super smart?" I randomly asked and she raised her eyebrow at me, "Einstein."

"Ohhhhh, thanks' Kat-Chan."

"Hn."

…yeah so anyways she could confuse Einstein. But, I guess that's what makes her cool. Well…in my view she's cool. For some reason she says others think of her as a cold blood-thirsty monster. Kind of like Dracu…Dracun..uhhh…

"Hey, what's the name of that famous vampire?" I again randomly asked.

"You're asking a lot of questions today."

"Well, I've been thinking a lot today."

"Don't strain yourself."

I growled as she chuckled lightly, "Edwar-…"

"No not him, the other one."

"Dracula."

"Yeah, that's the one! Thank you Kat-Chan!"

…so anyways, it's kind of like Dracula. Wait, what was I thinking about again?

. . .

My stomach growled, interrupting my thoughts. Unlike most people who would be embarrassed, I just looked back at Kat. She didn't stop walking, "We'll eat later."

At least it was better than an 'Hn'. Is that even a word?

I was again thrown out of my thoughts as Kat stopped abruptly, eyes narrowing on the path ahead of us. I stopped and turned to face her, tilting my head to the side. "Something wrong?" She didn't answer, just lifted her head up and took a short sniff.

"So…they've caught up…" A bit of fear rose in me. I've never had contact with the outside world so I know that whenever Kat revers to 'they' or 'them' it usually means humans. Or worse…

Demons.

Or even worse…

Exorcists.

"Who's caught up?" I asked, lowering my voice to a whisper. My nose wasn't very accurate with identifying things, so I couldn't rely on it to know what we were coming across. Her ears twitched and she frowned in the direction we were walking in. "We're going to have to go around…"

I bit my lip and let my tail fall from beneath my skirt. It was really long, reaching just above my ankles. Kat's only goes to her knees. By the way, for all you weirdo's out there, I 'am in fact wearing short short's under my skirt.

"C'mon Chibi." Kat grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the left, going deeper in the woods. It was hard keeping up with her speed, she had amazing agility. Her black and purple hair flowed behind as she ran, making me stare in awe at her beauty in the moonlight.

"They're gaining on us." She growled, starting to run faster. I took in a deep breath and ran with her, determined not to fall behind. It would help Kat a lot of I kept up with her.

"Is it demon's?" I whispered, not sure if she heard me through the wind and rustling of the bushes as we rushed past. She didn't answer, but I know she probably heard it. Her cat ears aren't just for show.

"They're trying to corner us. I need you to hide." She commanded, coming to a complete stop. I raised an eyebrow at her, "but I thought only cowards do that." She turned to me and I was a little worried of the situation.

Was Kat scared? Any normal person wouldn't be able to see it through her blank face, but I could. It looked…fearful. "Not if I'm protecting you." She winked and shoved me into a nearby bush.

_Protecting is for those who can't fight..._

I frowned as she stood out in plain sight among the trees. It was deathly quiet…only the sway of the leaves to the wind provided a small sound. Rays of moonlight shown throughout the woods, the rest too dark to see. It was so…nerve wracking.

Kat remained still, back facing me. Inside, I was panicking. What was I going to do if Kat got hurt? What if I get found while she's battling?

Or, the bigger question, what if Kat is taken away?

The snapping of a twig brought me out of my inner panic, and I scanned the area for the source. Out of the shadows…carrying guns and wearing black overcoats…

…Came 8 humans, all with murderous glares.

I could see Kat tense a bit, and then slowly reach into her jacket. The humans reacted quickly but drawing their guns, aiming them directly at my friend. By now my heart was ready to jump out of my throat and start doing 180's in the air.

_Panic Mode: ON_

"Shadow Blood, we're here to put a stop to your rampage." One of the humans spoke, and all they're guns made a clicking noise. Kat's ears flattened on her head, still not drawing out what she had hidden in her jacket.

"Chibi, close your eyes." The humans looked confused, but I understood and did just that. There was a moment of silence before a gut sinking scream pierced the air. More followed, with the disturbing cracking of bones and splattering of blood.

"You can come out; just don't open your eyes." I let out a shaky breath, happy to hear my friend's voice again, before slowly stepping out of the bushes. "Kat-Chan, are you alright?"

"Hn."

Well, it wasn't a no…but it wasn't a yes. That really didn't reassure me. A hand gripped my wrist and gently led me forward, away from where I was standing. I felt relieved by the familiarity of the hand, recognizing it as my friends.

"Just follow me." She commanded quietly, "There are still more lurking around." That made my heart pick up its pace again. It's not over yet…

"You can open your eyes now." I did so, and my eyes widened considerably. Kat…she was covered in blood. Though…none of it was hers. "Are they gone?" I asked quietly and she nodded.

She continued to lead me on, not releasing her grip on my wrist. I felt a little bad for the humans who… "What happened to them?" I whispered, and I could feel her tense a bit. Then, she relaxed with a small smirk.

"I was so awesome, they killed themselves."

Again, my eyes widened and she chuckled, "Kat-Chan…you're like a god…" She shook her head and continued to walk, scanning the area with her normal calm look. Then, she frowned.

"Uh oh…are they back?" I muttered, not hiding the worry in my voice. "No…and yes." I raised an eyebrow at her answer. Seriously, she can confuse Dracu-…wait no Einstein.

There was a long silence before I remembered something, "Kat-Chan, why'd that human call you 'Shadow Blood'?" I asked, then immediately regretted it as sorrow flashed through her eyes. "They must have mistaken me for someone else."

I nodded, but wasn't fully satisfied with that answer. I was about to ask why she looked sad when I asked, but a voice broke my thoughts.

"WHAT THE ***censored*** HAPPENED HERE?" It was behind us where the humans had confronted us. The voice sounded so…unlike the others I've heard. It didn't sound formal at all. "Hey, what does ***censored* **mean?" I whispered to my friend who cursed under her breath. "It's a bad word, don't repeat it."

My eyes widened and I clamped my free hand over my mouth. That voice…it should be put in time out for saying that!

More voices seemed to seep through the woods, each one sounding closer at closer. "They're tracking us." Kat muttered, breaking into a run with me close behind. I heard a booming noise and something whizzed past us, breaking a branch a few feet away. I managed a look behind me to see another human running after us, pointing her gun at our backs.

Kat growled and stopped, shoving me forward, "Keep running and don't look back." I wanted to stay behind, but she pushed me forward again, forcing me into a run. When I was a ways away, I looked back one last time to see my friend facing a small crowd of humans. The sight made me wants to turn around and run back to her.

_Keep running and don't look back._

I bit my lip and charged forward. The wind hissed around me as I continued to run. Tears threatened to escape my eyes, but I forced them away. Kat will be alright, she always is. And when she finishes up, she'll be with me again. Plus, I don't have to worry about her not showing up.

She's not one to show up on time.

Time flew past, the trees blurring around me. Little did I know I had been running for so long until I saw the sun peeking through the trees.

_Dawn? But that means…_

I've been running for 6 hours straight in a random direction to god-knows-where. Finally, my legs slowed to a stop. The woods around me, the smells that were there and the noises as well were all unfamiliar.

That's when the pain in my abdomen hit, the searing ache of the run causing me to fall to my knees. That's a problem with being a demon, the pain doesn't hit till later on, kind of like a pain hangover.

I was panting breathlessly, taking off my blue bandana to free my ears. It felt good to not have them tied against my head.

_Kat._

My eyes widened considerably. If I've been running for 6 hours…where's Kat? What happened to her and why hadn't she showed up yet? My mind swarmed with questions as I sat down. Extreme exhaustion and lack of nutrition was already starting to take hold.

Okay, think. What do you do in a situation like this? Where do you go? That made me bites my lip in irritation. How can I answer that when I'm lost? Oh, Kat is going to be so mad at me.

"Rgharg…" I sprung to my feet and gazed around. What was that noise? It obviously wasn't the wind…it kind of sounded like…gurgling? "Rgharg…" I followed the voice and froze. Why did I not realize my bandana was missing…?

And was now in the hands of a toad-monkey?

The toad thing eyed me suspiciously, waving my bandana around like a flag. Okay…what was it Kat called these things? Hog-…Hub-…Heg-…

"Hob Goblin!" I exclaimed, snapping my fingers. That outburst caused the Goblin to bolt into a…err…hopping run? "Hey! Give me back my bandana! I need it!" I cried, chasing after it. How else will I hide my ears?

It made that same gurgling noise before gaining more distance between us. "Wait up I-…" I was interrupted as it jumped off a tree and landed on my head, doing a twirl and jumping back off in a different direction. A giggle escaped my mouth. Maybe this could be fun?

I chased after it for probably half an hour, laughing and yelling at it to 'release the treasure!'. Little did I know I was causing all sorts of noticeable ruckus.

"Hello? Is anyone out here?" The voice echoed from within the woods, causing me and the goblin to freeze up. "A-ah…Give it back! They can't see I'm half fox!" I hissed, attempting to snatch away the blue cloth, but the little toad dodged me.

"This isn't funny! Hand it over!" I growled, tackling it and wrestling with each other. It growled back and we ended in a total cat fight. That is, until it managed to get out of my hands and onto my head. It did a victory dance and I sat down, pouting.

"Fine, you win." It gave me a thumb up, which I found weird for a demon to be doing. Shrugging it off, I gave him a thumb up too. "Ya know, you're pretty cool once you get passed the thievery part." It cocked its head to the side, making me laugh.

"You're so adorable! I'm sure Kat won't mind if you tag along with me, if you're up to it." It just stared at me like a grew another head. Did it not understand what I'm saying? "Hm…so all you need is a name…" I tapped my chin, pondering.

"How about evil?" My eyes widened as I looked up at it on my head. "Woooooah I had no idea you could talk!" It just blinked. "Over here, stupid." My eyes traveled to the source of the voice, until I saw _him._

He was a boy, probably a few years older than me. He had blonde spiky hair and wore one of those black over coats. He's an exorcist.

The Goblin hissed as he approached, obviously not pleased with his presence. He knelt in front of me, pointing a gun directly in my face. "Now, what manner of demon are you?" I just blinked, staring at the hole in front of my face. I didn't know it was so dark…

"Hey, idiot, quit spacing off on me." He growled poking my nose with the end of the gun. "Huh? Oh, gomen. I was just thinking about-…" He poked my nose again, "I don't care."

. . .

"G-gomen…" I lowered my head a bit. No one's ever said 'I don't care' to me. It feels…kind of painful. He raised an eyebrow at me, still ignoring the hissing goblin on my head with a bandana in its hand. "I've never heard of a demon apologizing before."

"G-gomen…um do you want me to hiss like Moe?" his expression turned to confused. "Moe?" I nodded and pointed to the goblin on my head, "I named him that."

"You do realize that's a girl name…"

"Uh huh."

"…and that it means sprouting?"

"Uh huh."

He face palmed, chuckling lightly. "You are the weirdest little demon I've ever met." Moe gurgled something, probably a threat because he was starting to whack the boy with my bandana. "Moe-chan! Give that back! I need it!" I whined, snatching my bandana away and sighing. Finally, it's back in my possession…even though it took half an hour.

"…-chan? You get stranger by the minute." I grinned and saluted, "Thank you, Sir!" He stared at me for a moment more before standing up. This left me confused, "A-ah, excuse me for asking, but aren't exorcists supposed to kill demons?" he froze at this and glared down at me, "You know of us?"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Yeah, Kat-chan told me everything about you guys." He stood there for another moment, silence seeping through the air. "What's your name?" I finally asked, startling him. "It's Katsu." He sighed and started to walk away, but not before stumbling on a tree root.

"Gah! Who the ***censored* **put that there?" My eyes widened the size of dinner plates and I quickly stood up, pointing accusingly at him. "I know you! You're the voice that needs to be put in time out!"

. . .

"You're sputtering nonsense. Just go play with your goblin; I've got hunting to do." He growled, walking away. But I wouldn't let it slide as I ran in front of him and pointed at him again, "Listen you, I should report you to…your um boss for cursing like that! That's a bad word; Kat-chan told me so!"

He was unfazed by my threat, "Look kid, you seem nice so I'm going to let you off the hook. But getting in my way only makes me want to shoot you, so stop wasting what's left of your life on stupid things. Move aside." I didn't move, but I put my hands on my hips. "No way, if Kat-chan said never to say it again, you shouldn't either!" He groaned in annoyance.

"You really speak highly of the Kat girl, who is she to you anyway?"

"She's my best friend! And she can kill you because she's so awesome, you'll do a suicide!"

"Oh really, enlighten me."

"Well, I've never seen what she hides in her jacket but she's really strong and brave and kind and awesome and HEY ARE YOU LISTENING!" I screamed, jabbing him in the stomach as he faked being asleep.

"Ow, jeez that hurt. Listen, I don't know who this Kat is, the only demons around here are Hob Goblins and the elusive Shadow Blood. Which, I must add, I 'am currently tracking." He stuck his nose in the air, puffing his chest with pride.

I tilted my head, remembering that's what the humans called Kat back before. They had mistaken her for that demon. "When was the last time you saw Shadow Blood?" I asked curiously, making him gain even more pride in his words.

"Northeast of here. I'm an excellent tracker!" Katsu boasted, while I started to cheer, "YAY~! HERE I COME Kat-CHAN!" and with that, I took off in the direction of northeast. Or, I tried to, but someone had their grip on the collar of my shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…since when is Kat in the direction of Shadow Blood?" Katsu asked, starting to get suspicious. I growled, and cracked my knuckled, "because someone names Shadow Blood is framing Kat-chan! She's being hunted by exorcists so I'm going to clear her name!"

"You're crazy if you think you can take on Shadow Blood-…wait…what does this Kat look like?" He asked, pulling me closer to him. I obliviously tilted my head, "You do know she kills the people who ask her on a date." This caused him the face palm. I decided to explain anyway.

"She has long hair with black clothing…OH and she's half neko!" I grinned, taking pride in my friend. This only made him turn pale. "Kid…you wouldn't happen to be traveling with Kat?" Katsu asked, hiding his eyes with his bangs. "Um…yeah, why? Did something happen to her?" I started to panic.

He glared at me, pointing his gun at my head. "So, you're with Shadow Blood?" My eyes widened. "Didn't I just say I was on a mission to clear Kat-chan's name?" I cried, but he didn't put down his gun. "Then you've been deceived. I watched with my own eyes this Kat of yours tear apart exorcists with her purple flames, giving her the name Shadow Blood. She even has a habit of severing limbs from her opponents. She even kills the ones that don't attack."

I felt my heart sink. It…can't be…but it all makes since. Why she made me close my eyes and…why they were chasing her. "N-no…K-Kat doesn't kill innocent people." I trembled, trying hard not to burst into tears. "You didn't add the –chan that time…" He pointed out, making me drop to my knees.

Somewhere deep inside I knew Kat killed, I just never admitted it. However…killing more than one person so brutally…

"Shut up! You're lying! Kat wouldn't kill innocent people! She's nice and kind!" I cried, slamming my fist into the ground. He was silent for a moment before he lifted me up on his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down! I don't want to be carried!" I growled, kicking him. He didn't seem affected.

"I'm taking you someplace to be questioned. With you, we might just bring down Shadow Blood." I clenched my fists and began to punch his back. "Stop! I don't want to go! Moe-chan, help me!" I called to the goblin that was shockingly no longer on my head, but sitting nearby on a rock. He just cocked his head and trotted beside Katsu, looking up at me obliviously. "Gee, thanks for the help you traitor." I groaned, making Katsu smirk, "He likes me, I win."

"Could you tell me where we're going?" I sighed, becoming annoyed with all the events taking place. "True Cross Academy, an exorcist school." This made me giggle, "I didn't know you teach little kids to shoot guns!"

"Idiot! That's not what it is!" That only made me laugh harder.

At least when I get to this 'True Cross Academy', I can try and figure out where Kat is. But…what happens when I find her again? How will I confront 'Shadow Blood'?

I shoved those thoughts out of my head. It doesn't matter. As long as I find her, everything will turn out okay. Then everything will go back to normal and I can make Kat smile again…everything will feel complete again.

The only problem is the interrogation…but that should be easy.

I'm an amazing liar.

* * *

**Alot longer then i usually do, but i think it turned out well.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Plus, a certain demon will enter next chapter...hehehe...**

**Reviews will get cupcakes!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Goals

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**sorry for such a late update. i'm being lazy again.**

**thank you to cake. queen and soldier of Shadowmoon for reviewing. its very appreciated. -gives them cupcakes-**

**alright! time for chapter 2! two characters of blue exorcist will be in here!**

**read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: New Goals

(Katsu's POV)

"Wooooow~! It's so big!"

An irritable sigh escaped my lips as the happy 12 year old on my shoulders literally sparkled with excitement. Not even 5 minutes after I captured the kitsune she started babbling about Dracula and Einstein. The hob goblin, who I assume is her companion, waddled beside me.

I've only just been promoted from Esquire to Lower Second Class exorcist (the lowest rank an exorcist can be), and I've never encountered a friendly demon. Even stranger that she's Shadow Blood's partner, I was seriously expecting explosions.

"Katsu-kun! Is that really True Cross Academy?" I gritted my teeth in annoyance at the honorific. "Yes, for the millionth time. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She giggled and gazed over the school in front of us. True Cross…there were a lot of dorms. It was still hard onto believe they fit everything onto this little island.

For True Cross Academy, you could take high school and the exorcist cram school. It was mostly for the under aged recruits…which includes me. I'm 15 and already well into my exorcist rank…yet I'm still in the school. I'm not sure whether to be embarrassed or happy.

Actually, I've never really been embarrassed…except for the time I got my Mashou (the ability to see demons). That was beyond embarrassing.

Let's just say it involved thousands of coal tar, a bonfire, and gasoline.

"Woah, the buildings are so tall! The whole place looks beautiful under the stars!" I raised an eye brow and gazed around campus and we continued our trek. Sure, the moon did cast a very pretty light upon the buildings, but other than that it just looked like every other night at the Academy.

"Keep your voice down. All the others are asleep and I don't want a confrontation. How do you think they'll react when they see you?" There was a long moment of silence before her eyes got the size of dinner plates. "Ohhh, sorry Katsu-kun."

I'll give her credit; I didn't think she'd be able to get that question.

"WOAH! What's that!" I smacked the back of her head as she leaped off my shoulders. "Didn't I just say to be quiet?" She ignored my and hid behind my leg, Moe once again on her head, "What's that?"

She pointed ahead of us and I followed the direction until I saw a small white dog with a bow around its neck prancing towards us. "It's just a dog; you don't need to freak out at everything you see." I hissed, slightly annoyed with her behavior. Seriously, it's like I'm dealing with a toddler.

She ignored my comment and stared at the approaching dog until it was right in front of us. Huh, it does look vaguely familiar… "Drei…zwei…eins!"

"WHAT THE ***censored*?" **I hoped back as the dog literally poofed (I can't believe that's not a word TT_TT) out of existence…and was preplaced by…

"M-M-M-Mephisto Pheles! W-what the-…?" Suddenly my mouth was clamped shut by a purple glove. _His _purple the glove. The chairman of True Cross Academy. "You said it yourself, Yakaru-san. You don't need to freak out at everything you see." The demon in front of me scolded with his signature grin.

He wore a purple and white, almost clown-like, clothing. His top hat was probably 2 head higher than his actual. (If you haven't noticed yet, I'm terrible at describing characters).

He withdrew his hand from my face and casually stepped back, swinging his red umbrella around, "You're back fairly early from your hunt, Yakaru-san. Did something interesting happen?" He was eyeing Kit the entire time he said that, and she shrunk lower to the ground. Moe was waving her bandana around, unsuccessfully trying to get the chairman's attention.

Wait…her bandana…"Ah! It's not what you think!" I waved my hands around, now finally noticing Kit's fox ears were unhidden. Darn that hob goblin.

"Not to worry Yakaru-san~! I'm completely aware of my little cousin's whereabouts!" My brain just stopped. I'm pretty sure my heart did too. "S-she's your COUSIN!"

He let out a hearty laugh before taking off his hat and bowing, probably to Kit, "My dear, there is no reason to fear. I 'am but the humble chairman of this school. Mephisto Pheles, at your service!" He put his hat back on his head. I was still in shock at the revealing of her origins. Then…this means…

"W-whose h-her p-parents?" Mephisto's smile wavered a bit, "All in good time, Yakaru-san! Now, I believe I have yet to know your name…" Kit finally stood away from my leg and stared up at Mephisto. Almost instantly, her 100 watt smile returned to her face. "My names Kit! Nice to meet you, Sir!"

I frowned as Mephisto laughed. It was obvious he was avoiding the subject of her parents. But…I don't know of any demon kings that could possibly have a kitsune… "Now that introductions are over with, Yakaru-san…" I straightened up as he addressed me in a serious tone, "…Please come with my most adorable cousin to my office."

There was something about his voice that made me want to run screaming for the hills.

"Katsu-kun, is your last name really Yakaru?" Kit asked me, looking up with big curious eyes. Her eyes…one was green and the other blue…why did it look familiar? "Of course it is! Now let us be on our way as it is apparent that Yakaru-san will be daydreaming a lot today." Kit cheered and followed after Mephisto, Moe still on her head.

Reluctantly, I followed the group of demons. I really was starting to feel uncomfortable around them.

"Chairman-Sir! Has there ever been a demon exorcist?" I wanted so badly to smack her head again. What's with all the nicknames and random questions? "Why you are looking at one, my dear. I, Mephisto Pheles, am an Honorary Knight!"…and why did he re-introduce himself?

Kit didn't seem unfazed (no surprise there). "Um…would you mind explaining the whole exorcist thing to me?" Mephisto turned sharply on us, making even Moe jump, "Of course I shall! But let us do it within the confines of my office!" He reached into his pocket and pull out a chain of keys.

I knew what they do, so being the good person I was, I explained they're purpose, "These keys can be inserted into any door on the Academy grounds and- depending on the type of key- will send you to a different area of the campus." Mephisto shot me a glare, probably a little upset that I was stealing the spot light.

"Wooooah~! Will I get one of those?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement, I couldn't help but chuckle. Is she really a 12 year old?

"Now which one was it…hmmm…" We stopped into front of a dorm door, the chairman casually flipping through his keys, "AH! Here we are!" and with that, he inserted the key into the door. An audible clicking noise was made as the door swung open to reveal-…

"Uh…what exactly are we looking at?" My eye twitched as the inside revealed…a spa room. "Oh, woops…guess that was the wrong key." Mephisto casually went back to flipping through the chain. Since when did True Cross get a spa?

"Annnnnd welcome to my office~!" the door swung open to reveal pretty much what you'd expect from an office. There was a desk, a fairly large chair behind it with a window viewing the entire campus. Strangely, there was a curtain off the right…

"Mister Mephisto-Sir…um…why am I here?" I wanted to hit her again. Before anyone could speak the chairman launched himself over the desk and into the spinning chair, "Why I should be asking Yakaru-san the same question." I gulped. This won't end well.

"She's the companion of…Shadow Blood."

. . .

Ah, the dots of doom. Definitely something wrong here. And 3…2…1…

"Is that all?" I did an anime fall as Mephisto casually leaned back in his chair. Kit was staring at the chair like it was a brand new car and Moe…was once again on her head. "Um…Chairman you do realize that Shadow Blood is classified as a kill on sight demon?" I reminded, standing back up from my fall.

"Of course I do Yakaru-san. She is my cousin after all." Now both me AND Kit face planted. "I'M REALATED TO KAT? NO WAY!" She squealed, doing twirls. My eyes were bugging out of my skull. Another child of a demon king…

"Yakaru-san…I do believe our young guest has no idea of the atrocities Shadow Blood has committed." The chairman turned his chair away from us, gazing out the window at the sleeping Academy. "But…she could have information…" I mumbled, a little ashamed.

Mephisto shifted his eyes over to Kit, who was rubbing her arms nervously, "Do you?" She gulped and lowered her head.

"I…I don't want to betray Kat so I'll tell you the stuffs I know that won't hurt her, okay?" My eyes widened the size of dinner plates. I was honestly expecting her to complain and run around, but she actually agreed…IN A SMART WAY TOO!

"Seems logical, we'll use your age as an excuse." The chairman's signature grin reappeared. Was he trying to help her?

"Um…well she's half neko, calls me Chibi, is always late, has black hair, wears punk clothing, never shows emotion, loves to tease me, shows her true self, is a little overprotective, she has-…" I slapped my hand on her mouth, rubbing my temples. "Sir, I can assume from this she knows NOTHING useful." I knew it. He did it to send her on a rant and torture me.

Mephisto let out a hearty laugh, "Ah, now that that is settled, we shall now discuss your future Kit." At the sound of her name her ears perked up. "Shouldn't we just exterminate her and get it over with?" His eyes drilled into me with killer intent, "Err…never mind."

"I HAVE A QUESTION!" Kit jumped up and down, making Moe flop to the floor. "I know that an exorcist has ranks and I want to learn them!" Mephisto raised his eyebrow slightly before asnwering:

"The highest rank is given the title of Paladin.

Next is Arc Knight.

Then Honorary Knight, which I 'am of course.

Then there's Upper First Class…Upper Second Class.

Next there's the average exorcist, the Middle First Class and Middle Second Class.

Then the lowly recruits are Lower First Class and Lower Second Class which our dear Yakaru-san is a part of."

I gritted my teeth. He just _had _to add that little bit of information. "Is there more?" Kit asked and Mephisto tapped his chin in thought. "Well next is the Esquire which is exorcists in training. Then below that is Page which is learning the ropes of it all."

"Does that mean I 'm a Page?" I quickly interrupted, "No, you have to be an exorcist which you CLEARLY are not." My eyes widened as she sent a glare my way. She was always so bubbly and jumpy…did I miss something.

"Well now…why would you ask something like that?" Mephisto asked, showing his demon-like grin that sent a shiver down my spine.

"I WANT TO BE AN EXORCIST!" Now that's when things went downhill. I did a face fall, landing on Moe who got agitated and charged the desk, shoving it into Mephisto's chair that…

…went out the window.

** *Please Stand Bye!***

"I'm not sure whether I should be upset at Kit-chan or Yakaru-san." Mephisto mumbled, back in his chair that was missing an arm. There was now a gaping hole in the window.

"Err…Sir you aren't going to go through with her wishes…are you?" I asked, ignoring his previous comment. Kit was sitting on the couch next to Moe, staring intently at our conversation.

Mephisto folded his arms under his chin and rested his elbows on the desk, "Hmmm she is too young and being a demon does make things troublesome. But…perhaps if she had a private tutor…" my eyes widened and my jaw hit the floor. Not only because he was agreeing with her, but he was looking RIGHT AT ME when he said the last line.

"There is no way in…in…ANYWHERE that I'm going to tutor her!" I waved my arms around for emphasis, but the chairman grinned deviously.

"Yakaru-san…you wouldn't want any of the higher up's to know that your brought faulty information of Shadow Blood, do you?" I let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, you win."

He smirked as Kit cheered, Moe idiotically copying her as they both jumped around.

"This better be worth it…" I scowled at Kit but she was unfazed. In fact…she wasn't as cheerful as usual. There was something going on…what was she thinking right now?

"Then it's settled, starting tomorrow you shall be Kit-chan's private tutor!"

Why do I have a feeling those words will haunt me?

"Ah, question!" We blinked and looked at Kit who had her hand in the air patiently, "Do I get a cool weapon too?" I was about to scold her, saying she was too young. Unfortunately, someone beat me too it…and not with the answer I'd approve.

"Of course you shall choose a weapon of your liking, depending on your Meister…" I gawked at the chairman. Once again he dumbfounds me with these…moronic choices. "What's a Meister?"

"It's a style of combat an exorcist chooses and such include Dragoon, which Yakaru-san here is. They specialize with long range weapons, mostly guns.

Then there's a Tamer that can summon other demons to do their bidding called familiars.

There's Aria which I do not suggest you take up, they are exorcists that recite a demons 'Fatal Verse' that causes the demons death. It may end badly with you being…well, you understand.

You could be a Doctor that heals those injured in the field.

And lastly, you could become a Knight who used close range weapons such as swords. Many have been known to wield demon swords…"

I coughed awkwardly. Even though I did learn all this as an Esquire, I wasn't paying much attention to the lessons. You could say I slept a lot.

"Hmmm…" Kit tapped her chin in thought, gazing intently at the floor, "Could I start out as a Knight and see what I can do from there?" I raised an eyebrow. Was Kit getting more serious? She's obviously thinking about something to change her mood so drastically.

I'll ask her about it later.

"You may do that; Yakaru-san here will personally help you get a hold of a good weapon." That glint in his eyes sent me a silent warning, at which I nodded at. It was folly to disobey a demon- especially when he's higher authority then you.

"I want pointy knife- err…I mean I want daggers." I once again I raised an eyebrow at her behavior. It was like she was…trying to act more mature.

"Alright, alright…where will she be staying Mephisto?" I asked, putting my hands behind my head. "Hmmm…I think the old boys dorm on the west side of campus. It is abandoned and no one lives there, so it's safe to assume no one will be seeing her fox –like traits." A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

At least I didn't have to worry about that being an issue.

"Alright Kit, I have some rules to lay out right here and right now!" I raised my hand, assuming a position of high authority. Mephisto watched amused at Kit's confused expression. Moe was watching my hand intently.

"Rule #1: Never show your fox demon side!

Rule #2: Follow my rules!

Rule #3: …uh…We will train 3 days a week. I still have to do my exorcist jobs.

Rule #4: …ummmm…hmm…I guess do the homework I give you…

Rule #5: …..err….uhm….behave?"

"Yakaru-san, I think you're overdoing it." I blinked at the chairman, and then looked at Kit. Her whole face was contorted into confusion, "Um…Katsu-kun what's homework?"

I gave a very long sigh, "Something's tells me we're going to do more than exorcist training…"

"Ah, Yakaru-san I received Intel not long before you arrived about the hunt…" The room got deathly quiet, even Kit seemed on edge. "It seems Shadow Blood escaped…after slaughtering the squad."

My eyes widened. Those guys…I had just met them but…they were living breathing humans that have…died. Kit looked like she was told she was an adopted alien from Mars. "K-Kat…why…"

"Not only that, but we found out who she's after. After all these years it's been…" he mouthed the name to me and my jaw dropped. It couldn't be…not him… "W-wait, Kat is after someone? Why?"

Mephisto casually stood and tapped his chin, "The man she's after has been said to have hurt someone dear to her…and all these years she's been running through the cities, trying to find him." Kit looked extremely pale at this point.

"So all those times...for food…she was really killing…for revenge…" I felt a ping of pity swell up in my heart for the little kitsune. Betraying friends is one thing, but being betrayed by them is a whole different ball game.

"NO!" I flinched as Kit stood boldly, facing Mephisto, "I don't care if she used me, betrayed me, or even tries to kill me! Kat is my sister and I plan to save her! I'll bring her here and we can live happy together! I promise you on my life, Mephisto that I will bring her back! I never go back on my promises!" I smiled at her courage and Mephisto smirked.

"I'll hold you to that."

(Kit's POV)

"K-k-Katsu-kun…th-that building i-is scary!" I cried, hiding behind Katsu's leg. Moe sat on my head, staring off into space. Katsu turned sharply on my and made a shushing noise. My ears flattened. I honestly didn't care about being quiet at this point. Mostly because…

…there was a scary dorm building in front of me!

"You're going to be staying here from now on. Now I have to go and file my report, get your daggers, and prepare tomorrow's itinerary. Good night." He walked away, waving behind him. I stared at his fading figure with shock. He…he did Not just do that!

"Rhhurgph…" Moe's head hung in front of mine and I smiled weakly. "It's okay buddy, we'll be fine. And when we become good exorcists we'll go find Kat and live happily ever after, 'kay?" He just stared blankly at me.

I took that as the best answer from him I could get and walked slowly up to the big doors of the building. _'Quit being so wimpy! You got to be strong for Kat! You'll never save her if you keep chickening out like this! Okay, from now one you have to be less child-like! Be more like Kat who's calm and cool. It'll be so much easier to handle being an exorcist! Plus, I don't want to look like a weakling!' _With that new resolve, I swiftly opened the doors to be bombarded by dust.

"Agh, my eyes they BURN!" Moe squealed, trying to imitate me. I quickly covered my mouth. Another thing I need to work on- my loud mouth.

The interior of the dorm was fairly nice, the kitchen was big and so was the dining area. There were two bathrooms, a ground floor one and a middle floor one. The dorm did have 3 floors. It even had locker rooms and bathes. My favorite part would most likely be the roof, where there's a good view of the nearby campus area.

"Well…I suppose this will do…" I sighed, practicing my 'cool and calm' personality while opening a door to one of the rooms. There were two bunks beds on either side of the room and two desks right next to them. Two closets were on the side too. "Moe, you can have the right side. I'll take the left." He just stayed a top my head.

I shrugged and opened my closet to find it completely empty. _'I'm going to have to ask Katsu-k…just Katsu…I need to ask him to go shopping for clothes.' _A yawn escaped my lips and Moe imitated me.

I crawled onto the low bunk of the left bed, slipping under the covers. Moe was instantly hiding under the bed. The only light in the room came from the two windows that let moon shine through.

It was weird sleeping I a bed for the first time, but it felt warm and comforting. A whole lot better than a tree. I smiled and snuggled deeper into the covers.

_Home sweet home._

***Next Morning***

"RHHHRUGG!" I flung my pillow at the noise, grumbling about sleep. That was until I realized I just used Moe as target practice. "Um…sorry?" he didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but I was still practicing my 'cool' personality.

I sat up and stretched, noticing I was still in my clothes from yesterday. Not like that was surprising, after living in the woods all your life you learn to deal with not constantly changing your clothes.

"Time for breakfast." I announced, walking out of the room with Moe trailing behind, holding my bandana up like a flag. We got down into the dining hall…to already see our breakfast laid out.

Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast…even a small cup of milk. "Who do you think made this?" I asked, surprised when Moe cocked his head to the side as if to say 'I have no idea'.

I lifted my nose into the air and sniffed, configuring all the scents that were coming to me. They were all unfamiliar, but one stood out among the rest. It smelled…of cooking ingredients. "Stay here." I commanded to the hob goblin who sat on the table patiently.

Walking into the kitchen, I sniffed again. It was definitely here…but what? "You can come out, I won't hurt you. I just want to…talk…" There was a long moment of silence before a head peeked out of one of the cupboards. It was a purple like creature with huge pointed ears and yellow eyes. It even had one of those 3 pointed tails. What was the weirdest thing about it?

It was wearing an apron.

"Hey there, did you cook those meals out there?" I asked, looking up at him and dropping my 'cool' act. It remained still for a moment before fully stepping out into the kitchen light. I kind of resembled a goat…or a satyr… "Did you cook breakfast? If you did, you should come join us." I smiled and held my hand out.

It stared it a moment before reaching his gloved hands out and taking the hand. "Ree…ree…" He made tiny noises but I could understand them perfectly in my head. _'My names Ukobach.' _I grinned and led him out of the kitchen, "Well, Ukobach, my names Kit. And this is my buddy, Moe." They stared at each other for a long moment before Moe started chowing on bacon, making gurgling noises.

"I think he's says it's delicious or…he wants a hot bath with bubbles." I giggled, "Well I guess it's the former so I'll try it." Ukobach hoped atop the table with Moe and watched as I took my seat. I scooped up some eggs with my fork and ate it.

I can now die happy. It was THAT good.

"Wow Ukobach! This is so good! You're a great chef and I hope you can continue being ours!" This comment made him start sparkling with happiness. He thanked me for the complement before scurrying back into the kitchen.

This place just gets better and better.

"Oy, kitsune-baka are you awake?" Someone called from the door. I recognized it as Katsu and put on my 'cool' act again. "Quit yelling it's too early…" I complained as he walked in. He raised an eyebrow but shook it off as he sat down at the table.

"Sir Pheles or whatever wants me to get you some clothes and homely stuff. Guess we're going into town today. Your real teachings will begin tomorrow and even then you won't progress far." He explained, picking up a toast and starting to eat at it.

"And my daggers?" I asked and he smiled, holding them up. They might have been a foot long blades that were blood red…like my hair…they're hilts were black with golden embroidery. "I'm fighting demons, not the queen." I remarked snidely as I took them.

"You're talking big for a midget, you know?" Katsu grinned deviously as I put on an agitated look. "I know what you're doing with your façade and I won't stop you, just don't make it a habit of being rude. It could get you…well, just don't do it." I glared at him and he laughed.

"After seeing your bubbly side your glares will NEVER affect me…also…I came here to tell you we've lost Shadow Bloods trail." All the blood in my face drained and I gave an exasperated sigh. "…are you sure you're ready to follow your dream of saving her? There are a lot of people who want her dead and I don't think she'll comply so easily."

"I'll break every bone in her body if I have to just to get her back…as for those that want her dead…I'll do anything to change their minds and make everything right." I answered and he leaned back in his chair. Moe was ignoring our conversation and drowning himself in the milk cup.

"Yes...but what about her revenge issue?" I closed my eyes for a moment before answering, "I know it's not much, but I'll make the guy or girl apologize for what they did and do what they can for Kat…and I'll make Kat pay for the lives she's ended." I reopened my eyes and Katsu was staring at me, a little surprised.

"Hmm…by the way, did you make this meal?" I shook my head, "No, Ukobach did. He kind of resembles a fawn."

"Ah then he must be the stove spirit familiar of Sir Pheles…he's supposed to cook your meals from now on." I pondered this for a while before asking, "Can I make Moe my familiar?"

"Yes, but I doubt Moe is the fighting type. He looks like he has some brain disorder…as weird as it sounds…" I stared at my drowning buddy before snatching the cup away from him. He pouted and I smirked, "A natural reaction."

"I don't think pouting after someone saved you from drowning is a natural reaction." Katsu pointed out, making us burst into a fit of laughter.

And so begins my life as an exorcist…

* * *

**and there you go! next chapter will start on the storyline.**

**it was so agonizing doing the research for this chapter ;_; more pain yet to come**

**besides that, what do you think will happen next?**

**will Kit ever see Kat again? -.- title is such a dead give away.**

**reviews will get candy! you know you want it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Relatives

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**sorry it took forever to update. this chapter is a bit shorter.**

**thank you to everyone for reviewing i'm just too frikin tired to care -_-'**

**i did a LOT of research and i mean HOURS worth...but i guess it finally pays off**

**sorry if there's a lot of big words you can't understand, just bare with it**

**so, read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Meeting Relatives

By now you could say my life sucks…

...and sucks with a capital 'S'.

Three years have passed since I first became an exorcist and ever since then things have done a wonder back flip. That meaning I have to put up with Katsu every other day of the week. But that's not what sucks the most…

…it's the fact that I'm now supposed to share my dorm with a **boy!**

Honestly, of all the places Mephisto could send him he had to send him to MY dorm. I quietly groaned under my breath, still upset about waking up so early. The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon, and here I was waiting outside the abandoned boy's dorm…

…with a hob goblin that's had way to much sugar for his own good. Yup, you guessed it, it's Moe. A word of warning, he's gotten FAT. For some reason he can't understand anything anyone says but if someone even THINKS the word fat he'll go on a rampage. He still follows me around like the plague.

"Rhhugrug…" I watched in amusement from my spot leaning against the wall of the dorm as Moe rolled around on the ground. He used to always wave my bandana around, but because of his 'ahem' **issue **he could no longer reach it. Now he just settles with a napkin.

My attire changed over the years, but not so much to harm Katsu's wallet…the cheapskate…_anyways _I still wear the blue bandana to hide my fox ears and wear dark blue shorts. A white studded belt hung loosely around my waist, also holding my twin daggers in place.

I had decided to name them after Moe had accidently lost one and it took forever too find. Apparently theirs something Mephistio calls 1-800-find-my-weapon and you need a name to have they're help. Turns out it was in the toilet.

To tell the difference between each, I had one painted red and the other orange. The red one was named Chi for blood, and the orange one was name Kasai for fire. Unfortunately, right after I named it Mephisto rigged it to whenever I yell they're names out I can draw on my flames. My response?

'_Tell me who my parents are first.'_

The stupid clown just told me to go play in traffic. And THIS was the same guy that asked if I wanted to be adopted by him. Of course, back then I was still getting used to my 'cool' act, but I knew enough around Kat to know what to do.

Push his chair out the window…again.

Speaking of Kat, things haven't gotten much better. The trail went cold a few months ago, but that doesn't mean she's dead. Clues are still springing up all over the place. From sightings, to scent, to…murder…

It still irritates me that Kat would go so far as to kill innocents just for revenge. Plus, she hasn't even come looking for me yet…just like she abandoned me…

My fists tightened a bit while in the pockets of my jacket. Yes, I'm wearing the boy's uniform jacket. The girl's outfits made me want to vomit. _Repetitively. _

Katsu still tutors me from time to time. He was amazed I picked up on things so easily. I used to be a Page, but Katsu has given me the 'APPROVED!' sticker to join the cram school. Soon to be Esquire…even though that sounded good, it didn't brighten my mood.

I was waiting for some privately tutored Middle First Class exorcist as old as me to begin his 'journey' as an exorcist while living in the abandoned boy's dorm. Apparently he's the son of the present Paladin, Shirou Fujimoto that recently passed. Just. My. Luck.

I lazily lifted my black converse to kick a pebble down the road towards one of the two brides that linked the dorm to the main campus. It was extremely lonely with no one to talk to but a fat hob goblin, a cheap exorcist, and a crazy clown. Katsu had strongly enforced the rule of 'never revealing oneself in public'.

…says the guy that got hit by flour on April fool's day.

Lucky for him that he made Middle Second Class recently. He would never let me hear the end of it either.

'_Now you shall address me as Katsu-senpai!'_

I promptly kicked him in his manhood.

Even if he's 18 now and I'm 15, I'll NEVER call him –senpai. I don't even call him –kun anymore. It's just Katsu but I don't think that's much better…oh well…

A tired sigh escaped my lips as I ran a hand through my waist length red hair. My body still felt lazy from waking up so early, and Moe wasn't making it any better by snoring on the ground. Just what manner of being wakes up at 4:30 in the morning?

Apparently the son of Satan does. Yes, big shocker. I know who he is. Do I care? Not at all. As long as he doesn't go blue flames on Moe, I'm satisfied with that. Though, Mephisto had told me there were twins and that BOTH might be coming. Joy.

Which could mean A) they're a bunch of jerks B) they're loons C) they're stuck up or D) a normal person.

For some reason I highly doubt the last choice. Barely anyone here in this stupid academy is sane. Yes, I criticize a lot. Just another positive of being 'cool' like Kat. No…not like her…better than her.

I'm DEFINATLY not a murderer. Even if it is a demon, I don't kill.

My blue and greens eyes rested on the bridge, completely devoid of any people. If he's normally this late, I'm going to explode. I couldn't stand Kat being late and that won't change for anyone else.

I decided to take this time to review studies. I was, after all, joining the cram school. Better safe than sorry.

My thoughts veered towards Katsu's recent teachings of the Demonic Elements Chart…all the demons and their kings, their weaknesses and their strong points. The demon king of fire, decay, air, earth, and water.

A frown found its way onto my face as I remembered Mephisto's last words he's spoken to me awhile back.

'_The chart was made a long ago, but something within Gehenna,' _I winced at the mention of the demon realm, _'has stirred. Strange creatures completely irrelevant to the chart have sprung up. Strangely enough…it is around the same time we found you.'_

When he first told me this, a million questions bombarded me. But one stood out the most. Could it be…there are more…then 8 kings? But, there's only 5 with elements…could more be developing their own?

I shrugged the question away and returned to my review, making sure to keep a watchful eye on the bridge. Fire, decay, air, earth, and water can all be classified as 'tribes' demons are under.

My eyes shifted to Moe. Katsu had informed me he was of the Earth king. Just the thought of _him, _who I only met once, made me grit my teeth in anger. He was one of the few people I couldn't tolerate, and he knew it. He just loved to mess with me about Kat.

Throwing the thoughts of a certain green haired demon aside, I resumed my concentration. Like all things, they have weaknesses. Decay is weak against fire, while it is strong against air and so on.

I knew this information was extremely important for Tamers so they knew their own demons weakness and they're enemies. Just like I said, my dream is to be a Knight and a Tamer…though I don't know if the ladder is possible. It all depends on the will, is what Katsu had said.

Lucky him, after getting a Meister in Dragoon he goes after Doctor. Hurray for never having to struggle.

'Ahem' anyhow, back to the chart of demon kings. One of them has to be my parent, and there's no way I'm flipping my flames out to check and see. There's Astaroth, the king of rot…I can't really say I'm rotting so put an X there.

I'm going to skip the King of Earth and cut straight to Egyn, king of water…nah, skip him too. I'm not much of a fan of swimming. I love the ocean, but I suppose I like it from a distance.

Then there's Azazel, king of spirits. I haven't seen any paranormal activity surrounding me, so I'd put an X there too. Next is Beelzebub, king of insects…

No. Way.

Major fear of bugs here. No, the tiny one's I can deal with. The monster ones are the ones that make me want to cry in a corner. Katsu uses this as blackmail all the time…the jerk…

Then that leaves Iblis, king of fire. That could mean anything with flames, and I haven't revealed mine yet. My eyes traveled to the fire-like shape of my daggers. Katsu had gotten them and he couldn't possibly know who my parent-king-guy or whatever is.

If it isn't Iblis…then could it be someone higher up? Someone not on the chart? Could it be the two unknown demon kings? It has long been a mystery to exorcists the last two of the eight demon kings…but could they possibly be…

...Both Kat and mine?

I shook that thought away, checking the bridge for signs of people. Still nothing. Moe growled a complaint while pointing to his grumbling stomach, which I ignored. The last thing I wanted to do was bug Ukobach this early in the morning. Even I knew enough to know he wasn't a morning person.

"We'll eat whenever he gets here…" I mumbled, knowing full well he wouldn't understand me. He just stared blankly at me, proving my point. Maybe Katsu was right. Maybe Moe does have some sort of brain disorder. Usually hob goblins play dirty pranks and get agitated easily.

Moe is the exact opposite. Sure, he pulls a few stunts here and there, but not extreme. He doesn't even get mad (except at a certain green haired demon), so it could prove Katsu's reasoning of not letting Moe battle.

Even though I hated the thought, Moe would just be a pet-best friend and never a fighting companion.

A dark figure appeared on the bridge, a backpack swung lazily over his shoulder. He took short strides, like he was hesitating on whether or not he should go forward. His posture was mostly slouching and he a sword strapped to his back. He was wearing the boys uniform, so I knew he wasn't some wandering stalker.

My eyes traveled to the sun and immediately my eyes began to twitch. Just a while ago I had looked at it and it was RISING.

NOW IT WAS SETTING!

I shifted my position, feeling to stiffness and tightness of not moving for a good 12 hours. That's a sad problem with me, I space out A LOT. But that wasn't the main issue…it was the fact that the guy I was waiting for was almost a DAY late!

'_I'll get you back for throwing my guns off the bridge!'_

I lowered my head and groaned, remembering the recent events between me and Katsu. He refused to watch Moe while I went to Mephisto, so I dropped his guns off the side of the bridge. He must have told…oh CRAP!

I missed the first day of cram school because of that jerk!

Another irritated groan escaped my lips. Life really loves to make me suffer. Hopefully, they only went over the Mashou and not something important. Everything should be just a review up until the Esquire exams.

I was thrown out of my thoughts as the boy approached me. He was a head taller than me, with untamed black hair and blue eyes. I quickly recognized him as the son of Satan. Why else would he have fangs, pointed ears, and silted eyes?

"Oy…I was told to come to this dorm by the director…are you like the dorm president or something?" I stifled a chuckle at his clueless expression. He raised an eyebrow but I just stepped forward. "Name?"

"Rin Okumura."

"Kit."

"…huuuh?"

"My names Kit, you dunce." I motioned for Moe to follow and he rushed to the door. Rin immediately tensed once he caught sight of Moe, "By your reaction, I suppose you got your Temptaint?" I asked, using the common term for Mashou. He gave me one of those 'holy crap are you telepathic?' looks.

"How'd you know?"

"Hob goblin and goblin are commonly used for the exercise."

I opened the door and let Moe in, followed by Rin. He looked around the kitchen area with a interested face, sucking in everything around him. Moe ran down the hall towards my open dorm room before disappearing out of sight.

"Has Mephisto told you about this dorm?" the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. He turned to me, his eyes showing caution.

"He only told me my room number is 602." I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Really Mephisto? REALLY?

"How do you know him?" Rin asked, taking a seat at one of the tables, placing his sword and backpack on top of it. "That's a question for another time." His eyes narrowed dangerously on me, already not trusting.

"Did he send you to watch me?" I raised an eyebrow at the question. "No, I'm a student here the same as you." Relief spread across his face once he was told that. He must not like being treated different.

"So…where is everyone? I would think since it's around dinner that-…"

"No one but us lives here." I informed him and he gave me a disbelieving look. Whatever let him believe what he wants.

"Sooo…how did you get into this school? You just don't-…"

"Look like I have the money? That's because I don't. Luckily, I'm being…funded." He just stared at me for a moment, thinking about something. My eye twitched in annoyance at the situation. Here I 'am making small talk to the son of Satan.

"Rin…" His eyes refocused from wonderland and he gave me a questioning look, "I already know your secret."

Almost instantly the atmosphere got cold and tense. Rin gripped the strap of his sword, never taking his narrowed eyes off me. He was now on guard.

I smirked before reaching up to my head, pulling off my blue bandana to reveal the pair of white fox ears underneath. The look of shock on Rin's face made me chuckle. "We're not so different, are we?"

He stared for a few moments before giving a small smile, "I guess so." A comfortable silence followed, allowing me to think over plans for the future. With Rin being here it could become quite an issue being secret and he's bond to meet Katsu since I don't attend school. Katsu had begged the chairman for me to start high school, but was rudely rejected.

I wonder how Katsu will react to Rin? No doubt it will start with…

"_I challenge you!'_

…and then a…

'_You shall not PASS!'_

…and then lastly…

'_Eat my __***censored* **__you devil!'_

I mentally shook my head at the prediction. Maybe I 'am telepathic? Oh, dear kami I hope not.

"How did you get the hob goblin?" Rin asked, fiddling with the tie to his jacket. He was trying to make small talk with me.

"More like he got me. We just met and he's followed me ever since. FYI, his names Moe." I answered his question in my own 'cool' way or whatever. I honestly don't know how to turn it off and on anymore. I think I broke it too where I'm eternally 'cool'. Nice.

"So, how'd you get here?" I asked, noticing his downcast look. "It's a long story."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed yet, but I've got plenty of time."

"Well…today's just been hectic…I never finished junior high and was always focused on getting a job…," A smile appeared on his face, "I used to get into trouble a lot, always picking fights. When I was little I did it to protect my younger twin but I guess it got out of hand…heh, kind of funny looking back on all the pointless things I got mad over."

He dazed off, staring into space, "Okumura, don't have a flashback when we're just starting to have a conversation." I warned and he straightened up.

"Yeah, so I guess I got here because…of an accident…"

"Shirou Fujimoto's death." I presumed, knowing I was right when his face became more downcast. "Yeah…that…I awoke my demonic side and here I 'am. Did something similar happen to you?"

I knew he was trying to change the subject, so I let it slide, "Getting attacked by a demon king and his minions in a monastery?" I smirked at his shocked expression, "…No."

"How did you-…"

"Sir Pheles." I told him, slightly mockingly. The small smile he had before returned as he leaned back in his chair. "…and I have yet to awaken my demonic powers."

I heard him mutter a 'lucky', at which I chuckled at. "That's just because you're such a dunce for unsheathing that sword." He glared at me, making me chuckle more.

"FYI, its name is Kurikara." He grinned, mocking my previous comment on Moe. I grinned too before giving him a thumbs up, "Approved."

He raised an eyebrow. He'll get it later.

"C'mon, "I sighed, starting to walk away, 'I'll show you too your dorm room." He picked his belongings up and scrambled after me, looking nervously to the side. "S-so…how long have you been here?"

"Three years."

His eyes bulged out of their sockets before he straightened back up, "Yeah, same here." I stopped and gave him the best 'wtf' look I could muster, "You just told me you came here because of Shirou Fujimoto's death which was very recent, you dunce."

. . .

"Yeah, I knew that." I rolled my eyes at him and proceeded down the hallways to room 602. "Here we are." I sighed, receiving no answer from him as he gawked at the room across the hallway.

"Y-your room is across from mine?" He managed out, and I nodded sadly. Moe had stuck his head out of the room when we arrived, being a dead giveaway.

I was about to tell Rin where his room was, but he ignored me and looked at every room BUT his, "602…602…ah!" He finally opened the right one.

I was relieved that he did, and was about to retreat into my room when something caught my eye. Boxes had already been laid out on the right side of the room, almost like someone was preparing to move in.

"I've been here for a long time, and that has not been there." I pointed out, making Rin narrow his eyes. I entered the room and sat on the left bunk that wasn't supporting boxes and looked around, sniffing.

"They came recently…must have been yesterday…"

_When I was throwing Katsu's guns off the bridge…_

"Huh? What are you doing here?" came Rin's startled voice from the doorway. I looked over to see a boy with brown hair a little bit like Rin's leaning past the doorway. He wore glasses and had a few moles on his face and was wearing the same boy's uniform as Rin, just not unbuttoned.

"Are you surprised?" The brown haired boy asked, giving a straight smile. He obviously meant to scare the crap out of Rin. It didn't work.

Rin just stared at him as the brown boy flicked the lights on and strode inside with one of the 'heroic' poses. "I got them to bend some rules and let me room with you," He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to Rin, still giving that creepy smile.

"It gets better, too- there's no one else in this dorm but Kit." He gestured to me and I was internally freaking out. How the heck does he know my name? Internally I was saying to 'I told you so'.

My shocked expression mirrored Rin's, whose jaw was hanging open, "Since you're dangerous, I've got to keep you under surveillance." With that Rin snapped out of his daze and blinked a million times.

"Surveillance? What is this, prison?" I watched with mild amusement as he started having a fantasy about him behind bars. His shocked expression took the cake though.

"That's right, and I'm your warden!" The brown haired boy's smile never faded a second. It was almost like he was enjoying his brothers suffering.

Siblings will be siblings I suppose.

"You want to become and exorcist, don't you? Then this shouldn't be too much for you to put up with." Rin's entire face was twitching, which made me chuckle. His grin reappeared on his face, "Bring it on!"

"That's the spirit!"

"We're routing for you…" I stated a total lack of enthusiasm. He frowned at me but it only deepened when his twin brother, I presume, told him to get out his homework. That's right; he must be the Middle First Class exorcist….the representative of the first years, Yukio Okumura.

"H-homework?" Rin cried, oblivious as ever.

. . .

"Didn't you hear me?" Yukio asked, starting to sort out his things. Rin was still standing in the doorway like a dunce. Though, in the next two seconds he had thrown his sword and bag on me and ran to his desk, "I'll do it! If I do it you'll be happy, right?" He asked like he was asking his dad if he wanted him to join the football team.

I was too preoccupied getting his stuff off me to care.

"Rin…" I growled, holding his backpack up. Realization hit him and he grabbed it. "You were really going to do homework…without the work…?" I questioned with a sly smirk and he shot me a glare, "Shut up!"

"I see you two have already been introduced. I'm Yukio Okumura, it's a pleasure to be your dorm mate." I nodded to Yukio across the room as he continued to unpack his things. Rin robotically turned to Yukio, "She's a demon too, and she doesn't have to do homework?"

"Kit has already passed as a Page due to private tutoring; she'll be joining the cram school from now on. She's technically going to be my assistant, but for the most part just a student." Rin's eye twitched and he looked at me, "Y-your…smart?" I nodded, making him pale.

"I know everything from Demonology to Anti-Demon Pharmacology, Yukio's class. Bye the way, I'm guessing Mephisto informed you about me…did he say everything?" He nodded and I sighed. I seriously will get him back for this.

Rin's eyes got the size of saucers as Yukio finished unpacking, "Alright Rin, let's start!" and for the next 3 hours I watched as small talk between to the two ensued, mostly with Rin asking what the heck he was looking at.

"Need help?" I asked, looming over his shoulder and staring down at his paper. He flinched a little but nodded. "Yeah, I do Kit-chan.I don't get the question near the bottom."

"Don't call me that…and don't you mean number 7?" I smirked evilly as he growled, "Yeah, do you know what to do?"

"Hmm…well that's simple, if you apply Aloe to a demon wound, it'll heal but it must be done immediately or the injured person could be majorly affected."

. . .

"What's Aloe?"

"You're such a dunce."

"OY!"

"Your spot on Kit-chan, it will be wonderful to have you here."

"At least someone's smart unlike SOME people I know."

"Don't start!"

"You should listen to her Rin, she knows what she's talking about."

"Thank you, Yukio."

"How come you let him call you –chan?"

"To irritate you."

"Focus on your work Rin."

"QUIT NAGGING ON ME!"

"That was rude."

"OW! Did you just flick me!"

"The answer to that question: yes, yes I did."

And that continued on the rest of the night, an everlasting argument between me and the son of Satan. That is, until it went from an argument to a pillow fight.

That was where Yukio drew the line and politely asked me to leave and give Rin some peace and quiet. "Give me some too, please?" I smirked at Rin who scowled. Yukio just resumed his signature straight smile and closed the door behind me.

I shrugged and walked into my room across the hallway, only to see Moe impatiently hanging upside down from my window. My expression was nothing but shock. Here we have an extremely overweight demon that can barely climb onto my bed let alone climb stairs…and he was hanging from the top of the window, waving merrily.

It defies ALL logic!

Shrugging of the shock, I changed my clothes into sweats and a tank top that was a bit too big (clearance). I don't know why, but almost all my clothes are black and red.

'_It suits you.'_

Katsu's voice rang through her head and she let out an exhausted sigh. He was going to swing by tomorrow to get breakfast from Ukobach. Apparently he thinks his food is the best AND it's free. I can't blame him; I'd do the same thing if I was in his position.

After climbing into bed and snuggling under the covers, my ears perked up at the audible noise of Rin's snoring.

_10 minutes after I leave and he's out cold._

I silently cursed my enhanced hearing. The snores were pretty loud, even for the Son of Satan. My ears twitched at the sound of Yukio yawning. So he was still awake.

"Oh, boy…now I have to make up a lesson plan that even Rin can follow." I heard him grumble. Yup, my senses are THAT good.

"Kick him off his bed!" I called.

"With pleasure!"

I grinned and snuggled into my pillow, starting to slowly doze off. Moe dashed under my bed, just like when I first came here so long ago.

Just before I fell asleep, I could hear the distinctive sound of Rin's head hitting the floor.

Something tells me tomorrow's going to fun.

* * *

**...and there's chapter 3...review...and i'll try and update soon...**

**...no promises...-passes out-**


	4. Chapter 4: Yard Work

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**wow i didn't realize how long this was...**

**sorry if it follows the story too much, i'll try to mix it up a bit...this episode was probably one of the boring ones**

**thanks you for reviewing everbodies**

**read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Yard Work

I hissed slightly as a small ray of sun shine found its way into my vision from my window. My muscles were still sore from waiting outside forever. Katsu shall pay!

I gave a cat like stretch before rolling over in my bed, lazily opening my eyes. It didn't surprise me that a coal tar was in front of my face, making a rude gesture.

After promptly flicking it away, I rolled on my side, hoping to get a few hours more of sleep before Katsu came and caused havoc for the Okumura brothers. And me.

"RUUUUUUUUUUHG!"

…and there goes my peace.

"I'm up Moe, no need to snap." I yawned, slowly sitting up to see the agitated hob goblin sitting on the floor. He looked like he was pouting. He usually did this whenever I scolded him, but it was more like he was staring into space then pouting.

I grumbled slightly as I stood away from my bunk, scratching behind my right fox ear. Even after all these years I'm not much of a morning person. "Rughurg…" My gaze shifted to Moe who was impatiently taping the door.

He must want breakfast. After giving him a quick nod I changed into the boy's school uniform jacket, dark blue shorts and put my belt on. I stopped and looked around, "Um…wheres my…" Moe answered my question by waving my blue bandana around.

I smacked him and tied it onto my head, hiding my fox ears. I already made sure my tail was hidden. Now the only thing left to do was wake up the Okumura brothers. This should be interesting…

"This can't be happening…it's too tragic…it just can't be true!" I blinked a few times before walking out of my room and opening the boy's room. Rin was flat out bawling on his bed…

…reading a manga.

I sighed irritably. To think I thought something bad was happening…apparently Yukio wasn't happy about it either, "Rin!" and with that he took it away from the crying demon.

Rin was wearing a cross hatched red vest over a sweat shirt while Yukio was wearing more…well not Rin clothing. It was a collared sweater shirt with capris. They are so different in so many ways.

"Hey give that back!" Rin snapped, reaching for the manga that I casually took from Yukio. It was a tragic love story. "You actually read this garbage?"

**. . .**

"It's Yukio's." Rin covered with a sly grin. I rolled my eyes and handed the manga book back to Yukio, "Which is why I don't want your weird fluid to soak it."

"Pssst! don't say that when a girl is in the room!" Rin hissed and I smacked his head, "I can hear you, you dunce!"

Yukio ignored his brother and straightened out his glasses on his nose, "What about your studies? Have you even looked at the material I gave out yesterday?"

"Oh, I gave them a look!"

"What's Aloe?"

"Huh...oh that plant that...um...it goes like this and that and does these and…"

"Wrong!" I made an X with my arms and Rin moved to sit off the side of his bed, revealing his monkey-like black tail. "Well, what's with this 'for kids' crap! It's obvious why I can't learn, because it's for kids!"

"Rin…"

"What is it?"

"Dunce."

"SHUT UP! You better stop treating me like a moron!"

"I'm not treating you like a moron…though I do think you are one…" Yukio sighed and I nodded, "I second that."

"You little four-eyed tool…stupid little fox-chick…" Rin growled, eyes twitching irritably. Moe wandered over to me, setting my converse down.

"I thought it might be easier for you to start with something like that." Yukio added, making Rin growl.

"Do you really think I'm the type that can sit at a desk all day and freakin study!" I snickered, imagining Rin trying to apply Aloe to a wound.

May god have mercy on his test subject.

"You want to become an exorcist right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Then you need to take advantage of these days off. At least hit the books at prep for class." Yukio added, walking over to the closet and taking out on of the uniforms.

"I can be your tutor." I gave a devious grin.

"When pigs fly."

I held up Moe and tilted my head, tossing him in the air and catching him, "Done."

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Then specify…oh wait then explain more…" I mockingly changed the words.

"I know what specify means!"

"Prove it."

"It's to add a verb ending to something, right?"

"Rin, you sad hopeless soul. I think Fujimoto just face palmed in heaven."

"SHUT UP! Geez…Oy, where are you going?" Rin changed the subject, turning to Yukio who was preparing his things. "A request came in. I'm also going supply shopping. I don't think I'll be that long." Yukio explained, heading for the door.

"Do you think you could get some Shakil Stone for me? My daggers are getting blunt." I sighed, taking out Kasai and twirling it on my finger. Shakil stone was something Katsu found on one of his exorcisms. He said he used it to sharpen his bullets (though I can't imagine why).

Yukio nodded to me but Rin looked ready to jump from his seat, "A request…you mean for an exorcism?" Yukio nodded to him while I handed him the money for the stone.

"Let me come with you!" Rin cried, running over to his brother. "What?"

"I'll learn a lot more watching up close then I ever will from a book." Rin reasoned, making the same 'heroic' pose Yukio made the night before, but it only looked weird with his demon tail twitching behind him.

"Rin, your still just a Page-…"

"A stupid one at that."

"…Trainees aren't allowed to go into the field." Rin scowled at the both of us before giving his 'I'm mad' look. "Oh, don't give me that! I'm already field-tested, remember? Who needs anyone's stinking permission? Plus, we can bring Kit! She's smart! She can handle me!"

I was about to retaliate when suddenly Rin grabbed my arm and shoved me in between the too, "See! She's excited!"

"Remove your hand before I bite it off." Rin ignored and gave Yukio puppy dog eyes and he sighed, "I suppose you have a point…alright, as long as you're only observing and Kit is watching you."

"Yukio, you do realize I'm a Page too?" I asked and he nodded, "But more likely an Esquire, so I suppose its okay."

I know one person who won't be okay with it.

"That's what I like to hear!" Rin smiled, patting my head like a dog. I was restraining myself from throttling him.

"Just remember you have to do what I or Kit-chan says no matter what. Don't act on your own." Yukio reminded and Rin put his uniform on. "I hear you, Yukio. Loud and clear!"

"Don't you guys want breakfast first?" I asked and Yukio shook his head, "Yakaru-senpai has already been informed of my leaving. I'm sure he'll understand our absence." I had to remind myself even though Yukio is higher rank then Katsu, he is older.

"Alright, if it's aright then I'll go with you guys. Stay here Moe and make sure that coal tar doesn't seek revenge." I told Moe and he saluted, running out the window…

. . .

"Is he going to be okay?" Rin asked after a moment of silence, but I just pushed him to the door, "We are NOT witnesses."

"This is the 'Supple Shop Key'." Yukio announced, ignoring our conversation and holding up a gold key, "It's one of the keys only qualified exorcists are given."

Rin just stared at it before noticing the huge key chain loaded with keys around Yukio's elbow. "You've got a whole boatload, huh?"

"He's a qualified exorcist. What do you think?" I spoke in a 'duh' tone. Rin scowled at me and was going to snap when Yukio opened the door, revealing not the dorm hallway, but a long bridge leading to an island far above Academy town.

I've only been here twice, one to get Shakil stone and the other because Katsu was sick and needed materials. Funny how I can't remember the ladies name who gave it all to me.

Rin blinked a few times and we followed Yukio across the bridge in comfortable silence. That was until Rin looked over the side to see we were probably a mile away from the ground, "Jeez, its high!"

"Jeez, you're loud!"

"Don't start!"

"I wasn't starting anything, I was stating a fact."

He ignored me and turned to Yukio, "That key's kinda like a warp zone, huh?"

"This school is a crucial base for the Knights of the True Cross." That made me narrow my eyes in discomfort. The Knights of the True Cross…all led by the 'Grigori' or supreme advisers…even though they have been on the defensive side, training exorcists for the wellbeing of Assiah (land of living) it just seems all too…good.

I have an awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach that something…no…I'm just hungry.

"To protect against demons of intermediate rank and above, the director set up charms, barriers and labyrinths." Yukio continued, followed by a 'yeeeeah?' from Rin. Though, Mephisto probably set up this whole key-lock-and maze thing just in case the Grigori come harping on him.

"So he's not just some whacked-out clown, huh?" Rin questioned, gazing up at the sky in thought.

"You'd be surprised…" I mumbled.

"As long as you have keys, you can go anywhere in the school without running into any of those traps." Yukio explained as Rin held up a key, "Gotcha…" I recognized it as the cram school key and pulled out my own.

"I hate to admit it, but we're going to be classmates soon, so I guess I'm going to have to be nicer." I sighed, and Rin had sparkles around him, "Realllly?"

"Yup. I'm just going to make Moe more rapid at you, though." He gave an exasperated sigh.

"You should take good care of the keys you receive. They're really valuable in this world." Yukio finished like we hadn't been discussing angry fat hob goblins. I barely noticed we had crossed the bridge until I looked up a grassy hill at the familiar supply shop.

Next to it was a greenhouse and a gate surrounding what looked to be a garden. The house had a cobblestone path that led up to the front porch under a sign that I didn't bother to read. It kind of reminded me of a traditional Japanese home…but since I've only seen them in books, I don't know.

"Okay, I'm going to get my shopping out of the way, so you wait outside with Kit-chan." Yukio commanded when we stopped just below the stairs that led up the hill. "I want to go in, too!" Rin whined, not bothering to remove his hands from his pockets.

"Only exorcists and above can enter the store. I won't be long." Katsu, you liar. He sent ME to get stuff in there. He's so going to pay.

"Huh!" Rin growled angrily as Yukio walked up the stairs. I just leaned against the railing of the island, making sure not to fall backwards to my doom.

"Don't wander off and don't touch anything!" Yukio suddenly turned on us, pointing at Rin. He seemed unfazed at his brother's suddenly sharp command.

"Just go, will you!" He snapped, making Yukio turn around and continue his walk. "Jeez! That Yukio's totally treating me like a little kid! Especially in front of a girl…"

"Don't worry; I've seen enough of your stupidity to make up for it." I replied casually and he flinched at it, growling. "Well, it's true! 'Don't wander off! Don't touch anything!" he imitated his brother, sharply turning on me and pointing in my face.

I just stared at him blankly with a cruel smile, "A little childish now, aren't we?" He glared at crossed his arms over his chest, "As if. He's the one acting like my mother."

I found that relatively funny. Does he even know his mother?

Rin continued to glare at Yukio until he was fully in the supple shop, "One day I'll make him say 'I'm counting on you, Rin!'" He once again imitated his brother, making me giggle.

"The day he says that, is the day the world will end."

"You have no faith in me, do you?" he whined, but our conversation was halted when we heard the sound of light humming. "Huh?"

We both rested our eyes on the path that led to the gate. Knowing Rin he'd-…

"Let's go check it out." And with that he grabbed my wrist, dragging me up the stairs. When we got to the top, I instantly recognized the pattern on the gate. "Rin, we can't-…"

He slapped his hand over my mouth and used the other to gesture past the fence. "Shush! Isn't it beautiful?" He exclaimed quietly. He makes it sound like we're being watched.

The garden was filled with multi-colored flowers ranging from shape and size, to habitat to abundance. I could probably name a good portion of the plant…but other than that most of them just look like daises. "Huh?" I heard Rin mumble and I followed his gaze to a blonde girl, kneeling over some flowers.

She was wearing a pink kimono with a white apron over it; a few pots were next to her feet as she seemed to be planting them. Rin seemed to focus in on her and I rolled my eyes. He's been reading way too much manga.

That's when I noticed he was in too much of a daze to stop himself from reaching out to the bars of the gate. My eyes widened and I moved to stop him, but it was too late. An electrical shock pierced his finger and jolted back, dropping me on my butt.

"Ouch!" He cried, holding his hand. There was a rumble, and the gate fell completely off its hinges, landing in the garden. The short haired girl flinched looked over at us, making Rin repeat her action. She just stared, her green eyes widening.

"Way to go, you dunce." I mumbled, but he ignored me and tried to defuse the situation, "Hey, I didn't do anything. It totally broke on its own…"

The look of realization spread across her face as she started to tremble, "Y-you're a demon!" Yup, we're screwed.

Rin's eyes widened as she continued, "Th-the demon-warding gate…" That's when it hit him. "Demon warding? Oh crap, you mean it reacted to me?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Who else touched it? I certainly didn't." I smiled cruelly, making his jaw drop. "T-traitor!"

"S-stay out! You demon!" The girl cried, scooting away. That seemed to tick Rin off. I really didn't mind. "Demon, Demon yourself!" He snapped, making one of his many angry faces, "Listen! I'm not a demon! Don't jump to conclusions!"

"Ditto." I repeated, standing up and brushing myself off. Little did I know Rin was storming into the garden until I heard, "Don't come near me!" what an idiot.

I looked up to see her trying to crawl away, but only face planting (how ironic) into the ground. She wasn't using her legs… "H-hey!" Rin suddenly called, obviously noticing it as well.

"I said don't come near me!" She cried again, trying to crawl away. She was starting to remind me of a lobster. "Don't just stand there! Help me with this!" Rin snapped at me over his shoulder.

"I'm not the accused." I smiled innocently; making him scoff and return his attention to the girl….who had taken face plant #2. "Hey, is something wrong with your legs?" Rin asked, gripping the strap to his sword.

I put my hands behind my head and casually walked into the garden, gazing around. "What?" she asked, starting to calm down from her mental breakdown. I sighed a gestured to her legs that…is that her veins?

She calmed down and pulled her kimono down to cover her legs, at which roused my suspicions. "Y-you're not a demon?" She asked, still cautious.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." I answered before Rin, walking over and extending my hand. She stared at it for a moment before taking it, only to take face plant #3. "Uh…hey, do you need help putting that back together?" Rin asked, gesturing to the gate as I helped the girl over to her pots.

"Huh? Oh…no…" She checked her flowers over and sighed. One second she's flipping out about demons, the next she's worried about flowers.

"What are you planting?" I asked, watching Rin walk over to us. "A few cosmos…" She answered, actually starting to smile like she was before Rin broke down her gate.

"Need help?" I asked, holding up the bag of fertilizer. She stared again before give a happy 'Hai!' and I poured it into the hole Rin made. Rin had taken his vest off and rolled up his sleeves, with me doing the latter as well, so he could help out.

"Ugh! This stinks! And my eyes are burning!" Rin whined secretly to me and I nodded, using my sleeve to cover my nose. It smelled disgusting.

"I made this fertilizer by diluting cow manure with water." The girl smiled, actually starting to calm her nerves around us. Rin just looked exasperated by the mention of, "Cow manure…" he sighed.

"I need to dig a really deep hole, so thank goodness I had you!" She smiled, turning to me. I smiled too, scratching the back of my head nervously. I hadn't really met a lot of people besides Katsu and Mephisto, it was weird making friends.

"You got to be kidding me! First you call me a demon, and then you praise HER when I dug the HOLE!" Rin growled. It made me snicker.

"I'm sorry. You really gave me a shock…" Rin's eyes widened and I patted her back, "Don't worry, his stupidity shocked me as well." He scowled and the girl let out a small chuckled, "Are you two siblings?"

. . .

"NO WAY!" We both yelled, waving are arms around angrily. She blinked a few times, "I'm sorry, it's just you two acted very comfortable around each other." I wasn't sure what to do, but for some reason I couldn't stop the blush that found its way to my face, "H-he's just m-my dorm mate."

"Y-yeah…" Rin growled, crossing his arms and trying to hide his face with his hair. "Plus he's an idiot!"

"Yeah…wait, WHAT?"

He girl giggled and held her hand out to Rin, "You seem very nice, can we make up? I didn't realize what a great person you are…" Rin seemed a little shocked at this complement…I just hope it doesn't go to his head…

"Oh…well, I guess I don't mind making up. But…" He had a light blush on his face and I grinned deviously, "Afraid you won't look manly?" I inquired, making his blush darken.

He reluctantly took the hand, making the girl's smile widen, "I'm glad. I'm Shiemi Moriyama. What are your names?" Apparently she didn't realize that she was still holding Rin's hand, making him look LESS manly. "R-Rin Okumura." He muttered and she turned to me, still not releasing his hand.

"Just Kit." I grinned, giving her the peace sign. She smiled, until Rin seemed to freak out, "Didn't you stir the cow manure with that hand?"

. . .

Before anyone could react, I was rolling on the ground laughing, Shiemi looked clueless and Rin probably wanted to die.

"Th-this isn't funny! QUIT LAUGHING!" Rin cried, wiping his hand on the grass. I just wiped the tears from my eyes and turned to Shiemi, "So, what's up with this garden? It's pretty big."

Already, Shiemi's look became downcast, "This garden…it was my grandma's, you see. My grandma taught me so many things in this garden…I…I love this garden. And I loved my grandma." Her smile faded a bit as she continued, "But grandma died in an accident last winter…I'll bet she went off to the Garden of Amahara ahead of me."

"You mean the garden from the folklore, the one that is said to have each and very plant imaginable?" Her eyes widened and she looked at me with sparkles, "Y-you know?" She leaned in closer to me, making me back up uncomfortably.

"Y-yeah…it's a story I was told by a friend…" I explained, referring to Katsu when he wanted me to shut up after a sugar high. That was enough to get Shiemi to launch herself at me, giving me a bone crunching hug, "That's just like me and grandma!"

I scowled at Rin who was making no effort to contain his laughter, "Please continue where you left off Shiemi." I managed, and she straightened up, successfully freeing me from the hug.

"Ah, yes well….I know it's just a fairy tale…but if there really is a Gardan of Amahara…If I can really see all the plants in the world there…Then I'd like to go." I sighed, suddenly reminded of my dream.

_To save her…_

"RIN!" I nearly jumped four feet in the air, but managed to stop myself. After composing myself, I followed the other two's gaze to see Yukio next to the shopkeeper. Busted.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, more like demanded. "I can't let you out of my sight! And I trusted you Kit-chan!" I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. Way to make me feel like I'm not responsible.

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin smiled, waving like he wasn;t in a boatload of trouble. Shiemi gasped at Yukio, "Yuki-chan!" Both me and Rin had 'wtf' looks on as we turned to Shiemi, but quickly turned into laughter.

"Y-Yuki-chan?...ehehe…you know each other?" Rin asked, pulling out of his laughter. I was still holding my ribs. Yukio just sighed and walked up to us with the shopkeeper, "Yes. Shiemi's mother runs the supply shop I visit. Hello, Shiemi-san." He greeted the blonde girl who started blushing like crazy.

"H-hello…"

"That's my twin brother, Rin. He's the elder." My laughter increased. "HE'S THE OLDER ONE?"

"SHUT UP!"

Apparently, Shiemi agreed, "Huh? You seem more like the older brother, Yuki-chan!"

"Please stop! I-I'm going to die from laughter!" I begged, wiping a tear from my eye. Rin just glared at me, at which I returned.

"Actually, I 'am, for all intents and purposes." Yukio smiled, ignoring our glare wars. I smirked when Rin directed his attention to Yukio, "Rin's my older brother in name only."

"In name only, my a-…" I smacked my hand over his mouth, "Language, Rin. Language."

"Shiemi." That was enough to have the atmosphere turn cold but not as bad as when I told Rin I knew his secret. Shiemi turned to her mother, slightly glaring. "Have Yukio take a look."

"Mom! I haven't been infected by a demon!" I raised an eyebrow, thinking back to the time she tried to crawl away. Those veins on her legs… "It's just a precaution." Yukio reassured, kneeling down in front of her, "If I examine you and find nothing, then you're none the worse off. Will you let me take a look?"

We all stared at Shiemi who looked extremely nervous, but she managed to shakily nod. Yukio nodded back and held up her foot, revealing the entire leg to have the veins pulsing out. His eyes narrowed, and so did mine.

That isn't normal, not even in my book.

"It's a Root." Yukio stated, making my heart rate increase. Roots under the skin? That just doesn't…screw it, it's a demon. "Root?"

"A temptaint. The work of a demon." I very stupid one at that. Infecting the daughter of an exorcist shopkeeper? He might have less brain cells the Rin.

"B-but that can't be…" Shiemi was interrupted by her mother, "Then you mean Shiemi's been…"

"No, she hasn't been possessed." Yukio reassured, "The demon wasn't powerful enough to possess a human." I sighed a bit in relief. What, you don't think just because it's a demon I would be all tough guy? Any demon could beat the crap out of you, just look at Moe.

"It must either be a Dökkálfr [Dark Elf], Greenman, or Ent…" Yukio summarized, making me grumble. A Dökkálfr is hardly even an elf, just a demon that possesses plants and trees. They usually just play tricks and converse, but when threatened they can become violent and take control of their host. A Greenman is a demon that possesses mud dolls called golems that are covered in moss and slime. They are probably the least likely for their joy of being friendly and creating any type of plant from their body.

Then lastly we have the Ent. It's usually just a demon that possesses trees and goes on a rampage whenever its territory is threatened. Sadly, everything points to the Dökkálfr.

"A low-level demon that normally possesses grass and trees has reached from the Earth, through Shiemi's legs to her soul….the demon is somewhere in this garden." Yukio finished, putting us all on high alert. All our eyes dashed to the garden, the flowers, the trees…everything suddenly seemed so suspicious.

"Shiemi-san…Normally, a demon finds its way into peoples souls through conversation. You must have spoken with one." She took in a sharp intake of air, confirming my suspicions, "Can you remember ever doing that?"

"I-I never spoke with any demon…" She looked down at her side, not making eye contact with Yukio. "Shiemi!" Her mother's voice made her snap up in her direction, it also scared the crap out of me and Rin.

"You've got to leave this cursed garden! I know that your grandmother cherished it, but it's not worth sacrificing your health!" and that's when Shiemi snapped, "Don't call it a cursed garden!"

I lowered my gaze to the ground. "It was Grandma's greatest treasure! I hate you, Mom!" and the truth came out. Unfortunately, right after she said that her eyes became unfocused, making her fall back. Luckily I caught her before she fell.

"Shiemi!" Everyone crowded around, trying to get her awake again. After many unsuccessful attempts, I pulled her onto my back, piggy back style. "Can you take me to her room?" I asked her mother who nodded leading me into a shed with the Okumura brothers close behind.

Shiemi…her mother told her to give up her dream…I couldn't imagine how that would feel if someone close to me told me to give up on Kat.

It must be…hurtful.

"With you…forever…" Shiemi mumbled as I laid her in her bed. I raised an eyebrow. So now she talks in her sleep? Oh well. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, wary as to not touch my bandana.

"Although she may look the same as normal, the demon is draining a lot of energy through her legs." Yukio announced, pushing up his glasses and walking out of the room. We followed him out as he continued, "She must be exorcised soon, or she could lose her life."

That made me grits my teeth in anger. Even though I just met the girl, having your life end when you're so young…especially with a dream like mine (even if it is a fairy tale)…it doesn't seem fair. I wouldn't be the least bit happy if I died without seeing Kat one last time…

I sighed as we stood outside the shed, Shiemi's mother closing the door behind her, "Why is there a room in the storehouse?" Rin asked, giving the building one of his famous 'clueless' looks.

"This is where her grandmother lived. Shiemi's shut herself in here since her grandmother's death, and refuses to leave this garden." SM, as I'm now going to call her, explained. She started to walk away from the shed, us in tow. "That's when she started having trouble with her legs…Just like her grandmother, who also had a problem with her legs."

Not just a coincidence.

"Is that what caused the conflict between you and Shiemi-san? That even now, all she has on her mind is her grandmother?" Yukio asked.

"I suppose you could say that…"

Also not a coincidence.

We walked into the exorcist shop (told you so) and was served tea by SM. She took her respectful place at the desk while Yukio stood beside it. Rin stood a few feet away while I gazed at the merchandise.

"I'm a failure as a mother, you see…and I was a failure as a daughter." SM began," Shiemi's always been so frail that going to school would make her ill and since I was always so busy with the shop. It was my grandmother who looked after her in my place. Still, I couldn't help feeling jealous that Shiemi was growing so close to her grandma."

I casually took a sip from my cup, starting to get fairly uncomfortable standing there. Why the heck was she telling us this to begin with? Who asked her?

"Of course, it's my own fault that she turned away from me…Acting all motherly and concerned at this late date…she must think…" she was interrupted by Yukio. " You're playing right into the demon's hands, thinking that way. They exploit the vulnerabilities of people's souls."

Vulnerabilities…

I carefully set my tea cup down and snuck away from the conversation Yukio and SM were having. However, it wasn't unnoticed by his twin who mirrored my action. He caught up with me as I exited the shop.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked as we re-entered the garden. I sighed and pointed over to Shiemi, who was watering the plants on the far side of the garden. He let out a irritable sigh before we both walked over to her.

"You're still tending that garden at this hour?' Rin asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I blinked a few times before looking at the sky.

Lone behold, the stars were out and the sky was dark. Katsu's going to have a cow.

"Listen, your mom's really worried about you." Rin grumbled, narrowing his eyes. Shiemi stared for a moment before lowering her gaze, "I don't care…Mom's the one who's being awful. I want to protect this garden…I've decided to protect grandma's garden, and that's it!"

I jumped out of my skin when Rin smashed a pot on the ground, also freaking Shiemi out, "What are you doing?" He smashed another one.

"Well you certainly don't have a green thumb." I sighed as Shiemi crawled over, "Stop it! I said, stop it! Pleas estop it!" She cried, grabbing Rin's hand.

"Snap out of it already!" He snapped at her, "Just what is it that's gotten such a hold over you?"

She let go of Rin's hand and lowered her had, "If I…If only I'd…come home sooner that day…" My eyes narrowed on her.

_If only I hadn't kept running, we'd still be together today!_

"If I hadn't left the garden, and helped her with the arbor, grandma wouldn't have died. Grandma was killed…because of me. That's why…that's why I've got to protect her garden!" I bit my lip. Saying something nasty would only make it worse.

I knew Rin had enough too when he kneeled down and grabbed her by her kimono, "Well, then, you shouldn't make your mom worry! And if you can't do that, then give it up! Besides…what you really want to look for is the Garden of Amahara, right?" She looked shocked at his sudden aggressiveness.

"Don't give up on your dreams just to pay back a dept. that doesn't need to be paid." I added, watching her eyes widen.

"Is this your grandmother's way of telling you not to go?" Tears started to form in her eyes, "No, that's not what she's saying. It's not what she's saying! I'm such an idiot!" She cried into Rin's arms.

_I was too._

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I can't move my legs at all anymore!" That's when idiot Rin decided to come out, "Leave it to me! I'll just chop this root into two!"

"Rin…your techniqually chopping her legs off…" Thank kami Yukio suddenly showed up. "Sorry to interrupt just when you're getting to the good part…"

I had to suppress a snicker as Rin looked up, "Huh?"

. . .

"WHOA! Yukio? When did you get here!" Rin yelled, doing some sort of karate stance…while sitting.

"About the time you announced you were going to castrate her." I smiled evilly as Rin's jaw hit the floor.

"We're dealing with a lightweight. I can exorcise it in no time." Yukio smiled his straight smile, ignoring my comment, "Shiemi-san, you'll be able to move your legs right away. After all, it's really up to your strength of will."

**I will not allow this…**

"Did you guys hear that too?" I questioned, and by their looks I was right.

**Do you mean to break our promise?**

"It's reared its head." Yukio spoke, his voice dangerously serious.

**I won't allow this!**

Roots sprung up around Shiemi, raising her above the ground as she screamed. "Shiemi!" Rin called, only to get swatted back to where Yukio was. I sidestepped away from it as it started to grow out. It looked like a miniature tree with Shiemi woven into it, giant leaves at its back as vines whipped around.

Cruel demonic laughter followed.

**We're going to be together forever!**

Giant purple petals sprung around Shiemi…a Dökkálfr. Just. My. Luck.

**You're going to live in this garden until the day you die!**

And cue the creepy yellow eyes opening on the largest petals. Lovely.

With a heavy sigh, I drew Chi and Kasai, keeping them hidden from sight.

"What's the big idea, bursting into bloom so late at night?" Rin yelled and I had to roll my eyes at his idiocy.

"Yeah! Why couldn't you have come in the morning?" I yelled mockingly. "HEY!"

"She's holding Shiemi up like a shield…Rin, Kit-chan…" We turned to him, "Would you mind helping me out a little?"

Rin had to do a double take for that, "Huh?"

"I need your help."

"H-hey say that one more time, will you?" I smacked the back of his head, muttering about brainless boys.

"I said, I need your help!"

"What am I going to do with you, kid brother?" Rin laughed, acting superior. I let it slide as he took his sword off and uncovered it, "Well, if you're gonna twist my arm, I don't see why I shouldn't give you a hand."

"Rin…that didn't make any sense whatsoever…"

He ignored me and unsheathed his sword, exploding into his demonic form- covered in Satan signature blue flame.

**Are you a demon, too?**

"That's a stupid question." I growled, holding up my daggers defensively.

"Hey don't go lumping me with you, stinky barley juice!"

"Whether you like it or not, Rin, you ARE lumped with her."

"SHUT UP!"

He sprung at the plant, swinging his sword around to attack, but was always dodged. I scanned for an opening, but also a place that wouldn't get me burned by the pyro running around.

Every time Rin tried to attack, the demon would use Shiemi as a shield.

**What's the matter, cocky young man?**

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings!" I growled, rushing at its side. It saw this coming and turned, using Shiemi again. I just stopped as Rin took his chance to attack, but the demon was quicker by flicking him away with a wine.

"Rin, what was all that talk about learning on the job WHEN YOUR NOT LERANING?" I yelled, followed by a muffled 'shut up!'.

**I dare you to try and strike me with that sword!**

Rin was getting more and more frustrated with this.

"Step back. Rin!" Yukio yelled, raising one of his guns. That made both of our eyes widen. Was he seriously going to do it?

"At this point, we'll have to shoot them both!" I stared at him, before smiling. Common rule of exorcists- look into their eyes.

If an exorcists is about to shoot someone important, you can see the regret in their eyes. Yukio has none…therefore…

"Do as he says Rin." Now Rin was gawking at me.

"W-what? Just like that!"

**You're bluffing. There's no way you'd shoot this girl. You can't fool me!**

"Are you sure about that?" Yukio smiled, undoing the safety hatch on the pistol. The demon flinched, obviously worried.

"You may be right…and you may be wrong…" He took aim against the demon. "Yukio!" Rin snapped, he was in shock.

"Which will it be?"

**There's no way you'd shoot!**

The shot was fired and hit Shiemi, making the demon scream.

**Impossible!**

It quickly flung Shiemi away and unattached itself from her.

"It let her go! Rin! Kit-chan!"

Rin growled and flung himself at the demon the same time I did and we sliced through it, successfully disintegrating it with his flames.

Yukio managed to catch Shiemi before she fell. Rin wasn't satisfied with that though, because right after he sheathed his sword he came running at his twin "Yukio, you son of a…."

And just like that Shiemi's eyes opened.

"Huh?"

. . .

"Thank goodness. The root on your legs vanished." I snickered at Rin's clueless look. "Your fine now." Yukio set Shiemi on the ground, where she stood perfectly fine.

Shiemi's smile probably gained a thousand watts as she clapped her hands.

"Shiemi…" There it was that cold tense atmosphere again. "Mom…"

What is with this family and awkward silence?

"Go to her! Come on!" Rin growled, smacking her in the back of her head. "Just tell her you're sorry!" Yukio sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"If you don't tell her not, you're really going to regret it." Rin smiled and I sheathed my daggers.

Shiemi shrugged lightly and stared at the cobblestone path, before slowly walking toward her mother. She stopped right in front of her, struggling to find her words.

She's going to screw up!

"You know, there was a time when even I tried to find to Garden of Amahara." That made Shiemi's eyes widen as her mother wrapped her into a hug, "You silly girl, making me worry so!"

"Mom…mom I'm so sorry!" I sighed and turned away. She must feel lucky to still have a caring parent for her.

"I could get used to this kind of thing…" Rin stated softly enough to where the crying mother and daughter couldn't hear. "But what was with that you shot at them?"

"You're such a dunce."

"Really? You couldn't insult me for 10 minutes?"

"Vitamin capsules." Yukio spoke, interrupting our argument and showing his gun loaded with them, "Getting hurt with one stings, but…"

"So that was your big playoff, huh?"

"You're just mad your YOUNGER brother showed off more than you."

"You're still going to hold that against me?"

Yukio coughed, signalling we were getting to loud and we silenced, retruned our gaze to the hugging couple, "We saved her…but somehow it felt like I was the one that was saved…" Rin mumbled and I smirked.

"Playing mister hero now, are we?"

"And what were you doing?"

"Saving a friend…" I trailed off, looking at the ground. Rin noticed but kept to himself.

_If I can save Shiemi, then I can save Kat._

I smiled and looked at the two Okumura's, "Now, who's ready to meet my private tutor?"

They just stared at me before Rin smacked his forehead, "WHAT? IT'S MIDNIGHT!"

"So…? C'mon boys, before dinner gets cold." I smiled and grabbed their arms, tugging them toward the exit.

"H-hey, Kit-chan! We still have to-…"

"I don't want to leave when thing are getting good!"

I giggled at their whining and pulled them along and they reluctantly followed.

"Geez, women….what was with those daggers anyway?"

"What was with your sword?"

"Touché."

"Alright you two, let's get back before Moe does something to our room. He is a hob goblin after all." Yukio pointed out and I snickered.

"He isn't the only one."

"OY! Are you implying something?"

"Yes, yes I 'am."

Yukio just let out a quiet sigh at our arguing.

"Why do I feel like this is going to become a regular thing?"

* * *

**ugh...this took forever...i hope i did well...**

**next chapter will have Katsu in it...and Moe...**

**maybe the others...i'm not sure...**

**just review and i'll think about it**


	5. Chapter 5: Chasing Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**sorry for the really late update, my birthday is coming up**

**thanks you everyone for reviewing and reading, you make me feel so loved~!**

**just an fyi- Kit won't be paired with anyone**

**its just too akward and i'm only doing the whole dating for laughs**

**so, read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Chasing Dreams

"_Kat-chan, what's that?"_

_She turned to face me, her eyes focusing on the small insect on my nose. Her face slowly morphed into a small smile, "It's a butterfly."_

"_What does it do?"_

_She walked over to me, her tail flicking back and forth to the sway of the wind. Her long purple-black hair swayed smoothly behind her with her graceful step. She sat next to me under a tree in the shade, careful not to disturb the delicate creature. "I'm not sure myself Chibi…"_

"_So…are they useless?"_

"_Nothing's useless in the world…they just need to find they're purpose. Kind of like you."_

"_How is it like me?"_

"_You're still looking for your purpose in this world...and you're cute." A scowl found its way onto my face, "Stop babying me!" She lightly chuckled._

"_You're like a butterfly…nice, sweet, and cute."_

"_Then what are you Kat-chan?" She blinked, actually a little thrown off by the question, but quickly settled into her emotionless look, "Well…"_

"_I think Kat-chan's like a bee!" She raised an eyebrow and I continued, "If I'm the butterfly, you're the bee! You protect the butterfly and you make pretty flowers, right?"_

"_I suppose…but if I had a say I wouldn't deserve to be the bee…"_

"_Why not Kat-chan?" Her eyes flashed with sorrow for a moment, before answering in a slightly agitated voice, "I would be a snake."_

"_Why?"_

"…_well….you'll figure it out when you're older…"I childishly crossed my arms and pouted, "But Kat-chan, I'm as old as you! Please tell!"_

_She chuckled and ruffled my hair, "I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own one day."_

_We both laughed merrily, watching the butterfly escape into the clouds above._

"WAH!"

I jerked awake, trembling and breathing heavily. My room…I'm in my room…I'm still at the Academy…The room was already lit up, just by the window light, signaling the sun just came up. My ears flattened against my head as I noticed my heart beat was beating fast as a drum.

A strained sigh escaped me as I calmed my nerves…wait a minute….since when did I sleep sitting up...? And whose voice is that…?

I was finally brought back to planet Earth to realize…Rin had me in his arms, whispering comforting words. My mouth opened in shock.

WHY THE HECK IS HE IN MY ROOM?

AND HOLDING ME FOR THAT MATTER?

I promptly grabbed his head and flung him off my bed, satisfied to hear him collide with the floor, "OW!"

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!"

"I WAS CALMING YOU DOWN! YOU WERE SCREAMING IN YOUR SLEEP!"

I blinked a few times and looked at his ticked off expression, "Screaming?" His angry expression faded into one of confusion as he sat pouting on the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh…sure?"

"What the heck kind of answer is that?"

"One you have to deal with."

He stared at me a moment longer before speaking again, "What was your dream about?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Will you just go? Katsu should be here soon if it's already morning…" I mumbled, trailing off as I turned to my window. Moe was sitting patiently on it, already expecting breakfast. The slob.

Rin growled before standing and putting his hands casually behind his head, "Fine. But know I'm leaving because I need to get changed. NOT because you told me too." His long tail flicked arrogantly behind him.

"Sure thing, dunce."

"GRRRRRR…." And with that he stormed out of my room, still snarling. I smirked, knowing I had successfully avoided the subject of Kat. Moe poked my elbow and I groaned irritably, knowing if I didn't get up soon Yukio will be the one to come in. Though, it'll be about school instead of nightmares.

After changing into a boy's jacket and slipping on dark grey shorts, tying my blue bandana and clipping my belt around my waist, I followed Moe down to the kitchen. Rin was sitting at the middle table across from his brother, both eating from trays.

I let out a tired yawn to announce my presence, carefully sitting down next to Rin. Ukubach must have set out these omelets…The twins were quiet as they ate, Moe the only one making noise by blowing bubbles out his nose as he sat carelessly under the table. That was when we all decided to speak at once-

"What was your dream-…"

"Why were you scream-…"

"Good morning Katsu." I sighed sleepily as said boy entered the kitchen. His blonde spikey hair still stood up in all directions, going quite well with his green eyes. His exorcist overcoat resembled Yukio's as he sat next to him.

The room was silent, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was trying not to doze off as I remembered the itinerary for cram school. Today was my first day after all.

"Good morning kitsune-baka. I see your sleep hasn't improved at all. You look like the walking dead." He smiled cheekily, ignoring the bewildered stares from the twins next to him. I grumbled at the old nickname.

"So, how's my stupid student doing? Being treated nicely I hope?" He smiled a fake smile at the twins, obviously leaking killer intent. The two quickly nodded, eating faster to seem less frightened.

"The names Katsu Yakaru, Middle Second Class. I presume you're the Okumura's?" Yukio nodded and Rin arrogantly thought his 'superior' knowledge (as if he had any to begin with) was being noticed.

"I didn't think I was so popular. I'm Rin Okumura, the eldest twin!" Rin smiled, allowing his sparkles of idiocy to show. Katsu saw right through him and ignored him.

"I'm Yukio Okumura, Middle First Class and first year representative." Yukio pushed his glasses up, trying to cover up his slight nervousness towards the older boy. "Is it just me, or is your brother an idiot?" Katsu directed the question at Yukio while Rin fumed.

"OY! Who the heck are you anyways, barging in here?"

. . .

"Rin…"

"What is it?"

"You're a HUGE dunce."

"Be quiet!"

Katsu snickered and stood, stretching his arms in the air, "Well I'd like to stay and chat about life with everyone, but I've got duties to attend too."

"Watching cartoons." I deadpanned, making his eyes widen and him frantically waving his hands at the confused Okumura's, "She's joking!"

"He's nervous because he watches it with his _older _sister." I grinned deviously, finally getting my vengeance from two days ago. Rin spat out the rice ball he was eating and Yukio chuckled.

"KITSUNE-BAKA!"

"She's 23 years old." I smirked at his frustrated look. Oh, I was so enjoying this.

"SHUSH!"

"And…She…"

His eyes widened and he pointed his finger threateningly at me, "Don't you dare."

"Loves…too…"

The twins subconsciously leaned in, curious to hear the one thing Katsu feared and secretly called 'beast'.

"If you say one more word I'll-…"

"Kiss him."

. . .

"BWUAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" Rin roared with laughter, falling off his chair while Yukio looked slightly disturbed. Katsu fell flat on his face from shock, but quickly stood. "This isn't over, you dumb kitsune! Vengeance shall be mine!" and with that he stormed out of the kitchen, making me wince slightly.

_I'm like the snake…_

I gulped and looked over at Rin, who was suddenly in my face, "Who the heck was that guy?" Yukio looked more ticked off then me at this point, "Rin! Weren't you listening? Yakaru-san is Kit-chan's private tutor!"

Rin's face twisted from confusion to slight disappointment, "Oh."

"Watch it Rin, he can still shoot a gun faster than you can think." I warned, internally laughing when he paled at the thought.

"Alright you two. With Yakaru-san's short visit we might be running late to classes." He paused and looked at me, "However…your teacher just walked out the door."

"You get used to it. He bails on my lessons a lot, but I suppose it's because I'm already smart enough for my level. He's just being lazy…and by the way he was rushing his favorite show should be on soon." I tapped my chin in thought as Rin snorted a laugh.

"Alright Rin, quit fantasizing and let's get to class. Kit-chan, willing to join today?" I blinked and nodded, "Better than sitting around and taking care of a fat hob goblin."

Rin laughed again as we stood and exited the dorm.

* * *

Yawning lazily, I threw my backpack on my shoulder as I walked down the dark hallways of the cram school. Normal high school was beyond boring, so I ditched halfway through. I had already learned everything from it, and I knew Yukio had only asked me to go so I could keep Rin in check.

_He's been sleeping all day, what is there to check?_

I didn't get to answer my question when a familiar voice jerked me out of wonderland. Turning sharply with wide eyes, I came face to face with…

"It's wonderful to see you again, Kit-chan!" Shiemi smiled as she walked (more like wobbled) over to me. She was once again in her pink kimono, although now she had a small backpack with her.

No…

Way…

"You joined the cram school?" I asked, trying to remain nonchalant. Lately, I've noticed my 'cool' façade has been slipping. Must be Rin's fault.

"Hai! I was so inspired by you and Rin, that I decided to become an exorcist…and…"She suddenly blushed and looked to her side, fiddling with her fingers nervously, "…to see Yuki-chan."

I held back a laugh at the familiar name for Yukio and casually shrugged my shoulders, "Well c'mon, class started a few minutes ago. I'm sure Yukio wants to introduce us…and the rest of the teachers in this place…" I yawned, oblivious to Shiemi's now anxious look.

"O-okay…" We walked down the corridor past ominous looking doors before we arrived at the right one…Anti-Demon Pharmacology. Shiemi should ace it, what with her knowledge of plants. Oh wait…I knew about that folklore garden…what does Shiemi consider me now? A friend?

We knocked on the door of the class, hearing Yukio's preaching hushed and eerie silence. When we heard an audible 'come in' I opened the door to reveal…nothing I liked.

Yukio of course stood at his place in front of the class behind a desk in front of the blackboard. There were three rows of bench desks, each one having 5 desks leading to the back of the room. There were a lot of bookshelves there.

However, the people were a different case entirely. I spotted a boy with pink hair, a bald kid, a skunk haired man-beast, weird eyebrow girl and her friend, a hooded student, and some kid playing with a puppet.

Then there was Rin, blinking stupidly at us as we walked to stand beside Yukio.

"These are your new classmates, Shiemi Moriyama and Kit…" His eyes widened and everyone waited patiently for him to finish. Only problem is…

I don't have a last name.

"Is that it?" Asked skunk head, resting his head on the palm of his hand and placing his elbow on the desk. "I'm sure you'd have only one name too if you were an orphan." I spat out harshly, enveloping the class in awkward silence.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you!" Shiemi broke the silence by bowing awkwardly.

Yukio coughed a few times, "You may take your seats now. We were just going to take a pre-test to confirm out skills. I'm sure you two are up for it." I yawn and nodded as well as Shiemi. We then took our respectful places on either side of Rin, who looked like he could die happy.

Shiemi mistook the look for confusion and started explaining why she was there, "I don't know much about the world, and I'm so weak, I thought I'd train at this cram school." I raised an eyebrow slightly.

We're the _only _cram school.

"So I asked Yuki-chan…I mean Okumura-sensei, to get me in." Rin too raised an eyebrow then leaned forward on his desk, "You know your shaking, right? Are you okay?" I nodded too, taking notice of Shiemi's jittery behavior.

She then launched in a complement about Rin how she changed for the better, making him blush and smile nervously. The idiot doesn't know what's coming…

"I wanted to see Yuki-chan as a teacher!" Shiemi squealed quietly, making Rin sigh disappointingly. I almost took pity on him.

_Almost._

"Quit whining, dunce. Class has started."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Shall I remind you of this morning?"

"Uhh…er…please don't."

"Then shush up, dunce."

"Kitsune-baka" I glared at him as he smiled in victory. He picked up Katsu's stupid nickname for me.

Time to start plotting revenge again.

* * *

I glared silently at the front of the classroom, thoroughly and greatly annoyed.

Why?

My gaze settled on the stupid demon next to me, slumbering away. Shiemi was reading a book on the other side of him, trying to pay attention to our teacher. An irritable sigh escaped my lips as I continued taking notes…make that two sets of notes. Call it generosity, but I was in fact saving Rin's hide.

Only because I know he won't have a way to escape homework tonight with Yukio.

It was now a full week pass my first day, and I still had yet to learn about anyone in the class. Shiemi was still at a mild distance…

Rin was still an idiot. Example A) the snoring and drool he was happily creating next me.

Choosing to ignore, I focused on continuing my notes. All our classes were centered on the very basics of exorcist training. Then there was the history, all dating back to different geographical and political outcomes of every exorcism.

Humans can be so confusing sometimes. Do they really need to jot down every little thing history comes in contact with?

Demon and Grimoire was an easy class, simply stating the usual tombs and books used for the 'Fatal Verse' of every demon. Yukio's class was probably the hardest, and that's barely even stressful. I guess there IS a positive of being privately tutored.

Demonology is like reviewing the ABC's for me. Ever demon and weakness is categorized in that class…fully making it boring for an _actual _demon with already that knowledge. Rin was another case entirely.

_He only excels at sleep…not that I'm complaining. It's quiet for a while…until he's dreaming. Then he starts to snore and then the teacher…_

"Okumura! Okumura! Okumura!" I sighed and counted down.

3…

2…

1…

"SUKIYAKI!" My right ear twitched under my bandana. He's been doing this all week and I still have yet to get used to it.

"If you don't intend to pay attention, you're free to leave any time." The teacher announced, still holding the book where he was rudely interrupted after reading.

_By Rin snoring._

"S-sorry…" Rin started to wipe the drool away, making Shiemi laugh nervously.

"Now then, in the Hebrew Scriptures, these books- Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, etc. - are known collectively as the Torah." My right eye twitched, noticing Rin's blank paper and him doing absolutely nothing to change that. He already knows I'm making a spare set for him…the cheap tight wad.

"In Hebrew this word means 'law', but…" He was interrupted by Rin's snores.

When does he NOT sleep?

"OKUMURA!"

**Next class…**

"What the lowest-level demon related to the King of Rot, Astaroth?" I quietly yawned beside Rin, who was once again dozing off. Demonology…one of the most boring class's cram school could torture me with. I knew the answer to the question, it was Coal Tar…those little buggers have been doing rude hand signs to me since day one here.

Not that I mind, I find it pretty amusing something so small could be so brave.

_The butterfly and the bee…then the bee became a snake…_

…_and betrayed the butterfly._

"Okumura!" Thank god for that, I really don't want another trip down memory lane. Rin quickly flinched up from his hunched over sleep and blinked a few times. I saw Shiemi doing the same thing behind her book.

"Oh! Umm…well since I've never seen one…" I had to face palm. Really Rin? Really? You just flushed 4 of them down the toilet this morning!

"It's Coal Tar! One of them is right next to you!" Shiemi laughed nervously as said creature floated past us, paying no mind to anything. The teacher however, was fuming at Rin's confused look.

**Next class…**

I tapped my pencil on the desk impatiently. Grimoire Lit…more like old books that mean NOTHING to me. Sure, I study them and so on, but would it really benefit a Knight and a Tamer? Maybe a little, but not enough to fully contribute.

"Sorcery mainly comes into effect through a contract with Satan and the study of its methods and rules has been complied in 'grimoires'." I passed my gaze around the room, already knowing Rin's slumber next to me and Shiemi buried in her book. The teacher seemed to never take his eyes off the book he red from, practically giving Rin a 'sleep in class' pass.

Eyebrow girl and her buddy were taking notes quickly, as if they had a race to win. Puppet boy was in his own little world, having a quiet conversation with his pink bunny while the hooded kid was casually playing a video game.

The only thing that drew my attention was skunk head giving Rin the mother of all death glares. So he must be fed up with him sleeping too.

"Grimoires have a long history, with William, the Bishop of Auvergne publishing a pamphlet on demonology as early as the beginning of the 13th century." He took a dramatic pause as if to draw people's attention. I, on the other hand, was getting frustrated this class was taking way to long.

"The grimoire you now have before you, "The lesser Key of Solomon,' also known as the 'Lemegeton'." I snickered quietly as I noticed skunk head at his wits end with Rin, he was practically shaking with fury.

Too bad Rin's out of it, he'd enjoy this too.

**Next class…**

"All right, I'm going to hand back your quizzes." I sighed in relief. It was finally Anti-Demon Pharmacology…with Yukio. Nothing better than having a teacher YOUR age…A whole lot less boring then the rambling of exorcist's that are half a life older then you.

"Shima." Pink haired boy walked forward from his seat, but half way to where Yukio stood in front of his desk he winked at me. I'm not sure whether to vomit or blush, but I couldn't stop myself from doing the latter.

"Please review the questions you missed." Yukio announced, handing 'Shima' his quiz. He walked back to his desk, once again winking at me. By now my face was dark red, and I quickly hid it with my hair.

Thank god it's the same color.

"Kamiki." Eyebrows girl got up and headed for the front of the room. "Hey, why are you so sparkly?" I blinked a few times before turning sharply to Rin and Shiemi, to see she was in fact sprouting sparkles.

I, however, was more surprised Rin was actually AWAKE.

"Because I know I did well!" She smiled, while Rin looked up in thought, "Oh, right. Your family is pharmacists, right?" I smacked my forehead.

"Rin, you're a dunce."

"Quiet you!"

"That's right; I'm specializing in exorcism-related products." Shiemi smiled, completely ignoring the argument going between us. "So you could say it's my strong suit…"

"Kit."

I sighed and stood, walking forward. It was kind of relieving to be away from Shiemi's sparkles, they were starting to affect my vision.

"Good job, Kit-chan." Yukio smiled, handing me the paper that I didn't even bother to look at as I sat back in my seat. It was a 100, as always.

It was quite a funny method Katsu teaches to me to learn these…

Let's just say it involves smashing pumpkins.

"Moriyama." Shiemi stood up like she was about to accept a trophy, "Y-yes!" and with that she robotically walked up to Yukio.

"What do you mean by 'Mr. Sancho'?" Yukio asked, pushing up his glasses and still firmly gripping her quiz.

"Um, you peel it and apply it to burns…" She answered, fidgeting nervously. "Are you referring to aloe? And what's this 'Mr. Homiley'?"

"A yellowish powder used as an antiseptic…"

Yukio gave her a sympathetic look, "You mean Turmeric." And he handed her the quiz. By the look on her face when she saw it, it wasn't good. I was too busy trying not to laugh at the irony of this.

"It's fine that you assign your own names to plants, but for tests, please use their proper names."

"I will…"

Rin just burst into laughter, pointing at her, "And you said it was your Shtick!"

"Okumura." My grip on my desk tightened and I took a heavy breath as Shiemi sat down and Rin walked up to the front. Must not laugh…must not laugh…

When he got his quiz, Yukio's dark look of malice pierced through Rin, "I think I have an ulcer." I started to snicker, but Rin caught it and glared at me as he walked back to his seat.

"Suguro."

"Yes!" I watched as skunk head, now deemed 'Suguro', walked passed Rin but not before giving his amazing opinion, "I couldn't get a 2 even if I tried."

That only made me laugh harder. He got a 2?

"Huh?" Rin turned to his with a quizzical look and I finally pulled out of my laughter to look at Shiemi's. A 41…I actually feel sorry for the poor girl.

"It's because you're fooling around with those girls. You make me sick!" My right eye twitched. Since when did I become a part of Rin's problems?

"Huh?" Rin repeated, louder and angrier, "What did you say, you rooster-head?" Suguro casually took his quiz from Yukio as Rin continued, "You're the one who's fooling around!"

Yukio ignored, "Excellent work, Suguro." That's when skunk head decided to show off his mast piece. A 98.

"Wh-what the…" Rin cried, absolutely shocked, "No way! How could a guy like you get a 98!"

"What did you say!" Suguro and Rin glared at each other, walking up to each other angrily. "Listen, I came to this cram school because I'm serious about earning my exorcist qualification!" Yukio nodded in approval as Rin stepped back a bit.

"Everybody else here is studying hard to become exorcists!" At the corner of my eye I noticed Shiemi lower her head. "Someone clueless like you should just get lost!"

"Who do you think you are rooster-head? You may not believe it, but I'm trying to become an exorcist too!"

"Seriously? But you're always dozing off in class!" The bald kid decided to show up between the two, "Calm down, Bon!" I glared at him for his nickname.

"We're in class, Bon!" Shima joined, pulling Suguro away from Rin while Yukio did the same for his twin.

"I've never see you actually paying attention to any classes!" Suguro continued despite his friends holding him back. Rin did the same for Yukio, "I'm an in-the-field kind of guy! It's hard for me to be chained to a desk memorizing stuff!"

Isn't that the truth…

"Calm down, dunce. Your overreacting is annoying." I growled quietly from my desk making him glare at me, "Don't you dare side with him Kit-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Then quit calling me dunce!"

"No, it's a fitting name." I smirked at his annoyed expression and Yukio mirrored my action, "Your absolutely right, Suguro and Kit. Tell him off some more."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Rin snapped, stepping away from his brother.

"Whose do you think?" Yukio questioned, his expression going dark under his glasses. That was when the bell decided to ring. "Ah, times up. That's all for today, class."

Everyone parted away from each other to retrieve their belongings and leave. I stayed where I was, watching Shiemi leave with Yukio and Rin throw his bag over his shoulder, "Aren't you coming?"

Suguro walked with his two buddies over to they're seats, picking up they're things quietly as the rest of the class left. Rin waited patiently in front of my desk.

"I'm not really in the mood." Was my pathetic answer. He raised an eyebrow before fully turning to me, "Is it about your dream?"

I winced slightly, and Rin noticed it immediately and sat down beside me. "…what was it about?"

"My…b-best friend…" I answered quietly, lowering my head. There was an eerie silence before I continued, "…who's a wanted criminal…"

Rin's eyes got the size of dinner plates as he looked at me, once again invading my privacy, "What happened?"

"…she killed…and left…me…"I whispered, not sure he could hear my tiny voice anymore. He, unfortunately, did.

"What the heck kind of best friend is that?" he growled, standing up again in front of my desk. That's when I looked up to glare at him, standing up too and smacking my hand loudly on the desk.

"One I'm going to save, no matter what other people say I'm going to bring her home!" and with that, I ran out of the room, leaving a shocked Rin…

…and 3 confused boys.

**The next day, just before classes…**

I leaned casually against the side of the fountain within the central park of the high school. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and everyone was in a crappy mood. I had ditched school today, already knowing the criteria…only to come back around lunch to drop of Rin's bento he forgotten.

He actually _hugged _me.

It took a good sized crowbar to get him off, and my arms are still sore. Atleast school was over with…the only thing left to do is cram school.

Right now Rin was sitting on the 2nd level of the fountain next to his sword while Shiemi and Yukio sat on the 1st, sitting quietly.

The silence was becoming unnerving.

"What's up with that guy? So he's smart?" Rin suddenly blurted out, making me conclude he was fantasizing.

"Ryuji Suguro? He's quite the prodigy." Yukio answered like it was a normal thing, "He's attending this school on a scholarship, just like me. From what I hear, he's the heir to an honorable and historic temple in Kyoto." Rin started to kick his legs back and forth, his scowl never fading.

"Oh, so he is a little rich kid."

Yukio ignored that, "He's an exceptional student, an accomplished athlete, and he's extremely attentive during class. Much like Kit-chan." I inwardly groaned at being once again drawn into a conversation.

"At the very least, he works harder then you, Rin." Yukio concluded. And decided to add some advice, "You should follow his example; maybe clone his whole mind, if possible."

Rin looked away, "Cloning his whole mind? That's going a little too far…"

"How about part of his mind?" I added.

"Quit insulting me!"

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you…" Yukio turned to Shiemi, "Are you getting used to school?"

She looked away nervously, "Oh, um…not at all yet…"

"Well, I'd say that you look a lot more positive than you did before…you're almost a different person! Try not to get anxious…just do your best." Yukio smiled and Shiemi looked ready to burst into fireworks, "Okay! Thank you, Yuki-chan!"

I snickered quietly. That will never get old.

"Well, I've got another class to teach, so…" Yukio hopped away from the fountain. "Don't be late for your P.E. class, you three! See you later!" and with that he walked off. It was a comfortable silence for a while before I decided to climb up the fountain and sit next to Rin. I only did it so I could put my hand into the water, but for some reason Rin took it a different direction and started to blush.

"Um…what class are you two in?" He asked nervously as both me and Shiemi turned to him. "Not in cram school, I mean high school."

"I have the same classes as you Rin."

"What?"

"Your just always asleep, you never bother to look."

"I will now! Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were covered in drool."

Shiemi shook her head and answered his question, "I only asked to get into the cram school."

"Then about high school?" Rin asked, ignoring me muttering about how lucky she was.

"Oh, I'm too shy for that…I barely went to my classes in junior high." Rin looked away sheepishly, "Heh, I hardly want to class in junior high, either."

"You didn't miss much." I yawned, making Shiemi giggle.

"Rin…" We turned to her, "Huh?" was his oh so intelligent reply.

"I don't really belong in this cram school, do I?" I blinked a few times and Rin answered, "Huh? Why?" Never mind, make that stupidly answered.

"Well, my goal isn't really to become an exorcist and I'm not smart like Suguro or Kit-chan…" I mentally groaned at the honorific. Soon enough, the whole world will be calling me –chan.

"Well, sure, having a brain like that doesn't hurt."

"For you, maybe." I snickered as he glared at me but continued anyway, "But I think the world's better off…being filled with different kinds of people."

Shiemi's head immediately shot up, "Rin, Kit-chan…do you have any friends?"

"Huh?" Were BOTH of our intelligent responses. Rin is wearing off on me.

She quickly stood up and grabbed both of our hands, making Rin blush and me tilt my head in confusion, "Um…you see…Rin…Kit-chan…will you…"

I realized what she wanted and was about to speak when someone else beat me to it, "Well, well!" Rin's eyes got the size of boulders at the recognition of the name. I snickered and pulled my hand from Shiemi's to further his suffering.

"Look at you, making out in broad daylight!" Suguro called, walking up to the fountain with Shima and the bald kid. Rin instantly turned to face him, stuttering up a storm, "Th-th-th-th-the He-…" I slapped my hand over his mouth, "Language, Rin. Language."

They noticed me sitting beside him, and Shima just HAD to wink at me again, making me blush like a tomato.

"So who is she? Which one's your woman? The one holding your hand or the one blushing?" I removed my hand from Rin to scoot away from him, "Theirs is NO way that would EVER happen!"

Rin pouted, "Why are you so cruel to me, Kit-chan!"

"Because you're a dunce!"

"Well?" Suguro egged on, al little annoyed with our argument. "You have some pull, to be able to bring both her and the red head to one of the leading exorcism cram schools!" Mephisto is probably squealing with joy right now. The first kid in history has complemented his school. He should be proud.

"Listen, I told you- you have the wrong idea about us!" Rin and I said at the same time, making us glare at each other.

"Then what are you? Just friends? Huh?" He was getting way to personal.

"Th-they're not…my friends…" At this Shiemi lowered her head sadly. I took this opportunity to say what I wanted to say before I was rudely interrupted, "Me and Shiemi are friends, just not with the dunce!" I smirked at his ever returning glare. Shiemi smiled widely at what I said.

"Huh? I get it now!" Suguro smiled evilly at Rin's frustrated look, until he turned on him, "Like you don't always have your crew hanging with you! Sticking with your own kind…how lame is that?" I frowned at this.

_You're technically doing just that when we're together._

Shima turned away to start snickering, at which I joined in, "What are you laughing about, Shima?" Suguro demanded.

"Well, I was thinking that what he said was true." He managed out in his laughter. "What's the big idea, agreeing with him?" Suguro snapped.

That's when he turned back to Rin with his death glare, who happily returned it.

_The lion vs. the dragon._

"Looks like they're the same type, actually." Shima concluded as we watched them butt heads.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"Is it a matter of 'like repels like'?" Baldy asked. I smiled softly. So different yet so alike…

_Just like how we were…_

**Practical training (P.E.)…**

I watched in amusement at the sight before me. Both Rin and Suguro, running from a leaper. It's pretty much a giant frog with a devil-like tail. Best part about it was that they were stuck in an arena, with no long distances to run too. Sad thing is, the leaper had a chain that would retract at the teacher's whim.

Who in my opinion was completely creepy.

But I'd say the smell of the arena was the worsty by far. It smelled like rotten eggs, making my eyes water a bit.

"This is not just a footrace!" The teacher yelled from the platform above the arena, "The goal is to get you conditioned to the demons' movements! Try to pin down the Leaper's movements!" his calls went unanswered as the two continued they're idiotic race.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class sat on the side of the arena, casually watched the two. I sat on the edge, quickly regretting my friendship with Shiemi. She sat next to me, constantly droning on about things I couldn't care less about.

""Kit-chan, do you think we could be best friends?" She asked in her rambling. "No." I deadpanned and she lowered her head a bit, "Oh…um…may I ask why?"

I narrowed my eyes on the arena, "The position has already been filled."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Shima spoke up behind us, "Bon's a pretty fast runner, so good for that kid for keeping pace." They continued running around in circles within the arena like headless chickens.

…then Suguro kicked Rin in the back, making him fall forward.

They stopped they're run, only for the Leaper to leap (excuse the pun) upon them. Lucky for them for the chain to pull it back or they would have been flattened.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" The teacher yelled from above. They ignored and suddenly went at each other, ready to pulverize one another.

That's when Shima, baldy (I really need to learn his name), and I slid down the side of the arena walls where the teacher was already there, trying to pull them apart.

"We're in class! Seriously! I don't believe either of you!" The teacher scolded helping pry Rin away from Suguro. Shima and baldy did the same with Suguro, muttering an apology.

After we finally got them apart and calmed down, the teacher took Suguro away to privately talk to him.

"What's up with him?" Rin spat harshly. Shima had on a sympathetic look, almost like he knew this would happen. Baldy was just looking at his friend with worry.

"Sorry about that. Bon is so serious, he can be really inflexible. Since he did get into this school with huge ambitions…" Rin stopped glaring at Suguro to turn to Shima, "Ambitions?"

"It's a word Rin." I sighed softly.

"Shut up, I know that!" He snapped and Shima laughed, "You two are a riot, seriously. I'm having a blast here." I blushed slightly and looked away, but it didn't go unnoticed by a certain demon.

Luckily, he kept to himself.

"Bon wants to defeat Satan- so he's studying to become an exorcist." Shima smiled, placing his hands on his hips in one of those famous 'I'm heroic' poses.

Rin instantly looked like he was watching aliens invade.

"He's exactly the same as me, then!" I snickered at this. It wasn't hard to see Rin's ambition; Satan did kill his only fatherly figure in life. I'd want to beat the crap out of him too if I could.

But now Suguro? This is just too good.

Shima laughed, oblivious to Rin's suffering, "See? Makes you laugh, huh?" I giggled at the irony, "It's pretty funny if you ask me." I stated innocently as Rin glared at me.

"That was supposed to be funny?"

Shima stopped laughing to stare at Rin, "Huh?"

Baldy finally spoke up for once, "It's true. Bon is so intense because he's determined to restore our temple, which fell into ruin because of the 'Blue Night'." I blinked a few times.

He must be referring to that incident a long time ago…

And like always, Rin's idiocy shines bright, "Blue Night…what's that?"

"What, you've never heard of it?" Shima asked, giving him an 'are you serious?' look. "Your one of the rare ones, then…"

"The Blue Night happened 16 years ago, when Satan massacred the world's most prominent clergymen." Rin's eyes narrowed a bit, "Massacred?"

"According to our own priest, on that night 16 years ago…one by one, the exorcists suddenly started bleeding all over, then died spouting blue flames from their mouths." Shima added, "Blue flames being the symbol of Satan."

Rin's eyes widened a bit and I sent him sympathetic look.

"Our priest, who was still in training at the time, huddles in a corner till dawn, since he wasn't able to stand. After that night, our priest finished his training and took over the temple. But people were spooked that so many monks died there on the same day, so they stopped coming, including our parishioners…Next thing you know, people were calling it the 'Cursed Temple'." Badly sighed and gave a soft smiled, "Both Shima and I are apprentice monks at Bon's temple."

_Which means…_

"We followed him to exorcism cram school, hoping it would help restore the temple." I looked on enviously at the two. They followed they're friend here…

_Mine just abandoned me…_

I shook away the negative thoughts as Shima continued where baldy left off, "Bon's got a full plate. You could say he's driven. So try to cut him a little slack, okay?" Shima smiled nervously, putting his hand behind his head.

"Boy from the Cursed Temple, huh?" Rin repeated quietly. It was silent for a few moments before the teacher ordered us back to the class, which we obediently followed. He took position back on the platform and called the next two runners.

_Shiemi and Izumo._

…..

…..

…..

Isn't Izumo a guy's name?...too soon?...yeah, figured.

"Be careful out there." I called the Shiemi as she walked into the arena. She smiled widely at me, and I could practically hear her thoughts-

"_It feels great to have someone cheer for me!"_

Her and her friend complex.

I sighed in disappointment as I watched her run from the Leaper next to eyebrow girl, her while and red priestess kimono slowing her down greatly. Soon she was way behind Izumo.

…and then she tripped.

"Get out of there, Shiemi!" I called, not even bothering to realize it was probably the loudest of yelled in 3 years.

The Leaper jumped forward, ready to squash her. Thankfully, the chain halted it's advance and it just sat there, staring straight at nothing.

_Reminds me of a certain hob goblin…_

"How many times are you going to trip?" The teacher called, making me scowl. That was the first time…

"I-I'm sorry!" Shiemi jerked up, trying to straighten herself out. "First of all, why are you the only one in a hakama?" I scowled further.

_Maybe because being different is awesome? Though I have to admit it could become annoying after a while…_

"Um…these are the only clothes I have that are good for sports." She answered, while Izumo stood hunched over nearby, trying to catch her breath.

"That outfit was fashionable about 100 years ago, you know that?" The teacher spoke again before she could, "Next, Shima and Yamada!"

"Okay!" Shima grinned and slid down into the arena with hooded boy. I unconsciously leaned in, curious to see the hooded boy's abilities…

…and Shima's. Though I'd never admit that out loud.

"Mind if I go up ahead of you?" I turned my head to gaze below the ladder at Izumo and Shiemi. She didn't even wait for an answer as she started to climb up, "Sure…"

"Good job!" her friend smiled as Izumo took her place beside her, "Whatever. It's not like I'm tired." Shiemi looked on, a little envious.

"We all saw you panting like a dog out there." I growled and she turned sharply on me, "I don't want to hear that from someone who has yet to go."

I scoffed and gazed back at the arena, "You're really something Izumo!" her friend continued as she stuck her nose in the air.

**You're a jerk~! You're a jerk~! You're a jerk~!**

Everyone looked around in bewilderment for the strange source of the song, "Whose cell is that? In the middle of class?" Suguro growled from behind me. My ear twitched under my bandana and I sighed, already knowing the culprit.

"Hello? This is he..." The teacher announced, putting his phone to his ear as Suguro face planted. He talked a bit on the phone before turning to us, "Listen up! The rest of this class will be a study hall!" My jaw dropped as a loud 'what?' came from the boys.

_Study hall…_

_In…_

_P.E.?_

"Listen to me! Normally, the Leaper is a docile demon, but he has a nasty habit of reading people's emotions and attacking. Until I get back, you're not to go down to the field, and you're to stay out of the range of the Leaper's chains!" he paused a moment, "Got that? All right, that's it from me! I'm on my way, my cute little kitty!' and with that, our teacher ran out the door.

I shivered, immediately thinking of Kat. It's kind of disturbing…

"Study hall, for P.E. class?" Izumo repeated with a exasperated look. "Is that even allowed?" Her friend asked.

"What the heck? And he calls himself a teacher? I thought that True Cross Academy was a sacred place of learning where only the highly-motivated gathered…and the students aren't much better, either!" He directed the last bit at Rin who immediately retorted, "Oh, come on! You need to shut up!"

Shima gave an annoyed sigh and I giggled as Rin continued, "How do you know that I'm not motivated?"

"I can tell by the way you act in class!"

"Here they go again…" Shima groaned, making me giggle louder, but I quickly regretted it when he smirked at me. "Bon, your being immature."

_Speak for yourself…_

"Please stop!" Baldy added. "Back off, both of you! Just shut up!"Suguro turned back to Rin, who looked unfazed.

"If you're telling me you're motivated, then why don't you prove it?" I already didn't like where this was going.

"Prove it? How?"

"With that!" He pointed down at the Leaper. "If you can touch it and return without getting attacked, you win!" I rolled my eyes at how childish it was.

"Huh?" Apparently Rin thought so too.

"A Leaper will look into your eyes, and try to read your emotions. Fear, anger, grief, jealousy…whatever it see's, you're dead if you waver and look away. Because that's when it'll attack." He turned back to Rin, "If you're trying to become a true exorcist, you wouldn't lose control of your emotions over a scrub like that."

_Says the one that's freaking out…_

"If you make it back here in one piece, I'll be glad to acknowledge that you're serious about this!" Shima stepped forward, a little worried, "Wait, Bon!"

He ignored and continued his rant, "Of course, I'll give it a shot, too. Naturally, I'll win! What's it gonna be? Make up your mind!" I couldn't help but grin at Rin's unfazed expression. Even though I barely knew the guy, I knew enough to know what was to come…

"Heh, interesting. Sure, I'll do it." Everyone gasped but me as I held back my laughter…

. . .

"Is that what you thought I'd say?" Rin stuck his finger in his nose with a stupid look on his face, making me snicker lightly- unsuccessfully restraining the laughter.

"I'm not doing it! What if I get killed by accident?" Rin's gaze shifted to his sword for a moment.

_Can't use that you moron…_

"And besides…I have the same ambition as you. No way am I gonna risk my life over something petty like this!" Suguro's shock levels were probably at maximum. I just sat casually, finally recovered from the laughter. Rin may be an idiot, but he sure can crack a joke.

"You told him, didn't you?" Suguro snapped at Shima and Baldy. "Well…we told Kit-chan too!"

"Who said you could call me that?"

Suguro continued where he left off, "Ambition, my foot! You're just spooked, that's all!" Yukio would be proud. Rin is being smart for once!

"Say whatever you want!"

There was a moment of silence as Suguro lowered his head, clenching his fists, "Every one of you…why don't you try to fight? Aren't you bitter? I'm gonna do it. You just stand there and watch!" and with that he slid down the slid of the arena wall.

"Hey, don't do it!"Rin called, but wasn't answered. I narrowed my eyes; hoping things wouldn't get to the point of drawing blue flaming swords and jumping pyro's. I had enough of that last chapter.

"Bon!" Our attention went back to the rooster-headed boy walking towards the oversized toad.

"What the…is he serious?" Izumo's friend gasped. I twinge of worry built up in me, but I knew what would happen…hopefully he'll wise up and walk away…

…or I'll have to go save his sorry a-

"Oh, he's just gonna turn back, right? This is so stupid." Izumo sighed heavily. I rolled my eyes. She's really getting on my nerves with her 'I'm better then you' attitude.

Finally, Suguro stopped a few feet away from the Leaper. For some odd reason, he thought it cool to start up his speech, "I'm gonna become a real exorcist…and defeat Satan!"

. . .

Izumo started to giggle, drawing everyone's attention to her, "Jeez…what is he saying, that he's gonna defeat Satan? What is he, a child?" They started to laugh at that statement, but Rin tensed up.

That's when the Leaper jumped for the kill.

"Bon!" Shima cried as everyone gasped, and both me and Rin wasted no time jumping into the arena.

I landed in front of Bon and unsheathed my daggers, standing defensively. Rin, however, launched right into the poor frog's mouth.

"Hey!" I held my hand in front of Suguro to stop him from leaping forward.

"Let go…I said let go!" Rin snarled, staring right into the Leaper's eyes. There was a long moment of silence as the demon just stared…and when the dust cleared, it kind of looked like they were hugging.

Then, slowly, the Leaper retracted its mouth from Rin and sat in its normal 'I'm staring into space' position.

For once, being the son of Satan comes in handy.

Rin stepped back from the Leaper and turned sharply on Suguro, so I took this time to go up to Leaper. It was like a buff version of Moe, so I couldn't help myself and start to pet it's head. No, I wasn't gushing over it.

It's covered in mucus, so I'm NOT hugging it.

"What do you think you were doing? Are you a moron?" Suguro blinked with an audible 'uhh'.

"Listen up, and listen closely! I'm the one who's going to defeat Satan!" I snickered quietly at Suguro's absolutely confused look, "Wh-what the…?"

He eventually snapped out of it and abruptly stood up, "Listen, you're the moron! What if you got yourself killed? And don't copy my ambition!" I sighed irritably.

Here we go again.

"Did the mean dunce hurt you? Did he try to eat you? Awww, don't worry. He's fighting for dominance with skunk head. You can rest easy." I cooed the giant frog. It just stared at me and I stared back.

. . .

It's like Moe in more ways than one.

"Huh? I never copied anything. I'm the original!"

"What do you mean original?"

"I'm the one who decided first, you idiot!"

"When, huh? What year, what month, what day, what hour, what minute, what second? How many times did the planet spin that day?"

"What are you, a kid?"

"Look who's talking!"

And the lion and dragon went back to butting heads.

"Your all a bunch of morons." I grumbled, leading the Leaper away from they're stupid fight. A smile spread across my face as I listened to Shima and Baldy try and pry the two off of each other.

They're going to be good friends in the future…

I wiped away all sad thoughts and thought positive. I do have a Leaper with me, who could leap (excuse the pun) with any change of emotion.

I momentarily stopped and sniffed the air. Is this…Yukio's scent? But sense when is he here? It must be old…

Shrugging it off, I walked the Leaper back into its cage. After securing the cage tightly, I turned to have Shiemi immediately in my face, "That was so amazing, Kit-chan!"

My eyes widened at how close she was and I stepped back a bit, only to have her lean forward with her 100 watt smile, "How did you do that? Are you hurt?"

I blinked a few times before sighing and walking around her towards where the rest of the class had decided to leave. Rin and Suguro were still going at it, but at least they were leaving too. Shiemi walked closely beside me.

"I have a hob goblin familiar." I answered nonchalantly. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Really? I thought…"

"That's right, they don't make good familiars…but this one's more of a pet-friend if you ask me." I smiled softly as the memory of Moe dragging me out of bed came into mind.

"Kit-chan…" I turned my head to face her and she seemed to be fiddling with her hands nervously, "Yes?"

"Um…could you…um…would you like…um…" Sh straightened up and looked directly at me, "W-would you l-like to c-come visit m-me sometime?"

I giggled and patted her shoulder, "You mean a sleep over?" She nodded slowly and I smirked and looked at the ceiling, "Maybe sometime later…"

The look of excitement of her face made her look like a kid in a candy store. Or, in her case, she's in a store filled with Yukio dolls.

"I can't wait!"

**Next day, break time during Anti-Demon Pharmacology…**

I yawned and stretched, completely bored. Break time…whoever invented it needs to be shot. _Repetitively._

We were once again in Yukio's class, in one of those 'study well in class' times. I was just listening to Shiemi explain the properties of some plants…I already knew them, but it makes her happy so what the heck.

Rin had disappeared at the moment, which raised my suspicions. Everyone else was happily chatting or reading. Surely he would have token this time to converse with Shiemi or me…like he always does.

Or sleep.

**BAM!**

I jumped at the noise and turned my head to face a tall stack of books set on the desk next to mine…with Rin sitting confidently behind it. He's going to die if he wants to read that.

"What's going on, Rin?' Yukio asked, approaching his desk with the same curiosity as mine.

"I'm studying, Yukio, I'm studying!" He announced it like he was going to cry from happiness at his achievement. I decided to mess with him and I threw my arms around Shiemi with fake tears.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear that? Rin's finally grown up! I'm so proud of him!" He turned to glare at me a Shiemi gave me a 'huh?' look.

"Quit being so mean to me, kitsune-baka!" I smirked and replied innocently, "You know, that's one of the lamest come backs ever." He realized his mistake too late by the confused look Shiemi gave him.

I wasn't showing my fox features, dummy.

He silently cursed and turned back to his mountain of books, and I released my hold on Shiemi. She still looked completely confused, but just went back to reading.

"Is this some kind of bad omen?" Yukio muttered, only making Rin more ticked off. "What's that supposed to mean, Four eyes?" He turned back to his stack of books and took the first one off of it and opened it.

This cannot end well.

"This hair really gets in the way!" Rin grumbled pulling up his bangs. I rolled my eyes, "Welcome to the world of women, dunce."

"Kitsune-baka."

"That'll never work, remember?"

"For me it will."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Our agreement was interrupted as Suguro, of all people, approached Rin's desk. There was a moment of eerie silence before Rin spoke up, "What do you want? Did you come here to mock me, too?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday…" An embarrassed blush rose on his cheeks, "Thanks, man."

My eyes were probably the size of pancakes and so were Rin's, "Huh?" Poor Shiemi probably went into shock.

Suguro reached into his pocket and pulled out a hair clip, "I use this to keep my hair out of the way when I study at night. You can borrow it." He held it out for Rin to take, and he slowly did so.

. . .

"This is creepy…maybe it's a bad omen." Rin muttered, accidently repeating what Yukio said about him. Suguro growled in annoyance, "What's that supposed to mean? You big ape, I was being sincere!"

Rin clipped his hair back, ignoring Suguro's complaint, "Hey, it works pretty nicely. Thanks…I guess." Suguro blinked and straightened up with a cough, "Err…okay."

"Woow…you can literally feel the uncomfortable air." I sighed; waving my hand through the air. Yukio just smiled his straight smile and Shiemi went back to reading her book.

"So…what are you reading?" Suguro asked, looking to the side. Rin actually had to LOOK at the cover, "Um…Pharmacology and the Basics."

"Rin, that's probably the biggest word you've red. Congratulations."

"Why do you always have to be so mean?"

"Hmmm…that's a good question…"

"S-so…will you be nicer? Please?" He leaned in closer to me and with a puppy dog stare. Suguro looked on with amusement.

"Why should I?"

"I'll get you sukiyaki!"

"Nice try dunce, but that's your favorite food, not mine."

"Then Shiemi…" He turned to her and she just stared back. "Rin…I wouldn't try it…"

He nodded quickly and went back to his book, "But you could lighten up a bit, I mean, you weren't always so negative, right?"

"Hmm…I guess there was a time when I acted like a little child." He turned to stare at me in bewilderment, "Huh?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you said you were going to save your friend…I mean, you can't be negative to do that, am I right?" I stared ahead and casually place my head in the palm of my hand and placed my elbow on the desk, "Even if I was dying of a disease I'd still go to save her…"

Yukio retreated back to his desk as Suguro and Rin decided to listen in. Shiemi had gone back to her book, in her own little world.

"How is a wanted criminal that special?" Rin scoffed, but my death glare silence him. "I told you before…no matter what anyone says, I'm bringing her home…"

"How is she so special?" He repeated and Suguro casually looked around the room, as if to NOT look like he was listening.

There was a moment of silence before I smiled, "We were always together…we were best friends…nothing could separate us but…" My free hand gripped the desk tightly.

"…Revenge…"

They stared for a moment as I lowered my head. "Well, enough of that negativity." Suguro announced, shocking me. Since when was he NOT negative?

"Since your studying, we should-…" he was interrupted by Shima who rammed into him, tossing him to the side as he stood in front of my desk. A couldn't fight the blush that found its way to my face, "H-hi…Shima…"

He grinned and placed his hand on his hips in his 'heroic pose', oblivious to Suguro's death glares, "I'm going to give you a once in a lifetime offer! You should feel honored, that I am going to ask you on a date!"

My blush darkened, "W-what? Why?" Rin was in total shock and so was Suguro.

"…no idea…but I think your cute, so why not?" He smiled and held his hand out. I stared for a moment before slowly reaching out. Now Rin was probably going to have a heart attack.

"WHAT!" and with that he threw his book at Shima who caught with his free hand, "Are you jealous Rin? Oh, that's embarrassing."

Rin immediately blushed and I sighed irritably, "I'll think about it Shima." And with that he walked away…but not before winking at me.

Curse this blushing, and curse Rin who noticed it.

"What the heck? You don't actually like that guy, do you?" He snapped, but when I didn't answer and my blush only got darker, he knew the answer.

Shockingly, Suguro beat him to the scolding, "Shima isn't who you think! Don't fall for him!" he waved his arms around for emphasis.

I blinked a few times as they continued ranting…and…and…

_They're __agreeing__ with each other._

I started to giggle and they silenced, staring at me oddly as I continued to laugh, "What's so funny?"

I waved my hand dismissively as I finished my laughter, "You two…actually agreeing on something…"

They turned to each other and had eyes the size of boulders, which only made me laugh again. They eventually joined in, making the whole class give us 'wtf' looks.

_The butterfly and the bee…the bee left the butterfly…_

…_and became the snake…_

…_but the butterfly changed as well…_

…_into a beautiful bird…and not just any bird…_

…_a hawk…_

…_one…that will find the snake…_

…_and the battle will finally begin._

* * *

**yayz...it's finally done...**

**i think i could have done better but it's the best i could do with everything thats been going on.**

**next chapter will have Ukobach in it...and Mephisto shall reappear**

**maybe Katsu too if i'm feeling up to it...**

**reviews will bring Amaimon into the story**


	6. Chapter 6: Favorite Food

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**sorry for the late update, it seems i can only update on weekands**

**and with my birthday so close, things are slow.**

**anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading...though i can't say it motivated me...**

**well, enough brooding, just read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Favorite Food

"..."

"…"

"…well?"

"Rhuugh!"

"Alright, alright…geez and I thought I was grumpy in the mornings." I silently glared at my companion, the green blob of a hob goblin sitting across from me on my bed. It was early in the morning, just before classes of course, but still some spare time before we had to leave for a whole day of torture.

So why not spend that time playing a friendly game of chess?

…that I happened to have and WASN'T stolen from Mephisto what so ever…

…hey, it's not my fault it was THERE with all the rules on how to play the game, plus I couldn't stop staring at the horse piece. It was deliberately taunting me to steal it.

…and how on Earth can I say no to my ever so lovely fox genes of trickery? It's like trying to get me and the Earth king to get along.

_Impossible._

"Hurrrgh."

"Hm? Oh…" I gazed back down at the board sitting on top of my bed. I was the black pieces, he was white. Truthfully, I was surprised Moe had caught onto the game so fast. He can barely register what underwear is.

Yet, here he was, making a move with his knight piece on my queen. We already had a fair share of each other's pieces, but a lot more of his then mine. For some reason, whenever I look at the board I see actual people in their place…

…a knight…a bishop…a pawn…a king…

Do they really deserve to be taken down like that? You may think that they are just pieces of wood, designed for the sole purpose of entertaining nerds and sharpening one's mind (More the latter, I suppose) but in my mind, I see all of us…

Mephisto as the king…even though the guy creeps me out to no end, he's like a father figure to me…

The bishops and castles would be the Order of the True Cross. Sure, I dislike the order, but that's probably just my demon instincts. They're still human beings.

The knight is Yukio, and I couldn't bring myself to even touch one of those.

The pawns…those made me cringe the most…mostly because they were us. Every time one of them were taken down…and image of Suguro falling, Rin crashing into a wall, Shiemi failing to dodge a blow to the head, and me…

…getting stabbed before I found Kat.

Chess was quickly becoming a horrible game in my mind. That, unfortunately, didn't stop me from moving my castle forward. Now, to wait another 10 whole minutes for Moe to make his move…at least he's actually focusing on the game and not trying to catch coal tar.

I was thankful I had already gotten dressed into my regular outfit before this game, or I might have had trouble making time. Yukio had already walked in on us playing to check on us, much to my surprise.

I honestly didn't think he cared…but I didn't think Rin cared either when he came into my room last night…

The thought caused me to scowl. He had come in after Yukio was sound asleep, knowing I was awake reading one of their new manga's. To say I was shocked to see him sneaking into my room was an understatement…especially since the incident a while ago.

My immediate thought: Pervert.

That diminished once he stated why he was there- to talk about our dreams. I thought he was referring to the nightmare I had a long time ago, but that wasn't the case. He simply elaborated on everything he's gone through, saying he 'trusts me'.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Even though I had been here for 3 years, I was simply getting my knowledge, and then I was gone. I didn't plan on staying, my goal was still as clear as it was when I first announced it to the chairman.

Find Kat.

Once I get strong enough, that will be my new course of action. However…once Rin described his story to me, a twinge of guilt built up in my chest. Why? Was I…was I starting to regret my decision?

It was very likely…Katsu, Mephisto, Yukio, Shiemi, Suguro, Shima…

Rin.

My resolve to leave had dropped low, but I still held on to it. If I wasn't allowed to search for Kat, I'd leave.

But…I might as well make the best of what I have, right? Now looking back on that thought, I felt stupid how it leads to what I'd do next.

I told him MY story. From beginning to end.

That day must have done a number on my head. Why on earth would I tell HIM of all people? Because he's a demon? Maybe I thought he'd understand? Or help?

It wasn't hard to guess Yukio was told as well, just from his visit he seemed…

A lot less judging. I knew from Rin's story he had blamed they're father's death on Rin…and him having demonic powers made it no better.

But now with my background available, maybe he connected. Perhaps he thought of me as more of a friend then a threat?

"RUUGH!"

I blinked a few times and looked down at a frustrated Moe, who was giving me the evil eye. He had already made his move, moving his pawn on my castle. It was a dumb move, but behind it was an ambush with another pawn waiting for my castle to take action.

An irritable sigh escaped me as I felt the oncoming signs of a headache. Why do I have a feeling that today is going to be exhausting?

And right on cue-

"I OVERSLEPT!"

I moved my queen a space, safely putting distance between it and Moe's knight. He was too busy staring at the door and the rumbling of footsteps rushing towards the kitchen.

_Idiot._

With a lazy yawn and a disapproving look from Moe, I stood up and walked out of the room with my bag slung carelessly over my shoulder. I closed the door tightly behind me, already aware of Yukio's complaining of finding his things missing because of a unrestrained hob goblin.

The thought of Moe running around with Yukio's glasses on made me smile as I entered the dorm's cafeteria area where Yukio and Rin were siting…

Yukio was mostly staring at Rin as he gorged down his bowl of rice.

"You're eating?" Yukio asked, blinking a few times. My eyes drifted to the clock up ahead. He better eat fast if he wants to make it.

"I'm running a marathon third period. I'll croak if I don't eat." Rin continued to eat like he just had 4 energy drinks. I just shrugged it off and lazily sat down next to Yukio, "Ah, good morning Kit-chan. Sleep well?"

I glanced at him as I rested my head on the table. Yukio didn't have his straight smile, but a simple look. A comfortable one, one that's used to us.

"I suppose…" My gaze returned to Rin, who didn't notice it. Yukio did and merely smiled before standing, "Well, I'm gonna head out. Don't forget to put away your dishes when you're done." He picked up his tray and walked over to the counter that viewed the kitchen.

"What are you, my mom?" Rin spat out between his chewing. It made me grimace, "Rin, close your mouth."

He looked at me, but stopped himself from throwing one of his remarks. He blinked and looked at me, and I stared back.

We understood each other…there wasn't much of a reason to keep calling each other out. "…so…what do you plan to do?"

I yawned, not bothering to cover my mouth as my fangs were revealed. "Keep training and do my best…she's still out there, I know it." He nodded, pleased with that answer.

Rin and his 'never give up' attitude. Sure, it gets annoying, but you have to respect his willpower.

"How about you?" I countered as he put his bowl down. He wiped the rice off his mouth and grinned, "It's as it is, and I'm going to kick Satan sky high!"

"Well, he's never done anything to tick me off, but I suppose I'll support you." I shrugged and stood as he did. He quickly set his tray next to Yukio's and ran to his twin who had an amused smile on his face.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The school cafeteria is always such a hassle. Why Mephisto bothers to build it when majority of the school eats outside is beyond me. Also the fact that the school store is the only thing that makes profit around here.

The school food prices are outrageous.

I nodded sympathetically with myself as I sat at one of the tables in the room, sparsely filled with people. At times like this, I'm thankful for Memphite's existence. His allowance has given me the lunches I need every day.

. . .

Though…half the time I spend it on sweets…

The thought of that sent me a wave of depression. Ever since I had a cavity Mephisto has restricted sweets unless I'm given permission to…and that stupid Earth king has to rub it in my face…

I gazed sorrowfully down at my meal. What the heck did I buy? I'm not so sure…I DID just join high school not too long ago and I'm not that good with these fancy foods. I think I ordered the Italian bread with…some sort of soup?

Shrugging, I took a bite out of it, only to start gagging, "Ah! Ah! Ah! HOOOOT!" I literally had tears in my eyes as I chugged down the cup of tea I had.

It did little to stop the burning and now my tongue hurts. Way to go, brain, you screw me over yet again.

"HUUUUUUUUUUH?"

My ears twitched under my bandana and I looked towards the exasperated noise. There, of course, was Rin and Yukio. Rin…was freaking out over the prices.

"YOU HIGH-CLASS SNOBS!" I blinked and watched as Yukio tried to hold back Rin from drawing his swords on looking students. They looked completely confused.

With a heavy sigh I walked over to the two and dumped the steamy hot bowl of soup in Rin's head. I didn't wait around for a reaction as I ran out of there, but I couldn't help but giggle at Rin's screams-

"I'LL KILL YOU KITSUNE-BAKA!"

* * *

"Do my own cooking?" I yawned and stretched as we walked through…a shiver went up my spine. Who calls their store 'Smiley Supermarket'? That's worse than anything Mephisto came up with. Speaking of said demon, apparently the twin;s visited him earlier and complained about the school lunchs…

…and were given an allowance like me. Only a lot smaller.

If I spilled that little detail though, Rin will probably not hesitate in going pyro mode. "I'll give you the money for groceries. You'll make lunch for us both." Yukio explained as we walked down the aisles of food. Rin was pushing a cart around as I walked casually next to him…I'm surprised he hasn't gotten me back for earlier. That doesn't mean I'm letting my guard down.

"That way, I can save money, and you won't have to worry about lunch. Ah!" Yukio turned to me, "How are you with money, Kit-chan?"

I blinked and answered innocently, "Mephisto gives me a check of 3,000 yen a week…why?" I could literally feel the waves of hate vibrating off of Rin as he demonically grabbed his sword, "Cheap clown…taking favorites!"

"Down, boy." I scolded, slapping his shoulder. Luckily, it worked and he turned back to Yukio.

"Cooking is the one thing you do well, Rin." Yukio smiled, ignoring our previous little conversation. "More importantly, they say girls like guys who can cook."

I glared and gripped my daggers, "Mr. Okumura, are you implying something?" He quickly retreated while Rin was shedding sparkles, "FOR REAL? That means it's my time to shine!"

Quite literally.

"There's no way girls fall for guys that cook, Mephisto can cook and you don't see me showing up to his office every day with a bouquet of roses." I spat, making him grin, "Jealous I'll have fin-girls?"

"The day that happens, I'll sprout wings and fly."

He scoffed and turned back to Yukio who…is that an evil smirk? "Yukio, where can I cook? There's no kitchen in our dorm room."

"Rin, you are such a dunce."

"OY!"

"You can use the main kitchen. It's always been just you, me, and Kit-chan there anyway." I stifled a giggle.

_Not entirely because he has yet to be seen._

* * *

I watched cautiously from behind the counter with Yukio as Rin cooked in the kitchen…and god's hour. It was taking everything I had to stay awake. I'm pretty sure Moe will maul me for keeping him in my room all day, too.

But I had to be careful…our chef can be…territorial.

"Hey, you don't need to start this late at night, you know." Yukio pointed out as Rin continues to make they're bento's.

He turned his head to face us, "You should prepare lunch the night before and freeze it. Next morning, you bring it to school frozen, and it will thaw to just the right temperature by noon. Just a little house wife's tip, should I say?"

Yukio looked incredibly interested and mumbled 'I see…' while I was holding back laughter, "Rin, are you saying you're a housewife?"

"SHUT UP OR I WON'T MAKE YOU A TREAT!"

I blinked, "You're not making me one, though."

He was silent as he continued and I shrugged it off. Probably just one of his lame com backs. Yukio quickly spoke to stop the oncoming awkward silence, "I'd be glad if you spent the same amount of energy on your studies."

Rin tuned back around and was now armed with a spatula, "Shut up, will you? Just ***Censored for your protection* **off and go to bed!"

"Language, Rin."

"Yes, sir. Good night, Kit-chan." He smiled before walking out of the cafeteria. My fox tail swayed boringly behind me as I watched Rin cook.

_Girl's like guys who can cook, eh?_

I watched for a while longer before dismissing the thought. Just a fan girl's hopes and fantasies of being fed a few rice balls by the son of Satan. Or better yet, a crazy person.

I mean, there's no way I could fall for Rin right? Stupid. The day that happens is the day I'll go on a date with Shima…though I won't say that out loud.

I love watching Rin's jealousy when I treat Shima nicely. Torture and tease, oh such a wonderful life I live.

"Night, Rin." I yawned, turning to leave. "Oy…what's your favorite food?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned curiously back where he was now slightly turned.

"Why do you-…" I bit my lip and sighed, "It's…apples."

. . .

"Huh? That's it? Just 'apple'?" Rin asked , dumbfounded. I just shrugged, "It's my favorite…it will always be…" and with that, I left him to his thoughts to go and meet a severely ticked off hob goblin.

_If only you were here…_

.

.

.

"_Kat-Chan, why is it so high?" She looked down at me and back up at the large tree that loomed above us. It was taller than the rest and probably had a few dozen bird nests in it. The sun was shining just behind it with a gentle wind, making it branches sway._

"…_because it stands tall. It always does. Against all the elements…fire, rain, wind, earth…it will always stand tall." She answered in her signature monotone. I just tilted my head and spotted the green fruit among the leaves._

"_Why do trees give fruit? Like apples?" I asked curiously and turned to her. She was still focused on the tree in front of us, not moving her eyes and inch as she spoke, "…well, it's to create more trees. Each apple tree is born from that."_

"_Is…is that it? Nothing else?" She smiled gently. "It could do a lot of things, chibi. It can build houses, protect creatures-…"_

"_No, I mean the apple." She raised an eyebrow and answered, "It's delicious."_

"_Is it your favorite food?" she didn't answer and leapt up to the tree, grabbing the apple I had spotted earlier and flipping back onto the ground. Her hair had a few leaves in it now, but she didn't seem to care as she returned to me, apple in hand._

"_It is chibi. You know why?" I shook my head and a rare spark of happiness ran through her eyes, "Because they will always stand by the tree, and the tree will stand by them. The tree protects them, and the apples make the tree pretty." She places the apple in my hand and finished, "Much like you and me."_

_I stared awe struck at the apple for a moment before beaming up at her, "That's so cool! Then if an apple comes from a tree, where do I come from?"_

_Dead silence._

"_We will not have this conversation."_

. . .

"Kit-chan, sorry to wake you, but I found an uninvited guest in my closet." I blinked groggily and turned on my bed to face the door. There was Yukio, holding up a very satisfied Moe, "Set him down."

He did so, and Moe immediately darted under my bed. I wonder what he has under there… "Thanks for bringing him back, Yukio." I yawned and stood up, and he nodded before walking out.

After doing my morning ritual (no, I do not sit in a circle of blood and chant cryptically), I walked down the hall to see Yukio brushing his teeth. It was odd it find him in his pajama's still. "Sleep well?" I asked, accidently adding some mocking sense.

He turned to me and sighed, "Moe has been raiding my closet for a while now. I wonder why not Rin…"

"You wouldn't want to go in there either." I pointed out, and he shrugged. He was about to speak again when the ominous rumbling occurred.

The next thing that followed was Rin, implanting his foot straight into Yukio's backside. "You four-eyed mole-face!" I watched in amusement as he stood next to me, still in his pajamas and glaring daggers at Yukio.

He quickly sat up, "Who're you calling a four-eyed mole-face?" It was now I realized Rin was holding two empty bento's.

_So he retaliated…_

"Shut up! I don't care how hungry you were, there are some things that you shouldn't ever do!" Rin pointed accusingly at his brother. Why is he blaming only Yukio…?

"Huh?" came from said twin.

"Don't play dumb! The food that I cooked for our lunch…you ate it all, didn't you?" He held up the empty boxes and Yukio's eyebrow twitched, "I'd never do such a thing and you know it!"

"Then tell me, who did? It's just us in the dorm, remember?" I smiled evilly as the looks of realization passed over their faces.

"Just…us?"

"No, it's not…"

"Every day, whenever it was time to eat, there was always food for all of us!"

"Which we always ate without a second thought…so who was it that cooked those meals?" The blinked a few times and turned to me, a little disturbed at my evil look.

"Its better you find out on your own." I smirked at they're confused looks.

**Clunk!**

We all jumped slightly at the loud hammering…coming from the kitchen…Ukobach usually was a lot more subtle.

"Someone's there!" Yukio whispered and we nodded. Something was telling me it wasn't Ukobach…and if it wasn't, I really don't like other people in this dorm.

Privacy and safety is something I value most.

We crept down into the cafeteria and behind the counter that viewed the kitchen. The noises were coming the loudest from…

Oh…

No…

"Good morning, everyone!" Mephisto smiled as he turned his head, stopping momentarily in his cutting of onions.

"MEPHISTO?" Rin's eyes bulged out of their sockets. My jaw was probably on the floor, while Yukio looked to be in shock.

"W-was it you then? The one who's been cooking our meals for us?"

"Certainly not. I am just a temporary replacement." I straightened up at this, "What happened to…?"

"Ukobach? He's in charge of your meals." He smiled, but Rin interrupted him, "Ukobach?"

"I've heard of that name before…I think he's a stove sprit." Yukio looked to be thinking and I sighed. Don't strain yourself…I was cruel enough to beat him to the answer.

"It's a spirit that slips into kitchens while people sleep and improves the flavor of food. Which, I might add, is AMAZING." Mephisto grinned and pointed at me with his butcher's knife, "That's my daughter! Always smart!"

Rins eyes got even larger and Yukio ha to stop himself from falling. I just stared blankly at him, "No way."

"C'mon, you know you love papa~!" He chirped and I held back a groan.

"1- I'm not your daughter. 2- I'm not your dog either."

"Right you are!" I'm seriously going to jump off a cliff one of these days.

"Back to the subject?" I sighed and he nodded, still ignoring the twin's shocked expressions, "Ukobach has been loyally carrying out his duties as my familiar. However, yesterday…because you trespassed on Ukobach's territory namely, the kitchen…his is now in a snit, and has boycotted his job."

He came out of the kitchen, now suddenly back into his white cloak and top hat instead of an apron.

We all sat down across from him as he sat down three bowls. "I think I sort of understand what you've just told us…but…what's this?" The two looked down at the bowls filled red bubbling oatmeal.

"A Mephisto Special- Little Demon-Style Oatmeal. Please, partake in it." The stared at it and I just shrugged, picking up my spoon and biting into it. They stared in shock as I started eating sppinfull after spoonful.

"W-what are you doing?" Rin asked, eyes starting to bulge again, "Eating. I'm used to his cooking." I gestured to Mephisto who stood proudly. "Is that a compliment?"

"No. No, and there never will be."

"Ah, you cannot hide the grace of good cooking forever, my daughter!"

"I said I'm not your daughter!"

He just turned back to the boys, "Go on, don't be shy. I'm sure you don't eat to be outdone by a girl." Oh yeah, that defiantly got Rin's attention.

"Thanks for breakfast!" and with that he lifted the bowl up and started to chug it down. Both Yukio AND me were shocked, "R-Rin! You can't eat that all at once or-..."

Too late.

In an explosion he face looked like it was about to catch fire before he fell limp into his brothers arms, "Rin, hang in there!"

"Grandma's calling me…" he smiled, staring out into space.

I giggled a little, remembering my first time doing that…

"_Katsu's head is bigger than the Sahara…"_

"Who? We've never met our grandma! Never mind that! Whoever she is, don't go with her!"

"Regardless of the cause, a familiar's misconduct is its master fault. Until Ukobach's mood improves, I shall take charge of preparing all of your meals." Mephisto smiled darkly. Yukio looked beyond horrified, "And what if he doesn't get over it?"

"Naturally, in that case I will become your permanent cook."

_In other words, we're screwed._

"You know what, this Ukobach or whatever his name is…I'm gonna destroy him!" Rin smiled, still in a daze.

I glared, "Destroy him and I'll throw your sword off the bridge."

* * *

I watched in amusement as Rin cleaned the kitchen. I can't say he didn't have the right idea, Ukobach likes cleanliness. Though, I can't blame him for boycotting.

But honestly, if he was mad about it he should have asked me to beat them.

"Look, I put everything back the way it was. Come on, would you get over it already?" A fork flung by, cooking utensils went airborne, and finally the little demon appeared, in all his fawn-like apron glory.

_Let the games begin. _

I watched, swinging my head back and forth at everything they did. There was literally food attached the ceiling by the time they finished. Mephisto appeared half way through with popcorn and I happily sat beside him to watch. It was much better the dealing with Moe for the rest of the night.

_And just like that, they collapsed._

"Idiots shouldn't have eaten so much." I mumbled as Yukio ran in. "Sir Pheles? Kit-chan? What's going on?"

"They battled within an inch of their lives!" I scoffed and tuned out his dramatic explanation of the cook off. I honestly DON'T CARE.

As long as Ukobach is back and Mephisto gets AWAY I'll be fine.

"That rice dish was awesome, dude." Rin smiled from on the floor.

"_Your katsu rice bowl was exceptional, too." _Ukobach spoke.

I blinked. Katsu was named after a rice bowl? Nice…time for revenge.

Rin and Ukobach clasped hands, "Let's do it! Make the ultimate lunch! I know we can do it! For sure!"

"Such a big deal for food? I'll never understand boys…" I grumbled as Yukio said something about Rin defying logic.

_Now I have to clean this mess up._

"Hey! Kitsune-baka I brought Shiemi!" I turned from my conversation with Ukobach and Moe to see Shiemi and Rin walking into the cafeteria. "Weren't you supposed to be testing your 'girls love guys who cook' theory?"

He stopped dead and I smirked, but Shiemi walked forward, "Hello again, Kit-chan."

"Long time no see, Shiemi. Still as bright as ever." She flushed at the compement but took her place next to me at the table and Rin took the other side of her, sulking. That's when Yukio walked in as well, "Ah, Kit-chan, you didn't show up for classes today."

"Why? I'm too smart for people anyway." I grumbled making Shiemi laugh nervously. Yukio just sighed and sat across from us. Moe ran under the table and Ukobach set out tea for us.

"Um…is he…?" I recognized Shiemi's confused look but Yukio beat me to the answer, "He's a familiar."

"…and the one under the table…?"

"Is the hob goblin I told you about." I replied nonchalant, making her 'eep!' and look under the table. Some people I swear…

"Um…Ukobach made this tea." Rins stated awkwardly. Shimei blinked and took a sip of her tea, "Its delicious…Thank you, Ukobach-chan!"

I had to use all my willpower to not laugh at the honorific while Ukobach scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Oh, it's getting late. I should get going. I only wished to drop off the malachite." Shiemi gasped, looked out the window. We set our tea down and Yukio reached into his pocket, "Don't worry. A magical key links this dorm to the supple shop, remember?"

"That I will." I smiled evilly and everyone shivered, "What? I told Shiemi we might hang out sometime." At the reminding of that, she nearly burst into fireworks, "Th-that's right! I won't forget!" She stood up and we did us.

"I'll see you off then."

"Thank you, Yuki-chan."

I giggled and waved with Rin, Ukobach, and Moe (who came out from under the table) as they walked out of the cafeteria. "Thanks' Yuki-chan~! Did you hear that?" Rin scowled over at me, doing on of his imitations.

"Shiemi is nice, quit dissing on her. Or, you'll find yourself bald in the morning." I smiled cryptically and he quickly turned over to Ukobach who was STILL waving, "How long are you gonna keep waving?"

"_It's enough for me to hear someone say my food is delicious!" _Ukobach replied, slitghly irritated with Rins question.

"No one's asking for your opinion, dude."

And with that, I kicked him in his manhood.

* * *

My ears twitched and I woke up, noticing a change in the air.

_We're not alone._

A groan escaped my mouth, waking up Moe beside me on the bed. First Mephisto, next Shiemi, now what?

I secretly hoped it wasn't the green haired king of Earth. There will DEFINITLY be dorm damage if that's the case.

After standing up and walking out of the room, I sniffed the air. 3 scents. All female.

_Coming from the kitchen._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I quickly opened the Okumura's rooms to find them sitting up on their beds, wide awake and alert, "We have some uninvited guests." Was all I needed to say and we were sprinting down into the cafeteria.

Once we entered the kitchen, we found the back of a huge oversized…

…Ukobach?

"Is…that really Ukobach?" Rin asked aloud. He was answered with a ferious roar from said demon, "What's going on, Ukobach?"

That's when we spotted what was in front of Ukobach. A giant pot…with 3 girls unconscious inside, "Hey…look…"

"Those are my classmates…"

"At last they died doing what they believed best- fangirlism."

"I don't want to even think about it, but I can guess what it's about." Yukio face palmed. I was slightly surprised. Getting him to do that meant these girls must be pretty stupid.

Ukobach paid no mind to us and turned the stove on, throwing in all kinds of spices, "He's started simmering…Something's not right…"

"I can see that…"

"Rin, do you not see 3 girls about to be cooked? Now tell me, is that right or not?"

He flushed but continued, "If he's making a stew, he'd add some ginger and bay leaf to get rid of the smell of the meat!"

"That's not the point!"

"The way you said that sounds like you wants some it too."

He ignored, "It's a basic rule of cooking. If he's forgotten it, then Ukobach…" We stared for a moment before he focused his attention on the behemoth in front of us.

"Hey, hey, hey! What the ***Cencored* **are you trying to make here?"

"Language, Rin."

Not a second sooner, ukobach lashed out and threw Rin against the wall. Yukio quickly drew his gun while I stepped back. No matter how dire the situation gets, I've been with Ukobach for 3 years, I couldn't bring myself to harm him in any way.

Rin quickly put his sheathed sword In front of Yukio's gun, "Ukobach…remember what you just told me? That it's enough for someone to eat your food and say that it's delicious." At this, Ukobach flinched, stopping in his movement.

"That's right…cooking is all about the chance to see someone look happy. If someone tells me they like my cooking, it makes me happy. That's why I love cooking and that's what motivates me to cook." Rin suddenly pointed at Ukobach, startling me and Yukio, "That dish you're cooking up now…You think anyone would tell you it was delicious?"

Ukobach roared and dropped a spoon he was holding, turning off the stove.

"But why…why won't you eat it?" I blinked and so did Yukio, "Did Ukobach just speak?"

"It's not him…wait, don't tell me it's…" Rin tensed and I sighed, "Now sleep talking? That face palm was well deserved."

"After we…after we made lunch just for you…" Spoke fan girl #1.

"We wanted you to eat it…Yukio…" Spoke fan girl #2.

Our attention turned to the 3 nicely made bento's on the table, "I see…it was those girls bitterness that made Ukobach spin out of control!" I growled and gripped my daggers, "Prepare to die you selfish fiends of nature!"

Rin turned to glare at his twin, "Meaning…" Suddenly, Rin had a newspaper and slapped Yukio with it. I want to learn to do that! "You're the one who cause all this!"

Yukio blinked and Rin shoved one of the girl's boxes into his face, "Come on, dig in! Those girls poured their souls into these lunches!" The look of horror on Yukio's face made me giggle, "I'll bet they're really nice and salty- and really tasty too!"

It was amusing to watch Yukio fall into the black hole of darkness screaming 'WHY ME?'

_Now to make my escape before the fan girls wake up._

* * *

I yawned lazily as Yukio finished his phone call to Mephisto. He looked bad, as in worse than Moe bad.

Which is really bad.

"Yo!" Rin chirped as he walked in with Ukobach on his right shoulder and a box on his left. I couldn't hide the blush as I realized what he was wearing made him look…cute.

GAH! NO! NOT COOL!

He was wearing a teal and white plaid jacket over a white shirt and black pants with a chain on it. When he actually dresses properly, he looks…

NO! SHUT UP!

"What's this?" Yukio asked as Rin set the box on his bed, "We made you this special 'Stamina Lunch' to get you back on your feet as soon as possible!" He took the top off and I knew it was bad when Yukio was holding back his vomit, but Rin was too oblivious to notice.

"Go on, dig in! Stuff your face like there's no tomorrow!"

"I'm terrified by lunch…"

"Oh! Before I forget!" Rin took something from the bottom of the box and turned to me, who was sitting casually on his bed, "What?"

He blushed and held it out, "Just take it." I saw Ukobach snicker and I shrugged, taking it from him and opening it. My eyes probably got the size of saucers.

"How…you…I don't…" It was an apple pie, I could tell just by the smell. There was some cream around the edges with a strawberries and a cherry in the middle.

"You said you liked apples, right? So I made this treat for you." In scratched the back of his head nervously. I slowly put the box to my side, making his face downcast, "You don't like it?"

I glomped him.

"THANK YOU! You are so nice, sweet, kind, and awesome! I'll never forget this day for the rest of my life!" He was so shocked he fell on his butt from my tackle, while Ukobach was beaming like there was no tomorrow.

"W-wow…you really do like apples." I grinned and let him stand up, "Yup! It's my favorites food! It will always be and forever and stuffs and you put it into a PIE! That is so awesome I could cry and-…" I stopped dead and my eyes widened. Everyone was staring at me weirdly.

My face turned red as I picked up the pie, "I…erm…lost my cool."

"You looked so adorable! I've never seen you so happy before!" Rin laughed, falling back on the floor and rolling around. Ukobach jumped on the bed beside me and laughed. Yukio was cracking a smile too and I just smiled nervously.

_Maybe…I don't need a façade around them…_

"So…apples make you innocent and adorable instead of evil and withdrawn…" I blinked and looked at Rin who was writing into a notebook.

W…T…F…

"Rin…" I growled and he turned, "Hm?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" and with that, I chased him around the dorm for the next 3 hours.

_But I have to admit, it was really fun. Maybe I'll share my pie with him too?_

_._

_._

_._

_Nah, I wouldn't count on it._

* * *

**that's right, no one get's her pie.**

**next chapter will oddly enough be episode 7. going to be a cat fight...or a fox fight xD**

**...very bad pun...**

**btw, tell me who you want Kit paired with. opinions make me inspired.**

**yeah idk about the pairings, it all depends...on the mood...**

**reviews will help Moe and Yukio loose weight**


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Enemy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**yay for update. this is one of my favorite episodes, hope i did it well.**

**thank you everyone for reviewing ( by the way, FYI means For your information) and reading.**

**i couldn't find a good summon for Kit so i just went with anything.**

**so read on and enjoy! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Evil Enemy

I was having one of those days…

…where you can't remember going to sleep last night.

It's not that important though, I just remember waking up under the bed with Moe…and underwear on my head. It kind of freaked me out, but at least it was mine and not anyone else's. That would have scarred me for life.

Ah, I'm getting sidetracked.

So, yes, my morning was not so great, but I happen to come upon a sticky note (conveniently placed on my bandana) that reminded me I was going to pick Shiemi up. I really don't know why I would do something like that, but it might be because she is 'ahem' unbelieving in our friendship.

In other words, she thinks it doesn't exist.

"Didn't I say I would be her friend?" I mumbled quietly, leaning against the tower door. I was back on the bridge that led to the exorcist supply shop; waiting patiently for her…wait…did I even tell her I was doing this? Oh well, surprise!

"Friends, huh?" The voice made me jump a bit, but I saw the girl I was waiting for walking towards me, her head downcast. She looked on the brink of tears, then she seemed to have an 'I can do this!' moment where she randomly declared, "…that I'm definitely going to make a friend!"

"Haven't you already made one?" I smirked when she nearly jumped out of her sandals. The look of shock on her face was pretty comical, that was until she yelled, "Intruder!" and started hitting me on the head with her bag.

"Ow! Hey, ow! Shi- OW! SHIEMI!" She stopped and blinked as I rubbed my sore head, before she started bowing, "I'm so sorry Kit-chan! I thought you were someone else!" She stopped mid-bow and looked up at me quizzically, "Kit-chan? What are you doing here?"

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, "I came because I wanted to walk to class with you, and this is the thanks I get? A bump on the head?" Her eyes got extremely wide, "Y-you came to walk with me? Really?"

I was a little mad she completely forgot about whacking me upside my head with her bag, but reluctantly answered, "We're friends aren't we? Besides, I said I would hang out with you, didn't I?" She nodded quickly with an 'Of course!'

With a quiet sigh, I opened the door and walked into the exorcist cram school hallway with Shiemi close behind. Once she closed the door behind her, she noticed Izumo and her buddy walking away from us towards class.

_Great, not satisfied with one friend…might as well help her out._

"Oy, eyebrows!" I called, making her and her friend turn to us. We walked up to them, Shiemi turning a dark red.

"What do you want?" Izumo demanded in her 'I'm better then you' voice. I had to resist the urge to whack her with Shiemi's bag. See how she likes it…

"Just wondering if you wanted to walk to class with us, or is that too much for you, Ms. Eyebrows?" I challenged with a smirk, watching her eyes narrow. Her friend was looking at us nervously, Shiemi doing the same.

"Why would I hang out with someone like you who smells like the rear end of a boar?" I blinked a few times and grinned evilly, "You want to play that game, huh?"

"Kit-chan, we should get to class…" Shiemi quietly reminded, shrinking back a little. "Moriyama-san's right, Izumo. We should get to class." Izumo's friend agreed. Eyebrow girl just scoffed at which I crossed my arms, "Acting like you're above us? What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing, if you think I 'am, then too bad for you."

"If we weren't near class I'd punch that pretty little face of yours."

"Thank you for the unnecessary compliment."

"No problem, it's the last you're ever going to hear."

We glared for a long time, Shiemi and Paku (the two got to know each other during our argument) silently freaking out it will get physical. "You're not worth the effort." Izumo finally declared, holding her head high. I cracked my knuckles, "Well if you aren't going to fight back, that'll make things a lot easier."

"Who said I was going to fight you?"

"Are you saying you're a coward?"

"No, but I'm looking at one."

"How so?"

"Picking on me when you should be fighting the other blockhead."

"You mean Rin? You're comparing me…TO HIM?" Now Shiemi was holding me back from attacking the girl. "At least my eyebrows aren't the size of ants!"

"At least I don't hang out with delusional boys. Pathetic."

"Says the one with only one friend!"

"That's all I need, unlike you."

I gritted my teeth, "I'm going to pound your face into the wall!" She just smirked and turned away, walking to class with her friend in tow. "Kit-chan! You cannot cause physical harm during classes!"

"What's the matter! We still got a few minutes! Lemme go!"

"Shiemi? Kit? What are you…?" We stopped and turned to see Rin behind us, staring. "Oh, hello Rin I was just-…"

"LET ME GO SHIEMI! I have someone to pulverize!"

"No! We're supposed to make friends not enemies!"

"She started it!"

"No she didn't!"

"Oy,oy, oy! Quit thrashing around!" Rin grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back, "Now what the heck happened?"

I stubbornly pouted and crossed my arms, "Eyebrows being a total jerk." Shiemi sighed and waved half-heartedly at Rin, "Hello Rin, we should get to classes."

He blinked a few times before dragging me into the room with Shiemi following nervously. Izumo smirked at me when we entered, which was rewarded with a death glare from yours truly. After sitting down in the middle row at the center of the room (I made sure to sit the farthest from Izumo), Yukio stood from his desk to address the entire class.

"All right, summer vacation is less than a month and a half away, but before the break, you'll take this year's Esquire Authorization Exam." I blinked and sighed quietly. With everything that's been going on I had completely forgotten what I had been waiting so impatiently for since day one.

The Esquire Exam…to be Page no more, a dream come true.

"Be aware, once you're promoted to Esquire, you'll be subjected to more specialized combat training, so the exam won't be easy to pass. Therefore…next week we'll hold a week-long boot camp to prepare you for it." Everyone seemed thrown off by this, even I did. A boot camp? Weren't we already ready for it?

"Boot camp?" Rin silently questioned, nearly making me face desk. Of course, how could I forget him? He's going to need all the help he can get.

Yukio started walking around the room, passing out a white form, "As the camp isn't mandatory, indicate if you'll be participating, as well as the 'Meister', or title, that you'd like to acquire, and turn in the form by Monday."

I looked down at my form and quietly read of its contents. Should I even participate in this boot camp? It's not like I'm NOT ready but…maybe I should go just in case. I heard Rin get up and walk over to Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru (the bald kid)…probably to go ask what the heck Yukio was talking about.

I rolled my eyes and refocused my attention on the form. Aria was a no go, of course. I wouldn't trust myself with a gun, so Dragoon is out of the way. There's no way I could stand being a Doctor, I'm too afraid of messing up.

That leaves Knight and Tamer, like I had previously planned. I nodded happily as I checked the two off and signed my name onto the form.

"Um…what are you planning to do?" I looked over at Shiemi, her form still blank. "Well, I'm good at daggers so I chose Knight and I plan on doing Tamer since I handle Moe so well." I answered casually, "What about you?"

She lowered her head, "I…I don't know really…"

"You should be a Docter, with all that knowledge on plants it should be a snap." I pointed out and she nodded slowly. This made me worry a bit. Sure, Shiemi has truckloads of confidence, but something so simple can make her…

…worry.

And that's not something that looks good on her 'sunshine' personality. I smiled and patted her back, "I'm sure it'll all work out, we have till Monday, right? Just talk to your mom about it and maybe you'll get an idea." She smiled back at me.

It wasn't much, but at least it made her smile.

**Next Class…**

Summoning. This was the class that was going to test and see if we are compatible for Taming or not. I've been crossing my fingers all day, hoping it works out.

Igor Neuhaus, is probably one of the coolest teachers I know. No, he doesn't let you handle swords and duel each other. His personality is what makes him cool. He's laid back, and his compliments are always…

…lacking. But I guess that's what I find comical about him.

That and his eye patch over his left eye. He never did say where he got it from, but with him being and Upper First Class exorcist, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a demon attack.

"All right…" Neuhaus announced, finishing up his drawing on the floor. It was a summoning circle, the designs suggesting it to be very powerful, "I will now summon a demon."

The bluntness of that always makes me smile.

"Don't step on the drawing." That made me jump but we all looked to see Rin paused mid-step over the circle to shrink back. The idiot. "If the Magic Circle is broken, it will lose all effect. To summon a demon, you will need a drop of your own blood and a suitable invocation."

Neuhaus held up his bandaged covered fist, stained slightly red. He held it out over the circle and let the blood drip down before calling out, "Son of Typhoeus and Echidna, comply with my request and show yourself!"

The wind swirled around as a brown blob of earth began to form up below his outstretched hand. Then, the earth formed into a shape, stepping out among the blown up dust. "Is that a Naberius?" Konekomaru asked, more like yelped.

I blinked a few times at the dog like demon in front of me, stitched together by rotting flesh. Naberius…? But aren't those forbidden because of their habits of running off and causing mayhem? Plus they can burn they're victims, causing Necrosis.

Why does Neuhaus have one then?

"Few have the ability to summon a demon to use as a Familiar. Not only to you need the immense willpower to tame a demon, but a natural aptitude is also indispensable." He quickly passes he gaze to Rin, then back to the Naberius. Both me and Rin caught it, sharing a confused glance.

"I shall now test to see if any of you have this aptitude." As he said this, he passed out small white pieces of paper and needles. The paper had a miniature summoning circle on it. "Using the rough sketch of the Magic Circle I just passed out, place a drop of blood and chant whatever words come to your mind."

Whatever word comes to mind?

Izumo quickly picked up two pieces of paper (is she crazy?) and drew blood from her finger with the needle. "I humbly appeal to the goddess of Inari. I entreat you not to leave my prayers unfulfilled!" my eyes got wide as TWO BYAKKO appeared before Izumo. One had a blue ribbon around its neck while the other had a red one. That still doesn't change the fact…that they're…foxes.

Oh…

No…

"Whoa! What the heck? So cool!" Rin exclaimed, wide eyed along with Shiemi. "Not one, but two Byakko, white foxes…Splendid, Izumo Kamiki." Neuhaus complemented.

"That's amazing, Izumo! I'm not having any luck at all." Paku smiled, holding up her mini circle. "Well, of course! I'm from a long line of shrine maidens!" Izumo boasted, the air of shining arrogance surrounding her.

I was too focused on the two Byakko, who were not staring back quizzically. Why oh why did I happen to stand RIGHT NEXT TO HER? The red one tilted his head and whispered to the other not so secretly, "What's she doing here?"

Huh? They knew me?

The blue one shrugged and turned to me, "Oy, girl, what's up with the bandana-…" by now everyone was staring, especially Izumo. THINK FAST!

"Eyebrows, your summons are acting weird." I pointed out, making the two Byakko blink, "Weird?" "At least we're not hiding our-…"

"OKAY! I'm going to try now!" I smiled way to fake for my own good. Izumo just rose on of her eyebrows but shrugged it off. Everyone else was looking at me like I had lost a screw. I quickly held out my paper.

_Right now, I don't care what I get, as long as it distracts those Byakko…_

After pricking my finger with the needle, I hastily smeared the blood onto the circle. Now, the first thing that comes to mind… "I call upon the child of the sky and the clouds, aid me in my quest, do not stay and rest!" The dust flew completely off of my circle, leaving it completely bare.

. . .

"Did it…work?" I asked tentatively, and Izumo scoffed, "Figured it wouldn't." I glared and was about to retort when something landed on the ground in front of me. Looking down as everyone gasped, I met the gaze of a pair of grey eyes.

"Every nice, a single Jinkujaku…" Neuhaus announced, "Haven't seen one of those in years." I blinked and looked down at the blue scaled creature in front of me. It was probably the same size as the Byakko, except its tail was probably half its body length with a red arrowhead at the tip.

A Jinkujaku… I looked up and recognized the confused looks of my classmates, "Uhm…it's a demon that closely resembles a dragon, that's where all the stories come from and fables, that causes chaos by attacking rural villages…though they're usually a lot bigger…" I gazed down at the small 4 legged demon with wings in front of me, "They have a pride issue, never turning down a challenge or a way for combat. They a major pain to control." It rolled its eyes but curled its snake like body around my leg.

The others went back to trying to summon while I looked down at the Jinkujaku at my feet… "Something tells me I'm going to need a crowbar to get you off." I grumbled, noticing its sly smirk. I left out the tiny detail that Jinkujaku's are extremely lazy and the summoner must have a very strong will to fight in order to get it moving. I sighed…and I wasn't a very motivated fighter to begin with.

"Humph." I turned to Izumo who had crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at me slightly. Jealous much? I decided not to rub it in and attempt to pry to dragon demon from my foot.

"L-let me try too!" Shiemi announced, holding her circle high. She smeared some blood on the circle before whispering, "Here, boy…here,boy…just kidding!" She smiled broadly, making my eye twitch.

There was a moment of silence, and then a green ball jumped from the paper, forming a tiny Greenman. That's not surprising Shiemi got something like that…

"That looks like an infant Greenman. Stupendous, Shiemi Moriyama…" Neuhaus complemented. She smiled and greeted her Greenman that startled climbing her hair. "H-hey Kamiki-san, Kit-chan, I-I was able to summon my Familiar, too!"

Izumo flinched but straightened up with her usual attitude, "Awesome, it's unbelievably tiny and adorable like a peanut!" Shiemi took it as a complement while I decided to turn her words against her, "Much like your brain."

"At least I didn't get a lazy demon." Crap. She knows. I glared and managed to hold my Jinkujaku in my arms and start cooing him, "Awwww did the mean eyebrow's lady hurt your feelings? Don't worry; you can eat her head off during the boot camp!" I smile evilly when she looked a bit paler.

My Jinkujaku just gave me a 'whatever' look with half lidded eyes. Lazy slob, he's worse than Moe.

"It seems we have no shortage of Tamer candidates this year. Now then, the ability to manipulate demons during combat is extremely rare among exorcists, so Tamers are highly valued. A demon will never obey a master weaker then itself. So if its master lacks confidence it will turn on them and attack." I gazed at my Jinkujaku who once again looked up sleepily, "If that ever does happen, you'll be too lazy to care."

It actually nodded in agreement.

"As I mentioned, breaking the circle will release the Familiar, causing it to vanish. So if you ever sense danger, tear up the sheet of paper." To demonstrate, Neuhaus rubbed his foot over a line on the circle, causing his Naberius to disappear into dust.

"That's all, class dismissed."

I sighed and lifted my Jinkujaku onto my shoulders, letting it rest there, "I'm too lazy to make you disappear." It yawned as if saying 'ditto'.

I hadn't noticed Izumo, Paku, and Shiemi were gone when Rin ran over to me, "Nice going there! That was awesome! What did you say…? Something about clouds?"

"I don't know, I just said it."

'So, you gonna name him?" I raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He scratched the back of his neck, "Well, you named Moe didn't you?"

"Guess so…Hmmm…He'll be Kumo for cloud, because he's lazy just like one." I patted his head, at which he growled lowly, "Quit whining, you know you love it."

Rin snickered and we walked out, trailing Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru. That was until I caught a familiar scent and turned to the other direction of the hallway same time as Rin. Shiemi was carrying Izumo's bag with Paku.

Slave driver.

"What's with that? Shiemi's become Tiny Brow's servant." Rin announced, gaining the other boys attention. I smiled…I was so using that next time we argue.

"Tiny Brow?"

"He must mean Kamiki-san." Shima smiled, "They're just messing around."

I narrowed my eyes on them.

_Something tells me this will not end well._

**Next week, outside dorm…**

I leaned against the wall of our dorm, watching in amusement as Rin sat, eye twitching rapidly. Shockingly, he was getting more annoyed with Izumo then I was, which was a major accomplishment.

Truthfully, if Shiemi wants to be her friend instead of mine, so be it. We haven't talked all week because Izumo's been sending her on chores she's too lazy to do.

…and to top it all off, we're having the boot camp at our dorm.

"Why are we holding the camp at our dorm?" Rin asked the question that I will support 100%. "There's nobody else in this dorm but us, so it's fine if we cause a ruckus." Yukio answered while I sunk to the ground.

"I…hate…people…why didn't you bring this up with me, Mr. Okumura?" I asked darkly, and he merely pushed his glasses up, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little company."

"I'm going to die…in a hole…and no one will care…" I cried hugging my knees. Yukio sighed while Rin snickered.

Finally, the exorcist cram school arrived, all they're bags in hand. "Good morning!" Shima greeted cheerfully, further increasing my woe.

They're eyes got wide as they took in the dorm and Suguro spoke up, "Listen, this place is like a ghost hotel or something!"

Izumo was next, "Oh my gosh, this place is so creepy! Couldn't you find a better place than this?" She blinked and turned around to hand Shiemi her bag, making Rin's eye twitch again.

I sighed and walked over to pat him on his bag, "Just stay sane, we'll all try…though I have a better chance of losing it out of the three of us." He just grumbled unhappily as we led the students into the so called 'creepy' dorm.

Thank god I remembered to lock Moe in my room.

**5 hours later…**

"All right, times up." Yukio announced from his spot in our 'testing' room. It was just a normal dorm room that was cleared out and widened for a super long table for all of us to sit at.

We had taken a pre-test that I was sure I had aced; it was over the basics and the essentials of being an exorcist. I seriously doubt Rin could say the same…his head was literally smoking.

After we handed our papers to Yukio, almost all the boys let out a sigh of relief. "Man, it's finally over!" Shima sighed as Rin stood up, "Hey…I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Suguro just held a 'you're an idiot' look as he replied, "Yeah, go cool off."

"Tomorrow, everyone be up at 6 a.m. We'll have an hour before class to go over the answers to this test." Yukio announced, making Rin stop, "Beast! You're a beast!"

"Paku, let's go take a bath." Izumo announced, standing up with her friend. Right, say that out loud…wierdo…

Shiemi instantly was up agreeing to go too as they walked out of the room, "Aren't you gonna go with them?" Suguro asked me as I yawned lazily, "Why? I already took a shower this morning, why bother? Plus I don't like one of those girls."

Shima interrupted us, "Girls bath, huh? Sounds good!" My mouth hit the floor as Suguro and Konekomaru stared wide eyed. "Don't you think we need to get down there and have a peek?" I was absolutely baffled.

And…I was considering…a date…

Ugh, I feel vomiting. I subconsciously held my stomach as Shima's friends chewed him out on being a pervert. Even Yukio joined in.

Well, you learn something new every day.

"C'mon, before something weird happens." Rin grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. Of course, I was still in a daze. That is, until a juice box was shoved into my face, "Too distract you, you seem out of it." Rin grinned and I sighed, taking the box, "Thank you, Rin."

. . .

"So…juice makes you thankful…" I blinked as Rin pulled out familiar notebook and started to write, "Put that thing away if you know what's good for you." He reluctantly did so.

We continued walking down the hallway of the dorm in comfortable silence. When we turned the corner to the hall of the girl's bathroom, Shiemi was standing outside the bathroom. "Shiemi, what are you doing?" She just lowered her head and I let out and irritable sigh.

"Nothing." Was her meek answer. "I've got to go get some fruit milk."

"Hey!" Rin quickly grabbed her wrist, "Just cut it out!"

"Cut what out?"

"You know what- acting like her errand girl! It's just weird!" Shiemi quickly turned on Rin, "I'm not an errand girl! I'm helping out my friend!"

"You're not helping her out! Do you seriously believe that? You know you don't!"

Shiemi lowered her head, "I'm tired of always hiding behind someone else and being resuced…Even I want…To become strong enough to recue someone else! She's the first friend I ever had!" I blinked a few times before glaring, "What about me?"

She stopped dead and looked at me, "Kit-chan?...My friend?"

I seriously was going to bang my head against a wall, "YES WOMEN! I'VE ONLY TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES!" I waved my hands around for emphasis. She stared for a long moment before tears started to fill her eyes, "Oh...I was so focused on gaining new friends…I-I'm sorry…"

I grumbled and looked away, "Whatever, you're just going to go crawling back to Izumo with her fruit juice." I got whacked in the back of the head by Rin, "OY! You're not helping!"

"No…she has every right to be mad…I didn't realize I already had a friend…" I blinked and remembered what I first said to her…

_Are we best friends?_

_No._

_Why?_

_That position…has already been filled…_

I'm going to stab myself with a fork later. This whole boot camp has been a whole lot more irritable then its worth, "Look, it's fine that you want more friends and stuff, but at least acknowledge the ones you already have, okay?"

She nodded with a happy 'Hai!' that was quickly followed by an ear piercing screech, "Kamiki-san, Paku-san!" Shiemi cried at the recognition, making Rin curse. I was going to too. How could I not have caught the scent…

…of a Naberius.

"Go get Yukio! C'mon Kit-chan!" Rin yelled, grabbing my hand and charging off, "I don't care of this is a life threatening situation, you can't call me that!"

He ignored that and bolted into the girl's bathroom in time for us to see…

Paku lying in the ground in front of a two headed Naberius, Izumo standing off about to be attacked by her Byakko…

"You are not worthy of us!" Both me and Rin charged into the fray, him knocking down the blue one while I did the same with the red one, "Tear up the paper! The paper!" Izumo did as Rin said, and tore the paper, making her Byakko disappear.

"All right, you stay back!" Rin demanded to the Naberius and I drew my daggers. Rin can't use his sword, so he's close to useless besides his monstrous strength. Izumo is being spacey and Paku is close to death.

Just another day as Kit the Kitsune.

"Rin!" We turned to see Shiemi enter with her Greenman Familiar. Did she even try to get Yukio? "Rin, draw the attention away while I attend to Paku-san!"

Rin blinked and I sighed, "Just punch the thing big guy." And he did just that, pushing it away for Paku as Shiemi began to tend to her, "It's a Necrosis burn! You need Aloe- er…um…" I thought for a moment, "Darn it! You and your nicknames! I think its Mr. Sancho but not too sure."

Shiemi nodded, "Thank you, Kit-chan!" and she got to work, with the help of her Familiar. "My young…prince…" I turned back to the Naberius to see in grab Rin by the head and throw him into the shower area. "Rin!"

"Don't worry about me!" He called to Shiemi as the Naberius walked towards him. I walked up behind it, crossing my daggers, "You know, the one thing I hate more bad guys…" I leapt up into the air, "Is when they completely ignore you!"

It saw me coming and lashed its arm out, intent on grabbing my leg. It moved swiftly, barely giving me enough time to dodge and roll over to Rin's side, "Got a plan?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You said you work well when on the field, well..?"

"Oh…um…attack?"

"We're going to die, I hope you know." And with that I flipped out my summoning circle and pricked my finger with one of my daggers, "I call upon the child of the sky and the cl-…" I didn't get to finish as the right hand of the Naberius swatted me away against the wall like I was a bug.

A yelp escaped my mouth as I made contact with the wall. Dang…I remember fighting the Dökkálfr being a lot easier…but we had Yukio…

"Forgive me…I only do…as my master bids…" I looked to see the Naberius pinning Rin down by his throat, strangling him as he tried to reach his sword. Just what are you going to do when you get that…?

I tried to get up again, but the pain in my back made me sit back down. That's going to bruise…

Now I had a chance to look at the Naberius…4 arms, two heads and only one with a face…a lot of holes covering its body and an arrowhead tail much like Kumo's…

"Rin!" Thank god, it took Yukio long enough. The sound of gun shots rang around the room as multiple cartridges hit the Naberius who quickly jumped away from Rin, "You won't get away!" Yukio exclaimed as he entered the doorway, only to watch the Naberius climb up the walls and exit the window.

"Are you alright Rin, Kit-chan?" I grumbled, "I might need a hand…"

"You're late!" Way to go Rin, pointing out the obvious.

"But I made it just in time." Yukio pointed out as he helped me to my feet, 'Shiemi, how is Paku?" We turned to see the whole exorcist class standing there over Paku and Shiemi who had applied Aloe to Paku's wounds.

"You've treated her correctly. Who knows what might have happened if you hadn't been here, Shiemi." Said girl was practically glowing at the compliment. I sighed as Rin walked around the corner, probably to talk with Izumo.

"That was some shooting." Shima smiled, patting Yukio on the shoulder who looked a little nervous at the contact. I just smiles softly but froze when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see Suguro looking me dead in the eye, "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah, I might have pulled a muscle but it'll be fine after a good night's sleep." I hadn't realized Yukio was still supporting me by have my arm on his shoulder. Wow, he's tall…

"That's good, what happened?"

"A Naberius knocked me away before I could summon my Jinkujaku."

"That sucks." Shima interrupted, frowning slightly. Yukio just pushed up his glasses, "C'mon Kit-chan, I can take you to your room."

"Fine." We walked out of the rubble of the shower to be greeted by the sight of…

Oh…

My…

Sweet…

Mother…

Of…

God…

Rin…was shirtless…standing in front of us all…who were beyond shocked.

Shiemi was blushing, Shima was envious, Konekomaru looked ready to vomit, Yukio's eyes were bulging, and Suguro looked stunned as he held Paku in his arms.

Rin was nervous scratching his shoulder from all the attention.

"So, Rin, why did you have to take off your shirt?" Yukuo asked while Rin shifted anxiously, "It just happened. Forget that; just get everyone out of here!"

Shima started to laugh and Konekomaru smiled, while Yukio just pushed up his glasses, "Do I want to know…Kit-chan, are you okay? Is your injury hurting you again?" Yukio looked at me concerned, but I couldn't remove my eyes from the sight in front of me.

_Am I okay? Of course I'm okay!_

Everyone looked at me worriedly as I didn't show no signs of changing, "She okay?"

_Yes, I'm fine! I'm dandy! I'm literally sprouting rainbows! I'm so happy that I'm gonna-…_

**THUD!**

And with that, I feinted.

* * *

**haha i love that part**

**next chapter will bring kumo back**

**and Katsu...and Mephisto...**

**and more Byakko jokes XD**

**reviews will get Rin a shirt**


	8. Chapter 8: Never Alone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**i'm so sorry for the very late update, but things have been busy**

**i tried to make this chapter short but obviously failed**

**please forgive me for my tardienss! -bows-**

**oh, and read on and enjoy~!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Never Alone

"_Katsu…"_

_The boy in front of me stopped in his steps. The night air blew past, creating an eerie feeling._

"_You shouldn't be outside your dorm." He didn't even turn around, but I held my ground. I had never been on to the campus since I first came to True Cross Academy, which was a month ago…_

"_You know, don't you?" I asked with no reply from him. "You know where Kat is…"_

_The clouds obscured the moon, making only the light from the streets and still awake students in their dorms visible. _

"_No…she disappeared…" And with that, he continued his slow walk towards his own dorm._

"_Wait!" I cried, running after him. He turned sharply on me, causing me to freeze at his menacing glare. "What?"_

_I looked down sheepishly, trying to hide my face with my bangs. It wasn't working well, "Spit it out already."_

"_M-Mephisto said Kat wants revenge…and I think you two know who…" He stared for a moment, a calculating look flashing in his eyes before he let out a sigh of defeat._

"_All we know…is that the one that Shadow Blood seeks revenge on is a demon king." By now I was on the verge of a breakdown. Yes, I was acting 'cool' but honestly my mind hasn't changed that much in a month._

_And frankly, it's ticking me off._

"…_and we know that the demon king did it in person." My heart stopped as I stared at Katsu with wide eyes, "It could have been one of their minions though, just an accident."_

_A bit of relief washed over me as Katsu approached me, "Now don't you go running off and trying to get vengeance too." A small smile spread on my face as he patted my head, "Don't worry, Katsu. It was just an accident, right?"_

_His face darkened a little and I missed the guilt that filled his eyes, "Yeah…an accident…"_

My eyes shot open to be greeted by the darkness of the night. Apparently I was now in one of the dorm rooms, the first thing that gave that away was the fact that there were two bunk beds, two desks, and two windows just like mine. Shiemi was in the bed across from mine on the other side of the room. That's when last night's events hit me.

We were attacked by a Naberius.

I sat forward on my bed and stared at the floorboards. How did I end up here though? The last thing I remember is Rin-…

A dark blush formed on my cheeks as I pulled the covers up to hide my face. From who? Like I know.

I do know that I saw Rin SHIRTLESS and FAINTED in front of him because of that fact. Sure I had seen Katsu shirtless a few times when he hung out at the dorm but Rin was absolutely bea-…

No! Bad Kit! Bad! Think of something else!

Okay, since we were attacked by a Naberius…I assume since I've been out the whole time that it hasn't reappeared…does that mean it was wild? No, Mephisto has those barriers up around this place…someone would have to summon it in. But…the only one who can summon a Naberius at True Cross Academy is-…

My eyes widened the size of boulders. No…it couldn't be…could it?

Igor Neuhaus.

Why would a teacher send a Naberius here? Could it be because Rin is the son of Satan? Did it get loose? Did he order it to attack because it was for the boot camp? Was it a test for us?

I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. Neuhaus-sensei may be…strange…but he's not THAT strange, is he? A lot of people want revenge of Satan…therefore Rin…

_Vengeance is a common thing._

I had not noticed the sun was shining through the windows until it reached my eye, momentarily blinding me and causing me to quickly rub my eyes. When my vision cleared, I suddenly made out the faint voices of Rin and Yukio approaching from down the hall, just outside the room.

"What's up with that demon attack yesterday?" Came calm and laid back voice. Definitely Rin's. In one quick movement I jumped from my bed and leaned against the wall, putting my ear (which is still under my bandana) up against it. Yay for enhanced hearing.

"I'm investigating its entry routes and whereabouts," The voice was intelligent and formal. Yukio. "It was an above- intermediate level Naberius."

So Yukio noticed too…but should I tell him my concerns for it being Neuhaus's summon? "Didn't you say this school was protected by demon-warding charms?" I was surprised that Rin asked that, and I could just imagine how surprised Yukio was, "So you actually remember? Very impressive!"

The mocking tone in that was not missed at all. I had to suppress a giggle- last thing I wanted was to wake up Shiemi or alert the boys I was here.

"Occasionally, that kind of demon slips inside…" I raised an eyebrow. They do? Since when? "So we've got to remain vigilant."

They're voices disappeared down the hallway, somehow bringing a breath of relief to me. So it wasn't Neuhaus's? We're just dealing with a stray demon?

_I'm only doing…as my master bids me…_

I heart froze. Those were the Naberius's words…h-he must mean Satan! If he's a stray then he's under some other demon's control. But…Satan wouldn't dare attack the school, let alone send an assassin. It's so risky, and to possibly get the Order of the True Cross involved…

I shrugged away these thoughts and changed into my regular outfit. Yukio and I will have a chat about this later, but for now I need some fresh air.

**On the roof…**

I had to let out an irritable sigh. During my not-so-graceful getting ready for the day routine I had clumsily tripped on a rogue sock that sent me flying into the wall. Therefore, Shiemi woke up and asked me what I was doing…and with me in a hurry I'm sure it slipped out. Now here she was walking alongside me to the roof with a basket of food in hand.

From a 5 minute walk on the roof to a picnic with Shiemi…only I can make this stuff happen apparently.

I opened the door, letting the light blind us momentarily as we walked out to see the clear blue sky with some sparse fluffy clouds, "Wooow, this is such a beautiful view!" Shiemi exclaimed, her grin spreading from ear to ear.

I shrugged and walked forward to the railing, "I guess so…so how's Paku?" It took her a moment before she responded, "Paku-san is fine now, she's resting up…also…Kit-chan…" I turned to her and she was staring at the ground sadly.

"Hmm? What's wrong Shiemi?"

"I want to…say two things…I-I'm sorry!" I had to take a long blink before I gave an intelligent, "Huh?"

She did a shaky bow, "I-I was so focused on gaining another friend and having fun that I didn't realize I had already made friends with you…P-Please forgive me! I'm still not used to this!"

. . .

I stifled a giggled, then I started to laugh, holding my sides as tears threatened to com e out, "Sh-Shiemi I-It's alright-," I took a deep breath as she gave me a confused look, "You know…I didn't know how to make friends when I first arrived at True Cross as well…"

Shiemi stared at me before smiling, "Really? How was it like?" I chuckled lightly before turning back to gaze at the sky while leaning against the railing, "It was lonely being in this dorm with no one but Moe and Ukobach. My private tutor would visit me some days of the week but most of the time it was just me…"

"How did you make friends then?"

"Well…" I smiled softly as I recounted the memories… "I was a problematic child. If I thought it could be done, then I'd do it. To make friends? I tried drawing them, but they didn't make good conversation partners. I tried capturing the mice to have a companion but…" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "I'm bad at maintaining pets that require deferent food from a bento. Moe is so easy to feed."

Shiemi giggled and I continued, "Then I came out here one day and started talking to the clouds. And you know what? It felt good. I don't know why, but it felt like someone was listening even though they can't talk back. Soon enough, it became a regular thing."

"You made friends with the clouds?" Shiemi questioned, looking up at said sky that didn't have much of the white fluff, "That sounds so peaceful…"

I nodded, "Who knew the silence could make someone feel good? When you're sad or lonely, the clouds are always there…when it rains, when it's cloudy, even when the sky is completely clear." She raised an eyebrow, "What happens then?"

. . .

"I don't know; try not to look at the sun too long?" There was another moment of silence before we started to giggle.

"Also, Kit-chan…about Izumo…" I raised an eyebrow, "You bringing her up now?" Shiemi nodded, gazing back down at the ground, "It would be helpful if…you made friends with her…"

"Why?"

"I heard…Paku-san is leaving the cram school…so Izumo is going to be all alone…just like we were." That hit a soft spot on my heart, and I knew Shiemi was aiming for it, "Uggh, fine. I'll try my best, but no promises."

Her huge smile returned and she nodded with a 'Hai!'. I smiled too, but that was when we heard grumbling from atop the warehouse. "Is that…Rin?" Shiemi questioned, taking the basket and climbing up the bar ladder to the roof.

I shrugged and followed her to find Rin, lying sprawled out on the roof muttering incoherent things. He wore a white shirt and a tie with his uniform pants. For some reason when I saw him a blushed a little. Why can't I forget last night, darn it!

Shiemi crawled over to Rin who seemed to be out of it and leaned over his face, "Rin?" Bad move. Almost instantly Rin sat up, smacking heads with Shiemi. They cried out and held the place of impact while Rin turned to us still holding his head, "J-jeez! Don't get right in front of my face all the sudden! Moron!"

Shiemi replied mirroring Rin's action, "Well, don't raise your head all of a sudden, dummy!" I smirked, noticing how Shiemi made use of name calling. I must be rubbing off on her. "Anyways, what are you two doing up here?"

"We're having a picnic apparently." I stated and Shiemi turned to me with a 'huh?' face, "Kit-chan, I said we were putting up the laundry and I said it was KIND of like a picnic."

. . .

"HOW THE HECK IS THAT LIKE A PICNIC?" I yelled while Shiemi just waved nervously, muttering a 'sorry'.

Once we had all gotten down from the roof of the warehouse we began to put up the white sheets of laundry on top of the green racks that I have NEVER even noticed there before. Perhaps Yukio bought them? "It's okay, I can handle it myself!" Shiemi smiled at Rin as he struggled with a certain cloth.

I was lying down nearby, casually watching the clouds float ahead. So much for a picnic…

"Yeah, but why are you washing everyone's sheets?" Rin asked after he had straightened the one he was having trouble with. "…and not having a picnic…" I mumbled, pouting a bit.

"I want to do something to help everyone out, too. Something only I can do…" Sh straightened out a sheet while I muttered a 'you can make a bento too…'. "Only you can do?" Rin questioned.

"You know how you're all working hard to become exorcists and do something for humanity?" Shiemi asked, clipping a sheet to a green rack. "I see…but it's not like your goal is to become an exorcist, is it?" That made Shiemi stops and looks down.

"I don't know…but…" way to go Rin, hurt her feelings by pointing out the obvious. "I'm starting with something I know- laundry!" that sounded so much like Shiemi. It was kind of like 'I don't know if I'm gonna kill demons so I might as well do the laundry!'

If only life was that easy…

**Next day, during Demons and Grimoire class…**

I hate this class. Here I'm sitting in between Rin and Shiemi…learning about Aria's…and Fatal Verses…I'm so paranoid. I definitely don't trust the teacher either. She was a little 'ahem' big and had an annoying cat perched on her shoulder.

The worst part was her high squeaky voice giving us lectures. I wanted to have Rin punch me and knock me out right there. It was save me from thousands of headaches…

…and the fact that our homework was to remember a line of the Fatal Verse. That. I. Didn't. Do. Rin said I was being a chicken, but he didn't do it either.

Guess we're both chickens.

"Now then, would someone recite the passage I assigned for homework…?" The teacher gazed around the room, thankfully passing over mine and Rin's fake smiles. "Kamiki-san?" We all turned to Izumo who staring thoughtfully at the wall.

That's strange behavior even for her. Usually she's extremely focused. Could it be because Paku is gone? Just that thought made me frown. Paku was a nice girl…with her not here today I noticed an odd silence.

One less member of cram school…

"Kamiki-san, is something the matter?" Izumo clumsily stood, "I-I'm sorry. U-um…" I raised an eyebrow. Had she been ignoring the lesson?

"It's Te Deum, dear, from where we left off." She shuffled a bit, "R-right…" Her gaze went down the book in front of her-…wait why would she need that?

She closed her eyes and raised her head into her signature 'I'm better then everyone pose'. Never mind, she's okay… "Day by day we bless thee. And we praise Thy name…Praise thy name forever, and world…and world…" We turned back to her and she had lowered her head.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Um…um…I don't remember…" My mouth hit the floor. A shadow went over Izumo's eyes as she glared at the floor. She…FORGOT?

"Oh, my…Kamiki-san, I must say this isn't like you!" The teacher turned over to where the boys sat, "All right, Suguro-san, will you take over?" Said boy stood up with a 'Hai'.

"Day by day we bless thee. And we praise Thy name forever: and world without end." By now everyone was shocked around me, while I had crossed my arms and pouted, "All he did was say two more words-…"

I was wrong, "Vouchsafe, O Lord, this day: to keep us without sin. Have mercy on us, O Lord: have mercy on us. Let Thy mercy, O Lord, be upon us: as we have hoped in Thee. O Lord, in Thee have I hoped: let me never be confounded."

"That was perfect, Suguro-san!" The rest of the class was still in shock. I was having trouble not passing out from so many words.

"Wow!" Rin cheered, clapping alongside Shiemi. I reluctantly joined muttering about 'overachievers'. After our clapping the bell rang, signaling the teacher to leave and the next to come. We turned back to Suguro, complementing him with 'Amazing!' and 'That was incredible!'.

"Well, I have to admit that's a lot more than even I could do." Now Rin was guffawing at the scene in front of us as I gave a genuine smile at Suguro. Shiemi was clapping like it was the best achievement ever. "Easy now, don't fall for me." Suguro smiled, turned his head to the side.

I couldn't hide the blush that crept on my face and Rin gave a loud 'OY!' in Suguro's direction. "So you really are smart!" Rin grinned mockingly, trying to change the subject. It worked. "What do you mean, really?" Suguro yelled.

Konekomaru decided to intervene, "It's not that Bon's smart…he's just very good at memorizing things." You just technically called him stupid. "In other words, Konekomaru, I'm smart, right?" Suguro asked with an eerily fake smile.

Konekomaru caught on and answered quickly with a 'Hai!'.

"But anyone can just memorize something!" The room went into awkward silence as we trailed the voice to…Izumo. She was sitting, looking at the wall again with a frustrated look on her face. "Huh? Did you say something? Huh?" Suguro growled.

"Bon…" Konekomaru put his hands up, knowing the tension was building. Suguro just smirked, "This is coming from someone who can't even memorize four lines." Izumo frantically stood up, eyes wide, "I-It's not that I can't memorize it! I just choose not to!" I sighed. That was a bad comeback even by Rin's standards, "Arias are completely defenseless while they're reciting, so they have to be protected by their party." Izumo's arrogant look reappeared, "They're nothing but a burden!"

"What the heck? Are you seriously trashing an aspiring Aria to his face?" Suguro yelled, standing up from his desk. I quickly stood up, shocked that I was becoming the peacemaker, "Guys, quit it before we get in trouble!" Even Rin was giving me a questioning look.

They ignored me and walked in front of the classroom, "Bon!" Izumo smirked cockily, "I'm so scared! Go on, hit me of you want." She placed a hand on her hip. Suguro walked right up to her, "I never could stand you in the first place!"

That could be because she was the reason the Leaper nearly took your head off…

"Don't make fun of other people's dreams!" Suguro growled, slamming his hand on Rin's desk making said boy jump with surprise. "Oh…you mean your goal of 'defeating Satan'? What a joke…what else can I do but laugh?"

"Yeah? Then how about you? What's your purpose in becoming an exorcist, huh? Spill it!" Izumo's eyes narrowed dangerously on Suguro, "Purpose?"

"I've never told anyone what my purpose is. Since I'm not an attention seeker like you!" That made Suguro snap and he grabbed Izumo roughly by the collar of her shirt, "Why you…"

She quickly retaliated with a swing of the hand, but missed and hit Rin in the shoulder. Poor guy was the one getting most beat up, "Ouch…if you're gonna brawl then do it somewhere else!" I quietly rolled my eyes from behind him.

"Rin, you're supposed to encourage peace not 'brawling somewhere else'." He turned sharply on me while Izumo and Suguro continued they're bickering, "Traitor!" He yelled, pointing at me dramatically.

Shiemi smiled nervously, "Rin, I think we're all on edge today so-…"

"You're always mean to me! What the heck did I ever to wrong to you?" I shrugged and sat back down, "I don't know, you're a dunce maybe?"

I could see the flames of hate behind him, "OY! Why are you such a downer? I even gave you fruit juice this morning!"

"It wasn't apple flavored."

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!"

"YOU'RE A DUNCE!"

"QUIT HARPING ON ME WOMAN!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT NAGGED ME!"

"Alright everyone, that's enough." Yukio stood before us, eyes twitching rapidly. Oh, crap… "That's enough."

**6 hours later…**

"Wh-what the heck is up with this pickling rock?" Rin grumbled. We were once again back at the abandoned boy's dorm, siting through detention. Literally.

Except, we were holding demon possessed rocks. Fun, right?

"It's getting heavier by the second, for crying out loud!" Rin growled. Yukio had given the entire cram school detention (take that hooded boy and puppet boy!). The rocks we held had a funny ray of frustrated faces on them. The funniest one was Izumo's that kind of resembled an irritated chipmunk.

"It's another lower-level demon." Konekomaru announced, struggling to hold the rock on his knees. Poor kid, Shiemi looked ready to faint. "They're c-called Bariyon, a rock possessed by a demon that gets heavier each second it's held, its harmless but…" I glared at the rock in my lap. Must. Resist. Urge. To. Smash. With. Mallet.

"You seriously don't know what a Bariyon is?" Suguro snapped, directing the question at Rin. "Don't gimme that! It's all because of your fight that we…"

"Don't forget your fight you-…"

"It's called collective responsibility." Yukio stated, interrupting the conversation as he stood in front of us, "The objective of this boot camp is not only to 'bolster your academic skills' but also for you to 'cultivate friendship'."

I fought the urge to throw my rock at him…if i even could…no, no chance. "I'd rather die than get chummy with these jerks!" Izumo stated with her nose in the air. That made Suguro grit his teeth, but Yukio started before he could, "I'm afraid you're going to have to learn to get along."

At here everyone raised their heads to stare at him, "An exorcist cannot go into battle alone! To maximize each other's skills, compensate for shortcomings, and fight in parties of two or more are basic procedure. In actual combat, such bickering could plunge you into life-or-death situations. Seriously reflect on that…" Everyone was quiet as Yukio checked his watch.

"All right, I'll be gone for about 3 hours on a minor assignment. However, due to the incident with the ghoul yesterday, I'm taking extra precautions and locking all of the dorms entrances, and applying a powerful demon-warding charm."

Suguro quickly interrupted, "Locked? But then how are we supposed to get out of here?" Yukio pushed up his glasses, "There's no need to leave. I'll be back in three hours. Until then, I want you all to get along and cool off." And with that, he left us.

Just. Left. Us.

"Three hours? He's as evil as a demon…" Shima whimpered. Suguro was shaking, "I can't take it anymore…are you and that instructor really related?" I snickered at the irony of it all. "H-he's a really good guy…I'm sure he is…" Riun mumbled, lowering his head.

"Keep telling yourself that." S smirked and he just growled at me. "Anyway, look at this mess we're in, thanks to someone!" Suguro pointed out, looking directly at Izumo.

"Huh? You're the one that grabbed my collar!" She snapped. Poor Rim was in the middle of it all. "It was you who picked that fight with me in the first place!"

"OY! Stop fighting with me in the middle!" Rin snapped, trying to act aggressive but you could obviously tell the rock was getting to him. "Jeez, you really are one twisted witch." Suguro muttered, ignoring Rin.

"I'm already aware of that, thanks. So what?" Izumo smiled cockily and Suguro quickly added, "You're gonna drive everyone away with a personality like that." Her eyes got wide and I felt a bit of guilt swell up in me. I don't know why, maybe because we got off on bad terms?

That look of knowing in Izumo's eyes, she knows she has a bad personality…its not her fault! No one should be saying that to her!

"And yours isn't?" It shot out of my mouth before I could stop it. The room went awkwardly quiet as everyone stared. Rin's mouth was hanging open and Suguro had eyes the size of basket balls, "What? You're supporting her now?"

Izumo was still in momentary 'wtf?'. I scoffed, "As if, but I seriously doubt you should be the one calling her out on personality. Just look at yourself." His eyes twitched, "Says the girl who's always so cold to everyone!"

"Whatever, I'm going to go get some fruit juice." I grumbled, shoving the rock off my knees. Everyone's eyes got wider, "AH! Kit-chan! You'll get in trouble!" Shiemi cried. "Bye who? It's just down the hall and Yukio won't be back for three hours." I grumbled, walking out of the room.

Truthfully, this cram school was ticking me off. Rin and his stupidity, Suguro and his stubbornness, Izumo and her cockiness, Shima and his perviness, Konekomaru and his know-it-all-ness, and the two people who don't bother to contribute. Shiemi is too much sunshine for one day. "So troublesome…" I sighed as I walked up to the vending machine and inserted some coins.

That was when the power went out.

"OY! Give me my fruit juice!" I cried, banging on the window, but to no avail. With one last kick to the infernal machine a made my slow walk down the hallway back towards the room. "Must be a stupid blackout…" That's when something caught my eye outside the window.

The rest of the campus's lights were ON. This is NO blackout.

I continued walking down the hallway, increasing my pace till I stopped dead in my tracks. Up ahead…at the door…how'd I not smell it before…?

The Naberius was back.

But how? Yukio said there were demon-warding charms! He even locked the doors! How is even possible? The Naberius didn't even notice me as it launched its fist through the door, followed by a girly scream from Shima. Once I was sure the Naberius had entered the room I scurried just outside it, back facing the wall.

"What is this stuff?"

"Oh gross, its bodily fluids!" Great, now I got to worry about everyone getting Necrosis. What's next, a jungle randomly sprouting up in the dorm?

I spoke too soon.

With a horrible cracking noise, the Naberius was pinned against the wall by tree roots…possibly Shiemi's doing. The whole room was suddenly covered in roots!

That's when I peered inside to see…the Naberius split into two? Flower head as I will now call it was attacking the roots, trying to get closer.

Coughing was heard, and I can only assume things were getting worse for everyone. Darn it! I know I said they were all annoying but I didn't want them to die! They're the only friends I've made in my ENTIRE life…and I'm never going to say that out loud…

"What are you doing?" It was Suguro's voice. "I'm gonna head outside and draw that thing away from here. If I get it to follow me, you guys find a way to escape." It was Rin's voice. That dunce is trying to be the hero again…

"Are you crazy?" Suguro demanded, "Don't worry about me. Besides, Kit-chan (DON'T CALL ME THAT!) is still outside. Someone's got to warn her. Also, I'm pretty strong, you know!" A lot of 'Rin!' 'Don't do it!' and 'your and idiot!' followed, which I can only assume he jumped right into the root jungle.

My eyes widened as Rin burst out of room with flower head hot on his tail. He had to do a double take when he saw me standing there. "Kit-chan! Get back to the others and help!" he disappeared down the hallway, and I sighed.

He may be the son of Satan, but that doesn't mean I won't worry, "Alright! Time to go whup some butt!" ….I'm very bad at pep talks.

I quickly whipped around the corner into the room and began crawling through the maze of roots, "…you can undo the roots now, Shiemi." It was Shima's voice.

"Hold up. There's something coming." It was Suguro. I moved quicker through the roots and finally crawled into the opening…only to be hit on the head. "OW! Quit it, it's me!" I snapped, looked up at Shima who was holding tree root.

He smiled sheepishly and helped me up from the ground, "Sorry about that, did Rin tell you to come back?" I sighed and crossed my arms, "That dunce was being high tailed by a Naberius, he asked me to come help you guys out of here so I guess-…"

A hand was slapped on my mouth. Suguro's. "Something's out there." We all gazed at the root jungle in front of us, seeing no movement. That is, until the OTHER Naberius's head popped up among the roots, "Ah, no!" Konekomaru cried as we all flinched.

We watched as the Naberius slashed at the roots, destroying it bit by bit. I casted a worried glance at Shiemi, who was kneeling on the floor, and lowered my head. All because I wanted fruit juice…

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Suguro growled, balling his fists. "I'm gonna take it out without a recital!" Well that's smart…not.

"But Bin, you don't even kow that things Fatal Verse, do you?" Konekomaru inquired. "Knowing the memory he has, I wouldn't be surprised." I spoke and they all nodded.

"Ghoul-type is in the Gospel of John, I've already got it memorized, so if a recite the whole thing I should hit it at some point!" Suguro announced. "All of it? But there's more than 20 chapters!" Shima exclaimed, making my eye twitch.

We are SO gonna die.

"I've got chapters 1 through 10 memorized." Konekomaru added, "Let me help."

"Great, I'm counting on you, Konekomaru!" Izumo stood up to them, "Just hold on a second! If you start attacking, they'll focus their attention you!" I smirked and held up a summoning paper, "I call upon the child of the sky and the clouds, aid me in my quest, do not stay and rest!"

From the summoning paper sprouted out Kumo, in all his blue dragon-like glory….only to curl up in a ball on the ground. "Oy…this is no time for naps." I grumbled. Shima pulled out his monks staff and put it together, "Now, I don't have a single verse memorized, but…If push comes to shove, I'll back you guys up."

"That's reckless!" Izumo gasped. We all turned to her, "What's this? You were fired up a minute ago, but you're backing down now that it counts? If you're not gonna fight, get back!" Izumo flinched at this. Suguro just turned back to Konekomaru, "Start from chapter one. I'll start on chapter eleven. Don't get dragged into my part."

They both sat down and started to recite the Fatal Verse…hopefully none of it affects me.

A few minutes passed and they were still at it, but me and Shima were taking defensive positions in front of everyone. The Naberius was now right in front of us, just a step away from being free. I had Kasai and Chi drawn (my two daggers).

"My only regret is that I never got that fruit juice." I sighed sadly and Shima chuckled, "I'll buy you one in heaven!"

"Can't you two be a bit more serious!" Izumo snapped but we ignored her and turned back to the Naberius. Kumo was still curled into a ball, supposedly sleeping. There's no way he's going to fight unless I have the 'willpower' for it.

Like that is ever gonna happen.

"It's not good. It won't be long before the barricade is broken." Shima sighed sadly, poking the Naberius with his staff. "Bon's reciting the last chapter now." Konekomaru announced, making me sigh in relief. We just might make it….

"Shiemi!" I turned to see her fall to the floor, unconscious. That's not good. We looked back to see the roots were completely gone, and the Naberius towering over us. "Shima!" I cried and he nodded, "Let's go!"

He swung his staff at the Naberius as I crept around the behemoth, looking for a good opening. "Bon, hurry up!" Shima cried as the Naberius got a hold of his staff. "Didn't I say I hated it when the villain doesn't pay attention to his surroundings?" I yelled as I leapt onto the Naberius's back.

It was NOT happy.

It threw Shima to the side, smacking him against the floor. I took this chance to plunge my daggers into the base of its shoulders. A weak point for the nervous system of a Naberius…but only for the arms. It finally took notice of me and something wrapped on my foot. It's tail.

"Eh?"

. . .

"AH!" with that, I was sent flying against the wall in the same manner Shima was. My vision darkened, but I could hear one audible thing- the Naberius screams of agony. "Bought time he finished the stupid verse…" I mumbled as I whipped my eyes. The light blinded me at first, but finally my eyes refocused…"Ow…" I grumbled, clutching my head, probably the point of impact.

"Hey! Was there another ghoul that stayed behind here?" We all stared as Rin ran into the room. Suguro was in shocked, "Y-you…what happened to the other one?"

"Huh? Oh I got it, did you get the other one too?" He asked proudly. I rolled my eyes but cringed in pain. That's the second time I've been sent airborne and I hope it's the last. I blinked as I realized Suguro had just punched Rin to the floor, "What's wrong with you? Do you want to get killed?"

Rin quickly held his arms up, "Hold up! You're the one trying to kill me now!" Suguro chased him around the room while Izumo helped Shiemi up. I smiled alittle. Maybe we're all finally getting along…no, I wouldn't count on it. I rubbed my eyes again, then the place of impact. That was gonna bruise…I looked at my hand, "And…maybe bleed…" I mumbled, a little ticked that it was in fact bleeding.

Well, this'll be a funny story. Guess what? I got a concussion while at detention!

"Kit-chan! Your injury!" I blinked and looked up to see Shiemi having a breakdown next to me. Wait, when'd she get there? "Hey, Shiemi!" I smiled, making her eyes get huge, "Oh…Oh no! She's broke! We need a Doctor!"

I giggled and gave her a thumbs up, "Don't worry, I'm just happy that thing's gone…though I still want fruit juice…" Shiemi giggled as did someone beside me. I blinked and looked to see Izumo, "What the heck are you doing here?"

That was when I was hit in the head…by Shiemi? "Kit-chan, you said you'd you'd be nicer!" She scolded and I lowered my head, "Fine."

"…Thanks." I looked back up at Izumo who was looking away, "For what? All I did was fight with you." She shifted a bit, "You…stood up for me before you left." I blinked, remembering what I said and then giving and intelligent "Oh."

"You're bleeding Kit-chan!" Shiemi reminded, tapping my head. I winced at the contact but pouted, "You not my mother."

"But I'm your sister, right?" I raised an eyebrow, "No…and don't repeat that. It kind of freaked me out." Shiemi giggled and I joined in, as Izumo just gave a VERY small smile. "Well, I guess were all friends now, right?" I asked, followed by a happy 'Hai!' from Shiemi.

"I-I guess so…but I'm not making a big deal of it…" Izumo crossed her arms and looked away again, making me snicker and poke her shoulder, "Yeah right, Izumo, we know what you really think."

She blinked, "That's the first time you said my name."

"What of it?" She straightened up, "T-then I'll call you Kit."

"What happened to rear end of a boar?" I grinned and we all laughed. That was about the time Yukio walked in…Suguro was being restrained by Konekomaru and Shima while he tried to pulverize Rin, and we were laughing in a corner.

In his eyes, he might have thought it was the apocalypse.

"Where've you been, Yukio?" Rin asked, but was stopped as Neuhaus walked in after Yukio. I gulped, knowing full well Rin probably figured this out. "You!"

I sighed as Rin pointed dramatically at the two. "Yukio…that guy he's… our enemy-…"

That was when a familiar shoe hit him in the back of the head, sending him flying to the other side of the room. The shoe belonged to none other than Mephisto, who swung out of a hole in the ceiling.

_Wait…couldn't we have used that to escape?_

"All right, my young pages!" Mephisto, struck a pose, letting his cape fly freely behind him as the cram school watched with bulging eyes. "Thank you for all your hard work!"

"Is that the director?" Suguro asked, "What's going on?"

"Of course I'd never allow an upper-level demon to infiltrate this school!" He snapped his fingers and…all of our teachers came out of hiding! One from the roof, one from the floorboard, and two from the closet! Everywhere!

"Instructors with doctor credentials, please tend to the wounded!" Mephisto announced, and one of the teachers kneeled down next to me. Another went and picked Shiemi up bridal style. Wait- Shiemi's unconscious? The others were each getting treated by other teahcers. Yukio was treating Rin.

"Surprise! That's right! This boot camp also happened to serve as your Esquire Authorization Exam!" I had to do a double take on that. This boot camp was the EXAM?

I SO failed…no doubt at all.

With a tired sigh, I turned to the exorcist teacher and instantly recognized him, "Katsu-kun?" He grinned and tapped my nose, "Surprised? I'm only here because the Demon's and Grimoire teacher is sick. And what's with the –kun?"

I blushed and looked away, making him chuckle as he picked me up bridal style, "Oy, kitsune-baka."

"Yes?"

He grinned, "You did well." My eyes widened and I grinned back. "You know, you're starting to act more like yourself." Katsu pointed out as he carried me out of the room.

I nodded and laid my head against his shoulder, "Katsu-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Remember when I was gonna join the cram school…what you said…?" I yawned sleepily and Katsu chuckled, "Yeah?"

"I did it…"

His smile widened, "I knew you could."

"_You what?"_

"_I'm joining the exorcist cram school soon!"_

"_He…HAHAHAHA! Oh that's awesome."_

"_I'm serious!"_

"_Well, if that's the case, you need to promise me something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Promise me you'll make more than one friend at this cram school, okay?"_

"_Yup!"_

* * *

**I think i could have done this better but my birthday got in the way**

**anyways, next chapter will have a big surprise!**

**a date! but with who? I'M NOT TELLING**

**i'll try to update quicker so i can start on my next story**

**reviews will give me motivation!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dumb Boys

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**Hey everyone! thanks you for reviewing and reading!**

**i'm trying to update quicker but writer's block is such a pain**

**anyways, read on and enjoy~!...and watch out for stalker trash cans!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Dumb Boys

"_Kat-chan, am I your only friend?"_

_Her gaze shifted from the setting sun over to me, letting her long hair flow in the breeze, "Hn?"_

_That stupid word again…_

"_Am I your only friend?" I repeated, poking our campfire with a stick. She stared at me for bit before sighing, "What brought this up?"_

"_W-well…if Kat-chan has friends in the city then she might forget about me and…" With that, something hit me on the head. I had to do a double take to see a good sized rock had made contact with my head, "Baka…"_

_I turned to see Kat scowling at me, "You should know by now Chibi, that I won't leave you. Ever." I blinked before smiling widely at my best friend._

_She sighed again before laying back on the grass, "If you must know…I only go into the city for supplies. I told you before you're like a little sister to me."_

_She stopped when she heard sniffling and looked at me…trying to wipe some tears away, "G-Gomen Kat-chan…I was being selfish…"_

_Her gaze softened as she sat up, patting my head, "You want to know a secret?"_

_I sniffled but looked up at her, nodding a little._

"_You're the one person in the world I'll never hurt or betray, because I'll protect my little sister." She ruffled my hair and my smile returned._

"_You're the best Kat-chan!"_

My eyes opened groggily to the sound of…voices. Loud voices. I groaned a little and rubbed my eyes, sitting forward. The voices suddenly went quiet before I heard a very loud voice yell-

"She's awake!" and then I was glomped. Thank god I was still alert enough to successfully punch whatever tackled me. It was followed by a yelp that I traced back to find…Rin on the floor holding his nose, "Smart dunce…hug a girl when she's waking up? Baka…"

Laughter followed and I looked around the room. It was the infirmary, and the entire cram school was sitting around with I.V's in their arms. Shiemi was on the bed opposite of mine, awake and smiling.

I ran a hand through my hair as Rin stood; thankful the bandages on my head didn't remove my bandana. Katsu must have had a say in that…

"How's your head?" Shima asked, leaning back in his chair. I merely shrugged and rubbed my arm, "A minor concussion but I doubt it's serious."

"What the heck was up with your attack?" Suguro asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I raised an eyebrow before remembering-

_I technically just got a piggy back ride from a Naberius._

"I...uh…um…T-th-there's a weak point in the n-nervous system of an N-Naberius in between its shoulders!" I stuttered, mentally smacking myself for doing so. In truth there are 4 weak points of a Naberius- its stomach, its tail, its head, and it's back. That was when a felt a weight on the side of the bed and I looked to see…" Hi, Kit-chan!" Shiemi smiled warmly.

I smiled back and scooted over for her to sit down. "Hey Shiemi, how are you? You passed out and everyone was really worried."

By now all the guys were gawking as Izumo, of all people, sat on the other side of the bed to join us, "She did a lot better than me."

"Nah, I think I did the worse…" I sighed, leaning back down. "What makes you say that?"

I held up three fingers, "One: I left you guys to get fruit juice, therefore breaking the rules. Two: My summon was possibly the worst asset to the team. Three: All I did was stab the thing and end up with a concussion." There was a moment of silence before Shima (they're listening?) spoke up.

"Yeah, but you coordinated with my attack. You knew exactly where to strike while I had its attention…" I couldn't help but blush a little at the complement. That was when I glared at Rin who raised an eyebrow, "What's with the look?"

"You know we could have taken on both Naberius's." I pointed out making him scowl, "Oy, I already got the lecture from skunk head and four-eyes. I don't need one from the kitsune-baka."

We glared for a moment longer, ignoring Suguro's complaining of being called skunk head. That was when he shoved something in my face… "…What?"

"You said you went to get fruit juice, so I went to buy some. There was already one at the bottom of the vending machine so I got it for you." Rin explained, his head turned to the side as he held the small box to my face.

My glare instantly turned to one of awe, "A-Apple flavored?" With one nod from him I took it and began to sip at it, in complete bliss, "Apples~!"

Everyone was either staring or gawking at the sight of 'Kit the cold-hearted' acting like a child for a box of juice. Rin was just cracking up. "That never gets old! So, am I forgiven?"

I gave him a sideways glance, "For now." He gave a cheer that everyone laughed at.

Shiemi retreated back to her bed and Izumo went back over to her chair while the guys began another conversation about 'what an Esquire does'. Shima was the only one who didn't part take in the conversation and sat where Shiemi had sat on the bed, "That's the second time you've fainted."

My eye twitched, "Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." He snickered but pulled something out of his pocket, "You should be nicer to me because…" He held up the photo for me to see and my jaw dropped, "I'll show this to the cram school."

It was a picture of me…when I first fainted in front of Rin…with a nose-bleed? "That's photo-shopped!" I pointed at him accusingly while he just raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Uh…never mind…"

"So…about the rest of the cram school knowing…let's just say I snapped a pic and carried you out before anyone noticed. But I can easily show everyone." His smirk seemed to grow wider as he waved the picture in my face. I was glaring intently at it.

"What do you want?"

"A date, then I'll rip the photo up."

I sighed, "Promise?"

"On my innocence." I glared harder, "Okay okay, on my life…jeez…"

Another sigh, "Deal." He smiled broadly and stuffed the photo in his pocket, "That was easy!" and with that, I whacked him upside the head.

Unknown to us, a certain demon had heard our entire conversation.

**Lunch time…**

I felt horrible. Why? I had always either worn my pajamas or school uniform...but this…was bad…

I was wearing the GIRLS uniform. Yup, the skirt and the yellow monstrosity. I even went as far as to put my hair into a low pony tail. Not to mention this was my first time in PUBLIC. So here I 'am, waiting at the East Square of Academy Town…

…waiting for a boy that's already 15 minutes late. Trust me, I know, I have a watch. My blue bandana was sitting neatly on my head, but I occasionally had trouble with it wanting to slip down. Hopefully this date doesn't last long; I had to lie to Yukio about where I was going…

'_Katsu-kun wanted more supplies from the Exorcist Supply shop. Plus, I want to talk with Shiemi.'_

Thank Kami he bought it. He only was concerned because of my injury, saying I needed rest. Rin on the other hand was glaring at me the entire time I told my little lie. For some reason he was dressed in black and sort of resembled a ninja. He even had a black hat that could easily obscure his face from anyone's sight.

Just what is he up to?

"Hey, that's new." I was pulled out of my thoughts to see Shima smiling at me and gesturing to my attire. After blushing darkly and hitting his shoulder playfully, I questioned our where-a bout's. "Where exactly are we going?"

He ignored, "Why are you wearing the girl's uniform?" I gritted my teeth and answered, "B-because…my wardrobe is…not good."

He just chuckled and that's when I noticed he was ALSO wearing his uniform. "You're such a hypocrite." He held his hands up defensively, still smiling.

I was starting to get seriously paranoid around all these people walking carelessly around the square. Subconsciously, I tightened my bandana on my head.

"Shall we?" Shima brought me out of my thoughts, extending his hand to me. "I can walk fine on my own, thank you very little." I stated, walking passed him but stopped robotically.

"Um…you know where we're going right?"

"Not a clue!" His smile never faded, earning him a punch in the head, "Ow! I was joking!"

I huffed and crossed my arms, letting him start walking before I walked beside him. Now for the next worry: What hideous restaurant will we discover today? Shima was obviously the know-it-all on date's and stuff, but will he turn this date into a disaster?

Not that I care, I just want it to get over with.

"Here." I blinked as something was shoved in front of me. "What's this?" I asked, taking the small plastic box, "It looks like baby food." Shima just stared at me before laughing, "You seriously don't know what apple sauce is?"

"Apple…sauce?" Okay, I know apples. Apples are fun, great, awesome, and amazing. There are many types of things apples go into, like pies and beverages. But making a sauce?

"I didn't know they made an apple flavored sauce…does this mean we're eating steak?" I asked, tilting my head and twirling the small box in my hand. Once again, Shima was laughing. "You've been locked up in that dorm for too long. Sad you know more than me on exorcism but know little on the fundamentals."

"Apple sauce is fundamental?"

"Yes! They fueled rockets with this stuff!" I knew he was messing with me by this point, and threw the box at his head, "Ow! Didn't you want to eat it?" He whined, quickly catching it.

"Why would I eat sauce?" He sighed and ripped the top off the box, revealing a plastic spoon with a bunny on it, "…Um, Shima?"

"Here." He took the spoon and scooped up some of the sauce, lifting the spoon to my mouth, "Try it, it's good."

It was hard to stop blushing at this point; he was REALLY close to my face. But, reluctantly, I bit onto the spoon and ate the apple sauce.

Oh.

My.

Sweet.

Mother.

Of.

God.

"I'm in heaven~!" I squealed, snatching the spoon and box from Shima. He blinked and then laughed, "Rin was right, you do have a cute side!"

. . .

. . .

W…t…f?

"Rin…said what?" I asked, gripping the bunny spoon tighter. Shima didn't notice it and continued, "He told me before the boot camp that you like apples and it brings out a cuter side of you."

"Rin Okumura…WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO SHOVE THAT STUPID NOTEBOOK DOWN YOUR THROAT AND MAKE YOU REGURGATATE IT!" I yelled, making passerby's stare and Shima jump with surprise. Strange…it almost looked like something in that trash can flinched…oh well, must be my imagination.

"Um…shall we move on then?" Shima asked nervously, while I just shrugged and continued to eat apple sauce as we walked on. It tasted so good…looked like baby food, sounded like steak sauce, what IS this amazing food?

"I must find out its secrets…" I muttered quietly, ignoring the confused looks from Shima. A few long minutes passed of aimless wandering…and my patience was starting to reach its end. Even with glorious apple sauce (which is now half empty) I'm getting…

Bored.

"Just where exactly are we heading?" I asked, trying to contain my irritation. Shima merely winked at me and stated, "It's a surprise."

"You know, you not scoring any points."

"Really? That's too bad…" We continued to walk on in silence, until we turned a block. Shima stopped abruptly and whipped around, staring intently at the road behind us. All that was there was a trash can…that looked oddly familiar to the one before, "What's wrong?"

He relaxed a bit and straightened up, "I thought someone was following us, but I guess I'm still a little jumpy from the ghoul attack." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and we continued our walk.

After ANOTHER few minutes of walking, Shima stopped us in front of a small café. It looked pretty ordinary, which was odd with all the strange shops we passed…

_And half of them have SOMETHING to do with cosplay or candy…darn Mephisto…_

"This is the place…I know it's not much but they're the only cheap place around that serves decent meals." He smiled his signature sheepish smile that made me blush a little, "I-It's okay…at least it doesn't have waitresses that dress up as maids…"

_I spoke too soon._

"What the-…?" My eyes got huge as we went through the door. On the outside it looked ordinary but WOW! It was COLORFUL. The walls were colored blue, red, or orange. There was a lot of tables and booths (each they're own window of the Square) that had embroidered menu's. The waitresses (of course) were dressed up as French maids on roller skates! The man at the counter looked like a butler, but was ruined by a strange baseball cap on his head.

The scariest part? None of them looked over 25.

"Cheap and serve decent meals hmm?" I muttered, glaring slightly at Shima, "Something tells me you did it only to stare at the waitresses." To my surprise he answered with a 'was it that obvious?'.

I balled my hands into fists, but let it slide. The less drama, the faster this day will go. With that said, we walked up to the man 'ahem' boy behind the counter. Surprisingly, he was cheery. I was expecting someone who looked kind of like a sports fanatic (the hat) to loath this place…but here he was giving a genuine smile.

"Welcome to Taiyo's. Run directly from True Cross Academy high school." That was when my mouth hit the floor. NOW I know why no one looked older than they should. It all made sense…they were paying off the loans they owed the school so they could graduate. Which means…the better the service and atmosphere, the happier the costumer…

…The more money.

It was all so elaborate. Make the outside ordinary to confuse passerby's into thinking this place might not be some frilly restaurant, then once they enter captivate them with low prices and girls on roller skates delivering sweets!

Absolutely genius.

"Booth for two, please." Was all Shima had to say and the baseball guy gave him two menus and a white cloth that had the number four on it. Shima just grabbed my hand, leading me around the restaurant.

Soon, we found a clean booth in the corner and sat down. I was given the menu while Shima placed the cloth facing upwards at the center of the table. "What's that for?"

"It's to identify our table." Was all he replied with as he held up his menu to hide his face. No doubt he was trying to sneak looks at the waitresses that passed by.

With a heavy sigh of boredom, my gaze traveled away from the gruesome menu and out the window. The Square was as busy as ever, people traveling around and sometimes a couple stopped to greet, then resume they're walking.

That's when I noticed something fairly close to the window. A trash can…which looked oddly similar to the last two we saw. Was Mephisto doing some sort of recycling?

"What are you ordering?" I jumped at the voice, but turned to see Shima looking at me expectantly. "Err…I don't know yet."

"Well, just order an ice cream. Or, better yet, tell the waitress you want a 'surprise'."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded cautiously, "What's the 'surprise'?" He just snickered and waved his hand dismissively, obviously not going to tell. I gave a 'humph' before leaning back against the booth and waiting for whatever the 'surprise' was.

That's when a waitress skidded to a halt at our table, and oddly wide smile on her face. She looked only a year older than me, with dark blonde hair and round glasses. She looked a little shy, even with the smile, "H-how may I help you?"

"We'll have the 'surprise'." Her eyes widened a bit before she bowed, "Hai! Would you like one or two-…"

"One of course."

"Hai!" And with that, she was off…blushing? "Why are we both getting a 'surprise'?" I asked. He just grinned, "You'll find out."

A few awkward seconds passed before I decided to speak up, "So…you dyed your hair pink?" He looked up from whatever it is he was doing 'cough cough', "Oh, yeah…it used to be black."

"Seriously? I can't imagine you with black hair…"

"Thanks?...well, you asked a question, now it's my turn."

"Go for it."

"What's your worst fear?"

"Bugs."

"Mine too."

"Really? Didn't think we had something in common…that or your trying to win me over." He laughed sheepishly and I sighed.

"So…what's your favorite type of music?" He blinked before holding up a bunch of fingers and counting down, "I like rock, pop, hip-hop, European-…"

"Alright, I didn't need that many."

"Okay then, how about you?"

"I don't listen to music, I find it irritating with it blasting in your ear…I prefer silence over music." He raised an eyebrow, "Then why'd you ask?"

I blushed lightly, "S-so you lived in Kyoto I hear…"

"Yeah, I'm the youngest of 5."

"Wow…"

"What about you, do you have any siblings?" I looked down, "D-didn't I say when I first joined the cram school that I was an orphan?" I lied.

I'm still an amazing liar.

"Yeah you did…" I quickly changed the subject, "So, how was it like in such a big family?" He sighed and put his hands behind his head, "It was pretty good, being the youngest. Had little to none responsibilities."

"You're such a lazy individual."

"And you're not?"

I scoffed, "Do NOT bring my familiar into this mess." He just smirked, "Monkey see, monkey do, ne?"

In a split second, I hit him on the head with my menu. But also in that second, the waitress appeared with our tray, making me freeze in horror.

It was a SINGLE large glass cup, filled with ice cream…but with only one straw and spoon. "Um…dig in." The waitress suggested nervously as she took the menu's and cloth. After she rolled away (ha-ha that sounded weird) I glared intently at the smiling boy sitting across from me, "What's with the look?"

"You're never going on a date with me. Ever. Again." He slouched and pouted, "Ever?" My eye twitched as he gave me the puppy dog look, "I-I'll think about it." He silently cheered.

Darn boys and they're mysterious puppy-like powers.

"So I guess we can eat now." Shima chuckled, taking the spoon and scooping up some ice cream. I shifted nervously and took the straw… "I hate you."

"Aw, I'm hurt."

"Sure you are." He laughed lightly, making me smile a bit. With a heavy sigh we both started to dig into the ice cream.

"Hey…what do you think of the two odd kids in our class?" I asked randomly, making him raise an eyebrow. "The hooded guy and the guy with the puppet?"

"Yeah, them." He sat back and tapped his chin in wonder, "Well…I know the hooded boy's name is Yamada. The puppet guy is Takara…though it could be his puppet's name, I'm not sure." I laughed a little and he smiled.

Shima was fun once you got over his perverted ways…but still a little creepy. "So what do you think about the Okumura's?" Shima asked and I swear I saw the trash can scoot closer to the window. Must be my imagination.

"Well, Yukio is like an older brother to me. Caring but always correcting mistakes. It kind of ticks me off some times." Shima chuckled then asked, "What about Rin?"

I looked off into space, "Rin…hmm…Well he's a dunce, doesn't take things seriously, and almost always gets in trouble." Here Shima was laughing but I continued, "But…he's got a soft side to him. The understanding side, I suppose. I'm not so sure….he just is very sweet…"

Shima was smiling gently and looking out the window but cringed when I added, "But unfortunately his idiocy hides that."

That's when I heard a crash and looked out the window to see the trash can rolling down the street… "Is that…tears?" I questioned aloud, and Shima shrugged, "Could just be a leak."

I raised an eyebrow but stood up anyways, "I think I should go, Yukio said he was going to visit Shiemi and if he finds out I'm not there I'm dead meat…or if I'm not at the dorms already." He nodded and stood up as well, dropping the yen off at the butler dressed baseball player and exiting the café.

We walked side by side back to the East Square, comfortable silence surrounding us. I have to admit (though not aloud) that this date went better than I expected. We reached the center of the Square where we both turned to each other, "Well, I had a nice time with you. It might be possible for a date in the future…the not-so-near future." I added quickly and he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah, I had a fun time too. You better head on back before the Okumura's have a cow." I snickered and waved, "Bye Shima!" and with that we departed.

Well, Shima did, but I ran into something. "Ow! What the…" I looked at the obstacle I ran into to see that SAME trash can from before! "Is…is this thing following me?" I thought aloud. Really? Stalker trash cans? That's impossible…right?

. . .

With a squeal, I ran away from the object, hoping it wouldn't stalk me back to the dorms.

**That night…**

A tired sigh escaped me as I lay on my bed, fiddling with my hair. Moe was sitting next to me, watching me like I was about to lash out and start punching the wall…

I rolled onto my side to look at Moe, who just stared back, "Do you think boys are stupid, Moe-chan?"

He actually _nodded. _"I have taught you well."

That was when I heard knocking at my door, followed my Shiemi's weak call of 'Kit-chan?'. I raised my eyebrow slightly. Since when did Shiemi get here?

"Come in." I called, and the door opened to reveal the blonde haired girl, "Yuki-chan asked me to get you. He says it's important." I cringed slightly.

Earlier I had gotten the lecture from him on sneaking out with serious injuries. It lasted forever, but I was thankful he left it at a simple 'don't do it again' and not 'you're restricted from doing exorcism's blah blah blah'.

I would have cried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…" I yawned, standing up and stretching. Earlier I had changed my attire to a plaid black and red checkered knee-length skirt and black shirt with blue dragonfly on it. I had my boy's jacket tied around my waist…and I was bare foot.

Shiemi led me down the hall, oddly away from the Okumura's room, "Aren't we going the wrong way?" She jumped but smiled back at me, "Well…Yuki-chan wanted to move Rin…he said there's a slight emergency so we moved him to another room."

"…and where do I come in?" She smiled faded a bit, "He said to watch Rin…he won't tell me what's the matter though." I narrowed my eyes. This either had to be a demon attack or…

…something to deal with Satan.

We entered dorm room 558 to find Rin sprawled out on the floor in nothing but some sheets and a pillow. Why are the lights off? I shrugged that away and leaned against the wall while Shiemi sat next to Rin.

"Do you have any idea why Yuki-chan would…" She trailed off and I sighed, "Yukio is smart, so whatever he's doing I have total faith in him…he's just taking precautions." This made Shiemi relax a little, but tensed when Rin sat forward, wide awake.

"Shiemi! W-what are you doing here? Don't tell me you snuck in to visit me!" I growled and lightly bonked him on the head, "Quit trying to ruin her innocence."

His eyes widened when he saw me, but he quickly turned his head away, "O-oh…hey Kit-chan…" I bonked him on the head again, "Don't call me that."

That's when Shiemi shushed us, "Yuki-chan moved you because you wouldn't wake up. Yuki-chan told me not to wake you up, but…"

There was an odd moment of silence, making me feel a tad guilty. Our little conversation probably had woken Rin up. However, we didn't have to ponder this too long.

Gun shots were heard, making all three of us jump. "That…" I sniffed the air, making sure Shiemi didn't notice, "…was Yukio. And there's…" My eyes widened and I turned to Rin, mouthing the word 'Neuhaus'.

Either I'm bad at mouthing words or Rin's an idiot, because he apparently didn't get it but saying a loud, "What?" After mentally smacking my forehead, I grabbed his arm and rushed out of the room, "I can smell Neuhaus with Yukio." I hissed quietly, knowing Shiemi would try to follow.

Key word: Try. It's hard to run in those sandals of hers, especially in that Kimono.

I gritted my teeth a bit, the thought of Neuhaus making my mind do backflips. Aren't we done with the exam's? Shouldn't the test be over with? There's no need for him to attack…unless…it's for personal gain.

More gun shots were heard as we ran towards the noise, running up a flight of stairs with empty cartridges upon the steps. "No doubt, Yukio has been up here." I whispered, and Rin nodded.

We finally reached the top of the stairs, greeted by an open door that revealed a gruesome sight. Neuhaus stood on a summoning circle (a huge one at that) behind the battle of Yukio vs. a huge frikin Naberius.

This thing makes the last one we fought look scrawny. That and it was fat. My guess is it had to be a high-upper-class demon.

I had no time to react as Rin unsheathed his sword and THREW it at the beast, impaling it into the stomach and engulfing it into blue flames, "You waste NO time going pyro, do you?" He just snorted and leapt over the thing, jumping straight for Neuhaus, "You! I knew you were the enemy!"

"Cursed demon!" and with that, Neuhaus held up a bottle of holy water, unleashing it on Rin who fell to the ground, screaming.

"I see the holy water is still effective, even if you're clad in human skid." Neuhaus chuckled, discarding the empty bottle. I watched his every move, also keeping an eye and the writhing Naberius and an out-of-commission Yukio.

I unsheathed my daggers as Rin stood, ready to charge again. Unfortunately, the Naberius pulled out of its pain (and apparently the sword too) to grab Rin with its meaty arm, grabbing his head with a weaker arm and strangling him.

His screams were enough to launch me into battle, "Do I have to do everything around here?" and with that, I ran up the demon's back, doing a backflip and striking its tail with Kasai.

It roared in pain and dropped Rin, then completely disappeared. "What the?" we turned to the summoning circle to find none other the Yukio had tampered with it, sending the demon away. Though, he didn't look to be in good shape.

"Tch…he erased it." Neuhaus raised his hand, covered in summoning circles, ready to summon more demons. That is, until a familiar blue sword was put up to his neck.

"You discarded your sword on the battlefield…smart one." I mocked, brushing my skirt off and followed by a quiet growl from Rin.

"Neuhaus-san, you better not summon any more demons!" Yukio shouted from his spot on the other side of the roof. "Do you want to die of blood loss?"

Rin tightened his grip on his sword, "Who the heck are you?" Neuhaus just chuckled and looked directly at him, "I 'am…a survivor of the 'Blue Night'…"

_The Blue Night happened 16 years ago, when Satan massacred the world's most prominent clergymen._

"That night, huh?" Rin muttered. My eyes narrowed on the man. Could he want…revenge?

_It wouldn't be a surprise…_

"For a brief moment, my body was taken over by Satan, and I lost my eye." I had to stop myself from falling over as he momentarily lifted his eye patch to reveal a burned and swelled patch of flesh where his eye should be…

Well…I wasn't too far off the mark when I thought he got it from a demon…

"…and I also lost my family when they came near to try and save me. Satan took over this hand of mine and used it to kill my family. I'll never forgive him. Not Satan…not anyone known as a demon! Least of all, not the son of Satan! I'm going to kill you…even if I have to give up my own life in exchange!" He shouted raised his arm and releasing a large root, striking Rin right in the stomach.

I cringed at the crunching noise, "Thank god for fast demon healing but…ew…" They both raised their heads to look at one another, "You feel better now?"

The root disappeared, "If your still not satisfied, I'm used to this kind of thing, so I'll take you on whenever…as many time as you want!" He slowly sheathed his sword, making the blue flames disperse around him.

"Just promise me one thing…Don't drag innocent people into this!" Neuhaus's eye widened, his grip on his wounded arm tightening, "Don't think for a second this is over…There are others just like me you know. You'd better be prepared." He walked past Rin who stood there, not making eye contact.

"Ah! Neuhaus-sensei! Wait!" I called, walking after him. Dang, he walks fast for an injured old man. He didn't turn to look at me as I walked beside him. "Ne, sensei…revenge isn't everything…"

I couldn't see his reaction, so I walked with him towards the door. There, we saw Shiemi panting heavily, "Eh? Kit-chan? Neuhaus-sensei?" Her eyes widened, "Your hurt!"

"Leave me alone…both of you…" He walked past her, leaving us in silence. She quickly turned to me, making me smile sheepishly, "The twins are up on the roof." Was all I had to say to get her running back up the stairs.

I, however, ran after Neuhaus. He was still walking down the stairs in that incredible slow-motion he does. I just walked up beside him and followed him out of the dorm. We were silent the whole time, not a word shared, until-

"What did you mean?" I blinked and looked at him, still walking straight forward, "What did you mean about revenge isn't everything?"

My gaze went downcast, "I understand where you're coming from, and being angry at Satan for what he did is okay…but seeking revenge on someone who didn't even do it…" I turned sharply on him, "I won't allow it!"

He turned slightly to me, an amused look on his face, "Really now?"

I nodded and looked out over the bridge we were crossing. The night sky shown perfectly with sparse clouds and let the moon shine brightly. My favorite pass time! "I have a friend…s-she and me and used to be very close, always together…until she left me to go get revenge on someone who killed her sibling…"

I looked back him, his gaze still on the road ahead of us, "I still worry about her, and it's been three years…she hasn't shown up at all, and I'm starting to fear the worst…"

"Your point?" I bit my lip and looked at the ground, "Revenge…whenever you're searching for it…you make the people closest to you worry."

He stopped walking and looked at me, startling me. I looked back, half wishing I'd stayed with the twins. That is, until he smiled a bit and ruffled my hair, "You're a strange little demon."

My eye twitched, "Something tells me Mephisto can't keep a secret." He removed his hand and continued to walk away while I stood there. I couldn't help but smile, "Oy! Sensei!"

He didn't turn around but I continued, "Come back to class tomorrow! I still think you're an awesome teacher!" I didn't have to be looking at his face to know he was smiling.

_Neuhaus is a strange teacher…but he is like many who want revenge on Satan…maybe I got to him and changed his mind?_

I sighed heavily and started my slow walk back to the dorms.

_He's also like the many who want revenge on Shadow Blood…_

I looked back up at the moon and smiled.

_But…just like Neuhaus I'll find a way to change their mind. Even if I have to give my own life to do so._

**Next day…**

All the cram school stood in front of him. Yup, Mephisto Pheles…standing there quietly…staring at us…

We were all anxious, nervous to know if we passed or failed the exam. I myself was ready to pass out from all the anxiety. All I did was get thrown around! I hope I don't fail! Kami help me!

"Congratulations to you all for being promoted to Esquire!" He struck a pose, making all of us cheer. Rin went overboard and put me in a headlock, "Did you hear that? WE PASSED! YES!"

I coughed and jabbed him in the rib to get him off me. Luckily, it worked. "Now then, to celebrate your promotion…" All the boys inched closer, sparkles radiating off of them.

"I shall treat to you a feast of Monja!" I sighed and smacked my forehead. Yes, Mephisto WOULD feed us seafood, sprouts, and veggies. The cheapskate.

"Only Monja?"

"At least make it barbeque!"

**At Monja place…**

"You, an exorcist, huh?" Rin questioned Shiemi as he added the broth to the mix. There were three Monja's cooking before the cram school, each to a few people. Me, Rin, and Shiemi were going to share one.

"Yup! I'm going to help out everyone!" Shiemi smiled but Rin looked doubtful, "Can you fight, though?"

At this I bonked him on the head, "Of course she can, and you didn't see her during the exam. She was awesome." He just glared at me as Shiemi practically glowed at the complement.

He continued to mix the ingredients of the food a bit with a spatula until he accidently flicked a bit of his cheek, "You're such a slob." I grumbled, picking up a napkin and tabbing his cheek.

Little did I know he was blushing like a tomato, "W-what are you? My mother?" I scoffed and sat back in my seat, "You wish."

"I think it's done now." Shiemi announced and Rin smiled brightly at the cooked food, "Whoa that looks good! I'm digging in!"

That was when a large force knocked me out of my place and onto the floor. "No! You mustn't take that one!"

"Ah! Kit-chan! Are you okay!" I looked up to see Mephisto now in my place, crying over the fact that Rin was eating the Monja whole. Shiemi helped me up and I glared at the demon in my place.

"Oh, Mephisto~…" I called in an innocent sing song voice. He barely had to look at me as I sent my fist into his head, sending him air borne and out of the shop.

"Woah! That's a new record!" Shima exclaimed while Shiemi's ghost was flying out of her. "Next time it won't be out of the shop, it will be straight out of Academy Town!" I snapped followed by a muffled, 'Yes, daughter!'

Boys can be so stupid sometimes.

* * *

**i think i just died a little inside...that took long...the date was hard to type...**

**whoever can guess was hiding in the trash can gets a cookie xD**

**next chapter will bring back Kumo! and introduce Kuro! **

**and someone amazing! You'll love it!**

**reviews will bring Shiemi's soul back to earth**


	10. Chapter 10: Hidden Shadow

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**hey everyone! i'm updating faster! you should praise me!...uh...**

**anyways, thank you for reviewing and reading! it's fun reading your comments**

**this chapter has a special somone appearsing -winks- NO MORE SPOILERS!**

**read on and enjoy~! I know you will!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Hidden Shadow

"Man! It's hot!"

"I'm dying…from heat…cursed fox instincts...I'm practically melting…"

Rin nodded as we walked along a bridge leading away from the student shop. We had just returned from our glorious journey to the place to pick up some cold refreshments and some Vitamin Water for Yukio.

"Stupid Sundays…and why did I summon you anyways?" I grumbled, looking at Kumo who was casually wrapped around my neck. He didn't even respond, just covered his head with his wing. "Lucky frikin lazy piece of sh-…."

"And you tell me not to use that language."

"Well, it's hot! He has no right to do that!" I complained, dragging the bag I had in my hand on the ground. Inside was some apple juice and Yukio's drink. Rin had forgotten to buy one so I thought I might as well get it before tempers flare.

With all this warm weather even our regular clothing is becoming a drag. Now I'm wearing a black and red checkered skirt with a short sleeved white t-shirt. I changed my blue bandana into a red one with black stripes. I was wearing sandals, same with Rin. He was actually wearing blue shorts with white collared top that buttoned up. It had a green stripe going across the front. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows…trust him to wear long sleeved on a day like this.

I'm not sure I'm blushing cause of the heat or because he looked REALLY cut-…

NO! BAD KIT! QUIT THAT! I can't be falling for-…

…actually…I vaguely remember saying that I'll only ever fall for Rin if I go on a date with Shima…

My eyes widened. Oh. My. Goodness. I 'am SO SCREWED!

"Are you okay? You look ready to faint?" I blushed as Rin put his hand on my forehead, "You don't have a fever…"

I gulped and answered shakily, "I-I had some tuna earlier and it was really spicy…"

He raised an eyebrow but shook it off, "The heat must me messing with my head…"

I sighed in relief as he continued to walk on (at a safe distance). There's no way I'd fall for Rin…but if I did…NO! NO FANTASIES! BAD GIRL!

STUPID SUN! DIE IN A HOLE! It's causing me problems…

The warm temperatures might also start something unnecessary. It doesn't help Yukio is forcing not only Rin to study and do homework but apparently Katsu and him are working together to make me some prodigy. Just. My. Luck.

"We just became Esquire, the least he could do is say 'Congratulations. I moaned, and Rin nodded.

"Yukio/Katsu is such a jerk."

. . .

"At least we aren't technically agreeing with each other." Rin pointed out and I just hissed, "Stupid heat is making us in sync!"

He groaned, "You have to remind me?...Gah! It's no use! This is killing me…I've got to eat it before it melts!" He quickly pulled out a Popsicle and stuffed it in his mouth.

I stared at him as his face turned blue for a moment before he let out a breath and smiled, "Nothing beats this in the summertime!"

"You're going to get a brain freeze if you-…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"…told you so."

**Back at Dorm…**

We slowly walked into the twin's dorm room, where Yukio turned from his seat to greet us. Moe was sitting on Rin's window sill, with a pair of sunglasses that were not fitting over his eyes.

I quickly planted myself in front of the fan that sat in the middle of the room, Kumo perking his head up to enjoy the breeze, "Thhhhhhaaaat feeeeeeels goooooooood…"

"Everything was sold out at that shop there, so I had to go to the other side!" Rin grumbled and sat down at his desk next to Yukio's.

He set his bag down and let his tail show, "Jeez, I can't believe how hot this room is. It's a school for rich kids- at least give us an AC."

I momentarily turned my head from the fan, "Mephisto is a cheapskate Rin, and he would never do that. Plus, this is an _abandoned _boy's dorm. Why put an Ac into something that's uninhabited?" Yukio raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you been here for three years though? I would have thought…"

I shook my head, "It's been like this every summer…though I usually just hang out with Katsu-kun and his older sister." A sly grin appeared on Rin's face, "Ne, we haven't met the girl have we? Is she hot?"

I smirked and reached into my pant pocket, taking out my wallet and holding a picture for the twin's to see. Instantly, they looked horrified, "Yup, she's not so right around the face."

"And you said she kisses him!"

"It's not her fault half her face was burned off during an exorcism."

"T-that's horrible…at least Katsu-senpai loves his sister enough not to care…" There was an awkward silence and we all shivered, "You know, I'm suddenly not so hot anymore."

"Ditto."

"Never mind that- Rin, where's my mineral water?" Moment of silence. "Oh, I forgot."

"I diiiiiiiiiiiiidn't~!" I called into the fan, before reaching into my bag and pulling out the bottle, "Here you are."

"At least Kit-chan remembered." Yukio sighed and took the bottle of transparent liquid from me. Rin scoffed, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

. . .

"Are you two ignoring me!"

"Get to work on your studies Rin." Yukio calmly reminded and Rin grumbled before turning to his work. I continued to talk to myself in the mirror, ignoring Kumo who glared at me for doing so.

Serves him right…using his wings for shade…I should beat the crap out of him…

"What a drag, have to spend a Sunday afternoon on assignments and homework." Rin complained, leaning back in his chair. "Didn't I remind you before we left that we had work to do?" I glared and he rolled his eyes, "I don't see you doing any work."

"I finished it already, dunce."

"WHAT?"

"When you were busy reading Yukio's manga while he was out on an exorcism I was in my room doing the work." I calmly responded. He huffed and turned back to Yukio.

"After all that work we went through to become an Esquire it's no different from a Page…" He was obviously trying to get Yukio's attention, and failing. "Actually, Esquire's get more hands on job then Page's. It's pretty much going from paper work to practice work." I corrected and his eyes lit up, "Really? Yes! This is gonna be awesome!"

He turned to his desk and frowned when he picked up a piece of paper, "But according to this, Esquire's are bottom feeders." He showed the sheets, revealing it to be a list of exorcist ranks.

"Well duh. We still have a lot to go before we become an actual exorcist." I sighed, getting kind of irritated with his complaining. Seriously, can't he go five minutes without it. "So, where are you on this thing?" Rin asked his brother.

"Middle First class…" Yukio answered, not taking his eyes off his work. "Ha! So you're not a hot shot either!"

I rolled my eyes, "Katsu-kun is eighteen years old and only Middle Second class. Yukio is doing well for his age." Rin's eyes widened and Yukio smirked slightly at the complement, enjoying his victory.

"Jeez…what does it take to get to this Paladin thing at the top?..." When he wasn't going to get an answer ha just stretched, "Man, I can't wait to go on missions and get some hands on experience!"

That was when Yukio dropped his pen, "The rank of Paladin is only given to a single exorcist. They don't just give it to anyone, you know. And were not sending you on any missions for the time being."

"Huh?"

"You're always disregarding orders and acting like a loose cannon. Not to mention you can't even run a simple errand without help." Rin cringed, "What? I said I was sorry!"

"No you didn't. You said you forgot it." I smirked and he growled, "Traitor!"

"It's not just that. The way you fight- you rely too much on Satan's power." I snickered a bit; noticing Yukio was on a roll. Joining him, however, would only make Ruin blow a fuse. The heat would happily light it, too.

"You shouldn't be so quick to draw your sword…and never mind how fast you heal, you need to stop using yourself as a shield when you're out of options." I remembered a few nights ago, the Neuhaus attack.

"I have to agree with Yukio on this, find some other way to take out enemies other than using your sword. Maybe your fist will do?" I pondered, oblivious to the exasperated look both twins gave me.

"Rin, if you don't stop with these antics…Satan's power will completely consume you." I sat up and away from the fan, staring at the two in their silence. Having your flames consume you…I have never awoken my demonic side so I wouldn't know, but having them out for too long could cause issues, rage is another one, and using too much is also a problem.

Unfortunately, Rin suffers a lot in all three. No wonder Yukio is worried…and maybe I 'am…just a little.

I ignored the two arguing for a few moments, turning back to the fan and staring into it. Kumo just lazily turned his head to gaze at me with half-lidded eyes. I sighed, knowing that was the best I would get for a worried look from him.

"Just thinking about…flames…" I muttered and he yawned, probably saying 'you haven't drawn yours so there's no issue. The idiot who has is on his own'. I shook my head, searching for another topic.

Shadow Blood…Kat…my best friend…killer…murderer…betrayer…when will I see her again? What will I do when I face her? I couldn't possibly fight her…could I? No…I'll find a way to bring her home…but…

Where on earth could she possibly be?

**Mephisto's office…**

"Y-you…can't be serious…" Mephisto never turned to face the shocked exorcist behind him. He remained facing the window, his gaze scanning the Academy. "Sh-she's here?"

He finally turned his head to the side to see Katsu Yakaru, Middle Second class exorcist and private tutor to Kit the kitsune. "I never lie about something as serious as this."

Katsu fell back onto the couch, eyes wide with shock, "B-but…how? The barriers should have-…"

"We are dealing with a skilled criminal Yakaru-san. Breaking past a demon-warding barrier should be easy for her." Katsu's gaze turned to the chairman, who still had his back to him, "We need to tell Kit…if she's in the Academy then you know she'll go after-…"

"I doubt Shadow Blood will go that far. She's merely…spying…" The room got deathly quiet, only the sound of the fan on Mephisto's desk creating any noise. "She's finally making her move…to gain her revenge…"

The young exorcist abruptly stood up, eyes still wide but with a bit of determination, "Sir Pheles…if she's here after revenge she'll go after…"

"Yes, I 'am very much aware of who her target is. I'm already putting Knight's on standby for precautions." A sigh of relief was heard behind the chairman as Katsu took his seat, "But…if she gets close to Kit…"

"Yakaru-san, I believe she has enough brain's to know that Kit-chan means business, and staying hidden is the best way for her." There was a moment of silence before Katsu sighed irritably, "Who would have thought that all along…he was Shadow Blood's target…"

Mephisto smirked, "It wasn't much of a surprise…I told you who the two demon kings are that weren't named a long time ago…a classified secret between you and me…"

Katsu rolled his eyes, remembering the missions that involved the underlings to the two demon kings, "Yes, and that one of the two demon kings is the one Shadow blood seeks revenge on…"

Mephisto's smirk got wider, "Yes…Belyal, King of Shadow…and Farosin, King of…" Katsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair before standing up, "…King of Blood."Mephisto chuckled, "How ironic…the girl knew all along who the last two demon kings were…she made an odd name for herself, don't you agree?..."

Katsu sent a silent glare at Mephisto, "What exactly do you plan on doing Sir Pheles…?" The chairmen gave a hearty laugh and sat in his chair, turning from the window to look at the young exorcist in front of him, "Why, protect her target of course."

Katsu stayed for a moment before turning and leaving the office. There was a moment of silence before a green haired boy jumped down from the ceiling, siting neatly on the chair Katsu was previously in, "He's an annoying little human. Why do you bother to keep him around?"

"Yakaru-san is the only survivor of many attacks made on exorcists by our friends Belyal and Farosin…I have to keep him around to keep things hush, hush." Mephisto sighed, feeling the days stress building up.

"They're daughters are the most troublesome though…to think Farosin would attack Belyal's youngest daughter…it's actually quite comical they're little dispute." The green haired boy tilted his head, "So…you're not going to protect Farosin?"

Mephisto shrugged, "It's his own fault for taking they're petty argument too far…those two are the youngest of the demon kings yet the most violent. They've been fighting in Gehenna since the dawn of time." The demon in front of him remained nonchalant, "Kat can't reach Gehenna and hurt Farosin, so I don't see the big deal here."

Mephisto's smile returned, "Yes I do wonder what Kat is planning by visiting the Academy…perhaps she's going after a different type of revenge, hm?"

The demons eyes narrowed, "So…you're saying…" The chairman nodded, and chuckled, "My my, Kit…how will you keep your promise when you learn the truth?"

**Southern Rear Entrance to Cross Academy…**

"Rin…why are we doing this?" I grumbled as he dragged me stealthily after Yukio, Kumo still wrapped around my neck like a scarf. He quietly shushed me as he pulled me along. After the twin's argument Yukio had gotten a call for an exorcism, therefore leaving us at the dorm…

Unfortunately, Rin got a brilliant idea to follow him and decided to have me tag along (unwillingly). "Rin, you do realize we left Moe at the dorm in YOUR room? Yukio is going to have a cow." He shushed me again, making my eye twitch.

Hey, whatever, if he wants to get his butt kicked by his younger brother later then so be it.

We approached the gate Yukio was in front of to see yellow tape crossing off the entrance with two exorcist's guarding, "Yukio Okumura, Middle first class." I quietly face palmed. Great, they're never going to let us through.

"Rin Okumura, Esquire." I looked up at the confused exorcist. Yes, I was being dragged on the ground, "Kit, momentarily grounded."

He blinked before letting us through after Yukio spotted us, "Kit-chan? Rin?" What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about your second pair of glasses." I grumbled and stood up from the ground. That's right; during their argument Rin broke Yukio's glasses. The idiot…

"I don't have time to play your games! Go home!"

"No way!"

_REEEEEHHHHR!_

I froze and looked around. Was that…a cat hiss? "This way!" The exorcist that let us in led us through the gate, obviously not caring we were Esquire's. If that's the case, the situation is more serious then I it should be.

"What's the situation?"

"Kuro, the Cat Sith guarding the South Rear Gate, has gone berserk." I narrowed my eyes. A Cat Sith? A high level, probably one of the highest level's, out there, demon that possess a cat. If it lives a long time then it's tail splits into two, but they usually move from house to house seen usually as normal house pet's.

We finally came out from under the gate to see…a rather comical sight. The Cat Sith (with two tails) stood atop a large highway sign in its large form. There was a circle of exorcists a few yards away with guns ready. The funniest part?

How would normal people react if this was on a highway in an actual city?

'_Liars! Your all liars!' _I looked at Rin to see him frozen, and I nodded, "You hear that?"

"Yeah…"

"We can hear fellow demons speak, isn't that great?" I spoke mockingly, though he didn't respond. Shrugging it off, I joined Yukio who was with a few exorcists circled around an injured guardsman. Rin followed.

"What happened?"

"Kuro suddenly blew up in size and attacked us. We accidently let it slip that Father Fujimoto had passed away…I think he overheard us."

My gaze returned to the growling demon. Kumo stirred around my neck, reminding me he was there. "What do you think?" I whispered, hoping nearby exorcists didn't hear and label me crazy. Kumo practically looked like a scarf.

He just snorted and turned his head, making me roll my eyes, "Why did I get stuck with a Jinkujaku? This sucks…" His tail flicked me in the head, making me snicker, "Hit a spot on your pride? Good…I might replace you…"

He rolled his eyes as if to say 'yeah right, liar'. I shrugged and turned back to the twins right as Rin was asking an important question, "What does this have to do with the old man's death?"

We turned to back to the Cat Sith, "That cat…that Cat Sith is dad's familiar." I cringed slightly and sighed. So, THAT'S why this is so serious.

The former paladin's familiar? I'm surprised we're all in one piece still…

I sighed quietly as Yukio began explaining the Cat Sith's and their past to Rin. Seriously, if he doesn't know this much how the heck does he expect to 'beat the crap out of Satan'?

The sound of gun firing brought me out of my stupor to see the circle of exorcists shooting tranquilizing darts at the Cat Sith, completely not affecting him. However, it did seem to tick him off more. He leapt down from the sign and rapidly shook the darts off. He was distracted for a moment, allowing an exorcist on the top of a nearby truck (how the heck did she get up there?) to throw a grenade of holy water at him.

The Cath Sith was completely unharmed by it and rammed into the truck. Luckily, the exorcist jumped away to the safety of the others before she got crushed.

'_Liars! You're all liars! Liars!' _Me and Rin shared a knowing glance before the Cat Sith charged. The exorcists open fired upon it, but it easily dodged by crushing a nearby car and leaping into the middle of them. With one swipe of its tail it wiped half away while the other half threw holy water grenades at it, once again not harming the demon.

They continued to open fire on the Cat Sith, who merely crouched down and hissed.

We approached the line of exorcists, Yukio asking who's harmed, "We're fine, but we've tried holy water, holy silver, holy wine (wtf?), holy pharmaceutics- all to no avail!" One answered.

Another piped in, "Since we haven't figured out what the Cat Sith's Fatal Verse is we can't use an Aria. We dosed him with some tranquilizers, so he's weakened somewhat, but I'm sure he'll recover quickly."

"Did Father Fujimoto ever tell you anything about Kuro?" Another exorcist asked Yukio. "You were there that day, weren't you Yukio?" I listened intently as the girl exorcist who jumped off the truck told how Fujimoto made friends with Kuro.

Truthfully I think they should have left the dang shrine alone. Did they not see the cat statues or alter in the building they tore down? Idiots…

"Afterwards dad names him Kuro and put him to guard the south gate…" Yukio finished but another exorcist butted in, "But still, he's a demon. Once he loses his master, he reverts to his wild state."

"My father prepared for this contingency, and kept this on hand." Yukio held up a small box, probably containing a very lethal holy water grenade. "It appears to be a modified hand grenade, most likely filled with medicine that will kill Kuro. But since the nature of this device is incalculable, will you trust me to handle it alone?"

'_Liars! Liars! Shiro is the most powerful one of them all!'_

I looked at Rin, who was narrowing his eyes, probably thinking. Woah, wait, back the train up. Rin…thinking…? "You okay there?" he nodded his head, still not taking his eyes off the demon.

Uh…okay? "All I have to do is throw it and hit him with it, so I'll be fine alone." The exorcists started to retreat, "Okay, we'll evacuate the others just in case." Once they left it was silent all except the Cat Sith growling.

'_Shiro would never die! Shiro will come back! He's coming back!' _Rin;s eyes widened slightly and he smirked at me, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Rin, no one knows what you're thinking because half the time you AREN'T thinking…" he scoffed as Yukio turned to us, "You two should get back as well. This medicine might affect you both."

"Are you…gonna kill him?" I rolled my eyes, surprisingly in sync with my familiar. Great…he's rubbing off on me. "That's right. Right now, there's no exorcist in this school that can tame a demon of that class. Now that he's like that, our only option is to kill him."

'_Shiro's coming back! And until he dies, I'm not dying, either!' _I pulled out a handkerchief and wiped a fake tear, "So admirable…unlike someone I know." I glared at Kumo who smirked and looked away.

"Hold up…I think he's just sad." I sighed at Rin's explanation when Yukio gave him a 'what the heck are you talking about?' look. "He means he think's Kuro is sad over Fujimoto's death."

"How do you know?"

"Um…demon-to-demon telepathy?" I smacked my forehead, "Rin, some demons can't speak our language but WE can translate it."

Yukio sighed, "Even if he is sad, we can't leave him like this."

"Then let me talk some sense into him before you kill him!" Yukio turned to face his brother questioningly, "Don't worry, I won't use my sword. Just like you said, I won't rely on Satan, and will fight him using my head!" He walked past Yukio and stood up straight.

. . .

"OY!"RIN!" I quietly shook my head, "He has a strange way of getting people's attention."

"I'm Rin Okumura, Shiro's son!" Almost instantly the Cat Sith's ears perked up, _'Shiro's son?'_

"Shiro's dead."Rin!" Poor Yukio, he obviously wanted to throttle his brother. I do too…but unfortunately… "You're heavy." I grumbled to the dragon demon around my neck. It didn't respond.

"He's dead." Rin repeated. Kuro's eyes narrowed, _'That's a lie! I don't believe you'_

"He's dead!" Rin responded, a lot more harshly. _'Liar! Don't lie to me!' _and with that the Cat Sith charged towards us, eyes closed. "Um…should we move?"

We didn't have too, because the Son of Satan in front of us used his head to headbutt Kuro and make the poor demon land on its side from the impact. "H-h-he actually used his head?"

"That can't be healthy…but it makes his brain useful for once." I smirked. He wiped some blood off his nose and walked up to the Cat Sith. "Listen, you…really loved my dad, didn't you?"

The cat's eyes widened as Rin continued, "You were just sad. That's all, right?" The cat stood up, actually passive as it stared at Rin, "I'm a lot like you…Let's make up, okay?"

The cat stared for a moment, before tears started to swell up in its big eyes, _'I'll never see you again then? Shiro…' _and the next moment, it was back to the size of a normal cat, bawling.

I grabbed Kumo off my shoulders and wrapped him in a hug, "Oh that's so sad! Never leave me you lazy snake!" he grunted and slouched in my grip, too lazy to fight back.

Little did we know all the exorcist's behind us were gawking at the scene before them.

**Later on…**

I smiled as me and Rin sat next to each other next to a bridge, Kuro happily purring against Rin's leg, "He is the CUTEST thing ever!" I squealed, making Kumo grumble from his perch on my shoulder, "Oh, pipe down junior. If you were a bit more motivated you'd be getting love too but nooooooo."

He rolled his eyes as Yukio approached us from the gate, "Sorry for the wait."

"Hey." Me and Rin greated, making me blush, "Your right, the heat did make us in sync."

"Shut up…dunce…" he didn't get to respond as Yukio gestured to Kuro, "He's taken a liking to you."

"What's gonna happen to him?" Kuro stared at the hand grenade in Yukio's hand as Rin patted him on the head, "For now, I managed to find an excuse…I told them that he'd become your familiar."

I smiled and gave Rin a thumbs up, "Nice, man. A Tamer and a Knight? Looks like we're tied." He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest "Not falling for me now, huh?"

I blushed again, "Q-Q-Quit stealing Suguro's lines!" Now he blushed, "From him? Why would I?"

That was when Kuro snatched the grenade out of Yukio's hands and rolled it over to Rin, "Hey! That's poison!"

'_This smells like a present from Shiro!' _I raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air a few times before quckly covering it as my eyes started to water, "HOLY MOTHER FU-…"

"Kit-chan!"

"G-gomen Yukio b-but that I-isn't poisoning…" He raised an eyebrow, "Then what is it?" He took off the lid and smelt it while I scotched away from the smell. It was…BAD!

"This is…silver vine sake!" I coughed, "That stuff smells horrible!"

'_Silver vine! Shiro's silver vine sake! Let me have it! Let me have my present!' _Yukio laughed as the Cat Sith danced around, "What's so funny?"

"Now that I think about it, there's no way dad would ever try to kill Kuro." Yukio put the bottle down, letting Kuro hungrily dig into it.

"Yeah but…that doesn't explain why Kit-chan is in the fetal position over there." Rin motioned to me as I held my nose, "It STINKS! How are you guys not affected?" they shrugged and I hissed in annoyance.

Our attention returned to the now drunken demon who was lying flat on his back. "How about a toast?" Rin suggested, holding up a cap. I was still a good yard away from them, ignoring Kumo's glares. "To Kuro…and to the old man."

"You better not Rin…it's not for humans to drink." Yukio warned. "Oh who cares? Just for show! You know, to mark this day." Yukio smiled, 'Well, you better not drink any." He poured some of the liquid into the cap.

"Alright, then! Cheers!" he held it up high and Yukio held up the bottle, "Cheers!" that was Rin decided to take a sip, making my mouth drop open- utterly horrified. "Ah! You dummy!"

"Rin slowly sat back, a look of disgust on his face, "That's….gross…" he stuck his tongue out as Kuro rolled around muttering about 'Shiro's silver vine sake'.

"Well…want some?" Rin smiled over to me deviously and my eyes got wide, "UH UH! NOPE! NO!" I cried, but he had already launched at me, tackling me. "GAAAAH!"

"Rin…" Yukio sighed but smiled as he chaced me around the group, avoiding the cap in his hand.

"Darn it!" I cried as I slipped in Kumo who I had dropped when I started to run. He smirked as I tumbled into the water just in front of the group. Rin and Yukio laughed as I resurfaced, but soon I joined in their laughter.

However, across the river on top of a building, a shadow moved. It stayed behind a pillar, violet eyes watching as Rin pulled me out of the water, only to get pushed in as well by Kuro.

"So…you've been here this whole time…" It stayed quiet for a moment before turning away from the laughing exorcists. "I've finally found you…" and with that, the shadow leapt away, barely revealing the hint of cat ears upon its head as it dashed away from the sunlight, once again disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**-squeals- okay, i had way too much fun typing this chapter**

**the earth king and shadow blood have appeared! things are heating up!...literally!**

**still wonder what the heck Mephisto is rambling about? too bad, you arn't gonna find out till later on**

**-cries- next chapter is a filler! noooooo!**

**reviews will bring shima back! **


	11. Chapter 11: Sunshine Sucks

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**sorry for the late update. that you for reviewing and reading...**

**this is a filler chapter -sob- not much action**

**well...maybe some squid action but...nevermind...**

**read on and enjoy**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Sunshine Sucks

"Okay, my turn!"

"No, it's my turn- Shima just went."

"Fine."

"Okay…I spy something blue."

"The ocean?"

"Dang it!"

"You suck at this game Rin."

I laughed as Shima poked Rin's head who was pouting. Izumo just rolled her eyes and gazed out the window of the bus. We are on our first mission as Esquire's, though I can't remember where we're traveling. All I know is our sensei from our physical education class will meet up with us and explain the details when we arrive.

"Summer break man! I can't wait till we get there!" Shima cheered, followed by Rin's laughter. I sighed, knowing they were being perverted. Our seating arrangement was the boys were in the seat next to ours and the girls beside them. Izumo called the window, apparently trying to distract herself from the boy's obnoxious voices.

"Did you two pack your swimsuits?" Rin asked and Shima leaned in to hear our answers. "Yes, unfortunately." I grumbled and Izumo sighed, "Why did I get stuck with them...?"

It actually felt good to be in regular clothing aside from the uniforms. I was wearing red shorts with a white t-shirt, and we all had back pack's carrying extra clothes with us. This mission was supposed to take a few days.

"I wonder what our mission is…" Rin pondered and I leaned back in my seat, "No doubt we'll get a mission that's both pointless and time consuming…"

"No way! We're definitely going to exorcise some demons today! Believe it!" I blinked and we all turned to stare at Shima, "What?"

"Don't you ever say something so out of character ever again." He sighed and slouched in his seat, "I was just testing something out…no need to treat me like a disease."

"Kit, have you planned out your elective courses yet?" Izumo asked beside me. The boy's eyed her suspiciously while I turned and smiled, "I was just thinking about that. Maybe French?"

She nodded, "That sounds good…I'd…like to be in a class with you…" She was speaking quietly, probably not used to this, "It's fine with me…how about you eavesdroppers, is it fine with you?" I turned casually to the boys who jumped with surprise.

"Y-yes! Perfectly fine! No problem!" Rin cried and Shima smiled, "French is great to learn! Totally! You can learn so much like how to say your beautiful like-…er…Rin you say 'you're beautiful' in French." Rin's eyes bulged and he started scratching the back of his head, "Ummm…Como estas?" Cue the awkward silence.

"…That's Spanish…that doesn't even mean 'you're beautiful'." Izumo corrected while I face palmed, muttering about 'stupid pyro's'.

"Ah, we're here!" Shima cried, grabbing his bag and rushing off the now halted bus. We sighed and followed him off, letting the bus leave without us loud teenagers aboard. "Summertime! The ocean! The swimsuits!" The boys cheered while me and Izumo sighed irritably in between them, "We're here for a mission, remember-…"

Apparently, they forgot. "Let's go hit on em! Time to go for a swim, Rin!" Shima cheered, striding clear across the rode in 3 large steps. Rin just smiled cheekily with Kuro on his head…woah, wait since when did Kuro get here? Maybe he has, I haven't noticed.

"Hey Izumo, Kit! Get changed, get changed!" Shima yelled from across the road. I ignored him and looked around the crowded beach, and then at the small town we landed at. Strange…you wouldn't expect some demon to appear in this place…unless…

My gaze settled on the water. Why were so little people swimming? And why weren't they going out that far? "Hurry, get in your swimsuit~!" I sighed as Shima's screaming interrupted my train of thought and caused some passerby's to stare. "Man, I just LOVE the ocean!"

**3 hours later…**

I snickered as I watched Shima slouch gloomily as he sat in the sand. We got assigned our mission by our sensei…only to discover it's to sell squid along the beach. In other words, no swimming.

The only one doing work was Rin, who was grilling them, Shima was pouting, and Izumo was getting changed into her swimsuit. We all had made a deal to switch out swimming between the four of us…

"Why?" the poor pink haired boy mumbled beside me. He was in the fetile position, watching girls stroll by in their swimsuits, "Quit staring, Shima. You're starting to creep me out." I poked his cheek, making him whimper.

"Why do we have to help with the grilled squid shop, when we're surrounded by voluptuous babes?" Shima shoved his head into his knees. I rolled my eyes as Rin continued to cook the squid, "Hey, stop by our shop and have a bite! Our grilled squid is so good, you won't mind selling your soul for a taste!" Rin called.

I snickered and leaned in close the whisper to him, "That coming from the Son of Satan is a little…" He scowled, making me giggle. Shima lifted his head up, "You really are a good sport, Rin." Said boy turned to look at him, "Well, I don't really mind doing this kind of thing." We all turned to look at the empty space in front of the shop.

"The only thing is…It's a total wash, isn't it?" We all sighed, irritated with the lack of costumers. Rin held up on of the sticks with a grilled squid on it, "I don't understand it. These squid look awesome!"

"They sure smell tasty." Shima agreed and I nodded solemnly, "Too bad it's 'Only for the customer'." I mimicked our crazy teacher, making the boy's snicker.

'_Can't I have one Rin?' _Kuro bounded up onto his master's shoulder, looking at the squid in his hand intently.

"No, no- they're for sale." Rin scolded, completely forgetting the fact we're the only ones that can hear him. Shima gave him a confused look before standing up, "Hey, is that him? The Cat Sith that became your familiar?"

Rin nodded, "I brought him 'cause they said this was a mission, but…" Shima scoffed, "Mission, my butt! Some pretext, having us find seaweed for use in demon-warding potions…Kit-chan even vomited!" I shivered as I remembered our little 'drop by' mission. Our teacher is the devil. No doubt.

"I'm telling you, this is what we're really here for! And the inn we're staying at…this Ocean House…I hear it's run by the family of Old Sideburns' wife!" Shima exclaimed, making me and Rin sigh. The nickname for our sensei was acceptable but bringing up his wife…is just plain creepy.

"Jeez, I'm starting to think Bon and Koneko were the ones who lucked out, getting sent to Tamagawa to hunt for Bariyons." I shook my head, "Shima, imagine lifting one of those up…you remember detention?" He shivered in response making me laugh.

He sighed and once again watched as a few girls walked by, "You know what? We need a hot girl to sell these or we won't be selling jack." His gaze went to me making me roll my eyes, "No way am I dressing up just to satisfy your fantasies."

"Come on, I bet Rin wants to see that!" Shima looked hopefully at said boy who blushed like a tomato. Cue face palm #2 for today, "Great, now Rin's having fantasies." Shima fell back and sprawled out in the sand, "If that Izumo could at least make more of an effort to help us out…But she's not exactly a team player in that sense, you know…" I sighed and scooped up some sand, dumping it on Shima's face, "Gah! Kit-chan!"

"Quit dissing on my friend." I stuck my tongue out as he wiped the sand off his face, "You know it's true she's an incredibly weird-…'

"What?" Shima visibly paled and turned to see Izumo standing in her swimsuit, a pull over on and an inflatable donut (I must find out its name!) in hand. Shima quickly stood and scratched the back of his head, "Uh, no- I was just saying you look cute in that swimsuit today, too!"

"Yeah right, he's been saying that to every girl that passes by." I grumbled, only to have my mouth slapped shut by Shima, "She's lying!"

"What'd your problem? I helped you grill those squids, didn't I?" Izumo pointed out before turning away, "And besides, do you really think I'm the right person to be selling stuff?" She walked away as Shima muttered 'I guess so'.

"I've already done my swimming for today, so go enjoy yourself!" Shima called, making her turned back, "I will whether you say to or not! We agreed to take turns swimming, remember?" She snapped before continuing to walk toward the water.

We all let out a breath of relief. "She's the same as always, huh?" Shima grumbled and I giggled, "No, she's just warming up to new things." They raised an eyebrow at me but shrugged it off.

"Well, good work, students!" We jumped as 'Old sideburns' our sensei showed up in a palm tree vest and shirts, carrying a blue fan. "How is business? Really, I'm blessed to have such kind-hearted students." Worst. Lie. Ever.

Shima's eye twitched and I sighed, grabbing the stick of squid from Rin, "Hey, that's for the customers!" I reached into my pant pocket and gave him the required yen, "There, now I can't be hunted down." And with that, I stalked off to eat the squid in peace.

Well, I didn't get far until I tripped over some rocks and my squid got lost in the sand, "Dang it that squid cost all the money I brought for this trip! Awww screw this!" I growled, walking away from the remains of my squid.

So far, this mission had gone pretty horribly and terribly wrong. Not to mention the heat is starting to kill me. Cursed fox instincts...I patted my head, thankful for the white and black checkered bandana. "Without you, my life would become a living he-…"

"Kit-chan!"…too late. I turned to see Shima and Rin running up to me, "What is it?" Shima was about to speak but Rin spoke first, "What happened to your squid?'

Cue the dark flames of hate, "…it died…" They blinked before backing up a step, "Why are you here?" Shima finally answered, "Oh, we saw Izumo drowning."

. . .

"I swear, I'M SURRONDED!" I yelled as I ran off, the boys closely following. We ran a way's before we came upon Izumo and some kid. My guess is- he saved her and she's denying it.

The funny thing was is that Izumo had a bruise on her forehead, while the boy had one to match not only on his forehead but on his chin as well. It was pretty comical the way he was scowling and how Izumo was trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey!" Rin called, followed by Shima flailing his arms. "Are you okay, Izumo?" I asked, running right up to her. Shima didn't give her time to answer, "So where's the person who saved you? Did he leave already?"

That seemed to really tick off the boy who yelled out, "It was me!" making both teen's look at him quizzically. I was trying to suppress the urge to snicker. They were, even if they didn't realize it, mocking his capabilities. "Huh? Well hey, you're so short I didn't notice you there." Shima bent down to his height, which was probably up to our elbows.

"Shut up!" The boy spat, walking up to Shima. I finally let out a quiet snicker as the kid briefly reminded me of Rin…only miniature. He had the black hair down, even the famous glare. He was wearing tan cargo shorts with white strapped shirt. He was soaked, along with Izumo, so he just recently dragged her out of the water.

"Even if you're short, my dad says your big where it counts, that makes you a man!" He practically yelled that for the entire beach to hear, making me double over in laughter behind the boys. Successfully concealing laughter? Fail. I don't think he had the slightest clue what his father actually meant when he said that…well, we can assume his innocence hasn't been harmed…

"Stop it!" Izumo cried, probably even more embarrassed the boy that recused her said something so…well… "What's wrong?" He turned to her, obviously not getting it. "You don't go for guys with big hearts?"

Izumo's jaw dropped as I patted her back, whipping a tear from my eye, "Oh, he certainly has more than a big heart." She didn't have to time to respond as a bunch of yells from town distracted our attention to a group a rushing teen's. A lot of people were starting to retreat into their homes as more people ran along the streets.

If that doesn't scream demon attack I don't know what does.

"Hey, everyone's making a commotion…" Shima pointed out, followed the boy we met charging after the group, determination shown all over his face. "H-hey!" Rin reached to grab him but he sprinted away.

So, being teenagers that always want to be one with the crowd- we followed the charging mass of townsfolk to the docks. When we got there, a lighthouse perched above us, we were greeted by a very disturbing sight. Black water moving into the bay….oil spill?

"Wh-what's going on?" Izumo looked around, eyeing the people who were staring at the water with fear. I narrowed my eyes, "Perhaps…a demon?" It was in a hushed voice, but the other's heard it clearly and tensed up.

"What the heck just happened?" Shima questioned. I was about to speak again when another voice beat me to it, "It's a demon." We jumped and turned to our right, greeted by the sight of an old monk. He had on the bamboo hat and a staff similar to Shima's but was smaller.

I was curious how he knew it was a demon. Yes, it is obvious local's would know if a demon was terrorizing they're town, that much I can gather by the worry of onlookers. But, they probably knew a lot less about whatever this phenomenon was compared to this monk. And when he started talking, I was proved right-

"When the sea turns black as ink, a demon the size of a small mountain will appear, and wipe out the village…" I could feel my adrenaline pick up. Okay…that could just be a lot of exaggeration and an old legend that means nothing…but it's better safe than sorry…

Now to mentally freak out- THE SIZE OF A SMALL MOUNTAIN! DESTROY THE VILLAGE? HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED THE BEAT THAT?

Wait a minute…ink? As in…? Oh Kami-sama I feel like fainting… "A legend that's been passed down in these parts since ancient times…" The monk raised his hand to his face, "Mercy on us."

Yeah, we're going to need to start praying as well. "Come, I shall show you." We blinked as the monk walked off the docks, us reluctantly following the short man. He led us up a mountain path until we came upon a small shrine. "Hey, what's this?" Rin asked, pointing to the structure.

I looked closer to see a strange block of marble with writing on it write in the middle of the shrine. "A votive tablet written by the priest of this temple about 400 years ago…" Upon closer inspection, a large squid smashing into waves was decorated on the tablet.

"Squid…it had to be squid…" I dropped my head down, remembering the sad loss of food that had died 10 minutes ago. Well, at least it isn't an octopus… "The sea must be black from the ink spewed by the squid." The monk explained and Izumo raised an eyebrow, "But isn't this just an old legend?"

"Actually…just six months ago, the sea turned black as it did today, and a fisherman set off alone to drive out the demon." The monk never removed his eyes from the tablet as he told the tale. I sighed and looked up at the clouds. How come we have to deal with monster squids and missing fisherman? Why do we have to get attacked by the Naberius? Why the heck do we have to have a deranged physical education teacher who doesn't care about anything but satisfying his wife?

I watched the clouds float bye, completely care free. Sometimes I wish I was a cloud…just floating along…no worries or stressful events. But…I still have a goal. I shook my head and refocused on the conversation. Spacing out is becoming an issue with me recently.

"That man has yet to return." The monk announced. We all shivered as the monk's eye's drilled into us, "Uh…um well, Kit-chan says she needs to use the bathroom so BYE!" Rin waved, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the mountain, Shima doing the same with Izumo.

I sighed, already used to his antics and weird ways he has. Rin can be so…Rin. It's kind of creepy.

We finally slowed to a single file walk, Rin in front, Shima, me, and then Izumo. "Who would've thought we'd be hearing about demons this far from school." Shima sighed, putting his arms carelessly behind his head. I stared off from the sidewalk to the setting sun. I wonder…if that boy is okay. He seemed in a rush to join the crowd…

Maybe he was worried about his family? That made me smile a bit. A tough guy with a soft side for family and friends? Just like Rin. The thought made me blush lightly and shake my head. Honestly, can't I go 5 minutes without bringing Rin up?

Rin turned to walk backwards and talk with Shima, "Don't you think it's be a lot flashier to take out this demon on our first mission?" _It'll also be the headline news- 4 dumb Esquire's die trying to exorcise local squid demon._ I mentally added the last part, and then rammed into Shima's back, "Ow, why'd we stop?"

He pointed ahead to see Rin had collided with…go figure, the boy from earlier. "Look where you're going!" He shouted up at him, though shockingly Rin didn't snap back at him as Shima walked up beside them, "Oh, it's you."

"Where'd you run off to earlier? We were worried, ya know!" I blinked, realizing Rin just asked that question. Sure, it was the question we had on all our minds, but I didn't expect him to ask it…maybe he isn't such a dunce…yeah, he's got a big soft side too…

The boy quickly whirled around, putting his back to us, "Nowhere."

"What do you mean nowhere?...man, you really are hardheaded…" I rolled my eyes, surprisingly the same time Izumo did. Rin…is way too soft… "He sure is." Izumo grumbled, rubbing her forehead, making the boy turn back around.

"Does it still hurt?" She glared at him, "Of course it does!" He looked down, "My bad." Okay…did I miss something here? Because the way I see it this boy seems to really care for Izumo…hehe… "Wow, first crush and he's half your age." I teased, poking her cheek and making her blush.

"Baka!" and with that, she smacked the back of my head. "Look, you saw us coming your way, didn't you? You could've given us some room." Rin pointed out. The boy turned back away from us, "No way. A man's gotta walk a straight path- that's what my dad taught me!"

I sighed irritable, pinching the bridge of my nose. He does realize that his father meant something entirely different right? "He meant that metaphorically, you know." Shima chuckled, amused with the kid's blunder, "Anyways, if you only go straight, won't you wind up lost?'

Rin turned on Shima and waved, "Nope, nope!" I shook my head, "Rin, if you walk straight from here on you'll end up in the river and be carried to sea where you'll REALLY get lost." Awkward silence. "That's a lie." He grumbled, glaring at me. Okay, I retract my statement- he's still a dunce. Soft, but a dunce.

"Listen, do you know how to get to the pet shop?" The boy interrupted us. We stared at him as he pulled out a map, "The pet shop…I've got it written down in this note but…" All our eyes widened, "That's why I got lost!"

. . .

A…lost…local…in…their…own…town?

"I think we found something stupider then Rin." I whispered to Izumo who nodded. So, even though we hated doing it, we walked the poor kid to the pet store. On the way he introduced himself as Yohei. However, what made me curious is the fact that I have yet to hear of his parents…and he couldn't possibly be on the streets.

Then again…I was and I was a lot younger than him…though I can't remember that so I don't think it counts. Someone had to be there for me…cure my small memory.

"Tell me again why we have to give directions to the locals?" Shima grumbled as we walked out of the pet store. Yohei was carrying a bag of dog food with him, "Don't you always come here to shop?" Rin questioned as we followed him.

"My dogs sick from the heat." He answered simply, though Izumo wanted more than that, "Your dog? You mean usually it's your dog who takes you there?" He scoffed quietly, "So what?"

Shima only laughed, "I knew it! You're severely directionally challenged!" I raised an eyebrow and turned to him, "Is that even real?" He merely shrugged. The kid ignored and held his head high, "I don't want to brag, but my dad's on a whole different level." This perked my interests…he was finally going to discuss his family.

"He was like, completely directionally challenged!" I shook my head and Shima chuckled. Was he complementing him or trying to make himself seem better? "Why would you brag about that?" Izumo sighed, "Anyway, all you do is mention your dad."

That's when the kid stopped us, "Well, he was an awesome old man!" I tilted my head, "Was?" Izumo echoed. The kid was silent for a moment before speaking, "Six months ago, he went to sea and never came back. He was going after that thing…"

_RED FLAG! RED FLAG!_

This kid's father was the fisherman that went missing six months ago chasing the giant squid! Well, that's just PEACHY! Rin stepped forward, "Are you talking about…" Yohei turned to face us, "The Demon of the Deep. He killed my dad. That's why…no matter what…I'm gonna…get him!"

We blinked as he turned sharply away from us, "Cya." And with that he started walking away. I gulped, "Ne, I'm gonna comb the beach for a bit, catcha later." I waved, running after Yohei and leaving the 3 Esquire's behind me stunned.

"It's eight o'clock! Don't be out too late!" Rin called after me and I turned the corner, catching up with the kid, "Oy! Yohei!" He turned and was a bit surprised to see me standing there, "What do you want?"

Rude much? "I just wanted to chat about your…um…squid issue." He turned away, "There's nothing to talk about. I'm gonna get him and that's that." I'll give him points for determination, but honestly? I'm trying to have a nice conversation here.

"Look kid, how come you just assume that he's dead?" I sighed, crossing my arms. He didn't answer, just continued to walk away. Groaning irritably, I followed, "You know, I'm kind of getting tired of giving the 'revenge isn't everything talk' (even though she's only given it once -_-) but-…"

"Quit following me." I walked ahead and stood in front of him, making him stop, "What do you know about me, anyways?" Yohei growled. I smirked and crossed my arms, "Because my friend went missing kind of like your dad did."

Silence. "I'm listening."

"My best friend left me to go search for revenge…now I doubt your father did the same too you, I know he must love you with all his heart…what with all those creepy metaphors…" I shivered but continued, "But…I haven't seen her in three years, but I'm not giving up on her just yet."

He blinked then held his fist up, "That's it! My dad is so awesome he probably is STILL fighting the demon!" I rubbed the back of my head, "Well…six months is quite a while…"

He ignored, "Yeah, he couldn't have died…but I'm still gonna get that demon!" I sighed, remembering how that sounded like a certain demon I know. He's like a miniature Rin running around.

I smiled lightly and ruffled his hair, "Do what you think is best, but be aware of those around you. Revenge can do that to people; make them oblivious to the people worrying about them." His eyes widened a bit before nodding, "Right! Thanks for the advice Onee-san!"

I jumped, "O-O-Onee-san?" I didn't have time to speak as he ran off, "Wait! Don't call me thaaaaaaat!"

Too late. He was already gone.

**Ocean House hotel…**

I let out a rather large yawn as I entered our hotel we were staying out, only to see our teacher charging out yelling about his 'little kitten'. After counting to 3 and hoping there isn't any Naberius, I opened the door to see Rin and Shima giving each other a hive five and yelling about swimming.

"Tell me they didn't prank call our teacher." I grumbled, looking over at an irritated Izumo. She shook her head, and I gave a sigh of relief. That was when 'old Sideburns' peaked back into the room, "Oh, I forgot to tell you…Tommorow, make sure that boy Yohei doesn't act against that demon- so keep an eye on him all day!" and with that, he ran out.

It was pretty funny to watch Shima and Rin deflate to the floor, crying. "Well, tell them when they get over they're shock that I'm going to take a bath." Izumo announced, walking out into the bath house. I sighed and looked at the table where dinner was…to see…

"Um, why is there only squid there?" Rin and Shima finally came too and stared at me, "Oh…apparently the Demon of the Deep caused it."

I shook my head, "Sure, whatever, let's go with that." And with that we began the long grueling feast upon the squid…for 10 minutes…

…then I vomited. Again.

**Next day…**

I hissed quietly as a ray of sunshine found it's way too my eyes from the window. After last nights…'incident' (A.K.A Me and the boys having a squid eating race which ended up with me 'losing' if you know what I mean) I'm still groggy and not feeling well at all.

"You feeling okay to help watch Yohei?" Izumo asked from the doorway, coming back from getting washed up. I snuggled deeper into my blankets, drawing a circle on the floor with my finger, "I don't know, I'm not technically sick…I just over ate."

She put on a pull over then looked at me, "There's been another ink spill in the bay…stay on alert of the demon." I nodded, "Right, thanks for telling me."

"Get well." And with that, she walked out. I sighed as I sat up to peak out the window. She was right; there was a giant black splotch in the bay. So…I guess the demon's getting closer? Hope not…then that means Yohei…

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Maybe I got to him last night and he changed his mind? Yeah right, that's like trying to get Rin to forget about Satan…and Kat too…

I reached behind me and smacked my pillow on my face. Enough, I'm not gonna think about that. There are certain types of revenge and others just are too different to obtain and… "Who am I kidding? If I can't get Yohei to change, or Rin, then how can I possibly get Kat to change…"

Except Satan is evil and he has every right to kick his butt…but the Demon of the Deep…Yohei _assumes _it killed his father. "Which there's a high chance it did…" I added quietly, and then smacked my head again with the pillow.

They all have reasons don't they? Rin because Satan killed his dad…strange how that's practically the same with Yohei…but Kat… "Even though I spent half my life with her, I barely know anything about her…" It was the sad truth.

She probably knew more than about me then I knew myself. All I know is she seeks revenge on a demon king who killed her younger sister…she remembers her past…I don't…

"But…I kind of wish I did…and I kind of don't…" What if it's like Kat's? What if my family was murdered sadistically? Then again, what if I have siblings who are still looking for me till this day? Parents who have been worried sick since I disappeared?

But…they would have found me already, right? I removed the pillow from my face and stared back up at the ceiling. Perhaps…perhaps not…

"HEY, KIT-CHAN IZUMO IS DOING THE WATCHING SO WE'RE GOING TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!" …I hate my life.

I glared as Shima and Rin entered my room, Shima sitting next to me and Rin sitting on the window sill. "How you doing? Any better?" Shima asked and I rolled my eyes, putting my head in the palm of my hand and resting my elbow on my knee, "I just threw up guys, it's not the end of the world."

"Yeah, Rin beat us in that competition…" Shima chuckled and Rin puffed his chest out, "Of course I did, I'm obviously the best at everything." I scoffed, "Does that include idiocy?"

He pouted, "You're always so mean." That's when Shima snapped his fingers, "Hey, since Kit was the loser she has to pay the penalty." I raised an eyebrow, "Penalty?"

"You have to be nice to me from now on! Or no more apple juice!" My eyes widened the size of dinner plates, "Wh-what? N-no! You wouldn't!" He rubbed his hand together, "But I would."

"MONSTER! DEMON! YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!" I cried, whacking him with my pillow. He held his hands up for surrender and I sat back down. "But you still have to be nice to me." He demanded and I turned my head away, "Fine."

**Beep~! Beep~! Beep~!**

"Someone's phone is vibrating." Shima announced, and Rin flopped his out, "It's from Izumo…She said we don't have to take turns yet." Shima rolled his eyes and laid back, taking out a manga, "But she must be hungry by now. It's not like Izumo to be so worried about someone else…well, besides Kit-chan and maybe Shiemi…and possibly Paku…"

I sighed, "You're so heartless. I'm going to get changed." They raised an eyebrow, "The sun is setting, and you're getting dressed now?" I shrugged and walked out with my bag over my shoulder.

After getting changed into black capris and a white and black striped shirt, I walked back to the boys to see them gawking out the window, Kuro too. "What are you looking aaaa…woah…well, we know where the demon is." I stated, looking out the window to see the silhouette of a monster squid on the horizon.

"C'mon! We havta make sure that kid doesn't get hurt!" Rin called, grabbing my hand and charging out of the house with Shima close behind. I managed to pat my head during the sprint, checking to make sure my bandana was tied on tight. It was.

"Rin, after this mission…if we survive, you have the right to brag about it!" I called and he fist pumped, "YES!"

We stopped at the docks to watch the giant grey squid slowly float towards us, its tentacles waving around, "That's huge!" Rin exclaimed. Shima nodded shakily, "I-It really is a d-demon. It cometh and speweth ink…" I rolled my eyes and Rin snapped at him, "Whatever! Just start chanting!"

"It's not a chant! It's an Aria!" Shima yelled back and I smacked they're shoulders, "Ladies! Your both beautiful but I do believe there is a thirty some foot demon squid here ready to destroy the town, now if you don't mind I'd like to head back home in one piece. Shima, if you'd be so kind." I gestured to him and he nodded.

He put one foot on the railing, putting another hand up to his face, "I pray that the eyes of your heart may be enlightened, in order that you may know the hope to which he has called you, the riches of his glorious inheritance in his holy people, and his incomparably great power…for us who…believe…Hey, it's not working at all!" He cried as the squid just kept on going.

Rin tapped his chin as Shima questioned alloud, "You think it might be because squid have no ears?" I blinked…that…was actually a good question. Do squid have ears? "It'll be fine! Don't you see those gigantic ears on that thing?" Rin pointed to the two fins leading to the point of the head.

"Rin…that was such a stupid statement…" I deadpanned and Shima gave Rin the 'wtf?' stared, "Are you kidding me? Jeez, even a kid would know that those things are fins."

Rin blinked owlishly, before his eyes widened as one of the tentacles coming crashing down on us. Luckily, we ran away from the point of impact just in time. Dust shot up and clouded our vision for a moment, before it started to disperse to reveal Kuro in his full form, charging head first into the demon, "Kuro!"

The Cat Sith roared and backed up, putting itself between us and it. "Woah, it's like a monster movie…" I sighed and flipped out a summoning paper.

"I call upon the child of the sky and the clouds, aid me in my quest, do not stay and rest!" I chanted, watching as Kumo appeared below me…

Sleeping.

"Oy…we're not going to go through this again, are we?" I grumbled, glaring at the dragon demon. He didn't even stir so I picked him up, not wanting him to be harmed even if he's a lazy familiar.

Kuro roared again before dodging an attack by the squid and leaping upon its head, attacking one of its fin's with his fangs, "Atta boy, Kuro!" Shima backed away, "Not good!"

Rin turned questioningly to Shima, "Why?"

"You don't know? Well, the thing about cats…"

He didn't get to finish Kuro was slammed down in front of us, returning back to his normal form. We quickly crowded around him, "Kuro! What's the matter?"

'_I'm so dizzy…' _Rin picked Kuro up and cradled him in his arms. "Cats can't stand up after eating raw squid." Shima finally explained.

Rin turned to Shima with wide eyes, "For real?" Shima nodded as Izumo ran up to us, "Did he come this way?'

"Who? You mean Yohei?" I asked as she placed her hand on her knees and panted. She nodded and Shima straightened, "No, he didn't come this way!"

"Don't tell me he's lost again at a time like this!" Izumo growled, looking around. She finally laid eyes on the demon squid who stared back with its giant red eyes. She gritted her teeth, "No way around it- I'll have to…" and she ran forward.

"H-hey!"

"Izumo!"

She stopped a few yards ahead of us and took out a summoning circle, "I humbly appeal to the goddess Inari…"

"Izumo, watch out!" Too late. The squid did some sort of face fall onto the docks, splashing water all over Izumo and her paper, making her unable to summon. We regrouped as the squid looked back up at us, waving its tentacles around.

Wait a minute….why isn't it-…

_**CRASH!**_

A large harpoon impaled itself into the back of its head. It swayed, revealing a boat behind it…with Yohei on it…carrying a harpoon launcher.

"Yohei!"

"He does realize that thing isn't going to die from those harpoons?" I asked as Rin darted away. Yohei's boat went straight toward the squid as Rin dived into the water. The squid lashed out, crashing it's tentacle down alongside the boat, making Yohei fall back.

I barely managed to make out Rin climbing aboard, "That guys nuts!"Shima cried and I sighed, "Welcome to my world…"

"Yohei!" We turned our attention to the kid as he leapt off the boat, aiming the harpoon at the squid and firing, hitting it near the spot it hit last time. It swayed once more before flinging it's tentacle upwards, sending Yohei airborne.

"Kit-chan! A Jinkujaku can fly, right?" Izumo questioned, looking at me pleadingly. I stepped back, "Uh-um…well, not at this stage…" I gestured to the lazy familiar around my neck.

She blinked before turning quickly back to see Rin dive in after Yohei. That was when the squid blocked our view. I hope Rin doesn't draw his sword…

We waited awhile, waiting for something to happen. However…what we didn't expect to see when the squid moved was… "Look! We found his dad!" Rin waved, smiling as they raod a makeshift raft onto shore.

"Wh-wh…huh?" I managed out of our shock. What happened to the boat? Why isn't the squid attacking? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

**One very long explanation later…**

I was grumbling incoherent things as we stood side-by-side at the docks. Apparently the squid was a _good _demon. Who would have thought? Stupid old monk and his lies…

Yohei was waving good bye to the demon as it floated away from the docks. "Good work, everyone." Our teacher congratulated us from beside us. "Side- er…Tsubaki-sensei (so THAT'S his name…) Where've you been?" Rin questioned.

"Oh, I thought we'd need the proper strategy in place if it was indeed a Kraken, so I was doing all kinds of research. But then I discovered that there was no danger…" He explained, though I somehow saw it as a Big. Fat. Lie.

"I couldn't figure out how to get back here…" We turned back to Yohei and his father; who were talking, "Six months passed in no time. At one point, I reached a deserted island, and then spent some time floating around…I tried to find Japan with the help of that squid, but he's another one who has no sense of direction…"

I smacked my forehead as those near me chuckled nervously. He wasn't kidding when his dad was directionally challenged… "Dad…you mean that squid wasn't your enemy?"

"Yohei, you need to learn to be more flexible. I realized it during battle. Just as you'd expect from a squid, he was flexible in both mind and spirit." They turned to face the shrinking squid, getting farther in the distance, "And now he's completely turned over a new leaf…"

Yohei turned to his father, "B-but you said that once a man decided to defeat someone…" His father turned to him, "Enough Yohei! You've got to lighten up- like the flavor of raw squid!"

Um…what? "What does that mean?" Shima asked and I shook my head, "For all I know it could mean world peace to just eating frikin squid. Stupid metaphors…"

"A man also has the courage to change his determination. That's what being a man is about!" I snickered- Rin had the biggest shocked face ever, shima looked irritated, and Izumo had an 'I hate my life' face on…

"Ah~ the life of an Esquire…" I sighed, putting my hands behind my head. The others nodded, realizing future missions could be a lot worse. Yohei suddenly embraced his father, making sensei and Rin cry, "What a great story…"

"Even demons can have a change of heart!"

I blinked and looked at the ground.

_Even…demons…_

"THIS SUCKS!" Izumo wailed as she fell to her knees, similar reactions from the other two Esquires. Yup, being an Esquire officially and undoubtedly sucks.

**Next morning…**

I whistled a merry tune as the four of us waited at the bus stop. Our sensei left earlier then us, once again rambling about his 'little kitten'. Unfortunately Rin over slept and we missed the first bus, and have to wait another 20 minutes.

"Here." I stopped whistling to see Rin holding me… "Apple juice?" I questioned, taking the small juice box. He nodded and I squealed, quickly beginning to sip at it.

"Oh, it's that kid." Shima announced, and we turned to see Yohei walking up the sidewalk towards us. Izumo was instantly up and running towards him, and apparently his dog was with him.

I shrugged and continued to drink from my juice box, happy that I finally had one. The only thing at this town was squid, squid, and squid.

That's when I heard a scream from Izumo, making Rin jump and smack the box out of my hand, sending it flying over the railing and into the rocks below. "Rin…"

He shivered and smiled at me, "uh…um…hey Kit…y-you're supposed to be nice to me…right?" Shima scoffed, "You're on your own buddy, that was enough to cancel the penalty."

I cracked my knuckles, "You…spilled…the juice…"

He screamed and tried to flee, but Shima grabbed his collar with an evil smirk. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The only thing heard were the sound of Izumo's laughter (the dog's eyebrows) and the audible sound of something being punched.

**One hour later…**

I growled angrily as I sat at the back of the bus, the other three at the front. Izumo had told me Yohei's dog, Shiro, had the same eyebrows as her- therefore the laughter…and the scream. I also told her why Rin was crippled and smoking from the beat down earlier.

I scowled and looked out the window, trying to get thoughts away from my spelt apple juice…sniff…

"Kit, I think you damaged his brain." Shima called from the front, poking a unconscious Rin next to him. I rolled my eyes and glared out the window.

_Boys are still so stupid…but…sweet…_

I smiled, remembering this missions events. I'm glad Yohei was able to get his father back…I wish the same could be said for Rin and Kat…but maybe things will turn out okay? Who knows…

…maybe I'll get Kat back sooner than I thought?

"Papa is calling me…" Rin mumbled, still out of it.

Then again…I seriously doubt that.

* * *

**yeah...long chapter...very frustrating...**

**however, next chapter will have a certain demon show up :D**

**that's all i'm saying! though...if we're going by episodes you should figure it out -_-**

**Onee-san = Big sister**

**no apple juice box's or squids were harmed during the making of this**

**Rin was xD**

**review's will get cupcakes with SPRINKLES!**


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue exorcist

**sorry for the late update! really! thank your for reviewing even on a filler chapter.**

**i'm a ShiemiXYukio supporter here, so don't chew me out. it think they're a cute couple**

**sorry if your not happy with no Amaimon *sob* he'll be back -menacing laughter-**

**read on and enjoy~!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Secrets Revealed

"Why…did you bring _HIM?_"

I pouted and held Moe closer to me, him mirroring my action as Yukio glared at us, "What? You can't tell me you don't like Moe-chan…"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, just make sure he doesn't 'cause too much havoc." I nodded viciously before throwing Moe in the air and catching him with a squeal, "We're going to an amusement park!"

An amusement park. To be exact, it's 'Mepphy Land'…but who wouldn't turn down the mission to hunt a ghost here! Not to mention the entire cram school is going…apparently this is _technically _our first mission as a whole. Our previous one was like a warm up I suppose. But, with an easy mission as this and with so many people I decided, what the heck?

Moe's never been to an amusement park, and I think this could benefit us. How? The ghost is known for its prankster and…er…perverted ways. Moe can easily be on his level, so what better way to find a tricky ghost then with a mischievous goblin.

Well, that's how I see it. Yukio was utterly horrified to find out I had smuggled the little guy in. Moe's still raiding his closet I'm guessing.

I looked around me to see the boys were siting below the statue of Mephisto that were just outside the gates while Yukio talked to the other teacher. Shiemi and Izumo were late, leading me to believe Shiemi wanted more bonding time with her or something weird…

"How did your team do on your last mission Shima?" Konekomaru questioned, turning to the pink haired boy. Both mine and Rin's attention were on him as he answered casually, "I wouldn't call that a mission. Right?" He turned to us.

I shrugged and continued to pet Moe's head as he squirmed in my grasp. Rin just bluntly replied, "That was a big frikin squid!" Koneko raised an eyebrow, "Squid? Really?"

"Yeah, squid."

"A BIG squid."

"VERY big squid…"

Awkward silence.

"Jeez, what a drag." Suguro grumbled, standing up, "Why bring along useless ***This word censored because it's to innocent to know it's evil* **who won't even pull their own weight?" Cue all of us turning to face Yamada and Takara. Yup, the mystery guys have been labeled dead weight. Wonderful.

"Sorry I'm late!" Someone yelled, drawing our attention in front of us. I blinked as Izumo and Shiemi ran towards us, and then looked at the guys whose mouths were open and blushing. "What the heck is your guy's problem?" I mumbled as I walked up to the two. That's when I noticed Shiemi was wearing the school uniform. Oh well.

"Sh-Shiemi! What's going on? Where's your kimono!" Rin cried. I raised an eyebrow at their behavior. "Since kimono's aren't really suitable for missions…I asked the director to issue me a uniform." I smacked my forehead.

Bet 20,000 yen Mephisto _enjoyed _giving _that _to her. Perverts.

"Oh, and I was late because I was having Kamiki-san teach me to put it on." Izumo growled and crossed her arms over her chest; "Like it's my job…"I patted her back, "Could have been worse…" We both shivered at the thought.

Shiemi blushed, "You don't think it looks funny on me, do you…?" Shima immediately stood up, "Hey, awesome! You sure look cute, Shiemi!" For some reason all the guys have goofy grins on their faces, so I turned to Izumo, "What the heck is wrong with them?"

She narrowed her eyes, as if just realizing their strange behavior, "No doubt its Shiemi's uniform…perverts…" My eyes widened, "You mean they're…."

She nodded.

"B-because she…"

"Yup."

I blanched and covered Moe's eyes, "She should've stayed in the kimono." The sound of Rin getting slapped by Yukio interrupted our conversation, "All right, now that we're all here, let me announce how you've been paired off for this mission." Yukio opened his folder and skimmed through it.

"Eh…Miwa and Takara." I cringed. Poor baldy is gonna get stuck with puppet boy. May god have mercy on his soul. "Yamada and Suguro." Now both me AND Izumo cringed. Definitely not the best pairing. EVER.

"Kamiki, Shima." Izumo face palmed and I patted her back, "It could be worse…" We stared at Shiemi as she giggled about being on Rin's team. We shivered again. Yukio led us into the amusement park, slowly explaining our mission.

"Today, we're here at Mepphyland, in response to several reports of a ghost pulling pranks, and we're having you take over the search. We've sealed off the park for a day, so find the ghost in that time. When you've found it, contact either Tsubaki-san or myself on our cell phones." Sideburns- I mean, Tsubaki-sensei coughed to gain our attention.

"Now then, what is a definition of a ghost? Kamiki-san?" She nodded, "A ghost is a demon who possesses the volatile emissions from the corpse of a human or animal, and is characterized by being influenced by its host's emotions before death." Sensei nodded, "Yes, very good. Anything to add Kit-san?"

I sighed and nodded, "Ghosts are transparent but that doesn't mean you can't touch them. They can float through walls and such to make a quick getaway so they're hard to catch. They're low level spirits that have materialized from mist and vapor." Sensei nodded and Koneko spoke up, "How many ghosts are there exactly?"

"Well, it's been spotted all over the park, but it's just one ghost. Outwardly, it appears to be a small boy, and its mischief has been limited to arm-pulling and skirt-flipping…" Rin's eyes bulged, "Skirt flipping?" Shima sighed, "Sound really childish."

"Like your one to talk." I blinked in surprise that Izumo said that. Though…was she blushing? Yukio ignored, "We must find it, before the pranks escalate, and pose real danger." Suguro smirked, "If we tackle it with all this manpower it should be a breeze."

"Any other questions? All right, then- go to it!" and with that, we all split up to our designated areas. I apparently got Rin and Shiemi's team. Great.

"You keep an eye on the right side, Rin. Kit can look on ahead and behind while I take the left!" Shiemi announced, slightly startling me. Was she assuming team leadership? Oh well…not like it matters…

"Right!"

"Whatever…"

I yawned tiredly and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by. The chances of the ghost just popping up are minimal; we'd probably find it on one of the rides. Though, it's known for the prankster type so I don't know if it's just going to pop out of nowhere and- why is Rin staring at me?

"What is it?" I asked, tilting my head. He blushed darkly before facing forward, "N-nothing…u-um…w-why did you bring Moe?" He asked and I smiled as I put said demon on my head, "Because his talents are perfect for this mission."

"O-oh…" He continued walking on with us, still a tomato red and glancing at me. What the heck is his problem? That's when I noticed Shiemi was doing some sort of crab walk. "Hey, are you okay?"

She whipped around, making me yelp at the face she was making, "Wh-what the?" Rin stepped back, "Whoa! Shiemi! You're making a really ugly face! Are you mad or something?" I shivered. She looked like she was puffing out her cheeks while her face swelled. Creepy.

"N-not really. I'm not laughing or anything." I blinked. So…that's the face of restraint? Figured as much. She turned and started to walk again, closely followed by us. 'you're acting really weird…" Rin muttered.

She either didn't hear or didn't care as we came out of the streets and into a large area where a lot of the rides were, merry go round and Farris Wheel. Even a roller coaster with a cuss word on it. How fantastic.

"Wow~!" Shiemi was literally sparkling with excitement until Rin poked her, "Ah! Oh…um…I've always dreamed of coming to an amusement park. But when I was little, I couldn't stand to be in crowds of people, so of course, amusement parks were out of the question…I'll bet it's all lively and fun on normal days…" She lowered her head and I patted her head.

"Quit being so down. This is my first time to an amusement park too." Her eyes widened and she turned to me, "Truly?" I shrugged with a nod, "I lived on the streets when I was little, so I never really thought about this stuff…I didn't even know it existed till 7 months ago…" I mumbled the last park.

"That's great! We can have fun together!" Shiemi beamed, and then quickly turned around, "First let's capture this ghost! We can't get lazy on the job!" with that, she marched off. I sighed then chuckled, "She's just a big ball of sunshine."

"Hey…" I raised an eyebrow at the blushing Rin. "Do you have a fever? Is it 'cause of all the squid we ate?" I asked, putting a head to his forehead. His face turned even redder. "N-no…I was just wondering…since you've never been here…if you'd like to come here with me sometime…SHIEMEI WILL COME TOO!" He quickly added the last part and lowered his head.

"Rin."

"Uh…yea?"

"You're a dunce."

"WHAT? Is this going to become a regular thing with you? Always calling me-…" I leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, smiled, then stalked after Shiemi. I could barely hear the words, 'I could get used to it…' behind me, making me smile wider.

But then… "GAH! SHIEMI THAT'S NOT A RIDE!"

"What? But it says…"

"You CATCH the ducks! You do not SWIM with them!"

"Oh…"

After 5 minutes of explaining to Shiemi the 'rides' and 'booths', all three of us found our way to the merry go round. However, we froze when we heard the quiet sound of…sobbing? My right ear twitched under my blue bandana (I still has it!). The sound…it was…echoes. "That voice…"

"Voice?"

Suddenly, the merry go round started up and moving, twirling in its little pointless circle it does. "Why is it running on its own?" "SHHHH!" I mentally laughed my head off. The day Shiemi shushed Rin. Beautiful.

"It's coming." We narrowed our eyes on the ride as it stopped…to reveal a little boy crying on one of the horses, staring at us with tears streaming down his face. Oddest thing about him…he had no legs.

_RED FLAG! RED FLAG!_

"Ohmygosh, Rin! How did you know?" Shiemi asked, turning to the demon. I ignored his sorry excuse for it and examined the ghost. He had brown hair and was dressed in odd star pajamas…or is it a collared shirt? I can't tell. Shiemi suddenly walked past me and approached the ghost, "Little boy, why are you crying?"

"Hey, don't talk to demons!"

"Hypocrite." I grumbled, crossing my arms. "Oh…but he's sucha little one…" Shiemi whined, turning to us, "I don't think he's dangerous."

. . .

"QUIT THAT LAME CRYING!" Rin yelled, startling the poor guy. I promptly whacked him in the back of the head, "Dunce! He's just a kid, you would be scared if three weird teenagers come up too you…I know I would be scared shi-…"

"Kit-chan, language. There's a child here."

"Right, right…"

"WAAAAAAAH!" I flinched as Moe yelped at the outburst, the ghost flying into Shiemi's chest to cry. Rin's jaw hit the floor. "I was always so sick…and my daddy and mommy promised me that they'd take me to this amusement park when I got well. But then…since I died…I can never…Never come here with them anymore…"

I sniffed and blew on a tissue, Moe mirroring me (minus the tissue). "So…so sad…" Rin gawked at me, "You honestly don't believe that do you?" I glared at him, making me shrink back.

"That must have been hard for you…" Suddenly, the ghost pushed Shiemi in the chest yelling, 'Shut up, old hag!' and flew back. I raised an eyebrow. Just what did he accomplish with that? (Kit you clueless girl…too innocent for her own good).

"BAKA! BAKA~!" The ghost sang, cackling evilly. He flew off and I gasped, "Quit spacing out guys, he's getting away!" I cried, running after him. Not sure if they're following or not…Rin looked to be in shock and Shiemi was blushing oddly…huh…weird…

"Nyah nyah nyah NYAh nyah!" The ghost momentarily turned to stick his tongue at me. I gritted my teeth and held Moe up, "Secret technique…FLYING MONKEY TOAD!" you could guess what happened next.

I sent Moe airborne at the ghost. And missed. "Dang it Moe! Learn to aim better!" He gurgled in annoyance as he ran beside me. Stupid hobgoblin…

"Come back here, you brat!" Rin yelled, suddenly beside me. Shiemi was trailing behind us. We kept running till we lost sight of him and took a break at a statue of Mephisto. I think that's the 5th one…

"Crap, where did that little pervert run off too?" Rin panted next to a doubled over Shiemi. We were all out of breath from the run. "I'm going to look over there, okay?" Shiemi announced, pointing off.

"Sure." Shiemi started off towards the tea cup ride, and I shrugged, following her over there. "Wow…they're so big." Shiemi looked at the tea cups, gazing around them.

"I wonder how much tea could fit in those." I pondered and Shiemi giggled, "Silly, there's a door, it'd spill out." I sighed and rubbed my head, "You realize I was speaking…"

"Ah! There he is!" I flinched and looked where she was pointing. Sure enough, he had flown into a colorful hut. "Let's go!"

We ran after him, running into the pitch black house, Moe tugging on my sleeve. We looked around, noticing there was mirrors all around us, "What is this?"

"I think it's called a house of mirrors." Shiemi started to wave at the many reflections of herself. I looked around and walked forward, only to hit my face on a mirror, "Ouch!...stupid..transparent…son of a…"

"HAHA! BAKA!" I growled and looked at the ghost, pointing at me and guffawing loudly. "Hey you! Come back here!" Shiemi yelled, only to smack into another mirror. I growled and rolled up my sleeve, "That's it, stupid mirror…" and drew back and punched the mirror, only making a hole in it.

"WHAT? It didn't shatter!" Shiemi grabbed my now bloody hand, "C'mon Kit-chan, we're just gonna have to run through it." I grumbled. Easier said than done. "I wonder what it is that he wants…"

We eventually found our way back out of the mirror maze…right back to the tea cups. Luckily, the ghost was lazily lounging in one of the cups. "We found you!" Shiemi cried, only to trip. I rolled my eyes and the ghost laughed.

"You're so lame!"

"And you're so childish!" I snapped, but he only smirked, "Jealous?"

I blushed and looked away, "T-that was a pretty good prank…" Shiemi stood and stared at me, "Kit-chan, could it be you were a prankster when you were little?" I blushed harder, "I was a problematic child, okay! Jeez…it was only some itching powder…"

"Okay…let's get him for real!" Shiemi cried, jumping into the same cup as the ghost. My eyes widened as the tea cups skipped to life, rapidly going around with Shiemi in the middle, "St-stop it!"

I growled and rushed over to the admittance booth, "Power switch…power switch…AH!" I pulled down on the lever, making all the tea cups power off. The ghost cackled as it flew to another cup while I ran over to a now unconscious Shiemi, "Shiemi! Shiemi, wake up!"

"Wake up, old hag!"

"H-huh? Kit-chan?" I smiled, "Thank me later, and now let's catch this ghost." She blinked then smiled, nodding as we both stood up to face him, "Now that's what I like to hear!"

"Demon~, over here…" The ghost sang, floating away. I paled and turned to Shiemi, hoping she wouldn't have questioned it. She looked to be in thought, "Could it be that he actually…could he be just like me?"

My eye twitched as I watched him taunt us, "Shiemi, he is NOTHING like you." She shook her head, "If that's the case…COME HERE YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" My eyes widened as Shiemi ran after the ghost, yelling playfully at it. Um…Shiemi?

Did fainting on the tea cups mess up your brain cells?

"Shiemi! Wait!" I called as she jumped into a ball pin. "Over here~! Over here~!" The ghost chanted up above, "It just wants to play Kit-chan! Come have fun!" my eye brow twitched as she beckoned me. Well…at least Rin's not here…where is that guy anyways?

Shrugging, I grabbed Moe and cannon balled into the middle of the pin, "Ouch!" my eyes widened, "Moe, you can talk?"

"That was me Kit-chan."

"Oh…"

That was when the ground started to shake, followed by a few twitches of the pin, "What's going on?" I asked, only to realize Shiemi and the ghost were gone. "AH! I don't want to be alone!" Moe hissed from atop my head, making me smile, "Uh…ehehe…"

"Ah! Kit-chan, I caught him!" Shiemi laughed, coming up from below the ball pin to show the ghost laughing uncontrollably in her arms. She stopped when she saw something behind me, "Kit-chan! Look out!"

I looked where she looked… "Why the heck is there a frikin beam inside here!" I screamed. "Awesome! It's just like a movie!"

"Shut up you little runt!"

"AHH! Look out!" Shiemi cried as the beam started to fall on them. Crap. "Moe, go get someone important! I'm busy!" I hissed, leaping up and drawing my daggers. He simply growled and jumped out of the inflatable ball house. I slashed at the beam, hoping it do something. Anything.

Nothing but dents as it continued it's slow decent to the struggling Shiemi. She collapsed as the house fell on top of us, her familiar popping up just in time. Large roots grew out of him as the house fell temporarily saving Shiemi from being squashed as she held the ghost in her arms.

I was still mindlessly attacking the beam, "This isn't working! Shiemi, get out of here! Now! MOVE IT!" no answer. She was still in the futile position, slightly crying. That's when I decided at that moment to look around for something to help. The only thing I could see…

…was Rin running at us with his flames out. THAT IDIOT! He doesn't need his flames for something this trivial! Shiemi will see him!

He raised his fist, showing a large blast of his flames towards us. I ducked to the ground just in time to avoid it as it disintegrated the beam, the house, and majority of the balls.

Stupid…pyros…

"Shiemi?" I crawled over to where she was, the roots that protected her not disappeared as her familiar landed safely beside her. The ghost flew out, flying in circles, "Awesome!"

"How can you just say that? We were just killed!" Shiemi cried, sitting up. I sighed and laid back, breathing hard and letting my daggers fall beside my head. "Ouch…"

"SO? I'm already dead."

"I know but…"

"I was always sick, so I never got to play outside, I never got yelled at, and nobody ever picked me up! So I really had a great time today! Thank you Onee-san's!" I blushed. Is it gonna become a regular thing? Both our target and our clients calling me they're big sisters?

He vanished, evaporating into thin air. Shiemi jumped but smiled. I suddenly remembered something important. Rin had his flames out.

"Rin! Rin where are you?" I hoped up, running around to find crashed rubble and scorch marks everywhere. The roller coaster was now ruins along with some booths. I scowled hard as I turned the corner to see Rin, sitting and staring at his sheathed sword before him.

He looked horrible. Bloody, bruised, and absolutely confused. I walked towards him, stopping when I saw a green strand of hair next to the sword.

_So…he showed up…_

"I can't believe he took my sword away so easily…" Rin mumbled. I sighed and picked said sword up, "I have a pretty good idea of who tried to pick a fight with you…the stupid little Earth king…" he raised his head, "Did Shiemi see?"

I smirked, "All she saw was the ghost leaving us for good. No biggy."Relief washed over him before he glared at the ground, "Are you mad?'

"Why would I be? Amaimon does that to everyone he likes…you should have seen our fight. Poor Mephisto had to completely rebuild 3 dorms." I smiled at the memory. Sure I was hospitalized for a week, but I got to beat the living crap out of the Earth king! Who wouldn't love that?

"How could someone be so strong…" Rin muttered and I sighed, "Rin, you're dealing with the jack of Gehenna. A demon king. It's not a walk in the park, even with you being the Son of Satan. Just imagine how I ended up WITHOUT demon powers." He blinked and looked up at me, "You…saw me…right? What I…"

Ah. He's thinks he's a beast.

I bit my lip and gazed up at the clouds, "Hmmm…yeah, I guess I did. But it doesn't change a thing between us." I smirked and crouched down to eye level with him, "Between you and me, Amaimon is very touchy when it comes to winning. He may not show it at all, but if he gets demolished he comes back for revenge, so you can rest easy knowing he won't come back." He gazed down, "But I still…"

"Dunce." I flicked his forehead, making him scowl. "You're supposed to be happy, determined, and idiotic. This sad depressing mood isn't you. Quit brooding, because the you that fought Amaimon may have been beastly, but you did one thing that made it not matter." His eyes widened.

"W…what was it?"

I ruffled his hair, "You saved Shiemi's life just now." He stared for a moment and was about to speak again when said girl came around the corner, "Ah! Rin, Kit-chan, are you okay?" I smiled and gave her a thumbs up as we stood, "We're fine!"

"RHHHUUUUGH!" Instantly I was on the floor, being licked to death by Moe. "Gah! Yes, I know you missed me. Did you get anyone to follow you?" He cocked his head to the side, revealing cotton candy on his lips. I sighed, "Right, forgot I was talking to a mentally deranged hobgoblin."

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, turning to Shiemi as he took his sword out of my hand. Shiemi nodded and explained how the ghost left while I got back on my feet, Moe sitting on my head. "I see…"

"Rin, Kit-chan! Let's hang out here sometime!" Shiemi smiled and I blanched, "I might not be able to look at this place ever again…and considering the damage done…" I gazed at the rubble and mumbled 'he really went all out…'

"Shiemi!" We look to see Yukio approach us, "Are you all okay?" Shiemi nodded, "Yuki-chan! (insert snicker here) Rin's hurt himself again! (insert laugh here) so take care of him!" By now I was covering my mouth, trying to silence my laughter. Rin glared at me as I did.

"What happened-…" Before he could ask YAMADA of all people approached us, "What took you so long Yukio? Since you were taking you sweet time, I had to make a move myself!" All our eyes got wide as he stopped in front of us, "Holy crap…it talks…" I whispered. "It's been a long time…"

Yukio's eyes narrowed, "It can't be…" Rin looked alarmed at his seriousness, "What? That's not Yamada?"

"I've just about had it with these clothes, anyway!" he took off his hoodie, revealing him…TO BE A HER? Our eyes widened as she stood up straight, showing her red-blond hair that went to her waist. "I was sent to investigate risk factors within the Japan Branch by the Vatican Headquarters of the Knights of the True Cross. I'm an upper level inspector. I'm senior exorcist first class, Shura Kirigakure!"

My eyes widened as everyone was still in shock, "N-no…it can't be!" She smirked at our horrified looks. But I was even more horrified. Why you ask?

She is…Katsu's sisters…

Best. Friend.

* * *

**oh snap. yeah you get to meet Katsu's sister later on...ehehehe...**

**next chapter will go into deeper of the 3 year time skip. besides episode 13 is BORING**

**i don't even remember it**

**sorry again if you expected Amaimon, i just want to make it when Kit see's him she's RAWR in your FACE! but Rin going pyro would screw that up**

**no more spoilers!**

**reviews will bring about world domination!**


	13. Chapter 13: Falling Insane

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**thank your everyone for reviewing and reading. sorry for the once again late update.**

**i've been working on my 3rd story but i have some miscommunication with my editor -_-'**

**other then that, this should be a fairly intense chapter...or make you squeal like a fan girl**

**either one works...**

**so, read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Falling Insane

"_Ouch!" A small red headed girl landed on her side, clutching her knee, "That hurt!" A shadow loomed over her, startling the small girl. A hand was extended to her, which she hastily took and stood._

"_You're so rash." The voice commented, leading to a blonde haired boy who crossed his arms. "Be a bit more level headed when you fight and don't charge in without evaluating your situation or you'll-.."_

"_I know! I know! I get it already!" The red head growled, rubbing her elbow and glaring at the boy who sighed. "No, you don't get this. You have to learn to rely on yourself instead of your daggers. Wailing on the enemy isn't going to solve your problems."_

"_Shut up! Jeez, you talk too much…" The red head turned her back to the boy, grumbling incoherent things as the boy ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, from the top again." This pulled the girl out of her grumbling where she instantly turned around and got in to a defensive stance. The boy too got into a stance._

"_Come at me!"_

"_You'll regret that!" The red head launched her fist at the boy who easily took it and turned her around, throwing her onto the ground and shoving his fist into her head. "Ouch! Get off!" was muffled as her head was shoved into the ground._

"_You still don't get it, do you?"_

"_Get what? Their shouldn't be that much to get!" He shoved his fist harder into the girls skull, silencing her yells. "What you don't understand is when restraint is needed. Charging ahead solved nothing but going forward. How do you think you're going to get ShadowBlood back when you can barely hold off a 16 year old boy?"_

_The girl growled and threw her elbow up, nailing the boy in the stomach. He doubled over, giving the girl time to throw him off her and step away. The boy sluggishly stood, clutching the point of impact, "Dang…you've got one heck of a back swing…"_

"_Katsu-kun, quit beating the poor girl up." Came a voice from behind him that made the boy freeze. The red head just tilted her head at the newcomer, a girl with long blonde hair…and a large scar on the right side of her face. It trailed threw her hazel eye going passed her cheek and ending at the base of her neck._

_Katsu scoffed at the girl, "What are you doing here, Kimiko-chan?" the girl simply rolled her eyes and scratched her head. She was wearing torn jeans with sweat shirt that was cut up along the sleeves. "Making sure you haven't killed your apprentice."_

_She looked behind Katsu at the red head who unconsciously took a step back, cautiously gazing at the scarred blonde. In an instant, Kimiko was in front of the small kitsune, "My, these are some strange fox ears. They're like a Byakko's…" She started petting the girls head, making the girl shrink back at the sudden lack of personal space. _

_Behind the girls, Katsu slapped his forehead, "Kimiko-chan! You're scaring her!" She merely scoffed and rubbed her cheek against the red heads, "Oh, you're so adorable! I just want to kidnap you and lock you up forever!" The size of the kitsune's eyes widened traumatically and she started to fight against the women's grasp._

"_L-let me go lady! I need to train and-…"_

"_Awww, what's wrong with a hug?"_

"_NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT! KATSU-KUN!" The red head cried, reaching for the chuckling blonde who straightened at the call of his name…especially with the added –kun. He quickly pulled the struggling girl away from Kimiko who whined, "So mean…"_

"_I don't need you smothering her, she's fine the way she is."_

"_Do you want ice cream?" Kimiko smiled and the red head shrunk back, "N-no! Katsu, who is this chick?" Katsu sighed and patted the young girls head, "That's my older sister…whatever you do, do not call her big sis she will-…"_

"_Katsu-kun~! I'm your big sis? YAY~!" and with that, Kimiko tackled Katsu to the group, kissing him repetitively._

_The poor red head was so freaked out by the situation, the only thing she could do was turn heel and run away. Too bad her pet hob goblin was in her path, making her trip and her face once again met the ground._

"S-shura…i-it's wonderful to see you…"

"Daaawww, I'm touched."

"So am I…NOW LET ME GO!"

"No! You're too adorable!"

"SHUUUUUUURA! GO AWAY! I have enough trouble with Katsu's sister I don't wanna deal with you! Quit stalking me!"

"Sorry, it's not you I've been stalking."

. . .

"Eh?" I stopped my struggling against the deranged half-dressed women as she continued to hug me. What is up with her and Kimiko every time they see me they tackle me and start choking me to death.

She straightened up and released me, turning to Yukio and the now with us Tsubaki-sensei. Rin stood beside us looking alien-ish while Shiemi stared in absolute bewilderment. "Here- my license and badge." Shura took out a piece of paper from her pocket and presented it to the two teachers who read it cautiously.

Shura and Kimiko…they're going to be the death of me… "What the heck was that anyways?" Rin mumbled, still completely dumb struck. I shivered and inched away from the group, "Y-you don't…want to know…"

"I'm taking these two to the Japan Branch." Whoa, wait a minute. "Why me?" I cried, waving my hands around as Shura flicked her thumb back to us. I knew what they were going to do when we got sent there.

Interrogation. Beating us up till we give answers.

Shura just sent me one of her famous smirks, "Someone wants to meet you." She simply said before turning back to the teachers. I sighed before noticing Moe at my feet, giving me a quizzical glance. I knelt beside him and whispered stealthily into his ear, "Go home buddy, I know you know where it is. It's not safe here anymore."

He just blinked before turning around and darting around the corner, disappearing. I sighed and turned back to Shura to find her dragging Rin a way, "Get going Kit, you don't want to be in his position too!"

I blanched but followed her obediently. The last thing I want is to face her when she's angry. We passed the exorcist on our way out, them giving us weird looks while I shrunk lower. Great…this is just perfect.

"Where are we going?" Rin cried, still struggling. Shura laughed, "Oh right, you've never been on base before have you? I know Kit hasn't…" I grumbled from behind them, "That's because you didn't trust me…"

We approached a door where Yukio stood. Shura stopped momentarily as Yukio opened the door, us following as it closed behind us. Inside was a large building that you'd probably find inside a pyramid. "What's this place?" Rin questioned.

"It's the center of the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross. Our headquarters is located beneath St. Pier Paulo's Basilica in the Vatican, from where we oversee all branches around the globe. We have a long history…" I growled quietly as we walked along the bridge, glaring at the True Cross banners and flags set up everywhere.

Heartless exorcists with no love…nothing but haters…

"Welcome to the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True cross." A familiar voice greeted us. I groaned silently as Mephisto and Tsubaki stood in front of us, one extremely happy the other…not so much. "It's been a long time, Shura. Who would've thought that you'd infiltrate the cram school as an inspector? I certainly had no way of knowing."

Lies.

"Mephisto, let me get right to the point. Why did you hide the existence of the son of Satan?" Mephisto held his hands up, "Hide him? Far from it! It is all for the sake of the future of the Knights of the True Knights."

Lies.

"We shall tame the son of Satan as a weapon of the order. For the last 2,000, we exorcists have only fought defensively. Now we have a chance to switch to attack mode." Shura smirked, "You're not answering my question. I'm asking why you didn't report this to the Vatican."

"As you can see, isn't at its full potential. Surely Gregory wouldn't be convinced by the sight of an unfinished project?" Long silence. "Was Shiro Fujimoto also involved in this scheme of yours?"

"There's no scheme! Until the flames grew overpowering, Fujimoto raised him. I was merely his guardian." Shura's bangs covered her eyes, "I see…either way I'll be reporting this to the top. But before I do, I want to interrogate this kid, so I'll be using the Great Cell."

I tossed my arms in the air, "Whoa whoa whoa, let's back the train up. The Great Cell? Isn't that a bit much? I'm sure Rin will-..."

"Chill your panties; I won't hurt your boyfriend."

"SHURA!"

"It's written all over your face. Bye Kit-chan~!" Shura waved as she dragged a blushing Rin away. Not that I wasn't any different. "Wait Shura! Let me explain in my brother's place!" Yukio yelled out, finally.

She leaned back, "Still the same old Yukio in that sense, huh? It's not good if you've only grown physically."

"What?"

Too late. She was off walking like a drunkard. I sighed irritably before all attention is drawn to me. ". . . what?"

"Just like Shura, bring you along and never tell you why." Mephisto chuckled and I growled under my breath as he continued, "Your friend is causing us a lot of trouble."

My eyes widened, "F-friend…you mean-…"

"Yes, Kit-chan…I'm talking about ShadowBlood. I'm sure Shura mentioned someone wanting to see you?" My eyes, if possible, were even wider. "No way…s-she's-…"

"Not here." A voice corrected, making me whip around to see-

"OH, I've missed you so much my darling little kitsune~!" and I was successfully glomped into a bone crushing hug. "GAH! K-kimiko! I just had to deal with Shura I don't need you too!"

The blonde women crushing me eventually released me while those around watched on in amusement. "Fine, fine…no need to worry though. ShadowBlood is still on the run…I think. No one tells me anything anymore." She whimpered and Mephisto interrupted her pouting.

"Yakeru-chan, I do believe we have an impatient guest." She scoffed, "Guest my butt; he's a frikin slave driver. All smile and no love." I raised an eyebrow, "Um…who is it that wants to see me?"

Mephisto's smile got a bit larger, "Why none other than your very own, loving and adoring father." Cue the cold, dark silence of woe.

F-father…? W-what? I had one…? Well yeah but…he's here? Now? Why? "W-what…what's going on?" I asked, unconsciously taking a step away from everyone. Kimiko sighed dramatically before pointing lazily down a separate bridge way, "Down that, take a left. First door to your right. I'm sure he'll love to answer all your questions."

I nodded steadily before sluggishly making my way after her directions, eventually losing sight of them. Eventually, I was in front of the door- a shiny silver knob supporting it. I just stared at it, hearing no voices on the other side. Cautiously, my hand grabbed the door knob and twisted it, opening the large door slowly.

Inside was nothing but a bare room, similar to that of interrogation rooms. The door shut behind me, making me shiver. The entire room was empty…aside from the shadow in the corner. "So…you've grown up…"

My eyes narrowed on the figure that stood up, walking away from the wall to the middle of the room. Short red hair…blue and green eyes…a long forgotten smile. A sadistic smile. "You don't remember me…but you recognize me, ne?" His voice was filled with malice, yet laughter.

"Why…?"

He cocked his head to the side, his smile unwavering. "Why…why show up…why show up now?" He laughed. It was a mocking laugh, one of pure intent...to kill. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to have a little chat with my only daughter."

"You barely look like your 20."

"That's what happens when you're a demon king." I gritted my teeth together as I placed my hands on my daggers, only making him grin, "Is my presence…upsetting you?"

"Who are you…?"

He bowed, "My name is Farosin, King of Blood. It's wonderful to see you again…and in one piece, how about that." He laughed brushing off his jeans and straightening out his jacket, "Now then…"

I unsheathed my daggers, glaring murderously at him, "You…you killed Kat's sister…it's your fault all this happened." He merely chuckled, "You're smarter then you look. How much are they not telling you anyway? Oh well, everything will become clear anyways…I don't have a lot of time to have a good conversation- your friend is still revenge hungry."

I growled and held my daggers up, making him cross his arms, "Ah…the twin daggers that seal your demonic nature…my one hindrance. If only your powers were awakened it would be so easy to convince you to come to Gehenna with me."

"Go die in a hole."

He fake cringed, "Ouch. I'm hurt. Just for that, I think I'll brighten up your day. ShadowBlood has been spotted in the Academy." My eyes widened, my mouth opening and closing. "H-how…"

He smirked, "I know the whereabouts of my enemy. Especially his child. Belyal, king of shadow…I've been trying to beat that snob for centuries. You two are our key to winning. One verses the other…I wonder…"

"SHUT UP! We would never fight! I'll bring her back and you two will continue to fight like the dirt bags you are!" I snapped, only making him laugh. My blood was boiling, just wanting to rip this guy's head off.

"Then…I wonder what would happen if I sent ShadowBlood her dead sister, complete with a bow." That's when I snapped. The overwhelming urge to kill him became reality as I charged at him, swinging my daggers around as quick as I could make them go.

He dodged as if he was avoiding a bug. And that stupid smile on his voice…mocking me…mocking my dream… "Is that all? You're really a waste if you think-…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I punched him, right in the jaw. The force I used is still a mystery, but it sent him threw the wall and into the hallway. I jumped out of the hole, glaring as he stood up, "My, that was a bit fun. However, that would never kill me. I doubt even ShadowBlood would feel that…"

I hissed as I sheathed my daggers, running at him and punching him repetitively. Blood splattered on the floor, mine along with it. My injury from before…it must have reopened…but I can't feel it.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me? Get real. You can't even kill a Naberius." My jaw clenched when he said that. No…I will bring Kat back…

"…EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE!" I sent another powerful punch at him, sending him into a wall. But I was far from done.

"Kit-chan!" That voice sounded familiar but I ignored. Killing this man…it would end all my problems. His smile never faded as he got repetitively punched in the face. It was like he was enjoying his own pain…or mine as well.

"Kit-chan! Wake up!" That was when I was tackled to the ground. I don't know who it was, but I grabbed them and immediately pinned them to the wall. "Snap out of it!"

I blinked as I recognized… "K-katsu…?" he sighed in relief as I let him go. "Dang…I thought I lost you there…" he panted as I looked at myself. I…I was covered in…blood. My hand…my left hand is on fire?

My eyes widened, recognizing it as demon flames. But…I haven't released my demonic nature yet this can't be happening…I… "Kit, you need to calm down." Katsu urged, gripping my shoulder.

I was staring at my hand, the red flames still engulfing it…no…I reached and covered my right eye, feeling the warmth it was emanating. My blue eye…it was on fire too? My hand…and eye…why?

"Kit!" I snapped out of my daze to stare up at Katsu, his face full of concern, "C'mon, let's take you to the infirmary." He grabbed my hand and led me away, letting me see the damage. Holes littered the hallway, scorch marks and...blood. My flames were slowly dying out as we turned the corner, the destruction no longer present.

What…what am I? What happened back there? We entered the infirmary and were greeted by the sight of Shura, Yukio and Rin who was being bandaged by his brother. They were about to greet until they saw me, they're eyes widening considerably.

Shura was the only one unfazed…in fact she looked a little disappointed. "Over here." Katsu instructed, leading me. I didn't care, I didn't want to anymore. It just…I don't…

I'm lost.

Katsu sat me down on a chair and went off to get supplies, while I just stared down at the floor. Farosin…Belyal…Kat…were stuck in an eternal war. Will we end up like our fathers? Will we battle each other for centuries to come?

"That's a very out of character look." Shura's hand landed on my head, ruffling my hair. By the weight of it I could tell it was a bit damp with blood, but she didn't care, "I guess meeting him wasn't a good idea after all."

"He told me…" it came out as a whisper, but the room was deathly quiet. You could probably hear a needle fall. "She's here…isn't she…?"

Shura removed her hand before walking back over to her spot by the door, "Figured he spill the beans…ShadowBlood infiltrated our border a week ago." I cringed slightly.

A Week…? She's been here that long…? Katsu walked back in with a med kit and kneeled in front of me, "Shura…is it possible to release a demon flame without drawing on a sealed object?"

Shura's eyes widened, "She didn't…" Yukio's eyes were wide as well, only Rin was oblivious, "What? What happened to Kit-chan?" Katsu sighed as he cleaned my hands of the blood with a wash rag.

"Kit released some of her flames just a minute ago." Shura groaned and leaned against the wall, "How is that even possible? She hasn't even drawn her power…" I lowered my head, my bangs covering my eyes as everyone's gaze settled on me.

"It was only a little, but it was hard to snap her out of it. Something set her off and no doubt it was Farosin…she went crazy_." _I cringed at the word, biting my lip till I tasted blood. Did I lose my sanity? Is this what it feels like to be insane? To feel the whole world weighing you down and somehow able to breathe right…yet unstable.

"Is it true…" I broke up the silence, once again gaining full attention, "…that I'm insane?" the silence was almost heart wrenching. Kit the kitsune….Kit the insane. Wonderful. I'm no different than my crazy sadistic father…

"Quit being so down." A voice mumbled before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I blinked in surprise and turned slightly to see Rin hugging me, his blue eyes staring at me intently. "So what? I just lost a fight to a girl. We can both be crazy…stupid…insane…beastly. We can be demons, together."

I stared for a moment before a small smile appeared, "You really are a dunce." He smirked, "Well that makes you one too." I giggled, followed by everyone's laughter.

_Let's be friends, together._

_Together._

**Later on…**

"I'm fine, Katsu…I just need some sleep." I reassured the blonde boy in front of me as we stood outside the boy's dorm. He sighed before holding his hands up, "Okay okay…I'm just worried. Everyone is. Your still not…there." I quirked an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Well, good night. I'm going to check on you tomorrow. Kimiko and Shura want updates on your condition." My eyebrow raised a little higher, "Condition?"

He shrugged and turned away, starting to walk his way down the bridge, "Oh…and Moe showed up at my apartment earlier. I'll be bringing him over tomorrow as well." I sighed.

_I said home…not Katsu's home…stupid goblin…_

I turned and walked back inside the dorm, finding my way into my room and pouncing on the bed. It felt nice to be back, away from trouble…away from problems.

"_Farosin returned to Gehenna. However, ShadowBlood has yet to leave the Academy." _

I rolled on my side, careful of my injuries. My hands had been bandaged and so had my right eye. Apparently they got burned a little and I punched too much. A heavy sigh escaped me.

Kat…just what are you doing still at the Academy? Have you found a way to kill Farosin? Have you found a way to Gehenna…or…

…are you here to see me?

**Next day, at cram school…**

My eye (the one visible) twitched rapidly as I gazed at the sight before me. "How do you do? I've been transferred from the Vatican Headquarters to the Japan Branch. My name is Shura Kirigakura, and I'm 18!"

Silence.

. . . why is she sitting on Yukio's desk?

"Just kidding! Well, actually I've been in class with you for three months now…nice to meet you!" I was half tempted to smack my head against the desk. With Shura's identity exposed I thought she's leave cram school…

…not join it to teach!

"You want to know her reason?" Rin murmured from next to me. I turned fully to my right, showing my green eye. "She said she needs to watch 'the pyro, the four eyed mole, and the insane child'."

My head instantly dropped. Just. My. Luck.

"Uh, Mrs. Kirigakure?" Suguro raised his hand. She looked over, "Huh? What is it Suguro?" Suguro stood up and asked the best question anyone could ask-

"Why were you pretending to be a student?" Shura just lazily rolled her hand, "That's a grown up issue. Nothing that kids need to worry about." That was when Izumo stood, "I thought Neuhaus-sensei was the teacher of Magic circles and Seals class. Changing instructors during mid-semester is so…"

"Uh…he's on maternity leave!" cue my head hitting the desk. "Neuhaus-sensei is a man!"

"Okay then its Paternity leave…or man…jeez what a pain…" I groaned quietly, "Is she stupid?"

Rin snickered before wrapping a lock of my red hair around his finger. I raised an eyebrow at him but he shrugged, "It's soft…" well…okay…and they say I'm crazy now…

"All right then, let's get this class started." Shura announced. "I think I'll have someone read the chapter on geometry in seal art 101…Okay! I'm picking on Okumura today!"

"Yes, sensei!" I watched, slightly impressed as Rin stood up and put his hair clip to tie his bangs back, "…."

"Okumura."

"H-hai..?"

"You may start now."

"Oh…uh…according to ancient documents on jeomancy…"

"Geomancy."

I sighed tiredly as Shura continued to correct his reading. Well, I can't say I'm not used to it…but I guess I'm not that irritated with it anymore. Besides, Rin understands me and I understand him.

_Together._

I smiled softly.

_The pyro and the insane…why not?_

* * *

**awww how cute. they fit perfectly**

**next chapter will have a funny little short with it...just some more funniness before seriousness**

**so we can have fan girl...ness...**

**i'll try to update faster but i need modivation...ALOT of modivation**

**reviews will get road rollers.**


	14. Chapter 14: Demon Camp

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**-dodges mutiple projectiles- OKAY OKAY! two months without updating it kinda harsh! I understand where your coming from! I'm sorry! I've been lazy and not to mention i started my third story (which you should read). I kinda whisked through this, i'm not a real fan of this part and it had a cheezy ending. I was just gonna have Kit go with Izumo then i realized 'oh great i made her have a fear of bugs in earlier chapters. whoop-de-frikin-do.' so i guess the only good parts are the begining...and i got too lazy to watch episode 15 to end the moth battle.**

**I'm one lazy individual. Anways, i conside this a filler chapter, one with a crappy ending. Yay for for failing~!**

**Read and maybe enjoy and PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Demon Camp

_A pale room, walls made of thick metal, surrounded the couple. Both had fiery red hair, with a separate green and blue eye. The male one stood in the center of the room, an unholy grin on his face revealing rows of sharp canines. The female stood by the door, fists clenched to the point of drawing blood._

_Her rage was growing, yet unknown to her that was the male's mission. To get the girl so furious to the point of releasing her demonic flames that has yet to be revealed. His words cut through the air, making the girl tremble with fury. In her mind everything happened in a few seconds, but in actuality it took more than ten minutes._

_All anger was swelling up, unrestrained…on the male in front of her. He just kept feeding that anger, telling her the things that should never have been told to her. Eventually he reached the peak of his taunting…the use of the dead against the suffering._

_The red head snapped, a low growl coming from said person. With an angry yell to silence her so called 'father', she charged forward and launched her left hand into her foe's face. What she failed to notice was her hand now sported dark red crimson flames, roaring to life as her fist connected with his jaw._

_The man went flying, hitting the wall and cutting right through it, hitting the wall on the other side of the hallway. His grin never faded as he watched his 'daughter' jump out of the hole he made, her eyes showing nothing but hatred. He was incredibly intrigued by the girl; he knew she refused to release her flames so…how could her flames possibly be showing now?_

_It could only mean one thing- her blood. Yes, he was the king of blood, it would make sense. He was known for being such a happy and outgoing guy…but he remembers whenever his arch nemesis Belyal is present he's hundreds of times more angry then the girl in front of him._

_No doubt she inherited such a trait…which makes his job a whole lot easier. He threw more harsh words at her, only setting her off again. She darted up to him, grabbing him by his jacket and launching her flaming fist into his head repetitively. The man could only laugh at her wasted efforts, which made her even more ticked._

_Her blue right eye erupted into red flame, making her look more evil and demonic with her left hand. Using the hand that had his jacket, she threw him into another wall making a large crater. He just sat there, continuing to laugh at how pointless it was. She ran at him again, throwing punch after punch with both fists, the flames on her eye and hand growing larger._

_Blood leaked onto the floor, from the man's face and the girl's hands. Her previous injury from punching the glass in a fun house reopened, causing more damage to her then the man. She didn't know, but his blood regenerated at an alarming pace. Too bad she didn't have this trait._

_A blonde boy wheeled around a corner, his gaze falling upon the carnage that was taking place. In his eyes, he could barely recognize his own pupil amongst the blood and flames. His eyes widened, stunned by the sight. Yet, it only took him a second to snap into action and launch himself at the girl. Sure she was beating up a demon king and honestly he'd feel fine cheering her on…but this…_

_This was not his apprentice. All light had left her eyes in place killer intent, which had yet to ease when he got her. In a swift motion, she pinned him to the wall- ready to send her flaming fist into his head._

"_KIT!" That voice snapped her out of her daze, relieving the angry aura around her. Next to the two, the demon king snickered and snapped his fingers, disappearing into his own blood. The blonde boy paid no mind, gripping his apprentice's shoulders and she stepped away, complete shock on her face._

_Covered in blood and sporting flames, she herself mistook herself as a demon. The blonde could only watch as emotions of grief, hate, and guilt flashed through her eyes as the fires started to dim. That's when he noticed her injured, including the small burns from her flames. He reached out to touch her but she flinched, staring at her blood covered hands._

_Her eyes showed absolute fear…for herself? The blonde couldn't fathom haw that felt, to suddenly fear your own strength. That's when he noticed she was shaking, the fires now completely gone. He whispered soothing words to her as he gently took her hand; carefully…he felt if he held it any tighter the girl in his hands would break apart._

_And to think, this wasn't even with the person she wanted to bring back?_

_The blonde silently prayed she would not lose her sanity during that fight…what's left of it._

. . . . .

The sound of birds chirping echoed throughout the walls of the dorm room, clear walls surrounding two bunk beds, two desks, and two windows. The curtains remained closed, but a small ray of sunlight slipped through to shine upon the bottom bunk of one of the beds. Something stirred beneath the covers before a pair of white fox ears perked up.

Ever so slowly, a hand reached out from the small shelter and drew back the covers just a bit to reveal a single green eye glaring at the window. The sound of growling emitted from the hiding creature as it recovered itself, making a creaking noise that echoed to the other side of the room. There, on the other bottom bunk, sat a green-purple-ish demon. It eyes where huge and beady, twitching about like a bird, while it's monkey-like body clung to the covers.

The hob goblin, finally growing irritated with its masters laziness, promptly jumped across the room and pile drive onto the hiding creature. A yelp came from underneath the covers before a hand swatted the goblin away onto the floor.

"Quit it, Moe! I'm not feeling so good to play around…" The voice was feminine, but there was an underlined grogginess and hoarseness to the voice. Obviously, the creature seemed a lot more then 'not feeling good'. The goblin, however, just darted underneath its bed and proceeded to hiss.

Grumbling with annoyance, the creature sat up in the bed, revealing to be a girl with long red hair and a lone green eye. The other eye had a gauze patch on it as well as its hands were bandaged. Though, this did not seem to bother the girl as her ears twitched and tail flicked with sleepiness. She stretched before kicking her bed hard, satisfied with the growl that followed from underneath her bed.

It was then that there was a knock at the door, but before she could answer said door opened up to reveal a dark haired boy with blue eyes. He was wearing purple shirt with jean shorts, his Cat Sith familiar siting on his shoulder. Two bentos were under his arm as he closed the door with his free hand and walked over to the red head.

"Get enough sleep?" The boy inquired as he pulled up a chair and sat down, his familiar joining the other under the bed. This wasn't odd behavior; the goblin and the cat sith have been getting along great…even if the goblin annoys the poor cat. He's just glad there's another demon to talk to around here.

The red head blinked slowly before rubbing her single eye, "Yeah…can't believe I got sick. That never happens. How about you, Rin…have you ever gotten sick?" The boy, Rin, chuckled and scratched his head, "Eh…maybe once or twice. The old man would take care of me and so would Yukio, but it wasn't anything but a sneeze and a cough."

The girl nodded before gazing down at her hands. Yes…that dream again. She's been having it for a while now, even if the incident happened a few days ago. She hasn't been getting a lot of sleep, which is why she got ill in the first place. Katsu, her mentor, has been keeping tabs on her and checking her health. Not only him, but his older sister had been paying visits to the kitsune.

She doesn't see the big deal about her injuries…then again, they could be worried about her mental injuries. Yes, it was made official that she had completely lost her mind during the fight. It was ironic really; didn't Rin just get done freaking out at another demon king? She had laughed when he brought it up, only proving how alike the two had become.

"Has that Katsu guy said anything about your eye?" the girl jolted, mentally smacking herself for forgetting there was another human being in her room.

"I can take it off soon, but it'll probably be after we go on that drill camp trip." It was announced by Yukio and Shura that the cram school would be taking an exorcise camp. Since it was now the end of the first semester and the break has started, that leaves plenty of time to work on Esquire duties…which is enough time to get the young exorcist's in shape.

The exam to become Lower Second Class exorcists is beyond difficult, for it's a three part exam. The first is a written test based on plants and simple equation problems. The second test is based on your Meister skills and how you have come along with it. The last exam is the entire cram class exorcising a low class demon alone. Only when these are completed will scores be evaluated for passing or failing. Passing gets you to Lower Second Class while failing brings you back to Esquire, repeating the entire year. That or they just kick you out.

These exorcise camps are scheduled so the cram school can get a feel for their Meister and work more with they're classmates. The end of the year is approaching, so it's no surprise they're starting these practice sessions.

"That's rough…oh, I made us lunch." Rin set the two bentos onto his lap and handed the one on top to the red head, "I didn't know how you liked curry so I just did what I liked. I hope it's okay, Kit…" He trailed off, watching as the girl opened the box and picked up a spoon, slowly bringing the food into her mouth. There was a moment of silence before the girl smiled and nodded, "Good."

The boy relaxed, inwardly sparkling and dancing that the red head liked the meal. Recently he's noticed a change in attitude between them. Usually it was her teasing him, him exploding at her, them slightly getting along. Now it seems a mutual understanding or trust has been built…and whenever he's too close he blushes like no tomorrow. He remembered when he first met her too…he thought she was the dorm president.

No wonder she laughed.

However, looking back on it she had seemed a lot more…withdrawn…from everyone. She was distant and sort of cruel. But that eventually changed when she got to know Rin and his brother…she was more open and even told her story…

Rin's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned to gaze out the half opened window. ShadowBlood…he didn't know a lot about the criminal, but the way Kit reacted about her and practically cried when he had brought up in class was enough. That girl was special to the kitsune, so he'd support her decision all the way…yet at the same time he wanted to take Yukio's gun and shot her head off.

ShadowBlood _angered _him. The way she just left, everything she's done has just made his blood boil, but at the same time it's confusing. Kit had told him what Farosin had told her, which was that ShadowBlood was hiding in the academy. She looked like she was about to bolt out of the infirmary and start a wide spread search.

At times like that, Rin was thankful for Katsu. He has whacked the girl in the head and totally changed the subject. The way he did it too was amazing; because Kit was incredibly clever…so to change her mind so quickly all he had to say was-

"_Woah now, aren't you forgetting something? Your daggers haven't been taken cared for, you need some Shakil Stone. Why don't we head over to the exorcist supply shop…?"_

He was a genius. Almost instantly he had Kit on board with his idea. Rin envied the guy, because every time he tried to lie or hide a secret from Kit she could easily get him to crack and spill it. Maybe he should ask Shura to teach him intimidation…?

"Done. Thanks' for making me lunch, Rin." Said boy blushed lightly as he turned his head away from the smiling red head. She closed up the bento and handed it to him, before blinking owlishly, "You're not eating?"

He looked down at his bento, still untouched. "Uh…I'm not that hungry." She tilted her head, followed by an uneasy twitched of her ear, "Rin not eating…? That's new." He would have taken it as an insult if it hadn't been for the worry he saw on her face. He leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.

Even when she isn't trying, she could get him to talk. Rin, son of Satan, has officially gone soft. "I've just been thinking about stuff…"

"Stuff?"

"Bad stuff."

"How bad stuff?"

"ShadowBlood bad stuff." The look that flashed over her face was so quick; Rin couldn't deceiver what it meant. He inwardly winced though at her downcast look, "Oh…what kind of stuff?"

"What are you going to do if she does come back?" The bluntness of the question caught her off guard as she gazed cautiously at Rin. Should she tell him her plans? How badly would it affect him? After Kat comes back with her…

"We're going home." Rin looked slightly taken back but stared, "Home?"

"Yeah…"

"What's home to you?"

"It's…everywhere with Kat…but not here." That much was certain. Home had been the streets for her, but now that Kit thought it over she knew living on the streets isn't the best for ShadowBlood…but hadn't they lived in the woods? That would work…

The look of hurt that flashed through Rin's eyes vanished before the girl could notice, "Well…will you visit?" he looked at her hopefully as she gave him considering glance. Before she had met Rin she would have answered with a 'No!'. Getting away from the Academy had been her main priority after getting Kat back. The girl didn't want to be a part of Mephisto's game…

"Maybe…perhaps on the holidays?" A smile appeared on Rin's face. How could he not? The girl he liked would visit. Not only that, but his birthday was practically on Christmas. It's like a two for one deal! "Oh, before I forget…" he reached into his pant pocket and took out two small boxes.

"Apple juice?" The girls face lit up like a kids face on Christmas (the irony) as he handed one of the two boxes to her. She quickly grabbed it as they both started to sip on the straw. "You know…you never told me why you love apples."

She paused in her blissful moment to glance at Rin's curious gaze before resuming her apple juice drinking, "It's a good food…the apple always stands by the tree…" Rin blinked before asking, "But the apple eventually falls, right?"

That made Kit back petal, gazing at the boy next to her with wide eyes. He flushed at the attention but carried on, "Uh, don't apples fall from the tree? They don't stay in the branches forever…" He was right, apples eventually fall from the stem.

_I'm the apple…Kat's the tree…_

_The apple falls from the tree…_

_I fell away from Kat._

The striking resemblance made the kitsune's eyes widen. There'd been signs, hadn't there? Kat _knew _she was going to leave her, she knew and she left signs for her to read. How was she only figuring this out now? Then that means…

_I'm the butterfly and you're the bee!_

When really…

_I'm the hawk and you're the snake._

How long had Kat known she's abandon her? How hard was it for her to yell 'Keep going and don't look back'. Was she here to apologize to Kit…? Was she trying to find Kit as she's been trying to find her? Or…

Was Kat still trying to find a way to kill Farosin? A way into Gehenna?

"Kit…are you okay?" No, she wasn't okay, because now everything became so confusing! If Kat had known she was Farosin's daughter, why bother to be her friend? Why take her up and become her traveling companion?

Nothing made sense anymore, so the only thing Kit could do especially with a cold- meaning a headache was coming on- was smile and nod to the boy. But even he didn't look convinced.

He knew as much she did, something big was coming their way…and no doubt a confrontation with ShadowBlood was included.

. . . . .

A single green eye somewhat glared out the window of the bus. The cram school sat around the girl, some having conversations with each other. They were on their way to the training camp, Shura, Kimiko, and Yukio sitting at the front of the bus, the formers intimidating the latter. It seemed like a normal morning to the class, but they couldn't help but wonder what happened to Rin and Kit.

Rin had showed up two days after the amusement park incident with a few bruises, and no Kit. Surprisingly, Izumo was quick to ask him where she was (and not inquire about his injuries, he noted). It seemed the purple haired girl had become fond of the red head, probably happy to have a friend besides Paku in the class. Nether-the-less, Rin told them she had a fever- which wasn't exactly lying- and they seemed to take that answer.

Yet, even when she returned, Rin could tell she wasn't that enthusiastic. It looked like she'd rather be anywhere but the class…which might be the case. Him and Katsu had been working extra hard to keep the kitsune from running off. The last thing he wanted was for her to confront her long lost friend with her injuries.

It didn't help her behavior was so obvious, even from her sitting alone and in the back of the bus, the cram school were sending her slightly concerned glances. She hadn't talked much, only with Rin. Shiemi she had no choice but to talk to and Izumo…there was no avoiding her. When Shima approached her though, it seemed like she wanted to hide behind Izumo and shrink into a hole. Which, drew attention to her and away from the microscopic blush Izumo held when he got too close.

Then there were her injuries as well that has the other guessing. The gauze patch on her blue eye and bandaged arms…it was all so strange. She was being distant, choosing to glare out the window then listen to Shiemi ramble from beside her. Izumo was in the seat in front of her, leaning over to talk to them yet more likely to stare at Kit. If anyone was good at reading people, and insulting, it was her.

The boys sat half way on the bus, chatting audibly yet glancing at the girls in the back. Even the teachers did more so Shura and Kimiko then Yukio. But, not for the life of them, could they figure out the sudden change in attitude from the girl.

Even Kit didn't know why she was so ticked.

Earlier in the week when she was around the others and happy and cheerful. She was actually a little excited to be around Rin and not insult the heck out of him. The whole class was like a sudden friendship, ready to hop to the others help at a moment's notice. But strangely…Kit's mind had swayed…

Kat was in the academy, right now, right as they spoke. Why wait so long? There should be search parties and higher security or traps or SOMETHING! So far, Mephisto has done nothing…almost like he's waiting for something to happen…there are so many secret, so many things no one is telling the red head.

In her mind, she has every right to be ticked off.

"Oy." Something sharp jabbed her temple, causing the red head to flinch and rub the point of impact. Izumo still leaned over the seat, now armed with a pencil, "Your spacing out a lot, something on your mind?" Shiemi blinked from beside the girl, listening closely.

Kit sighed heavily, "Its…frustrating."

"What is?" The girl threw her head up in exasperation, "Everything!"

Izumo scoffed, "Just like you to over worry little details. It's only a week long camping trip. Maybe even shorter if we work quicker…" SHiemi suddenly brightened like a Christmas tree, "Yes! Let's work as a team! We won't lose any test they throw at us then!"

Surprisingly, a mischievous smirk appeared on Kit's face, "Team up together and have the boys running for their money?" Izumo mirrored her smirk, "That sounds excellent." Shiemi couldn't help but smile. Distracting Kit from…whatever it is she was thinking about…seemed to brighten her up. That was a good start.

However, up front, the boys suddenly had a strange chill.

. . . . . . . .

"Waah! This is gonna be just like a picnic!" Rin exclaimed as the cram school made their way through the woods. Having just gotten off the bus, the teachers led the way followed closely by the boys. The three girls, though, were hanging back an assessing their situation.

"It's a training camp right? Shouldn't have picnic's…" Izumo muttered and Shiemi jumped a bit, "Then what's it going to be about?" She gasped, oblivious to the exasperated looks Kit and Izumo were giving each other, "Could it be we're going to have to fight some demon lord!?"

"Shiemi, only Knights do a job like that…and we're not even exorcists yet." The blonde gave a loud sigh, whilst Izumo rolled her eyes, "That's not the problem here…" Her gaze traveled to the abnormally huge blue backpacks all of us carried, "Why are WE carrying the luggage!?"

"The guys have there's too…"

"This is STUPID!"

"Ah…Kamiki-san…"

"Let it be, Shiemi…no use reasoning with her…"

They continued to troop on at the rear, the boys grumbling about the heat not to quietly as the teachers chatted up ahead about god knows what. It was only when they passed by some shade that Yukio spoke up, "This forest may be serene now, but it's a hotbed for lower-level demons at night. We'll have to set up our base before dusk." Everyone groaned in response.

Making our way by a mountain spring, Shura and Kimiko came back to walk with the girls, creating a sort of awkward atmosphere. Even odder, they seemed to walk right next to Kit, who looked to about to break down with the sudden cold sweat. She picked up her pace, walking faster but they just kept up, walking beside her and looking nonchalantly at the surroundings.

It was only when they got to a small waterfall that Kit had enough and threw he bag at them, who expertly dodged, "QUIT FOLLOWING ME, YOU OLD HAG!"

"Awww, Kitsune-chan is being heartless again."

"WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL ME THAT!?" Shura threw her arm over the fuming red head, putting her in a painful headlock. "OW OW OW! Quit it! Why must you torture me!? Go bug Rin or Yukio!"

"Because you're easy to tease."

Kimiko smiled sweetly, oblivious to the fact Shura was practically suffocating the girl, "And you're so adorable."

"LET. ME. GO! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The cram school momentarily paused, turning to the red heads cries of distress to see her being harassed by Shura. "Say you love me!"

"NO WAY! You're the devil spawn!"

"Ouch. Aren't exorcists supposed to be holy?"

"SAYS THE SAKE DRINKING PIECE OF MOTHER FU-…"

There was a loud thud and Kit was sprawled on the ground, twitching and with a bump rapidly forming on her head. Shura stood, arm still in mid punch as she blew on her fist, "There. That'll teach you to swear." A muffled 'shut up' came from the girl bellow her.

Kimiko just laughed, throwing her arm over Shura, "Ah, this reminds me of that one time Katsu tried to ask you out…and you kicked him…then beat him within an inch of his life." Shura laughed too, making the Esquires around them turn an odd shade of green.

Shima, though, decided to point something out, "Mrs. Shura, Mrs. Kimiko, where's your luggage?" Shura just lazily pointed over to the falls where Rin stood with three huge bags on his back. "Over there."

They all stared at the dark haired boy who ran his hand through the water, smiling and standing up straight like he wasn't holding a ton of clothes on his back. "Rin's strength is otherworldly, don't you think?" Shima stated.

"You have no idea." Kit mumbled, finally picking herself up from Shura's sucker punch. The cram school rearranged themselves, then finally reached the clearing where the camp was supposed to be set up. The girls all quickly began to set up in their own area, wary of the two older women who picked a spot a little too close for comfort. The boys had been ordered to set up camp, and make a fire, under Yukio's orders. The girls, unfortunately, were under Kimiko and Shura's orders. They were told to draw a magic circle around the perimeter of the clearing, and then make dinner.

"Sexist." Izumo muttered, making Shiemi pale and Kit snicker from beside her. They're attention went momentarily turned to Rin and Suguro, whose tent suddenly collapsed, much to their horror.

Shiemi giggled, "They're having fun aren't they?" Izumo scoffed, "More like super annoying…" Shiemi shrugged and went back to our task at hand- drawing the magic circle. It was a strange process, or so Kit thought, to draw the circles. They were usually based on ancient symbols but mostly a coded text of the famous spell used by Aria's to repel demons. Kit was apprehensive about making such a thing, maybe a bit concerned with her and a certain other demon getting stuck outside the circle. Especially at night.

"Boys are kind of mysterious, don't you think?" Shiemi inquired, breaking Kit's train of thought. Izumo easily retorted with, "You're the mysterious one, you know." She mumbled something to other girls didn't catch, followed by Shiemi calling out loudly, "What?"

"Nothing! Would you hurry up and finish drawing your side?"

"Oh, sure."

"Well that was handled smoothly." Kit snickered and Izumo glared at her, "What about you? Why did you make friends with her?" She jabbed her thumb in the direction of Shiemi, who was frantically writing on the circle. Kit hummed in thought, tapping her chin.

"I'd have to say…her smile." Izumo rose an eyebrow, "What? That's a lame reason." Kit just shrugged, "In all honesty, I think it was because she's easy to befriend. Usually that's hard to find in people. I've been here three years and hadn't had one friend, and Shiemi comes a long and BOOM. Simple as that."

There was silence before Izumo spoke up, not making eye contact with the red head, "How was it like, being a lone?"

"Huh?"

"In that dorm…" Kit blinked before looking up at the sky, "Who said I was alone? I never was…not ever…" Izumo raised an eyebrow at the girl, before following her gaze to the clouds above. There was a comfortable silence before Kit sighed, "So…how about you?"

"Huh?" Izumo looked a lot like Kit was moments before. Kit rolled her eyes, "Paku left a few days ago I hear. You're doing okay?" Izumo blinked at her before turning sharply away, hiding the blush that was developing, "Geez, that's a stupid question, of course I'm fine!"

Kit just snickered and patted the purple haired girl's shoulder, "Good to hear." Izumo sighed tiredly as Kit walked over to Shiemi, who had just loudly exclaimed the circle was finished. "Really! I'm surrounded by freaks…"

"Done with the circles?" A voice came from the tree behind her. Shura lazily sat on the lowest tree branch, playing a familiar game console. Izumo just growled and sauntered off, followed by Shura's snickering. She didn't get far though, when the girls were herded up to make dinner by Kimiko.

To say it went terribly was an understatement. Shiemi couldn't cut the food right, Izumo actually cut her finger, and Kit had no idea where she was. It was only when Rin finally had enough of the ridiculous display of 'bad kitchen use' that he stomped over and grabbed the knife from Izumo, "That's it! Let me do this!"

There was little fight, though Kit had to watch on it exasperation as everyone crowded around Rin, watching him expertly mix ingredients and fix dinner. It was even worse when they tried the stew he made, turning an odd blue and yelling 'it's good! It's actually good!'. Kit couldn't help herself and smacked her forehead as they all sat around the campfire, all staring at the stew like it was gold.

Everyone laughed and complimented him after a while; even Izumo said it was tasty. Kit remained silent, watching as Rin blushed at the compliments and laughed alongside them. Even Yukio was smiling widely. It was at this moment…that Kit realized something while staring in the nice bonfire the boys had made. She had grown attached the exorcist life, which wasn't good.

When she got Kat back, they were leaving. She was leaving everyone behind, whether she likes it or not all for Kat…because Kat's her best friend…right? Right?! Leaving everyone…shouldn't be a problem… it's all for Kat, the person she loves most. So why…why does her heart hurt so badly at the thought?

"Yo, Kitsune-chan." Kit blinked and pulled out of her thoughts to see Kimiko looming over her, a knowing look on her face, "You're not going to eat?" Kit blinked again before looking at her still filled bowl of stew. "I…guess not."

Kimiko smirked, "C'mon kid, I think it's time we had a little chat." Kit raised an eyebrow but stood anyways, passing her uneaten bowl to Shura who gladly took it. Walking with the blonde, they went behind the tents just at the edge of the circle and stopped. Kimiko's back was still to the red head, who looked at the women curiously.

"Kimiko…something up?" The blonde sighed before turning her head halfway, one green eye meeting another. "Kat." The young Esquire narrowed her eye, "What about her?"

"You're going to far…Kit, listen to what I'm saying to you, you're going down a road that has a very dark ending. You're not gonna like what you find, I promise you." Kit was a bit surprised by the sudden seriousness in Kimiko's voice, but continued glared instead, "I don't care what anyone says, and I'm going to-…"

"That's what the problem is. You're going forward without a care of anyone else. I worry about you, Katsu worries about you, Shura, Yukio, Rin, heck even Mephisto is keeping a closer eye on you." The red head took a step back, "I…I already made my choice."

"A stupid one." Kimiko noted making Kit hiss, "It's not your best friend that's out there! If Shura was out there, a wanted criminal out for revenge killing innocents and causing trouble, what would happen? What would you do? Huh? Huh?"

There was silence before Kimiko turned fully to Kit, her eyes narrowed as well, "I'd kill her." Kit's eyes finally lost their glare to widen in surprise, but Kimiko continued, "Killing innocent people…murder…Kit, you have to understand Kat didn't do anything on accident. She's doing this for the sole purpose of killing another man. That man happens to be the one you beat to a pulp last week." She cringed at the reminder.

"She…she…she's out for blood. She will do everything in her power to avenge her sister's death." Kit's eye's went downcast, confusion and hurt visible. "But…if she wanted to kill my fath-…him so badly…why pick me up? Why become my best friend when I'm the enemy?" Kimiko sighed and patted the depressed kitsunes head, "For once, I don't know. It's a mystery to all of us as to why Kat decided to take care of you. The only one that can answer the question as to why is her."

Kit nodded slowly, walking with Kimiko back in to camp just in time to see Yukio stand in front of all the exorcists.

"All right, I'll explain he drill your about to undergo." A drunken laugh followed, leading us to Shura who was flushed in the face from drinking so much, sitting by his side, "A test of strength~ A test of strength~"

"Mrs. Shura, not right now."

Suguro suddenly pointed forward, "Hey, didn't she say she was eighteen? That makes her a minor!" I rolled my eyes as I sat next to Izumo, Kimiko walking over to her drunken friend, "Eighteen? Don't be ridiculous. This year she'll be turning twenty-si-…"

We all blinked as a beer can made contact with Yukio's head. "…Oops, my hand slipped." Kimiko snickered as Yukio twitched, "Hey! Do your job!" Shura just laughed him off, waving her hands around, "He's mad! He's mad!"

"Is she even a teacher…?" Izumo muttered from beside me, "She looks useless." Kit smirked and casually leaned in to whisper, "Careful, when she's drunk she has a habit of embarrassing everyone around her in…special ways." She snickered quietly when Izumo paled.

"We're going to have you light some lanterns that are somewhere in this forest." Yukio began, pointedly ignoring Shura who was being distracted by Kimiko. "These lanterns are located five hundred meters within this base. Whoever manages to keep a lantern lit and return to base within the next three days, will be eligible for actual combat missions." Almost instantly everyone perked up, more Rin though. Everyone knows he's been dying to have an actual mission.

"However," Yukio interrupted anyone who was going to ask questions, "There are only three lanterns. In short, there are only three available slots." Everyone tensed as Yukio handed out tan colored bags, "In the contents of these shoulder bags, they each have three days' worth of food, water, and daily necessities, as well as a compass, a flash light, a demon-repelling firecracker, and a single match. By maximizing your respective strengths, you'll find the shortcut to success." Long silence followed before he dismissed the cram school to sort through their things.

They did so, spreading out over camp while Shura dragged Rin away to talk to him. It was silent, But Kit became increasingly aware of a certain purple haired teen glancing at her. Finally, she grabbed her bag and walked over to the girl, "What is it, Izumo?"

The girl just huffed and turned away, "Nothing…I was wondering if we had a plan?"

The kitsune blinked owlishly, "What plan? Just got to find a lantern in the demon infested woods." Izumo was about to retort when we noticed Rin come back, Suguro happily pointing out he wasn't so enthusiastic.

"Bon, even though we're supposed to compete…we really shouldn't." Konekomaru spoke, drawing the boy's attention. Izumo, surprisingly, stood up as well, "We're all gonna self-destruct if that happens."

It was silent as they all gazed at each other, suddenly realizing they were all enemies here. All of them would be fighting each other for then lanterns. It became increasingly hard to not think about this when everyone lined up along the magic circle, spread out and ready for the drill to begin.

Kit shuffled nervously, noticing Konekomaru on her left and Izumo on her right. It felt kind of weird to be against all of them, and they felt weird about it too. Half an hour ago they were all laughing around the campfire and chatting; now they were going to battle. It was nerve wracking, and it only got worse when Yukio called behind them, "All right, take your positions. Ready…" A gun shot was fired, and almost instantly everyone was darting into the woods, flashlights in hand.

It was dark, of course, the moon being the only light besides the yellow glow of flashlights. Kit thought she saw another light of a flashlight a head of her and broke away from her path to avoid it. Keeping confrontations to a minimum would be helpful, not to mention finding this lantern too. It was a bit strange, just finding a small lantern, but then again…

Yes, it could be a Peg Lantern. A vengeful low to mid-level demon that possesses items of flame, such as lamps or torches. Which also means that this drill would be almost impossible to complete alone. But, what if it wasn't supposed to be that way…? What if that was part of the test too?

Kit slowed her pace as she got lost in her thoughts. Yes, it could be a part of the test to group up and tame the Peg Lanterns. It could be that they're trying to pit all the esquires against each other…and by then there really won't be anyone who gets the lantern with all the battle. Which means…

"Even so…" She quietly mused as she resumed her run, "it's not like they'll pitch together…just gotta go with it, I guess…" Unfortunately, she didn't get far into that when she stopped dead in her tracks. Up ahead, was a swarm. Of what, Kit didn't bother to find out, she simply turned heel and ran. If anyone from outside saw her, they would be amazed at her speed as she practically zoomed past every tree and rock. It was true though-

She had a major fear of bugs.

"GAH!" The red head froze in place, face turning pale as another swarm of blood sucking moths approached from the front. Quickly turning off her flashlight, though noticing how much darker it got; she darted off into the bushes. She didn't stop to see if she'd lost the bugs, the only thing that stopped her was something solid tripping her left foot…and her face once again met the ground.

"Oh, Kit! It's you!" There was some scrambling before she was hoisted up to meet the small stature of Konekomaru. He looked worse for wear, with many bite marks over his bald head and the sides of his glasses were cracked. "Oh…hey little dude…"

He scratched behind his ear nervously while the red head brushed herself off, "So, how are you coming along?"

"Huh?"

"Have you found a lantern yet?"

"No…"

"Hey…do you…" It was odd, seeing the usually devious looking girl look nervous and lightly blushing, "Do you want to team up? I know it sounds tiresome and maybe trouble making but-…"

"Yes please!" He suddenly shouted, but quickly covered his mouth at the volume. The kitsune merely blinked before shifting awkwardly and coughing, "Yeah um…I figured that was the point of the exercise."

"I had my suspicions too. I remembered what Okumura-sensei said about using our combined strength, though no one else seemed to notice." Kit tilted her head at Koneko's (his name is too long TT_TT) reasoning. "Huh…never really thought into that."

He chuckled nervously before pointing to Kit's flashlight, "You shouldn't use that, they're attracted to them."

Kit nodded, "Yeah I figured…I was too busy running for my life though…" She gave a long suffering sigh that made him raise his eyebrow, "You're scared of bugs?"

"For the most part…one at a time I can deal with…not millions that seem to be on steroids." The small boy laughed at this before turning away, beginning to walk forward with Kit at his side.

"Do you have any idea what these lanterns look like?" Koneko inquired. Kit shook her head, "I think it might be a Peg lanterns though, remember when we learned about them in Demonology?" He nodded in response. "The only problem is that they might be a bit…oh wow…yeah big." Kit trailed off, eye wide as they entered a clearing.

In the middle of the small clearing stood an altar of sorts, a large lantern the size of a wagon and probably weighing a ton in the middle of it. Oddly, a wagon it's size was positioned in front of it. Koneko's eyes widened too at the sight, "I don't suppose you know how to lift that?"

"Um…first we gotta light it…but I'm a bit worried of what will happen if I do." Kit muttered, digging in her backpack at retrieving her single match. Koneko nodded before snapping his fingers, "Hey, maybe your familiar can help?"

The kitsune tapped her chin, "Hmm…that's a good idea…maybe…" Then she dipped her head in depression, "Who am I kidding? He won't listen to me even if we were about to die." Koneko chuckled nervously before flipping out his phone, "I suppose Bon and Shima could help. Who knows? Maybe they found others or another lantern…or even a way to lift it." Kit just shrugged as he typed away on his phone before stuffing it away.

"They'll be here soon."

"Good…I guess. Hopefully no fist fights break out." The red head grumbled a bit, and Koneko sighed at the thought. Suguro would be one to pick a fight with the red head…

"Oyyy!" Their heads snapped up and to the backside of the clearing where a small group emerged. It, of course, included Suguro and Shima…but two other faces were with them.

"Ah, Kit-chan!"

"Shiemi? Rin?" The four of them approached, all of them becoming awed by the size of the lantern before looking at the two of before them, "When did Kit get here?"

The red head scoffed and crossed her arms, "There is no way I'm going to stay alone with those THINGS out there." Shima smirked, "Afraid?"

"Don't push it; you're on the same page too." He shrunk back a bit. Suguro just shook his head and looked at the lantern inquiringly, "You sure weren't joking, no way can you lug this back."

Rin's jaw was still hanging open, "Is this even a lantern? It's huge!" Shiemi looked it up and down, "Maybe it's a stone lantern…"

"No, it's a Peg lantern." Suguro spoke, bringing attention to him. He started to explain how the lantern comes to life when lit and practically chases all females nearby. It stops when the flame goes out or the morning light comes.

"We don't have a lot of time…" Kit muttered next to Shima, gazing at the star filled sky. Shima gave a brief nod as Koneko approached Suguro, "I think we all misinterpreted to point of this drill."

"Right…to do this, we're all gonna have to help each other." Suguro announced. Shima stepped forward, "But there are only three slots available."

"Not three people." Everyone head snapped to the bald headed boy who stood next to Kit now. "Anyway, we should all tackle this together."

"Well, does anyone know Izumo's or Takara's contact info?" Everyone shook their head but Kit flopped her phone out, "Gimme a sec…" She scrolled through her address book and there it was. Izumo's number.

"I have Izumo but not Takara. Looks like puppet boy is on his own…" Kit sent the message for the purple haired girl to come before stuffing her phone in her pocket. Suguro nodded in approval, "Good, she'll just have to catch up. So…"

Koneko raised his hand, "I thought up a formation for the six of us to carry to lantern." We all listened to him describe our positions before we stood in our places. With the lantern in the wagon, Shiemi in it, being pulled by Rin, Suguro at the rear, Shima on the left, Koneko at the right, while Kit stood at the front. "Why am I first? Major fear of bugs here!"

"Sorry Kit, Shima is scared too and we need Bon to pull up the rear…Rin's busy and I don't think I'm much help." Koneko supplied nervously. The red headed girl just grumbled in response before unsheathing her daggers.

The bald kid approached the lantern, putting seals on it before turning to the others, "These should keep it in place so it can't move around. We'll have Bon recite the corresponding scripture. Before we light it, we're gonna gather Chuchi (blood sucking moths) to feed the peg lantern." He turned on his flashlight, a swarm of the horrible insects gathering in its light.

He then gave the light to Shiemi, "We're going to need a constant supply so the light doesn't go out, and that's your job." She nodded firmly in response. He then took the match from Kit, striking it and tossing it into the lantern. Almost instantly, swarms of moths started forming out of the trees.

"Woah! Here they come!" Shima cried, twirling his staff like a baton. Kit did the same, her face equally pale as she swung her daggers around, "This is crazy!"

"Shima, Kit, and myself will guard Shiemi from being attacked by a swarm of Chuchi." Rin gripped onto the wagon and suddenly lurched forward, the four others running with him, "And the one with the most horsepower will pull the wagon!" Koneko finished, but Kit was too busy to laugh.

They continued to run, but a sudden flash above the trees alerted them that someone was calling for help, "Who was that? Izumo or Takara?" Kit quickly flicked out her phone, finding no response from Izumo and sighing, "It could be either!"

"Woah!" Rin screeched to a stop, barely a hair away from Kit who had frozen, "Hey, what the-…" He didn't finish as he found out why she stopped. In front of them was a bridge…but it was destroyed. Completely unable to cross.

"Uh, guys, you might want to look at this!" They all grouped up at the front of the wagon, peering at the bridge, but Rin noticed Kit was oddly trembling with wide eyes, "Kit-chan? You okay?"

"L-look below!" She hissed, pointedly looking ahead. They did, and Shima cried out in disgust at the sight. The entire valley was filled with bugs, all crawling and slithering amongst each other. "I have had enough of this! I think I'm gonna wet myself!" The pink haired boy cried his face suddenly as pale as Kit's.

Bon snatched Shima's staff, much to the boy's horror, and proceeded to squash nearby bugs. Koneko looked up at the bridge, many different seals hanging over head. "It's Sanskrit for 'Khan'…Looks like something else is being sealed here too."

"'Something'…like a bug something…o-or big bug…s-something…" Kit questioned shakily. Suguro continued his recital, but pulled out a pen and paper from his bag, writing 'I have a plan' on the front. 'We'll make the lantern cross on its own'.

"How?"

"I See. I think I'm starting to get it…" Koneko mused. Suguro wrote again, 'I'll draw it'. Shima and Rin leaned forward in anticipation.

'First, Konekomaru and I will draw the cart to the opposite bank.

The bug swamps shallow, so we can wade through it.

Once we're there, I'm going to stand by with a talisman.

Meanwhile, over on this side, Shima will wait with Shiemi on his shoulders.

Bon's gonna remove the talisman, and unseal the Peg Lantern…

…and then Shima is gonna carry Shiemi on his shoulders over to the other bank.

After that, the Peg lantern will go after its favorite food- Shiemi.

That's when; Konekomaru will seal it with talisman.'

"Dang Suguro, your drawings are epic!" Rin exclaimed. That's when Koneko tapped his chin, "Wait…what about Kit?" there was silence, only Bon's reciting, before they all turned to the still shaking girl as Shiemi continuously poked her.

"She's worse than Shima…"

"Speaking of which, you want me to immerse myself into bug infested swamp?" Shima asked, way to sweetly. "With my head between Shiemi's thighs, no less?"

"There's no way Kit's gonna do it, she looks ready to faint." He just gave a thumbs up whilst tears came down his face, "I'm gonna die."

"Please at least try to refrain from unearthly desires."

"Geez, I'll carry both then!" Rin snapped. So, after taking the wagon across to Konekomaru and Shima, Shiemi was sitting on Rin's shoulders as he walked her over the swamps. Shima was now hiding in the bushes, and Kit still had yet to move from her spot, "You think she's dead?"

"That's impossible…though she hasn't blinked yet…"

"Don't worry, Bon will bring her over…hopefully…" When Rin was halfway across, Suguro removed the seal from the Peg lantern, and almost instantly the thin launched off at Shiemi. Rin was quick enough to get to the other side, throwing Shiemi to safety while ducking under the rampaging the lantern as it landed into the wagon. Koneko swiftly replaced the seal with his talisman, returning the lantern to normal.

"Done!"

"Here, Rin, grab hold." Shima held his staff out for Rin, ready to hoist him out of the bug invested ditch. As they did, Suguro quickly scooped Kit into his arms and ran across the bridge to greet the others. Shima and surprisingly Rin gave him jealous stares, "Lucky dog, get to hold the scared girl. Bet you enjoyed it." Suguro just scowled at them as he set the red head on her feet, who walked mechanically over to a tree and sat against it, rocking back and forth.

"Find your happy place…finds your happy place…"

"Bon! You broke her!"

"Shut up!" Rin just sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead while everyone gathered around, "Well, that went well, huh?" Everyone smiled and nodded and he leaned against the pole…only for it to break under his weight.

The entire bridge collapsed, undoing the seal set there. Everyone watched in horror as two tentacles attached to Rin's arm and leg. A loud rumble came from the swamp as a moth practically the size of a semi-truck emerged from underground, lifting Rin into the air over the swamp of bugs.

Everyone could only watch as he was tossed forward, mouths on the floor while in shock. Surprisingly, the only one not in shock was the one most likely to be in it. Kit stood up and joined the others, open mouthed as well, but with a new resolve.

_That thing is gonna get the beat down!_

If Rin heard that, he'd must likely blush.

* * *

**Like i said, crappy ending. I've pretty much used up all the other good endings with other chapters, and i'm thinking about rewriting my Tokyo Mew Mew story because the crappyness made me sick. Yes, i'm very critical of my stories. I do have the rough outline of my Black Rock Shooter and Shugo Chara story together...but i need to do a TON of research.**

**Fanfiction knows i've tried, to bad my effort is minimum.**

**reviews will help me realize laziness will not get me anywhere in life...or at least help me update next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: Losing Control

DICLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**Uggh my updates are getting farther apart. I know i promised some the revealing of Kit's fox ears...but sadly i thought of a much more cooler (and funnier) way to do it. So chill your beans. On anohter note, i have added symbolism into this story! yay me!**

**If you have noticed, kit has one green eye and blue eye. odd, right? even wierder that the blue eye has turned red?**

**Also, give me you thoughts on third person. It s a pain to write in, but i hear some people say they like it better. but, eh, whatever tickles your cheese...i really need to stop saying these cheesy lines...**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Losing Control

"_Kat-chan…what is that?"_

_The dark haired girl turned from her star gazing to look at her red haired companion, who seemed pointedly looking at a row of bushes._

"_What is what?"_

"_That." The small red head pointed forward, where a small gleam of light flashed by the bush. A ghost of a smile appeared on the cat eared girl._

"_Those are fireflies."_

"_So…they're flies…that start fires?"_

"_Not quite. They light up." Her hand snatched out into the air, gripping something and lowering it down for her companion to see. A small firefly lay in her palm, its bottom glowing brightly in the night._

"_Whoa…"_

"_It's an insect Chibi."_

"…_whats an insect?" One of the cat ears on the taller girls head flicked as she contemplated her answer._

"_A bug."_

_. . . _

_. . ._

_. . ._

"_A WHAT?!"_

_That night, the cat eared girl went to sleep soundly as her companion went on a hunt to exterminate all the fireflies, but eventually tired out and slept beside her best friend._

_. . . . . . . . ._

"I hate bugs." A much taller, but still the same, red head stood before a gapping chasm filled with insects, and the mother of them all holding a dark haired boy twenty some feet in the air. The cram school could only stare with something akin to…disbelief.

Finally, the oldest yet least likely of them spoke up.

"Okumura!" Suguro shouted up to the suspended boy, who looked like he was having a mental confusion over what to do in the monster moth's grip. The others snapped out of their stupor to shout worriedly up to him. He just looked mildly annoyed.

"Don't worry about me! I'll catch up with you after I defeat this thing! You go on ahead!" He called down the cram school. Suguro quickly became cross at those words.

"You…You're doing it again!" He growled, clenching his fists. Konekomaru looked worriedly at his friend, then to his pink haired companion who looked ready to faint, then to the red head who equally looked ready to faint. Things were not looking well.

"YOU MORON! Of course we're going to help you!" Suguro practically screamed it, making the cram school jump out of their skins. Luckily, it snapped the two phobic esquires out of their moment of shock.

"Shima, your K'rik!" Suguro extended his hand to the pink haired boy, who tossed him his staff with a warning. "The rest of you, get ready to run!" Everyone tensed as Suguro ran towards the enormous bug, throwing a seal in the air and aiming the K'rik.

With ridiculously good aim, the K'rik stabbed threw the seal and into the bugs head, electrifying the beast into releasing the dark haired boy. Rin landed in the muck of bugs as Suguro called back the K'rik, and then helped the dark haired boy out of the trench.

The moth demon roared in a rage, the hair on its head completely singed off. Quickly, Suguro hauled Rin forward, ordering the rest to run. Fortunately, Shima and Kit handled themselves a bit more easily by getting into their previous formation around the lantern, with Rin pulling as they ran through the woods. Of course, the demon was hot on their heels.

"Hey, didn't you just defeat that thing?" Rin called back to the rear where Suguro ran. He was rewarded with a glare and a bunch of shouts for him to 'move faster!'. It was then that he realized the red head that was running in front of him was _outrunning _him.

"Hey! I thought you got over your fear back there! You looked ready to chop its head off!" The boy was again rewarded with a glare, this time from the sprinting red head.

"FAT CHANCE! That thing can EAT you for all I care!" He almost tripped, due to the seriousness laced with her words. They continued there long sprint, finally taking a break when the moth disappeared behind them.

"I don't think its chasing us anymore." Konekomaru announced, hands on knees as he panted with the rest of the group. Shima gave a loud sigh of relief.

"We're finally safe…"

Rin took this time to turn to the skunk haired Esquire.

"Suguro, I owe you one." The boy addressed did not make eye contact.

"All I did was pay back a dept."

"Dept.?" Rin tilted his head and Suguro stood up, their irregular breathing now returning to normal.

"You save my life once. You, a guy with the same ambition as me…to defeat Satan…You, who had the guts to say it out loud!" He looked downward at this as Rin sheepishly smiled.

"Well, hey…I'm just a moron, so I don't think too hard about those things…" The red head, who was now standing next to a blonde haired girl, scoffed and crossed her arms.

"That statement says more than it should about you." Rin glared at her as the blonde stared worriedly between the two, somewhat trying to comprehend what the red head was speaking about.

"I don't think you're a moron." All the cram school snapped their heads in Suguro's direction, who was pointedly looking at the ground. "But still! Trying to fix everything by yourself- that's a bad habit of yours! Don't forget that you have friends!"

There was a moment of silence before Shima whistled and clapped, "That's our Bon! You sure have a way with words!" Konekomaru nodded in agreement before adding his two cents.

"If you're going to defeat Satan, you probably can't do it on your own. I'm a wimp, but I got your back!" Shima scratched the back of his head as heads turned to him.

"I mean, I know I'm totally useless when bugs are involved (the red head muttered something like 'I second that'), but hey." Rin looked alittle thrown off by these sudden declarations as Shiemi tilted her head with a sweet smile.

"Rin, we're all with you!"

"Yeah, dunce, so don't go pulling that crap on us again." He blinked and glared at the grinning red head, "Besides, how the heck were we gonna push the cart around?"

Silence followed as the realization set in.

Deciding to brush that topic off in case a bunch of 'what if's' sprouted up, Suguro turned casually to Shima, "I have to say you were completely useless this time around, Shima!"

"What!? Kit did less work then me!"

"Ya, well she's a GIRL!"

"Excuse me! I'm right here, ya know!"

"A-ah, Kit-chan! You shouldn't hit people like that!"

"Eh, their boys, they'll walk it off."

"HEY!" and thus the journey continued with quiet banter amongst the esquires as they walked back to camp, not run. Rin was silent the entire time, merely taking pleasure in the voices around him for the time being. Kit walked ahead of everyone, her arms folded behind her head as she calmly shot back witty comments to Shima or Suguro. Konekomaru and Shiemi just laughed along with every joke.

Finally, they breached the clearing of the camp.

"All right! We made it back alive!" Shima cheered. The cheer quickly died when they saw two carts already in camp, Izumo and puppet boy sitting around the fire patiently as Shura stood a few feet away.

"Good job guys. I see you got back in one piece." Shura commented tonelessly, bluntly showing she was _not _impressed. Suguro was quick to snap, as always, jabbing a finger towards the waiting two esquires.

"You guys already completed the mission!?" Izumo barely even batted him a glance.

"Are you kidding? I just made my familiars do it. Although Takara did get here before me. " He fumed at her simple response.

"It took them this long, with all those people? Those slowpokes…" Kit twitched slightly, not at the insult, but the fact that the puppet seemed to be _Takara _and not the human. Strange little boy…

Konekomaru seemed to have the same idea, "Just what is Takara anyway?"

The cram school seemed to concentrate on possible ideas for a moment, not noticing Shiemi wince in pain and Rin's concerned glance. Shura just glanced at all of them.

"Huh? Is that all of you? So none of you gave up? Then I wonder who set off that firecracker just now…" Kit blinked and looked around. Yukio and Kimiko were missing. Okay, not that she ever loved the women (which she doesn't, by far…right?), but Katsu would kill her if anything happened to the older woman. Not only that…but if Kimiko was endanger, then they were all screwed.

It was when she was contemplating the possibilities of Yukio and Kimiko setting off the firecracker that a strange yet familiar sent wafted past her nose. Her eyes widened and she made quick eye contact with Rin, who's eyes were also widened. Shura noticed the two demons strange behavior and was about to speak…but it was far too late.

With a loud thud, he landed on the other side of the clearing, a behemoth chained in front of him as he casually stood up from his thirty foot fall. His green spikey hair stood up as chains wrapped around his arms. It was undeniable, he was the Earth King.

"Don't just stand there!" Shura unsheathed her sword from the seal on her chest. Rin's eyes widened further as he realized the exorcist might not know who this demon was. "Shura!" he was sadly out timed by the Earth King.

"Go! Behemoth!" The much larger and gruesome version of a hobgoblin launched forward, now that its chains were undone. Shura glared.

"I've been waiting forever for this!" she gave a sharp whistle as the campfire suddenly bristled. A snake, as Izumo suddenly shrieked, bellowed forward, followed by a cascade of fire as the demon repelling seal activated around the camp.

The behemoth, as well as other surrounding ones in the forest, we're blasted away. The shock rested heavily on the cram school as all demons, including the Earth King, within a half a mile radius were thrown back. The smoke cleared quite quickly too, leaving a smug Shura.

Suguro was the first to recognize the wrong here.

"An absolute barrier?" Shura nodded and stabbed her sword into the ground as everyone circled around her, "That's right. Whoever's in the circle will be protected, while demons outside of it will be repelled…well, you should be safe for the time being."

The fear was practically radiating off the cram school, making Kit cringe a bit. Rin held an equal amount of fear as his gaze darted around his surroundings.

"Never mind that- what about that guy just now?" Izumo questioned, and Konekomaru added, "Mrs. Shura, is this part of the test? I mean, don't you think that's a little too brutal?"

Said woman was casually tying her pony tail so her hair wouldn't get in the way. Kit had to give her a bit of silent praise for maintaining her cool…though she'd probably enjoy making a few esquires have a panic attack every now and then.

"The drill is over!" She called out, startling everyone, "Starting now, we are going to prepare for Amaimon's attack."

"Amaimon?"

"By Amaimon, you mean one of the eight kings…the Baal…The King of Earth?" Everyone's eyes widened as Shura picked up a can of liquid.

"Right. He's one of the big guns, so you esquires pretty much have no chance against him. I'm going to bolster your defenses with Triple C-concentrated Holy Water, so gather round!" Without waiting for an answer, she began dumping holy water on each esquire, regardless of their complaining.

She nearly got to Rin, before stopping herself mid throw and almost tripping, "Whoops. Close call! There would have been big trouble if I'd poured some on you!" and finally, she dunked Konekomaru in the last of it, leaving a slightly dumbfounded Rin with Kit just casually watching the trees behind him. Shura stood in the middle of the group, dropping the canteen, then beginning to chant. Meanwhile, Rin turned slightly to Kit.

"Psst."

"Hm?"

"What's so special about Triple C-concentrated Holy Water?" A sly grin appeared on her face, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Let's just say, one sip will burn your tongue clean off." He shivered, causing the kitsune to snicker. He just gave a her a halfhearted glare before returning to the now finished Shura, "Until the Holy water dies, no matter what happens, the damage will be minimized."

Like always, Suguro jabbed a finger in Kit's and Rin's direction, the former not really paying attention to the group. "Aren't you going to do anything for Okumura or Kit?"

Shura seemed to ponder this, "Hmm…actually, he's allergic to holly water." Everyone's mouths dropped open, even Rin's. Kit couldn't help it, she face palmed from where she was standing, "Oh shura…sometimes I wonder…"

"Then what about Kit?" Before Shura could make up another mind blowing excuse, Kit intervened, "I've already been dosed, you just were too busy talking to Shima. Remember? Shura did it, didn't you?"

Everyone stared as Kit sent Shura a look who grinned, "Sure sure, now let's get back to business." Here, Rin interrupted with startled concern.

"Wait, where's Yukio?"

"He was kind of in the way, so I sent him off somewhere." There was more stunned silence by the evil woman who had a strange cryptic grin on her face. Izumo shook out of her stupor and sug her phone out of her pocket, frantically trying to call someone. Some others mimicked her action, unfortunately…

"We can't even get through to our emergency contacts?!" Izumo starred at her phone in disbelief as Kit looked over her shoulder, and rose an eyebrow.

"Who is Kagumi?"

"…you know, I have no idea." She clicked the delete button on her contacts as Kit frowned and was about to speak up her disapproval when Konekomaru freaked out, "I can't get to the teachers on my phone either!"

Suguro finally asked the question probably everyone was wondering, "Why would a big gun like Amaimon attack us, anyway?" _Cause you've got the son of Satan and the daughter of Farosin right under your noses, _Kit mentally answered.

"Beats me! I wonder why myself…" Shura mumbled, though Kit knew she knew exactly why he'd shown up. For Rin, round two. Said boy walked closer to Shura to talk of his suspicions. It was quiet as the cram school split into groups, muttering amongst themselves and send fearful glances at the forest and the conversing Shura and Rin.

Kit stood beside Shiemi, Kasai (yes, long time no see sword…Kasai-Chi is the names of the swords, remember that.) was being swung lazily in her left hand. The red head didn't even turn to the blonde as she whispered, "You've been awfully quiet Shiemi…something been bugging you?" She got no response.

Raising an eyebrow, she turned to the blonde…only to find send girl walking towards the edge of the clearing, her single green eye widened, "Shiemi, where are you going?"

The entire cram school froze and turned to the red heads cry. Shiemi walked, in a daze, over the barrier lines, causing Shura to jump up, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Somebody stop her- KIT! Tackle her! Do something!" She needed no further order. The kitsune launched into action, rushing at the blonde with surprising speed.

Unfortunately, right as she tackled the blonde to the ground, it was past the barrier and out of safe territory. "Agh! Get up Shiemi!" she got no response from the dazed girl as they both sat up. Kit nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Shura's slightly concerned yell, "She has a parasite! Bottom neck! Get it out and get back in! Quick!"

Kit needed no further orders as the cram school rushed towards them. It was one thing to have Shura concerned, but it was another to know what the parasite was. Concluding it was one of those bugs from the moth demons bussing around (much to her disgust) she turned Shiemi around and nearly blanched at the sight of a cream colored leech attached to the bottom of her neck.

"Oh, that is so nasty in so many ways…I'm gonna be sick…" reluctantly, Kit used her small nail like claws to pry the thing from the smaller girls skin, grimacing when it left trails of ooze. Luckily, life seemed to return to Shiemi's eyes as she blinked rapidly. The cram school finally skidded to a halt a few feet away from the barrier line, Shura impatiently gripping her sword as Kit tossed the parasite behind her with a disgusted face.

"K-kit-chan…what was that?"

"Trust me Shiemi, it was probably something that would have caused a lot of trouble, a wedding, and something about an eye doctor… (if you watched the anime, you'll laugh xD)" The blonde just blinked at the red heads disgusted face as said girl pulled them both to their feet. Her lopsided smile appeared on her face, gaining a breath of relief from the students nearby. Shura smirked slightly.

"Looks like you get to save the damsel in distress, Kit." The red head glared at the older woman and was about to retort with something involving bad alcohol use when Shiemi's eyes widened.

"Behind you!"

It was far too late. Rin growled as the Earth King landed beside the girls, his stance casual with his arms stuffed into his pockets. Shura put her sword in front of Rin to keep him from charging forward as Kit put herself between Amaimon and Shiemi. The other's had their weapons ready, fear in their faces, as the hesitantly stood.

Kit bit her lip at the situation. She should have gotten into the barrier sooner, but her stupid fear of bugs slowed down the rescue (real mature, Kit). If she made a move to shove Shiemi into the barrier, she'd be attacked, and no doubt clobbered by the 'green menace'. Having to relive their first encounter wasn't on Kit's top 'to do's' at the moment.

The Earth King remained staring at Shura and Rin, before glancing over at the two girls, causing the others to tense.

"Why do you always meddle?" The question was directed at Kit, who blinked at his monotone voice before smirking deviously. Oh, this was _definitely _like their first encounter. Who cares about the hospital visit, this is going to be _awesome!_

"Hm, why say that? My whole intentions are to make sure _none _of your glorious plans come to fruit." His gaze remained narrowed as he stared at her, not turning his head away from the clearing. She grinned in spite of the situation. It was the fact that she was practically the only one alive that could get under Amaimon's skin that made this all the more enjoyable.

"Its…annoying." He was quick, turning ninety degrees and flashing towards them as a green blur. Kit barely had enough time to shove Shiemi in the direction of the clearing before rolling away from the sucker punch that surely would have killed her, based on the ten foot crater in made.

"Kit-chan!"

"Get out of there kid!" She gritted her teeth.

"I'm working on it, ya old hag!" She narrowly dodged another strike to the head. As always, he was giving blunt blows that honestly weren't even close to a vital point, were quick, but if landed would probably send one half a country mile away.

_Gee, what a helpful though, _she thought sarcastically to herself as she dodged a strike to the stomach. She couldn't keep dodging and evading forever, and even if his face remained nonchalant and bored, it was easily seen in his eyes how frustrated he was. Even with her energy and stamina running low, a smirk found its way onto her face.

"So let me guess…" dodge a swipe to the head "…you thought to capture Shiemi…" dodge a blow to the shoulder "…by using that parasite? What were you planning to do after that, hmm?" dodge a punch to the chest. Just by the way his eyes narrowed, she knew was seriously getting on his last nerves. She briefly remember his words when they fought being 'I can't even stand the sight of you'. So true were they…

Kit back peddled as a punch narrowly missed her cheek, but forgot to check her footing as Amaimon's own foot, tripped her. Rin cursed and Shura gritted her teeth when a blow connected with the red head's shoulder sending her flying back into the tree's. Amaimon followed closely after.

"Come back here, pointy head!" Rin charged, his demon sealed sword once again in his hand. Unfortunately, a behemoth intercepted his path, stopping his in his tracks. Shura was quick to react in parrying the leap from the creature.

"Get going!" Rin was startled as his sword was thrust into his hands. He stared at Shura for a moment who held her sword up threateningly towards the snarling behemoth. "I may not have known Kit long, but I know enough. She's not gonna back down from this fight."

He blinked as he gripped his sword tighter, "Why?"

Shura smirked, something oddly similar to the kitsunes, "Can't you tell? She just loves to get under that demons skin. It's loosely based on family ties. Amaimon is routing for Belyal to win the war, therefore Farosin dislikes Amaimon. It's only natural instinct for his daughter to hate him, but most of all…" She clenched her sword a little tighter.

"The reason she hates him so much…is because he agreed to have Kat executed." Rin blinked widely.

"But…he's routing for Belyal…"

Shura gave a long suffering sigh, "I don't know either, just the way that demon likes to mess with people's minds. Truthfully, every demon in Gehenna is waiting for the confrontation of Kit and Kat. Even True Cross are placing their bets, and shockingly, it's not looking too good for Kit…" She grimaced then glared at the dark haired boy next to her, "what the heck are you still doing here? I SAID SCRAM!"

He jumped with a start, "A-Ah! YES Ma'am!

And with that, he raced after Kit, leaving a slightly peeved Shura and a much more peeved Suguro.

Deeper in the woods, a red head picked herself up out of a good sized crater, a small fire colored sword in each hand. She grumbled a little, wiping blood off her shoulder and glaring at the deep hole she made in the ground.

"…no one saw anything, so no one has any proof. I did not make this hole, that squirrel did. No one has ANY proof." She nodded reassuringly to herself but frowned when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"It's weird to talk to yourself like that, ya know? People might think you're crazy." The Earth King stood upside down from a tree, his legs wrapped around the branch as he gave her an unimpressed look. She simply scowled in return.

"Are you gonna keep talking in that stupid riddle tongue you always do, or are we gonna fight?" He tilted his head.

"Hmm, I had previously intended to have fun with the other one…but maybe this could prove to be entertaining…" In a flash of green, he was in front of her, but her smirk clearly showed she saw that coming. Her daggers shockingly blocked the strike the Earth King threw at her, sending her skidding back a few feet where she grinned fully.

"Apparently you don't recall all the dorm buildings we destroyed during our last little 'squabble'." She didn't wait for an answer as she charged forward, her daggers gleaming in the moonlight as they parried with the Earth King's claws. He eyed the blades curiously as they held a stalemate.

"So, these are the swords brother spoke of…is it true that when their name is called, your powers are released?" Kit merely glared in response. He continued on nether-the-less.

"When do you plan to use your flames? It's boring without them, you don't stand a chance." To prove his point, he bent his claws backwards before giving a rough uppercut to her stomach. Kit yelped as she was sent flying into a nearby tree at break neck speed. The Earth King merely blinked nonchalantly as he held the two swords in his hands now, glancing at them with very low curiosity.

"Cool design. I much rather prefer hands on work myself though." A growl came from the toppled tree as Kit walked out of the rubble, a red blood stain appearing at her mid-section.

"Give that back you-…" she didn't get to finish as a harsh yell surprised both of them (more her then him). Rin came out of the trees, his Kurikara still sheathed as he slammed it into Amaimon's hand. The swords he held dropped to the ground as he blocked the blow, staring impassively as Rin struggled in midair against the demon. He began to yell at the Earth King, something that vaguely sounded about her, but Kit was more focused on snatching her blades from under the King's nose.

She stealthily crept up behind the Earth King, before jumping slightly at the sound of an explosion. To her surprise, Rin had been thrown back by a punch to the face into a nearby bunch of rubble (oddly familiar to the one she crawled out of). Unfortunately, Amaimon seemed to notice how close she was again. Not wasting any more precious seconds, she sprinted forward, rolled whilst picking up her weapons, and came to a stop in a crouch, daggers crossed.

She was not ready for _not _seeing the Earth King in the clearing. Her eyes widened, "Wha…?" A tap came at her shoulder and she quickly spiraled around, only to receive a firm grip to the neck as she was suspended in the air. Yup, the Earth King had been faster, by practically hiding behind where she was going to land.

Now she was paying for that blunder by being strangled. Just. Great.

"I wonder, what happened to you other eye?" Amaimon tilted his head as he reached his clawed hand for the gauze over Kit's right eye. She tensed as he got closer, her grip on the daggers still tight as she struggled against his hold, though losing her breath due to his iron grip. Her eye stung as the gauze was forcefully removed, making her hiss as the wound touched open air. Amaimon tilted his head at the sight.

"Huh…that's odd…I could have sworn it was blue."

Her eye, truly, was not blue at the moment, but a dark crimson red. Blue splotches rimmed around it, signaling it was slowly returning to its original form…but to gain such a color as red could only mean one thing.

"Now, how did you use your flames without exposing your inner demon?" His grip tightened on her neck, giving her no room to really respond as she gritted her teeth in pain. Rin was starting to pick himself up from the punch, glaring daggers at the green haired man. Just as he was about to charge again, a flash of light flew between Kit and Amaimon, breaking off his hold of her.

She fell to the ground, gasping as she was finally able to breathe again. Amaimon just gave a slightly annoyed glance at the three newcomers who had interrupted his game. Konekomaru, Shima, and Suguro stood at the bottom of their hill, the fireworks they had for rescue purposes aimed and ready to fire. Kit couldn't really speak out to them, she was still trying to get her breathing right. Rin, however, was a bit ticked off at their appearance.

"Get back, you idiots! This is way over your heads!"

They ignored his comment, "Kit, first chance you get, make a run for it! Grab Rin while you're at it!" A vein popped on the dark haired boys head.

"I-I'm only here cause I was hoping for another date!"

"F-forget…r-run…" Kit rasped, inwardly groaned that her voice hadn't returned. Due to her being a demon, it was no surprise she lasted so long being choked like that. Though, it certainly did a number on her.

Konekomaru was about to refuse who his match got to close to the firework, lighting it and setting it off into Amaimon. It his head dead center.

"Whoa…nice aim." Shima commented, but all other comment died when the smoke cleared to reveal a startled Amaimon…and not so pointy hair anymore. Now, it looked like his spike had transformed into a sheep.

"B-broccoli!" Shima laughed, but instantly regretted it when Amaimon appeared in front of the three. In a mere few seconds, he kicked Shima away, twisted Konekomaru's arms to have him collapse, and was gripping Suguro's throat in the same way he was Kit's.

"You laughed at me." Amaimon dead panned. Suguro growled, struggling against his hand. Kit tried to stand up, but a hand gripped her shoulder. She quickly looked up, meeting the warning eyes of Rin. Slowly, and a bit reluctantly, she sat down.

"I'm not interested in you, huh." Suguro spat, "It's You! Okumura!" Said boy blinkied, startled, "At first I thought you were selfish, but you've looked out for others I was sure you had no special talent, but you've pulled off amazing feats! You're a huge mystery! What's up with you?!" His ranting only seemed to Amaimon even more.

"What are you talking about? I don't like being ignored." He tightened his grip on Suguro, but Rin seemed to have enough of his friends being pushed around.

"STOP IT!" Silence followed as the covering for Kurikara dropped to the ground. Kit stared, eyes widening as she tried to yell, only to come out as squeaks. No doubt her vocals were a bit damaged during that, it'll only take a few minutes to heal…but in that time…

"Rin! It's a trap!(Omg star wars reference!) Don't fall for it!" Yukio appeared at the edge of the clearing, breathing hard with Kimiko at his side, equally worn out.

"Yuki, I'm sorry…It's not just in me to lie or cheat, after all. That's why I'm gonna…I want to use my power for an act of kindness, too." And so, the sword was unsheathed. The blue flames spilled out, engulfing the entirety of Rin. Kit had to scoot away, in fear of his flames probably burning her.

Amaimon, oddly, gave a gleeful laugh as he dropped Suguro to the ground. The others stared in shock at what Rin was.

"Come on! I'm your opponent!" The dark haired boy yelled, and Amaimon gave another gleeful laugh before charging at Rin into a battle of claw and sword.

The others stood around Kit, staring dumbfounded at the scene before them.

"W-whats up with that?"

"Rin is…what's going on with him?"

Kit gave a tired sigh that drew all their attention. Of all times, her voice came back now? Just perfect.

"Guess the cats out of the bag…or the demon. Whatever." Suguro glared and she held her hands up, "Just listen…and don't throw anything at me or Rin, kay? We've had enough of that crap lately…"

They listened patiently as Kit opened her mouth to speak, but it was slapped tight by a hand. No, rephrase that, Kimiko's hand, "My, my, little kitsune, you've been whooping it up." She sent a glare in the blonde woman's direction as Yukio followed closely. Takara, Izumo, and Shiemi were following closely. Shura was not far behind either.

"Where have you been all this time?" She demanded hotly, glaring at a specific red head who happily returned it. When she received no answer, she sighed and rubbed her forehead of sweat, "This place isn't safe at all. We're getting out of here!"

The series of blue flames escaping over the treetops caught her attention, making her glare, "This is something to look forward to…"

Kit glared daggers at her before standing up with everyone else, slowly making their way out of the danger zone. Kimiko had her hand firmly gripping Kit's elbow, causing her to raise an eyebrow. The blonde woman merely gave her a shadowed smile.

"That's one down, all that leaves is yours." She whispered. Kit rolled her eyes and slumped forward, the rest of the cram school looking pointedly away from the blue flames on the hill. Kit wasn't really worried about Rin, he simply was going to go pyro then show up with that dopy smile on his face…right?

But she couldn't help but wonder how things would end…now that the cram school knew of his flames.

_Just think, next you'll be whipping out __your __flames like a pyro._

Her eye twitched at the thought of it.

* * *

**Short chapter by this story standards. Not much going on, maybe some RinxKit fluff if you squint rlly hard. Like, rlly. Its barely there. This chapter is once again something i didn't want to drag on into the next episode...plus...I did this at like mid night. Homework can be such a pain...and shopping. That too.**

**I bet you'll NEVER guess what happened next!...well...you probably can, but who doesn;t like guessing games?!**

**reviews will get muffins covered in my apologies. **


	16. Chapter 16: Repair Crew

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist

**Hey, long time no update, sorry about that. My vampire knight story is suddenly famous! yay me! But besides that, I really liked this chapter. Even if it barely got anywhere with the plot, Kit really screwed around a bunch. Oh, the ending is hilarious.**

**Gah! No more spoilers! I'm switching to 1st person cause people hate 3rd!**

* * *

CHAPTER 16: Repair Crew

It was eerie.

There was an ominous feeling about as we ran through the woods. The blue haze that hung overhead in the sky was less then comforting even to someone like me. Everyone looked…fearful. Even Shura, who always held that level head and sarcasm. I couldn't really tell with Kimiko, since she almost always had a creepy smile on her face.

Like she was now, as she practically dragged me by the arm with the rest of the Cram School. I inwardly cringed. That was gonna leave a nasty bruise…

The tree's soon dissipated, leaving us to break out of the foliage onto concrete cement. It seemed to be a dock of sorts we had come to, the ocean practically feet away as we stopped to breath.

"What the heck is going on here?" Shima voiced everyone's opinion perfectly, confusion marring his features as we all turned to the blue hazed trees. Yukio's face was set in concern as his eyes darted around the area, possibly looking for his brother. I inwardly scoffed.

You're going to need a lot more then Amaimon to get Rin down. That moron is like an energizer bunny on drugs.

"It's the…blue flames…" Konekomaru looked to Shura, then to Yukio, obvious recognizing the significance of the flames. My ear flicked under my bandana, explosions suddenly getting more and more audible. Yukio gave a loud exhale as the Cram School looked at him expectantly.

"It's-"

"Rin!"

Our heads snapped up due to the urgency in Shiemi's voice. An explosion of blue by the forest line blinded us for a moment before the demon himself crashed into the pavement. I cringed again, not liking the crunch I heard. Oh, and the somewhat crazy look he had…

"Rin!"

"Shiemi!" And of course, being the naïve but caring person my blonde friend is, she rushed forward. Yukio and Shura reacted quickly, pulling her back and standing defensively in front of her. Rin was getting to his feet, fangs and ears much long as his tail wiped around angrily. His flames were a lot more wild than usual.

I made a move to help my two seniors, but Kimiko's hand clenched my arm, making me pause. Her green eyes, eyes that matched Katsu's, stared into my single green one.

"We don't know what will happen if you go out there."

_Because I'm a demon…right._

Shiemi darted out from behind the two guarding her, rushing up towards a charging Rin. Kimiko tensed, as did I when Shura and Yukio called out to her.

"Now?" I sent her a accusing look that clearly said 'Do you want to be responsible for her death?'.

Kimiko was about to respond, when a sight that shocked everyone around us happened. Rin simply jumped over Shiemi, leaving her to freeze and turn around as Rin…went for his brother.

"Fine. But don't make a mess of things." Kimiko warned, letting go of my arm. Yukio held his gun up, but made no move to fire as the demon barreled toward him, snarling. Shura held her sword up, also looking stuck between what she should do.

I winced at the dark bruise on my arm, but brushed it off. In a sprint that almost left me breathless, I bypassed the Cram School and Yukio, running straight at Rin. His blue eyes got wider and his snarls seemed to get more vicious.

"Kit! Idiot!"

I didn't even bother responding to Shura as I sent my fist into Rin's face, wincing at the familiar sound. He stumbled back; his cheek blued a bit as he roared. It made my eye twitch.

"Geez, will you quit that? You're really such a dunce."

I was rewarded with an angered snarl and another charge. Ignoring the cry of retreat behind me, I swung my fist downwards, not liking how lunatic-like he'd become. If he's left himself wide open for an attack…

"Will you wake up already!?"

He stumbled again from the uppercut to the stomach, but didn't charge, in fact, he froze. His snarling stopped but his eyes were staring blankly at the floor.

"K…Kit?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

He remained frozen and I gave a long suffering sigh, "You really need to be less sacrificial Rin, we talked about helping you out, remember? So quick going pyro so I can truly beat the crap out of you, without being crazed."

And like a lamp turning off, his flames disappeared. I saw it coming, Rin's eyes closed as he gave a groan, slumping forward, "Woah there!"

I caught him, just barely (he is fat). Though he looked worse for wear as he breathed heavily. I briefly heard the others call out before I heard footfalls behind us. Yukio stood beside me, and I noted that everyone else were frozen where they had been, staring with unreadable expressions.

"Is he…?"

"The dunce woke up, so no worries there."

"Ah, so Blue."

We froze at the new voice. I took a moment to blink at our surroundings. No one was around…that's when I noticed Shura and Yukio looking _up. _Following their eyes, I blinked widely at the sight. A man…was standing on a building.

Well, a spire to be precise. In fact, there were quite a few along the ocean line, but this guy was standing facing away from us on the closet one. He was facing the forest, his long blonde hair dramatically flowing in the wind. He was wearing an exorcist cloak, a shiny white one to be exact.

"It's just like that night, wouldn't you say?"

We all tensed.

"Look who's' here…" Shura muttered, walking up beside us. There was a moment of silence before the man turned his head to us, a smirk on his face.

"Good morning, everyone! I am Arthur Auguste Angel. A senior exorcist first class with the Vatican Headquarters." I wanted to cry. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the newly names Paladin shows up. I'd rather have Amaimon here…

"…and I 'am also your direct supervisor, Shura." Said girl gritted her teeth, looking like she'd very much enjoy cutting him to pieces. "But Shura…what is your explanation for this? Wasn't it your mission to investigate and report on the conspiracy and cover-up by the late Shiro Fujimoto and the Japan Branch Preceptor, Mephisto Pheles?"

I frowned at the conflict slowly beginning to take fold. This guy was the highest rank in all of exorcism, Shura couldn't possibly stand up to him. Kimiko wasn't even assigned to this mission, most likely she was just told to keep an eye on me. Technically, the only one at fault is Shura…

Her eyes narrowed on the blonde, "Yeah, but I'm not the only spy you've got stashed away here, am 'I?" It was true. How else would they have known the events were going to take place here?

Angel looked unfazed though, "True. Still, you had another crucial task to carry out as well…" He turned, his eyes narrowing on Rin who was still hanging limply in my arms (I cringed when I noticed some drool). "If you could confirm that their plot was Satan-related, you had the go-ahead to eliminate it immediately."

I openly glared up at him, Yukio tensing and gripping his gun while Shura seemed ready to whip out her sword at any given moment.

"Shura, does this blue flame-spewing beast (You could just say pyro…) not strike you as being a Satan-related entity?" The air was so thick with tension; it made it increasingly uncomfortable to be in the presence of higher skilled exorcist's most likely ready to square off.

"Such piercing insight, as always!" I jolted, as did Yukio, with the loud voice. Calmly strutting from the tree –line, in his entire clown like attire glory, was the headmaster himself. Angel did not seem pleased by his sudden arrival.

"It's been a long time, Angel. I hear that you've recently been appointed to the rank of Paladin. I offer you my most heartfelt congratulations." He did a bow, that god dang smirk still clearly etched on his face.

Angel's eyes narrowed, "So you've finally shown your tail. Reports of your treachery have reached the ears of the Grigori. This incident will prove it beyond doubt." Mephisto, oddly, looked only more pleased with this news.

"Actually, I haven't shown my tail. Quite rude of you to accuse a gentlemen of such a thing!" There was a moment of silence before Angel toke hold of his sword sheath (it was a big frikin sword).

"Caliban, lend me your power." Then the freakiest thing happened. A girly voice, one that was much too squeaky to my sensitive ears, spoke up…from the sword. And…it was flirting with Angel.

"Ohhh, Arthur! Gladly!"

He unsheathed his sword, "By the Order of the Supreme Advisers of the Order of the True Cross, the Grigori…" He vanished, so quickly I was left to gape at his disappearance from the spire. Unfortunately, I was to focused on whether he just turned invisible or aliens took pity on us and zapped him away, to notice he teleported _right in front of me. _

And as quick as he teleported, he had Rin by the collar of his shirt, his sword dangerously close to his throat, "I shall execute this spawn of Satan!"

Shura was quicker than the rest of us, already having her sword drawn, she slashed at him. He, of course, vanished, leaving Rin to once again fall back to the ground. Unsheathing my swords, and not liking how two guards now stood a little too close to Rin for my comfort, I charged at them.

Shura could handle Angel…for a while.

They were a bit shocked by my sudden sprint, but I was slowly losing my patience with these stuck up exorcists. I briefly noted how Shura had used her snake like attack on Angel before parrying an attack with both exorcists. Their iron swords leaned on each of my daggers as I fought to push them back.

It was then that Angel's voice reached my ears, drawing my attention their fight. Angel had his sword in a familiar position, up against her throat.

"Why would you protect the son of Satan? Are you now in league with Mephisto?" Shura scoffed but didn't respond as he continued, "Were you perhaps thinking of fulfilling Fujimoto's dying wish? Do so for the sake of the most unfit of all Paladins in history?"

That definitely hit a nerve with Shura, "Not likely, you freakin bald ***censored***!" Though, I don't think he realized she called his butt bald, for he began laughing exaggeratedly.

"But I'm not actually bald. What an amazing jab!"

And of course, Shura looked beyond frustrated.

"Still, the Grigori's orders are absolute. Even for you, Shura!" He paused, narrowing his eyes a moment, before turning to face us. The exorcists had backed away, leaving me to stand in front of Rin giving them a searing glare. Yukio still stood nearby, looking like he was in a very big hole of confusion.

"That was an order from the Grigori. They are holding a disciplinary hearing against the Preceptor of the Japan Branch, Mephisto Pheles." Like always, the demon was unfazed.

"Oh? I shall look forward to that!"

Angel just rolled his eyes as he turned back to Shura, "You're coming with me as a witness. Needless to say, so is that spawn of Satan…He's a critical piece of evidence." Everyone blinked as I stood casually at Rin's side (he was still on the floor) and the two exorcists a good five feet away. I just blinked back.

"…what?"

Yukio, bless his soul, finally stepped forward, "Wait, please! Let me come too!" Mephisto, though, had other plans as he sheathed Rin's sword, turning to face him.

"But you have a job to finish- you must look after the cram school students till the end, no?" He stopped mid-way, revealing a good sized crack in the sword, "Apparently, it will no longer be possible to suppress those flames with this."

Wordlessly, he handed the sword to Yukio, who looked shocked at this new development. Turning back to the Paladin, he gave a way to happy smile, "Now then, shall we be off, Angel?"

I regarded the two exorcists carefully, them doing the same, as they picked Rin up. It was quiet as the group left, leaving only the cram school, Yukio, Kimiko, and me.

All too soon, it felt like everything was fading away with the sunrise.

-Page break-

We were sitting in the academy infirmary, all of sitting around a distraught Yukio. It was tensely quiet. I was merely leaning against the wall, gazing out the window at the fountain we had sat at every day for lunch. Kimiko was just outside the room, apparently being assigned my little 'keeper' for the duration of my stay at the academy.

My bandages were finally off, even if my blue eye was still red (and creeping out everyone in the room whenever I stared at them). I knew what was coming though. The cram school had been way too silent (either from shock or just plain confusion) after we had got back from that little run in. It was probably mid-afternoon now, judging by the sun.

"My brother…Rin Okumura…" The mention of the name grabbed everyone's attention back to the boy sitting on one of the beds, Koneko laying on another with a cast around his arm.

"Fifteen years ago, he was born the child of Satan and a human mother. And he has inherited the power of Satan's blue flames." Everyone looked shocked, even if the proof had already been seen back in the forest. But to say it out loud like that…

"Um…if I remember correctly, you're Rin's twin brother, aren't you?" Konekomaru asked, looking uncomfortable with the situation as everyone seemed to tense at the question. Yukio, however, looking the whole world was weighing on his shoulders.

"But I didn't inherit the power. Every day I undergo an examination…But strangely enough, I'm just a normal human being." Yukio turned his attention to the sword sitting next him. "However, this sword is used to contain Rin's flames. But eventually, the koma sword could no longer contain his sealed power, and it was about three months ago that he awoke it."

He paused a moment to let that set in, when Shiemi suddenly looked ready to fall out of her chair, "What's going to happen to Rin?"

"Depending on the outcome of the hearing, execution is one possibility."

"Execution?!"

"Once he's consumed by his power, my brother will transform completely into a demon. And if that happens, he'll never be able to live a normal life in this world…"

"Yuki-ch…Yuki are you saying that you don't care if Rin dies?" Shiemi looked pointedly at the floor, looking more and more distraught by the minute.

"I never said that!"

Everyone jolted at his loud voice, though he seemed to calm as he gave a loud exhale, "I don't want…I don't want Rin to suffer anymore, either! No matter how he may want to, Rin can't live as a human anymore. Now that his sword is cracked…"

"Kurikara is cracked?" Surprisingly, it was Suguro, who looked to be at his wits end.

"What did you say?"

"…huh?"

"How did you know that this sword was called Kurikara? I've only referred to it as the koma sword…" There was a pause before Suguro answered.

"Kurikara…I've heard that way back when, that sword was one of the treasures of my temple."

"What?"

Shima turned to gaze curiously at Suguro, "Bon, you think if we brought it to the Yoshikunis, they might be able to do something?" Yukio blinked at them, a new light seeming to enter his eyes.

"Yoshikuni?"

"That's the family of sword smiths who forged Kurikara. There's still someone carrying on the legacy." Shiemi turned to him, hope shining in her eyes.

"If we take it there, will they be able to fix it?"

"Well, I don't know about that…"

"Ridiculous." We all blinked, turning to Koneko who was staring solemnly at his covers. "Ridiculous! What are you all thinking? Aren't you terrified? What do you mean, fix the sword? Why on earth…why on earth should we do a thing like that? He's the son of Satan!"

Yukio looked conflicted, and he was about to speak up when I finally made my first move to speak in th8is entire conversation.

"Tsk. So what?"

Everyone turned to stare (or I hope so, I was still gazing out the window).

"So what if he's like that? Does that change who he is? If you're afraid…" I turned to glare at them, a bit satisfied with the way they tensed under my multicolored eyes, "Then you aren't suited to be an exorcist."

"Saying that…" Koneko clenched his fist, "How can you say that so easily?"

A smirk made its way onto my face, "I suppose I'm no different from Rin in a sense. So I don't really give a rats ***censored* **if he's the son of Satan…cause I'm the daughter of Farosin."

And the truth comes out. Everyone openly gaped at me as I just casually stood there, taking note of Yukio's thankful look. I gave him a half smile in return.

"You…how…what?!" Izumo shot to her feet, looking possibly like the world was going to explode any minute. I just closed my eyes, already feeling the stares of the cram school as I reached atop my head…and pulled my bandana off.

"You heard me. I'm a demon no different from Rin, only a lot worse for I'm not half and half. So, if anything Konekomaru..." I opened my eyes to give him a sickly sweet smile, "…it's me you should be afraid of. Kit the kitsune, daughter of the king of blood, true demon…it's a pleasure to meet you."

That certainly made a lot of them pale.

Now, Yukio took his time to stand up, gaining their attention again, "What I'm asking…I understand how you must feel. But I'm asking for your help. If there's a way to save my brother…" It was quiet as everyone stared at the Okumura, who was bowing.

It now seemed a lot more hopeful in his eyes, now that I had revealed myself. Rin looked a lot more friendlier to save now. I couldn't help the smile as Shiemi stood up, joining Yukio in bowing.

It was silent, everyone staring at the bowing duo, until Izumo stepped forward, looking a lot calmer than a few seconds ago.

"Come on, show us the way. Take us to this Yoshikuni person. You're the only ones who know how to get there! It drives me crazy! Hearing you go on and on and not getting anywhere!" With that, and a nasty glare, she walked out of the infirmary.

I watched carefully, putting my bandana back on as to not freak out any students that walked in. The eerie silence built up as Izumo left, the door swinging widely. I spotted Kimiko outside the room, giving me a sympathetic smile.

I merely returned my gaze to the fountain outside, not wishing to indulge in any more of this.

_If only things could go back to normal…_

-Page break-

It was incredibly amusing how everyone seemed to keep a good solid five feet from me. Yukio had rallied those that wanted to come, using a key (to Kyoto! He's loaded!) to get us to Suguro's home town.

"Just like that, we're in Kyoto!" Shima exclaimed as we walked out a dusty shack into the streets of the town. I had decided to keep my distance, since it seemed to keep the cram school a bit less…jumpy. It was a bit lonely, but I could hear them perfectly fine from my distance, so it was fine.

Yukio turned back to us, holding up the key he had used to get us here, "I have at least one key leading to any city with a religious sacred site." _At least!? _My eye twitched slightly, but I did not voice my clear annoyance.

Having attention dragged to myself would only create awkward silence since everyone's adamant to either ignore me or pointedly not look in my direction.

"Let's go."

We walked out of the town, surprisingly, just on the outskirts where a small house was. Smoke was bellowing for the chimney as we made our way around it, coming to the front and seeing a brunette standing there. She had large violet eyes and her hair was put into a sided ponytail. She was also wearing a white kimono with multiple sashes.

When she saw us, I realized quite suddenly, she was looking at Suguro. And then, she charged, squealing 'Ryu-chan!'.

"HEY!"

"R-Ryu-chan?" Izumo echoed from behind him, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

It almost made me laugh, the blush on Suguro's face.

_Almost…_

After everyone had gone inside, I had stood outside the next to the doorway, leaning against the wall. Even if I could hear the conversation, I tuned it out. It was better this way, keeping my distance for now.

_It's not like I'm going to deal with this forever, right?_

Of course, they can either warm up to me, or not. Either way, it's not stopping me from leaving when I find Kat. It's probably the only thing I can offer to her to get her to come with me.

It's not like the cram school will make a profound impact on me anytime soon. I mean, once I leave, I won't ever see them again. Who cares if they don't like me?

_Will you visit?_

_Maybe…_

So why…does it hurt?

"Alright, Kit-chan." I turned my half lidded stare to Yukio (the only one talking to me) as he exited the hut, the others following while the violet eyed girl waved them off. "We're heading up to the temple to get some supplies for the sword."

I sent him a half lidded stare and gave a short nod, him mirroring the action as he led the cram school forward. I followed them (from a distance of course). After taking a tram up a mountain and finally reaching the temple, we came to found it deserted.

"Is anybody home?" Shima called into the doorway. I stood at the base of the steps into the temple, not liking the air it was giving off. And this scent…but unless any suspicious are confirmed, I won't voice my opinion. Speaking would be too soon.

"Let's have a look around. I'm going to check the main hall." Suguro walked forward, going into the building while being followed by Yukio. Shiemi, Izumo, and Shima wordlessly went the right side of the temple, gazing about. So, wordlessly as well, I went to the left side.

It was there that things got a bit too freaky.

It was entirely deserted, the streets were completely empty. Even the altars and shrines looked to be empty. The only thing that was actually there was a statue in the middle of it all, a person (I could not distinguish if it was a man or woman) holding an arc above their heads.

Sighing, and deciding to look for life elsewhere, I turned around to head where I started. Well…I tried.

"_Why are you pursuing her?"_

Instinctively, I flung out my daggers, glaring around for the voice. Again, no one was around as the voice seemed to be prodding in my head.

"_Why is the daughter of Belyal so important to you?"_

I tensed, feeling suddenly exposed. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

A rumbling sound came from beside me, and I snapped my head up to stare…at the statue. It was red, now that saw it up close, but its eyes…were glowing green.

"_Why do you pursue a lost cause? It is hopeless."_

I ground my teeth together and held up my daggers. Of course, a demon just had to be here of all places.

"_She is a murderer; you'd be doing the world a favor by abandoning her like she did you."_

"You…" I gripped my daggers, ready to strike…but I couldn't something was holding me back.

"_She left you to get revenge on your father. What friend does that?"_

"T-there's a reason-"

"_Is there? She's killed hundreds of innocents. What reason does she have for that?"_

I blinked, hands trembling as I slowly started to realize…that maybe…maybe she's…

"B-but she-"

"_Is a killer. She'll kill all your friends, your family, and then you. She's nothing but a revenge crazed-"_

"SHUT UP!"

The statue lurched back, probably startled, as I glared at it, breathing hard.

"So what? So what?! I made a promise long ago to right all those wrongs, EVEN IF IT COSTS MY LIFE! I'd do it, too! Your wrong about her, there's always a reason! When I find her…when I find her…EVERYTHING WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL!"

"_She'll murder more. Your friends will die by her hand!"_

"I'll break every bone in her body before that happens!" Quickly, I wiped out a summoning paper, glaring at the statue that seemed a bit too fearless for my tastes.

"So don't you dare say all those things like you know me, because I WILL save Kat!…the only one dying here will be you!"

"_What?!"_

"I call upon the child of the sky and the clouds, aid me in my quest," I threw the summoning circle into the air, "DO NOT STAY AND REST!"

What happened next sent me falling on my butt in shock. Kumo, I had expected to be this little petite demon on the ground snoozing…but what came out…

"A…Jinku…jaku…"

The silver beast that roared and charged at the statue was at least forty feet long, probably longer. Instead of a small four legged silver dragon with tiny wings, came a feral monster with large talons, wings span possibly thrice my size, and fangs bigger then my head. It collided with the statue, sending it crashing on its back as a black essence seemed to ooze from it into the sky.

I stared, wide eyed, as the Jinkujaku whirled back around to hover close to me. It's eyes narrowed on my, scanning me up and down as if looking at a toy that simply did not satisfy its tastes.

I weary smile made its way onto my face, "Guess…we can't all be lazy forever…ne?"

It didn't respond, merely snorted and disappeared as its talon raked through the summoning circle. I sat there, a bit breathless as the scene replayed itself again and again in my head. With a loud groan, I flopped onto my back.

"Why does this kind of stuff only happen to me?!"

Apparently, I wasn't the only one. After regrouping and waking up all the unconscious monks, Suguro and Yukio explained how a Mara attacked them. I kept silent, not willing to put my input in yet unless it was direly necessary (it was dead, now it's gone, who cares?). Still, I kept my distance.

I merely observed as the other esquires helped set things back up in the temple, now that we had the supplies we came for. I didn't expect anyone to notice me by the entrance to the temple, gazing up at the clouds in thought whilst leaning against the wall.

I was once again thinking about that statue, brooding over how vulnerable I was. I found myself a bit disgusted in myself, but at the same time a bit impressed, that I had summoned the will to make Kumo THAT big.

Of course, I was contemplating this when I noticed someone standing in front of me, probably some few yards distance. It was…Shiemi. I raised an eyebrow as she stared pointedly at the ground, not daring to look up. Finally, she gave a reassuring nod (to me or herself, I'll never know) and walked forward. I frowned at how close she got, hoping Shiemi didn't get a change of heart that would result in her stabbing me or something.

So when she suddenly slapped a cloth on my cheek, I was more than startled, I was freaked.

"OW! Shiemi that hurt!"

"You were bleeding." I blinked as she openly stared, determination in her eyes. "Huh?"

"You had a cut on your cheek…so I…um…" Her face turned red as she looked like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I blinked again, before closing my eyes and smiling.

"Thank you."

Now it was her turn to look startled, "Wha-…oh…no problem. May I..ask where you got it?"

I shrugged, "Dunno, guess I got it without realizing."

I'm an amazing liar.

Shiemi just nodded before looking to the side, looking a bit uncomfortable. I gave a small smile, "You can go if you want."

She stared, "What?"

"If I'm that intimidating, you can go."

A moment of silence…before it clicked.

"EH!? No, no! I was just wondering how I ask you…how I…um…"

"What? Are you trying to confess to Yukio or something?"

She faced flushed crimson, "KIT-CHAN!"

I waved my hand, laughing as I did, "I kid, I kid…" She stared for a moment more before giving her own lopsided grin, "Kit-chan, my names Shiemi!"

. . .

"Um…yes, your name is ShiemI, And mine is Kit…"

"It's nice to meet you. Can we be friends?"

I blinked before smiling at her, her returning said smile. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Okay!"

During our little conversation, I failed to notice how Shiemi's hand was still on my cheek, that is, until Shima rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. My jaw dropped in horror as Shiemi blinked obliviously. Shima just stared…before looking skywards with a large grin, his nose bleeding.

Naturally, I backed away from Shiemi while holding the cloth to my cheek as Shima fell on his back, Shiemi calling his name worriedly.

Suguro bolted around the corner with Yukio and Izumo, wondering why Shiemi had called his name. They froze at the sight though, a frantic Shiemi, a half conscious Shima with a nosebleed, and a blushing Kit with a cloth on her cheek.

In his dazed state, Shima made it worse by giving a thumbs up to them, "Bon…you just missed the best sight a man can ever hope for…"

Suguro just gave him a half irritated look as I openly gaped, "Y-you…" and with that; I threw a rock at him, making him scramble backwards, "YOU PERVERT!"

With my pride hit and my face burning, I turned and marched away, still hearing the cries of a confused Shiemi and the laughter of the cram school as Shima wailed about being used as 'target practice'.

I couldn't really help the smile that made its way to my face either. Ever so slowly, I was becoming less of an observer and more apart of them.

And one day, Rin will too…

…one day…

_I'll definitely find you!_

* * *

**Awww what a heart warming ending to a glorious chapter...not. We still have a lot more to go! I'm hoping to cut out a bunch of the crap in between and reduce the amount of chapters I must do. But, like always, i find stuff I simply need to put in...hopefully the next chapter will be shorter, a lot of people are ripping on me about it being too long...all my hard work for nothing T_T**

**reviews will help me get this story done and over with. The ending will blow your mind!**

**Warning: OC character death next chapter! (Meaning, one of my characters will die!)**


End file.
